


El Descubrimiento de la Amistad

by ontzilore



Series: El Año de la Revolución [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Lily Evans, POV Severus Snape, Slow Burn, first generation - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 110,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación.¿Qué hubiera sido del destino de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias?La primera parte de la serie puede leerse independientemente del resto.
Relationships: Lily Evans/Severus Snape
Series: El Año de la Revolución [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726534
Comments: 34
Kudos: 22





	1. Adoración

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí comienza la segunda parte de la historia. Para quienes no hayan leído la primera, os informo de que se titula ‘A la Tercera va la Vencida’ y la encontraréis en mi página.

El cariño y la aceptación incondicionales de Lily, pese al maltrato a que la había sometido y las dos semanas de ausencia, así como sus besos, fueron un bálsamo para el maltrecho espíritu de Sev, que esa noche pudo dormir del tirón por primera vez desde el conflicto.

Al despertar se sentía renovado. “Voy a poner toda mi voluntad en cumplir mi determinación de no volver a inquietarla, cuidando de mí mismo y no dejándome llevar por la desesperanza.

No volveré a faltar al desayuno ni al almuerzo, aunque quizá sí a la cena, pues debo seguir vigilando el Refugio y es un riesgo andar yendo y viniendo tantas veces al quinto piso. Pero en ese caso, comeré bien en las cocinas y no cualquier cosa o nada en absoluto como he estado haciendo.”

Esa mañana se vieron en Pociones y Lily le mandó un beso cuando la miró a la vuelta del armario de los ingredientes. No pudo devolvérselo porque estaba de frente a la clase, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pues lo pilló por sorpresa y sintió que enrojecía como un tomate.

Ambos consiguieron pócimas excelentes, siendo felicitados una vez más por Slughorn, a pesar de la falta de las notas de Sev para Lily y de que ella ya no preparaba los ingredientes a su vista. “Es mejor así, me habría sentido en deuda por recibir su ayuda sin dar nada a cambio, y además, prefiero contemplarla al completo en los breves intervalos que puedo permitírmelo, su larga melena del color de la Luna Roja contrastando con el negro de la túnica, los gráciles y precisos movimientos de sus brazos mientras lleva a cabo los procedimientos, la absoluta concentración en su trabajo.”

Consiguió paulatinamente volver a su rutina habitual, concentrándose a fondo en las clases y recuperando en parte el tiempo perdido. Aunque la vigilancia del Refugio le exigía un sobreesfuerzo, también se relajó un tanto, disminuyendo la frecuencia de las rondas. “Si en dos semanas no ha pasado nada, ya no tengo por qué estar tan alerta.” Y así al menos llevaba los deberes al día.

Por descontado, seguía pensando mucho en Lily y en lo que había ocurrido, no sólo el día de la disputa, sino también durante los meses previos, pero de un modo mucho más constructivo. “Puse sobre ella toda la responsabilidad de avanzar en la relación. Vale que no me enteré de que me amaba hasta el día del paseo por el Bosque, pero al menos desde entonces, debí haber comprendido su timidez, su cambio de actitud, y habérselo puesto fácil para que diera el paso, o haberlo dado yo.

Al fin y al cabo a mí me costó seis años demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, y lo hice de una manera torpe, cobarde y sorpresiva, no atreviéndome siquiera a decírselo, y aun así me pareció haber hecho lo suficiente.”

Cambió su perspectiva sobre su amistad de toda la vida. “Pensaba que yo le daba más porque estaba enamorado y ella no, pero no era así en absoluto. Siempre era ella la que me demostraba su cariño de forma espontánea, no reservándose para sí lo que sentía. Yo, en cambio, me lo guardaba todo, sólo entregándome cuando lo demandaba, nunca siendo el primero en iniciar abrazos y caricias, temiendo que se diera cuenta de lo que yo sentía y molestarla.

Ahora me parece increíble que se haya mantenido tan cercana durante tantos años, sin hacerle mella mi cerrazón y aparente frialdad, y que le haya bastado un tímido intento de beso para enamorarse de mí. Quizá si hubiera sido capaz de demostrarle mi amor mucho antes habríamos dejado de ser sólo amigos ya hace tiempo.

Debo intentar cambiar ese aspecto de mí mismo. Estoy tan habituado al autocontrol que nunca me dejo llevar más que por la cólera en situaciones límite. Y en el amor no debe ser así, no puedo planearlo ni controlarlo todo al detalle, debo dejarme fluir, dejar aflorar mis sentimientos, como fui capaz de hacerlo bajo la Luna Roja, llorando ante ella. Aunque eso también fue producto de la zozobra que padecí durante dos semanas, y lo hice pensando que bajo las capuchas no se daría cuenta, de otro modo no me habría permitido mostrarme débil.

Pero puedo hacerlo, a ella no le importó en absoluto el sabor salado de los besos, me quiere igualmente y me ha demostrado que será mi consuelo y sostén en los momentos difíciles sin exigirme explicaciones. Lily tiene la inteligencia emocional de la que yo carezco. Sabe ser tanto dulce como brava cuando la situación lo requiere, y nunca se da por vencida cuando algo le importa. Y _yo_ le importo. Qué suerte tengo.”

Cuando llegó el fin de semana siguiente… “Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de no haberla citado hasta dentro de una semana, pues mi principal razón para no hacerlo no fue la seguridad del Refugio, sino mi propio corazón atormentado, que no se sentía digno de ella. Pero ahora, que ya me siento preparado para verla, todavía faltan seis días.”

Mientras tanto, Lily había pasado la semana cultivando la paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse con Sev bajo el eclipse… Tan romántico… Y cuando vio que ya no estaba ojeroso y los días posteriores desayunaba y almorzaba regularmente, dejó de preocuparse, pero lo extrañaba mucho.

La baya roja que tomó Sev el fin de semana ya no le supo amarga, supo que ella estaba bien y se resignó a esperar hasta el viernes. La que tomó Lily, tras el intenso sabor a sus besos salados, tampoco sabía mal, lo que le confirmó que él le había mentido cuando le explicó que el amargor se debía a que se echaban de menos, pero la alivió sobremanera saber que su corazón ya no sangraba. De cualquier modo, pensó que deberían aclararlo, encontraría la manera de que se confiara a ella sin poner en evidencia su disimulo, pues le constaba que lo hizo para no preocuparla.

Así que ambos comenzaron, cada uno a su manera, a curtirse en la espera. Los dos pensaban, con la inocencia del primer amor, que sería para siempre, y que todavía les quedaban casi tres años de mantenerlo en secreto en el colegio. Debían ser valientes, fieles y constantes, y al mismo tiempo evitar el sufrimiento para no hacer que el otro se sintiera mal.

Se concentraron ambos al máximo en el estudio, sintiendo que hacían lo mismo, estando de algún modo conectados. Lo importante era que cuando se vieran, aprovecharan bien el tiempo, no como hasta ahora. Sev continuó con la vigilancia y Lily a ratos con sus compañeras, y al final, la semana no se les pasó tan lenta como esperaban.

Él se dedicó durante los intervalos entre deberes y rondas a arreglar el Refugio. Trasladó las astillas y restos de cojines a aulas adyacentes y robó otro par de la Sala Común de las mazmorras. Reparó el resto de las palmatorias, robando también más velas. Y el jueves por la tarde, esta vez sin grandes pretensiones ni ilusos sueños, volvió a armar el improvisado sofá. “Los cojines Gryffindor no han quedado muy bien reparados, pero servirá igual. No me quedo a dormir, para no fantasear sobre lo que pasará a continuación.”

Ambos se resistieron a tomar otra baya el día anterior al encuentro. Sev porque sabía que no había suficientes. “No me llegaron para todo el año pasado, y aunque éste la cosecha ha sido mayor, ahora somos dos a consumir.” Y Lily porque él le había dicho que una por semana, y siempre sería mejor tomarla después de más besos. Total, quedaba sólo un día…

Por fin llegó el viernes a las cuatro, después de clases. Sev voló hasta el Refugio. “Que no me adelante, quiero ver su reacción ante el arreglo.” Se quedó en pie cerca de la puerta esperando a que llegara, luchando por no comerse las uñas, de los nervios. “Quiero ser yo quien la reciba con los brazos abiertos… por primera vez.”

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Lily salió la primera de su última clase, no se apresuró demasiado por no levantar sospechas, pero no perdió tiempo arreglándose. Fue directamente al quinto piso quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose los botones mientras subía por las escaleras. Sólo le costó un poco más de la cuenta llegar porque era la primera vez que andaba sola de ida por el corredor este. Pero sin problema.

A Sev no le dio tiempo a darle el abrazo, porque cuando Lily llegó al _Fidelius_ , abrió la puerta y lo vio allí parado esperando… La emoción y el ansia contenidas durante meses de demostrarle todo lo que sentía, que era mucho, muchísimo, estallaron en ella de tal manera ahora que ya le parecía ser libre para hacerlo, que se lanzó de un salto sobre él colgándose de su cuello y abrazando su cintura con las piernas, olvidando por completo que quizá todavía estaba algo débil, y comiéndole la cara a besos, también en la boca, cómo no.

Sev se quedó paralizado. Estuvo a punto de caer pero mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas dando un paso hacia atrás. “No me esperaba tanta efusividad. Lily no se ha comportado así conmigo desde que todavía era una niña sin complejo alguno, antes de Hogwarts y quizá durante el primer año de colegio, pero cuando se convirtió en jovencita dejó de tirarse sobre mí de esta manera, y me demostraba su cariño de formas menos comprometidas.”

Por fortuna, alcanzó también a aferrarla por los muslos para sostenerla. “Por suerte lleva la túnica…” Sus manos no entraron en contacto directo con su piel, pero aun así… El delgado tejido no le impidió percibir la forma y textura de esa parte de su anatomía que nunca había imaginado tocar…

Y no sólo eso, antes de ese momento se habían dado mil abrazos, pero lo sintió como si fuera el primero, consciente de sus formas femeninas en íntimo contacto con su cuerpo, lo que lo obnubiló todavía más. Entre beso y beso ella le decía:

-Te quiero, te quiero… te he echado de menos… Qué bien estar contigo…

Y muchas otras lindezas. Él apenas alcanzaba a corresponder sus besos y no era capaz de articular palabra. “Jamás la alcanzaré en este aspecto, más bien tendré que pararle los pies.”

-Baja… Lily… que vamos… a caernos… - consiguió decir por fin entre beso y beso de ella.

Ella soltó la presa de sus piernas en su cintura y él la ayudó con cuidado a poner los pies en el suelo.

Lily, desde que descubrió que él la había amado en silencio durante años, había atribuido su timidez a que ella no le correspondía, y sus posteriores reticencias a que esperaba que ella diera el primer paso. Y ahora que creía todas las barreras superadas, interpretó su falta de pasión como indiferencia. “Pues quizá me dijo la verdad con lo de la baya.” Y sin dejar de aferrarlo por el cuello y con carita y voz de pena le preguntó:

-¿No me has extrañado, Sev? La baya ya no me supo amarga... A ti sí, ¿verdad? Porque yo te he echado mucho en falta…

Él se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser las mentiras piadosas, pero aun así trató de arreglarlo. “Todavía no ha echado ni un vistazo al aula, sólo ha tenido ojos, manos, piernas y boca para mí.”

-Claro que te he echado de menos, mira lo que he preparado.

Se apartó de su vista y la tomó por los hombros, colocándose a su lado para mirar los dos hacia el fondo del aula. A un tiempo Lily se desprendió de su cuello para acompañar su movimiento, enlazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Oh… qué lindo…! Lo has hecho tú todo… para nosotros… - ilusionada.

Sev sonreía complacido sin despegar la mirada del rostro asombrado de Lily. “Bueno, al menos he conseguido poner algo de mi parte.”

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho… ¡Qué ilusión me hace, Sev! Los colores de los dos… ¡Gracias, gracias!

Y se volvió hacia él de nuevo para seguir plantándole besos, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Entonces, ¿hoy no daremos clase de Duelo? – mirando a su alrededor toda el aula, sin desprenderse de él.

“¡Por Merlín! Espera una clase de Duelo después de la paliza que le di.”

-No, hoy simplemente estaremos juntos. Anda, ve y pruébalo, no es muy cómodo, pero ya lo mejoraremos.

Y se desprendió de ella para ir a cerrar la puerta, que todavía estaba abierta. Lily avanzó despacio admirándolo todo. Las velas simétrica y estratégicamente colocadas, el elegante contraste de los colores de sus casas. “Si ha trabajado tanto es que sí me ha extrañado y me mintió con lo de la baya.”

Cuando llegó al pie del estrado se detuvo, extrañada, al ver de cerca los cojines Gryffindor estropeados. “Aquí pasó algo que yo no sé. ¿Qué hago? ¿Disimulo o le pregunto? Si lo dejo pasar no me lo contará nunca.” Se giró hacia Sev, que se había mantenido avanzando tras ella a un par de pasos para que no volviera a tirarse encima de él. Lo interrogó casualmente, como quitándole importancia:

-¿Qué ha pasado con los cojines rojos, Sev? ¿Has estado practicando con ellos?

Sev se paró en seco, a tres pies escasos, tragando saliva. “¡Buah! Otra metedura de pata, se ha dado cuenta. Cómo no, con lo observadora que es. Los cojines que trajo con tanta ilusión… Claro, el día del combate ya estaban así, pero entonces estaba pendiente de otras cosas.”

-Creía que lo hacías con un pupitre, ¿por qué no dejaste alguno? – continuó Lily con expresión inocente.

“Esta vez no tengo escapatoria, estamos cara a cara y soy yo quien queda iluminado por las velas, ella debe haber visto ya mi expresión de pillado en falta, y estoy tardando demasiado en responder para que cualquier nuevo disimulo resulte creíble.

No era ésta la manera en que pensaba abrirme a ella, pero ya que he decidido no planear nada y dejar que las cosas fluyan…” Respiró hondo, dio el paso que los separaba y la tomó por los hombros volviéndola hacia el estrado.

-Anda, vamos a sentarnos, he de contarte algunas cosas…

“Bien…” pensó Lily con alivio, mientras subían de un mismo paso y se dirigían al sofá. “No era así como imaginaba que lo estrenáramos, pero bueno…” pensó Sev. Ella se sentó en el cojín rojo con respaldo verde, a la izquierda, y él a la derecha con colores opuestos, estirando ambos las piernas cruzadas al frente, hombro con hombro.

-¿Estás cómoda? Las mantas pueden servir de almohadones - dijo Sev monótonamente, mirando al frente.

A ella no le importaba estar cómoda, sólo quería que él le contara. Lo encaraba, lo tomó de la mano y adoptó su habitual tono de confidencia.

-Vamos Sev, cuéntame, ¿qué querías decirme?

Él respiró hondo, sin mirarla, y comenzó:

-Verás, la noche antes de que nos peleáramos, lo preparé todo como lo ves ahora…

Y le hizo un resumen, con su tono más dulce e intentando quitarle importancia pero con sinceridad absoluta, de la tormenta de emociones que había vivido aquel día. Cuando llegó al punto en que no había entregado su poción, Lily lo abrazó, sintiéndose muy culpable y diciéndole:

-Lo siento mucho, Sev…

-No te lo cuento para culparte, sólo quiero que me conozcas mejor… - pacientemente - Si voy a hacer que te sientas mal, no sigo.

-Claro que quiero que sigas, dímelo todo.

Él continuó, y ella lo abrazaba más fuerte cuando llegaba a los puntos más tensos del relato. La clase de Aritmancia, el destrozo del aula, las dos horas que le llevó disimular el desaguisado.

-Así que ya ves, ya me había calmado y volví a enfurecerme a propósito para castigarte. Soy un auténtico cerdo – concluyó.

Lily lo encaró, girándole la cara para que la mirara, la expresión de él era seria y contenida.

-Nunca digas eso – mirándolo grave y ceñuda para que le calara – Después de cómo perdiste los nervios, supiste contenerte conmigo, y yo me enfrenté a ti mintiéndote y sin tener razón. Me merecía la lección que me diste.

Los ojos de Sev se empañaron, y en parte para consolarlo, pero sobre todo porque deseaba hacerlo con toda su alma, le dijo:

-Yo nunca besaría a un cerdo.

Y lo besó muy dulcemente en los labios, repetidas veces, estrechándolo, hasta que él la abrazó a su vez y correspondió a sus besos.

Aunque habría seguido así el resto de la tarde, Lily no quiso desaprovechar que estuviera abriéndose, y sabiendo que todavía había mucho más que contar, interrumpió los besos, con una caricia le retiró un mechón de la frente y lo instó a continuar:

-Sigue contándome, Sev, sé que después lo pasaste mal.

Él volvió a respirar hondo y ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos y luchando por no ponerse a llorar, le pidió perdón una y mil veces mientras le hablaba de sus días y noches de zozobra, explicándole también el verdadero significado del sabor amargo de la baya, el de su propio corazón sangrante.

Cuando comenzaron a brotar las primeras lágrimas de ambos, ella lo abrazó hundiendo la cara en su negro cabello, para que él pudiera llorar sin que lo viera. Acababa de descubrir un nuevo mundo en él, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo. En el fondo era muy frágil, sensible e inseguro, y llevaba toda la vida dominándose, fingiendo fortaleza. Debía ser delicada con él, dominar su genio.

-Prométeme que no volverás a pasar por algo así tú solo. Si hubieras hablado conmigo te habría tranquilizado, porque pienso que la culpa fue mía por no haber sido sincera contigo. Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía desde el principio, no habríamos llegado a ese punto, pero voy a contártelo ahora. Me arrepentiré toda la vida de haberme reído de tu beso bajo el haya.

Y ahora fue Lily quien le explicó todo lo que había sentido durante los últimos meses, omitiendo lo mal que lo había pasado en verano para no hacerlo sufrir más. Cuando terminó, habló Sev:

-Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil.

Y a su vez le relató su punto de vista del mismo período.

-Debí haber comprendido que ahora que me querías, ya no te atrevías a acercarte, como me pasó a mí durante tanto tiempo.

Lily llevaba meses muriendo de curiosidad por saber cómo había sentido Sev la amistad de tantos años, y acababa de darle pie.

-Cuéntame más… ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?

Sev esbozó una leve y tímida sonrisa y la miro, _¡la miró!_ , como entonces.

-Supongo que desde el momento que te vi por primera vez haciendo magia en el parque, me gustabas y quería estar contigo. Tardé mucho en atreverme a hablarte, y luego, cuando nos hicimos amigos, ya no concebía separarme de ti. Éramos tan pequeños que yo no sabía que eso era estar enamorado. La que creí que iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida, la primera en Hogwarts, se convirtió en la peor cuando te asignaron a Gryffindor.

Los dos exclamaron a un tiempo:

-¡Maldito Sombrero Seleccionador!

Rieron, y continuaron contándose anécdotas que habían vivido juntos, comparando sus puntos de vista. Fue como un ensayo de lo que aprenderían a hacer más adelante, cuando consiguieron vincular sus pensamientos para compartir recuerdos y vivencias.

En un momento dado, Lily, sabiendo ya de primera mano lo profundo y constante que había sido el amor de Sev por ella, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, hundió las manos en sus cabellos, lo miró a los ojos negros que ya la miraban como antaño y le dijo:

-Voy a darte todos los besos que has estado esperando tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más abierta, y cuando ella fue a lanzarse a su boca, la contuvo tomándola suavemente por ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Lily, tú lo hiciste siempre, era yo quien no te demostraba nada, debes darme espacio para que lo haga. Si siempre comienzas tú, nunca aprenderé a entregarme. Déjame, por una vez, hacerlo a mi manera.

Y Lily se dejó llevar. La hizo bajarse delicadamente de encima de él para que volviera a sentarse a su lado y la invitó a poner las piernas sobre las suyas para estar un poco de costado, al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

-¿Estás cómoda? – le susurró al oído, con su voz más grave y sedosa.

Lily estaba en la gloria en cualquier postura que implicara contacto, así que asintió sonriéndole. Pensó que ya iba a besarla en la boca, pero se equivocaba. Sev la tomó de la mano, besando levemente cada una de las yemas de sus dedos, tomándose tiempo. Luego pasó al dorso y a la palma, con la misma lentitud. Tras cada beso, la miraba _así_.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su pulso, esta vez más intensamente, deteniéndose. Lily imaginó que sentía en sus labios el latir de su corazón, y así era. Por fin dejó la mano pero sin soltarla, entrelazando sus dedos, y se dirigió a su rostro. Comenzó por darle un paternal beso en la frente, después las sienes, las mejillas, la mandíbula, el mentón. Pensó que de ahí pasaría a la boca, pero todavía no.

-Cierra los ojos - le dijo.

Y besó cada párpado, dos, tres veces. Luego fue bajando siguiendo el camino de una lágrima inexistente. Por fin llegó a sus labios, a la comisura, recorrió sus bordes superior e inferior con besos muy leves y se detuvo.

-Así es como soñaba consolarte cuando llorabas.

Y de hecho, Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas, porque Sev acababa de demostrarle que la adoraba por completo, todo su ser, tan sólo con leves besos y miradas.

-Y a partir de aquí, no hay nada planeado.

Le clavó intensamente los ojos de ónix en los suyos empañados y la tomó por el mentón, y entreabriendo los finos labios, abarcó los suyos y le dio un beso húmedo, volviendo a separarse para mirarla. Lo repitió varias veces, hasta que Lily comenzó a devolvérselos, y tras unos pocos más, ya no volvió a separarse.

Sintió su lengua invadiéndola lentamente y deslizó la suya a su encuentro. Se exploraron, saborearon y conocieron, al principio sin ansia, pero poco a poco profundizando, aferrándose por las nucas, hasta sentirse totalmente fundidos en uno. Cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes, Sev se separó, con un último beso de labios húmedos.

“¡Dios! Eso _sí_ que ha sido un beso.” Ahora era ella la que lo miraba con adoración. Pero él lo hacía de una forma muy diferente, aunque igual de intensamente, era _deseo_. Lily quería más, pero Sev le dijo:

-Y hasta aquí por hoy. Se nos ha ido la tarde, queda media hora para la cena, has de pasar por casa a dejar la mochila y nos quedan cosas por hablar.

“¿Tan pronto?” Lily consultó su reloj de cuerda. Tenía razón, la sorprendía el control del tiempo que tenía Sev, siempre sabía qué hora era sin llevar reloj. Quedaron que ella traería durante la semana otros dos cojines Gryffindor, para sustituir los estropeados y usar éstos para los duelos.

También le preguntó qué excusa había puesto hoy y dijo que ninguna, a lo que Sev estuvo conforme, le aconsejó que no diera explicaciones a no ser que le preguntaran y que si lo hacían, fuera imprecisa, no dijera exactamente dónde había estado. Y que desapareciera alguna otra tarde de la semana, para que sus compañeros fueran acostumbrándose a sus ausencias.

-¿Y por qué no quedar también esa tarde? – le preguntó ella.

-Cuando dejen de controlarte ya nos veremos más.

Quedaron para el próximo viernes igual que hoy. Cuando ya se marchaba, Sev le dijo:

-No te he ofrecido una baya, ¿quieres?

-Ahora no, prefiero tu sabor directamente de ti. Y todavía me quedan, ahora sabrán distinto.

-Seguro – se levantó y la tomó por la cabeza – Entonces, toma, para el camino.

Y le dio otro breve beso, profundo y apasionado. Lily se giró para marcharse, y sin volverse a mirarlo, recogió sus bártulos y salió por la puerta.

Ninguno de ambos se despidió.


	2. Los anillos

Sev, que tras el último beso había cerrado los ojos para no ver marcharse a Lily, cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, hundiendo el rostro en el lugar exacto donde había descansado la cabeza de Lily. “Esta noche no bajaré a cenar. Prefiero quedarme con el intenso recuerdo de las horas pasadas, a verla de nuevo sin poder alcanzarla.

Me siento tan en paz, tan liberado de cargas, nunca en la vida me había confesado así a nadie. Y además, he visto cumplida mi fantasía de cubrirla de besos justo antes de que mi sentimiento de reverencia hacia ella se pierda, porque ahora ya no sólo la adoro sin esperanza, comienzo a saberla _mía_ , y el deseo va ganando terreno al anhelo espiritual.”

Lily supo con precisión absoluta por qué Sev no bajó a cenar esa noche, y le dio cierta envidia que se hubiera quedado disfrutando de la intimidad de su nido de amor, pero se alegró por él y porque entendió que así, en cierto modo, seguían juntos.

Sev despertó en la misma postura de madrugada y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el reflejo de fuego de un cabello de Lily sobre el verde Slytherin del cojín, que recogió con los dedos.

“Me he dormido con las velas encendidas, se han consumido todas excepto un minúsculo cabo sobre la mesa. Ahora deberé volver a robarlas… Buf… tengo que aprender a convocar.” Alargó la que quedaba y a su luz observó el largo cabello rojo. “Una parte de ella… Quiero conservarlo, pero, ¿cómo?”

Lo enrolló en la yema de su dedo. “Lo guardaré en algún sitio.” Y antes de sacárselo, cayó en la cuenta. “Un anillo… de su pelo… Así la llevaré siempre pegada a mi piel y podré verlo en cualquier momento.” Lo insertó en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. Su pálida piel contrastaba fuertemente con el rojo. “Alguien puede darse cuenta si se fija en mi mano, pero… ¿quién va hacerlo?”

Lo selló mágicamente para fijarlo. “Ahora la llevaré doblemente conmigo en mi _corazón_.” Se observó la mano sonriendo y esta vez se desvistió, se tumbó en el sofá bajo las mantas y siguió durmiendo.

Al despertar decidió, “Acudiré lo mínimo al Refugio, ahora que me parece seguro, no poniéndolo en riesgo con mis idas y venidas, reservándolo para las citas con Lily. Hoy traeré más velas para que tenga luz cuando venga con los cojines y no volveré hasta el jueves, a reparar el sofá para el día siguiente.”

Lily acudió el lunes al Refugio no con dos, sino tres cojines nuevos, dos para el sofá y otro como almohadón. Era la primera vez que estaba sola allí. Por suerte, Sev ya había repuesto tres de las cinco velas consumidas, encendió dos de ellas, todo estaba tal y como el viernes anterior. No había pensado quedarse, pero ya que él le había recomendado que pasara tiempo sola, ése era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Así que encendió las otras dos velas y decidió reparar ella misma el sofá, también con la esperanza de que Sev apareciera y darle una sorpresa. Cuando terminó, todavía se quedó una hora más, haciendo los deberes en el escritorio, perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de verlo. Al fin se fue algo desilusionada.

El miércoles en clase de Pociones, Lily se llevó la mano al corazón cuando él la miró, pero tampoco la pudo corresponder, pues llevaba las manos ocupadas con los ingredientes, así que sólo le clavó los ojos negros como él _sabía_ y a ella le bastó.

Como había renunciado a frecuentar el Refugio, Sev comenzó a acudir de nuevo a la Biblioteca a estudiar. “Así evito el barullo de la Sala de las mazmorras, pero sobre todo voy por verla, aunque sea de lejos, en un entorno más íntimo que el Comedor.”

Cuando llegaba la buscaba con la mirada, y si estaba acompañada, se sentaba lo más lejos posible, de espaldas a ella. Pero algunas, pocas veces, la veía sola en el banco del fondo, donde ambos estudiaron juntos centenares de tardes.

Debía contenerse de ir a abordarla, pero lo hacía, y se situaba a unos cuatro bancos de distancia, junto a la ventana y no junto al pasillo como ella. “Puedo contemplarla a mi antojo, no como en el Comedor entre las cabezas de la gente, pues los últimos bancos están casi vacíos. Está tan intensamente concentrada que me inspira a hacer lo mismo, es como si siguiéramos estudiando juntos. No quiero decirle nada para no distraerla.”

También se dio cuenta de un detalle significativo. “Si alguna compañera llega a buscarla, se van a otro banco, más cercano a la puerta. Ese lugar es para ella algo exclusivamente nuestro.

Cuando volvió el jueves a arreglar el sofá… “Vaya, ya está hecho. Qué pena que Lily haya pasado un largo rato aquí y no haberlo sabido. Ha traído un cojín rojo extra, mañana vendré con uno verde y las dos velas que faltan.

Abriré las ventanas para ventilar durante un cuarto de hora y mientras tanto lo prepararé todo para la clase de Duelo.” Habían acordado dedicar tiempo también a eso. Levitó el sofá debajo de las ventanas y los dos cojines estropeados a ambos extremos del aula, cerró las ventanas y se marchó.

El viernes, cuando Lily llegó a las cuatro y diez, Sev estaba sentado en el estrado. Se levantó al verla, ella dejó la mochila a un lado y ambos se aproximaron sin prisa, sonriéndose, encontrándose en el centro del aula. Dejó que fuera él quien comenzara el abrazo cálido e intenso que se dieron y también el primero que hablara.

-Te amo, Lily – dijo en voz alta por primera vez en su vida.

-Te amo, Sev – le respondió ella.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y se besaron, los dos a la vez.

Decidieron dedicar una hora o algo más a dar clase de Duelo. Ambos lo creían necesario, pues en el combate se demostró que Lily estaba muy pez. De todos modos, Sev le dijo:

-Tampoco creas que necesitas alcanzar mi nivel. Soy el mejor de mi casa con diferencia.

Pero no sonó en absoluto a presunción, sino a hecho patente. Practicaron hechizos ya conocidos pero no verbales. Eso ya era temario de sexto.

-Te dará un segundo de ventaja sobre tu rival, pues no sabrá qué le lanzas ni cuándo – le dijo él.

A Lily, sorprendentemente, se le dio muy bien. Esta vez Sev volvía a darle ventaja, pero ella le pidió que aumentara la exigencia.

-Así me fuerzas a darlo todo.

Él lo hizo. “Mi valiente leona.” Consiguió hechizarlo un par de veces. Reía, lanzaba el contrahechizo y él la aplaudía.

Después reorganizaron el aula para montar su espacio íntimo. Esta vez Lily se recostó en el hombro de Sev, dejando que la abrazara.

Comenzaron hablando de cómo les había ido la semana y entre tema y tema, se besaban. Casi siempre comenzaba ella, pero también se contenía a veces, dejando pasar más tiempo para que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

-¿Te han incordiado en tu casa? – le preguntó él.

-Sólo Cecile me preguntó adónde me metía y le respondí lo que acordamos.

-Ésa es con la que más confianza tienes, ¿no? La que no es chismosa.

-Sí. De hecho, no insistió en absoluto.

-Bueno, vamos avanzando.

Lily, que desde que leyera en el horóscopo celta de Sev la palabra ‘ ~~amigos~~ ’ tachada, le había estado dando vueltas al tema, en especial durante esa última semana por todo lo que le había confesado él, lo sacó delicadamente cuando ya llevaban un rato charlando en confianza.

-Sev, creo que si tuvieras a alguien aparte de mí… ¿sabes? Otro chico con quien compartir cosas, aunque no se lo cuentes todo. Pero que sea como tú, que tengáis cosas en común, no sé, no estarías tan solo.

-No me importa estar solo. De hecho, me gusta.

-Ya… pero lo pasaste muy mal ahí atrás. Quizá un amigo que se preocupara por ti, que le importaras, no habría dejado que te hundieras así.

Sev se quedó un largo rato callado, pensando. Lily esperó a que sus palabras le calaran. “Nunca he tenido a nadie a quien pudiera considerar mi amigo aparte de Lily. Ya fui el bicho raro en el colegio _muggle_ de pequeño, por mi magia. Así que cuando la encontré a ella, que le pasaba lo mismo, descubrí a mi alma gemela. Y cuando nos separaron en casas enemigas, no hice esfuerzo alguno por elegir con quién andar, simplemente me junté con quienes me hicieron caso, los de mi año, y poco después con Malfoy, que estaba en quinto y en cuanto se percató de mis aptitudes, me adoptó como mascota, pasando a relacionarme con lo peor de mi casa.

Así me he mantenido hasta ahora, quizá durante un tiempo creí que eran mis amigos, pero desde que comenzaron el año pasado a hostigarme por andar con Lily, obligándonos a separarnos, me resultan bastante más que molestos. Mi excusa de siempre, que me protegen de los Gryffindor, es también una falacia, todo apariencia. El cuarteto no me ataca cuando estoy con ellos, y menos mal, porque son unos ineptos. Y cuando me pillan solo, nunca se les ha ocurrido ofrecerse a tomarse la revancha.

Los alumnos de años superiores con los que también me relaciono son incluso peores, algunos ya planean convertirse en Mortífagos en cuanto salgan del colegio. Incluso a mí me ha atraído la idea, cuando pasó lo de la Casa de los Gritos y comencé a discutir con Lily por el tema.

También después del intento de besarla, y a principio de curso cuando creía que estaba con el lobo y Slughorn me desanimó de ser profesor de Defensa. Si no podía estar con ella ni cumplir mi sueño, al menos tendría una motivación en la vida, ser un mago poderoso y vengarme de los Gryffindor algún día.

Pero ahora que me ama, ya no me importan esas quimeras, todo lo contrario. Precisamente ella, de ascendencia _muggle_ , está en el punto de mira de los que he considerado mis iguales, cuando en realidad son _mis enemigos_.”

-Sev… ¿estás aquí?

-¿Qué? Estaba pensando… ¿Qué decías?

-Que deberías buscarte amigos de verdad – con tacto – Que te aprecien y te defiendan, los que tienes ahora no lo hacen.

“Por primera vez, no me lo ha dicho gritando, y por vez primera, he llegado al razonamiento adecuado para no rebatir su argumento.”

-Y… ¿cómo se hace para buscarse amigos?

A Lily la sorprendió doblemente, era la primera vez que Sev no se ponía a la defensiva sobre los serpientes, pero sobre todo… ¡Merlín! A sus casi dieciséis años, no tenía idea sobre cómo establecer relaciones.

-Creo que deberías hacer dos cosas. La primera, apartarte de los que tienes ahora.

Ella hizo una larga pausa por si la rebatía, pero tras esperar que continuara, él le preguntó:

-¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda depende de la primera. Cuando la buena gente te pierda el miedo por andar con ésos, se te acercarán, porque tienes mucho que ofrecer. Y si aun así no lo hacen, acércate tú a ellos como lo hiciste conmigo aquella tarde en el parque. Yo, de primeras, te rechacé. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Pero luego lo pensé mejor cuando vi que eras como yo, el único con quien podía ser yo misma sin sentirme un bicho raro. Ya con nueve años, me enseñaste tantas cosas, y se las explicaste y tranquilizaste mucho a mis padres. De no ser por ti, quizá nunca habría venido a Hogwarts, o de haberlo hecho, v habría sido totalmente ignorante de lo que me esperaba. Tal vez nunca habría llegado a ser una buena bruja.

Sev se quedó pensando en la trascendencia de lo que Lily acababa de decirle. “Le cambié la vida… para bien.” Lily continuó:

-No sé… ¿No hay alguien de nuestro año, ese chico que se sienta delante de ti en Pociones?

-Stevens.

-Sí, ése. ¿Nunca hablas con él? Compartís dormitorio, ¿no?

-Sí, pero apenas nos saludamos.

-¿Y no te parece raro? Debe sentirse muy solo durmiendo con vosotros cinco, con vuestra fama, él parece buen chaval.

“En primero, cuando acabábamos de entrar en Hogwarts, todos los de mi año nos sentábamos juntos en el Comedor, pero en cuanto Malfoy me ‘adoptó’ y comencé a intimar con los demás se trasladó a otra zona, lejos de nosotros.”

-Se junta con gente de otros años y con Eckhart y Helliwell.

-¿Las dos chicas del primer banco de Pociones?

-Sí. Son los únicos ‘buenos’ de quinto.

-Ya… menudo año te tocó. Aun así… podrías ofrecerte a ayudarle en las asignaturas. Pociones no se le da muy bien. ¿Coincides en alguna optativa con él, en la que no estén los otros?

-Sí, en Aritmancia.

-¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo tienes! Una cosa en común. Háblale al entrar o salir de clase, pregúntale cómo le va. O finge que tienes alguna duda… una excusa para hablar. Al principio puede que ni te responda, por eso también debes hacer algún gesto que te aparte de los otros. Quizá pases un tiempo más solo todavía, pero mejor que mal acompañado. Y eso será temporal, créeme, mucha gente te admira, pero nadie más que yo.

Y se incorporó para darle besos ardientes a los que él correspondió, agradecido porque estaba abriéndole los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Aritmancia? – le preguntó él - ¿Has avanzado algo?

-He intentado estudiar por mi cuenta, pero tenías razón. Sin ayuda es muy complicado.

Sev lo pensó. “Seguramente fue el lobo quien le enseñó las primeras nociones, lo hizo bastante bien, y Lily debe haber abandonado por completo la relación con él a raíz de mi propia desconfianza. Yo mismo puedo ayudarla, pero nos quitaría tiempo de estar así, como ahora.

La verdad es que comienzo a confiar en él, si ha sabido tanto desde el Expreso y no ha pasado nada desde entonces… Ni siquiera he sufrido un amago de ataque del cuarteto en lo que llevamos de curso. Quizá es cierto que está protegiéndome y es capaz de mantener una doble lealtad, situación que yo mismo comprendo a la perfección.”

-¿Quién te dio clases? ¿Lupin?

A Lily no se le escapó que Sev no utilizó el despectivo ‘lobo’ para referirse a Remus.

-Sí… - dijo aun así con cierto temor.

-Pues pídele que siga ayudándote, y yo te pondré tarea como la otra vez. Pero eso no se lo digas, lo haces sola y luego te lo miro.

Lily se quedó a cuadros. “¡Merlín! ¿Es posible que Sev esté conforme con que me relacione con el lobito, después de la que me lio hace menos de un mes?”

-Eres increíble, Sev, a veces me parece que cada vez te conozco menos en lugar de más. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, es para mejor.

-Es por tu causa, Lily. Tú me haces sacar lo bueno que hay en mí.

Esta vez fue él quien la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con pasión. Dedicaron la última media hora que les quedaba a besarse y a Lily se le metió en la cabeza que quería hacerle lo mismo que él el viernes anterior. A Sev le hizo mucha gracia. “¿Será capaz de contener su efusividad?”

Se incorporó y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo, así que ella comenzó con su mano derecha. “Vaya… pues sí que sabe.” Ambos se miraban con adoración.

Cuando terminó en su pulso, pensó que pasaría a su rostro, pero en lugar de eso comenzó con su mano izquierda. “Siempre ha de dar más todavía.” La tenía sobre su hombro y se giraba a mirarlo tras cada beso que le daba. “Si se pone a ello, tiene más paciencia que yo.” Pero los besos se interrumpieron cuando llegó a su dedo corazón.

-¿Qué es esto, Sev? – extendiéndole la mano para mirarla con atención, tocándole la base con la yema del dedo - ¿Es lo que pienso? ¿Es un pelo mío? – se volteó para verlo, asombrada.

Él la miraba entre ofuscado y orgulloso.

-Sí… Lo encontré en el sofá el viernes pasado.

-Y te has hecho un anillo con él… Eres increíble, te queda precioso - Lily no apartaba los ojos de su dedo.

-Porque es tuyo.

Ella se volteó de golpe.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo también quiero uno tuyo.

“No. Con esto no había contado. Yo no corro tanto riesgo de que me lo vean, pero un cabello largo negro como el ébano en el níveo dedo de Lily, que está continuamente rodeada de tanta gente… No hay ningún otro chico en el colegio que lleve el pelo como yo. Va a ser peor que lo del prendedor.”

-No, Lily. Si te lo ven, nos van a pillar.

-También pueden vértelo a ti y no te importa - se puso brava - Quiero un anillo. Si no me lo das tú, te lo arrancaré cuando no te enteres y me lo haré yo misma.

Sev resopló. “Terca como una mula. No quiero pasarme discutiendo el poco tiempo que nos queda.” Así que se resignó y le dijo:

-Vale, pero póntelo sólo cuando estés sola, no podemos jugárnosla por una tontería así. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

-Sí, pero si se me pierde me darás otro.

-Mejor que no lo pierdas – vehemente - No vaya a encontrarlo alguien y te delates.

-Vale, no lo perderé.

Sev se dejó arrancar un cabello de los más largos, de la coronilla, y le hizo un anillo a Lily en el dedo corazón izquierdo. “Es más fino que el mío, pero contrasta mucho más con su piel.”

Ella lo admiró y le tomó la mano izquierda poniendo la suya al lado para verlas juntas. Lo que dijo a continuación lo dejó alucinado.

-Ahora estamos comprometidos, ¿no, Sev? – con una sonrisa radiante y muy ilusionada.

“¿Qué puedo decir a eso?”

-Supongo que sí… - dijo intentando contener la risa.

Lily pasó el poco tiempo que les quedaba comiéndoselo a besos, pero no lentos y pacientes, sino como era ella, efusivos y breves, infantiles. Sev se dejó hacer, paciente, devolviéndole los que le daba en la boca.

Cuando quedaban minutos para marcharse, la retuvo por la nuca dándole un beso de verdad. Al separarse de ella, Lily le dijo, muy seria:

-Dios… qué bien besas, Sev… Si no te conociera, no creería que soy la primera.

-Será porque lo he soñado muchas veces.

-Y yo no he terminado de darte los besos pequeños y ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿verdad? Te prometo que el próximo día…

-No planees nada, Lily, las cosas como salgan.

-Vale, vale… ¿Podemos vernos dos veces la próxima semana?

-No, Lily. Espera a ver si alguien más de tu casa sospecha. Después de Navidades ya veremos.

-¡Navidades, Sev! ¡Estaremos en casa, juntos, todos los días!

-Claro, mi vida… – le sonrió ampliamente.

-Dame otro beso de los tuyos, Sev y me marcho. ¿El viernes como siempre?

Él asintió a ambas cosas y volvió a besarla profundamente. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos y Sev los cerró. Lily se fue, de nuevo sin despedirse, y de nuevo Sev volvió a quedarse a dormir en el Refugio soñando con ella.

Cuando despertó, todavía de noche, pues en esa época del año los días eran muy cortos, lo hizo con una acuciante sensación de inquietud, como no le ocurría desde que se había reconciliado con Lily.

Repasó en su mente todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. “Los anillos…” Encendió una vela y observó su mano. “Destaca demasiado, y también yo estoy próximo a gente que puede vérmelo. Mulciber se sienta a mi izquierda en el Comedor y también Parkinson en Pociones, que hasta hace poco siempre estaba pendiente de mí.

Ya es raro que no se hayan fijado, y tampoco es que haya demasiadas pelirrojas en el colegio. Y desde luego no habrá duda alguna de cuál de ellas se trata. ¡Rayos! Siempre tan obsesionado por la seguridad y estoy poniendo en peligro a Lily por una tontería romántica.

Y todavía he sido tan hipócrita de exigirle a ella no llevarlo en público, mientras yo voy luciéndolo por ahí. Los pájaros en la cabeza están haciéndome perder facultades, estado de alerta. No debemos llevarlos, ninguno de ambos. El mío voy a dejarlo aquí, a buen recaudo. Y sabiendo lo descuidada que es Lily, seguramente se le olvidará quitárselo o lo dejará olvidado en cualquier sitio a la vista a la menor ocasión.”

Así que le escribió una nota, la llevó a la Biblioteca en cuanto abrieron y en el desayuno le hizo a Lily la seña que habían acordado para los mensajes urgentes, muy serio.

Ella se levantó la primera de su mesa, antes de que los demás terminaran de desayunar, con la excusa de ir al lavabo. La Biblioteca estaba vacía, la nota de la página 394, decía:

**_Destruye el anillo, yo tampoco voy a llevarlo, es muy peligroso. Te haré otro el próximo día. No te desilusiones, nos llevamos en el corazón igualmente. Destruye también esta nota._ **

A Lily le dio mucha pena, pero al fin y al cabo, el especialista en seguridad era Sev. Así que se dirigió al vestíbulo y hacia las escaleras para subir a su casa, y cuando pasaba frente a la puerta del Comedor vio que Sev salía solo, seguramente hacia la Biblioteca para ver si ella había visto la nota.

Estaban a unos quince pies pero ya pululaban alumnos por allí. Así que sólo se miraron con pena y ella asintió con la cabeza, a lo que él respondió frunciendo los labios levemente, un beso muy discreto, y se dirigió sin mirarla más al corredor que conducía a las mazmorras, pues ya no necesitaba comprobar que había visto el mensaje.

Ella subió los siete pisos hasta su casa y de ahí a su dormitorio. Sacó el anillo, que había guardado celosamente en una cajita cerrada con magia tras haber dormido con él puesto. Se lo puso en el dedo corazón una última vez y lo besó.

Con los ojos empañados, bajó a la Sala Común y lo arrojó, junto con la nota, a la chimenea encendida.


	3. Disimulos

Sev pasó parte del sábado pensando. “A ver cómo hago ahora para separarme de éstos. Ya no se trata sólo de hacer buenos amigos, la razón principal es que, al desvincularme de ellos, dejarán de interesarse por mí y amenazar a Lily, y tal vez algún día podamos dejar de llevarlo en secreto.

Deberé hacerlo paulatinamente, si los dejo de la noche a la mañana se olerán algo raro. Ya no es que pase mucho tiempo con ellos. En el Comedor, las clases y la Sala Común, casi todo el tiempo libre estoy solo.

Por el momento los evitaré en la Sala, así la gente de casa se percatará. Sería muy útil conocer lo que piensan mis compañeros al respecto. Ya se me pasó la idea por la cabeza en las contadas ocasiones que he tratado con Dumbledore, y sin ir tan lejos, durante la disputa con Lily, aunque no concebiría usarla con ella sin su permiso. Aprenderé Legeremancia. Lo malo es que los libros sobre la materia se encuentran en la Sección Prohibida. Debo asumir un riesgo.”

Esa misma noche, a última hora, acudió a la Biblioteca a escoger cuál se llevaría. “Éste es el que parece más completo y moderno.” De madrugada, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, regresó. Conocía el contrahechizo para que los libros no dieran la alarma al sacarlos de las estanterías desde primero, cuando espió a Pince.

De hecho, todos los libros de Artes Oscuras que guardaba en el Refugio los había obtenido así. Sacó el libro elegido y estudió el índice a la luz del _Lumos_. “Comienza con los principios básicos y luego pasa a temas más complejos, no verbal, sin varita mirando a los ojos y sin necesidad de hacerlo. Pensamientos inmediatos, motivaciones de los mismos, recientes, profundos y reconocimiento de Oclumancia. Perfecto.”

Desde allí se dirigió al Refugio y pasó gran parte de la noche estudiando. Durmió allí, despertándose a media mañana. Pasó la tarde en la Sala Común sentado a una mesa de espaldas a la cristalera que daba al fondo del Lago con diversos objetos ante sí, simulando estar practicando Transformaciones. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a apuntar a quienes estaban en la Sala disimuladamente con la varita, musitando ‘ _Legeremens’_ cada vez.

Y así pasó noches tras la cena los días lectivos y tardes enteras los fines de semana, robando gran parte del tiempo que debería haber dedicado al estudio. Ya iremos contando cómo le fue.

Lily, por su parte, desapareció de nuevo el martes por la tarde. Se encerró en un aula vacía del tercer piso y estuvo estudiando hasta la hora de la cena, pasando antes por casa a dejar la mochila.

Esa noche, en el Comedor, desde la distancia que las separaba y en voz bien alta para que todos la oyeran, en especial Potter, Bethany le preguntó:

-¿Dónde te metes cuando desapareces, Evans? ¿No tendrás un novio secreto?

Ella, que esperaba en cualquier momento algo así y ya tenía la respuesta preparada, contestó indiferente, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-Me meto a estudiar en un aula vacía, estoy más tranquila que en la Biblioteca.

Pero Potter metió baza, condescendiente:

-No deberías andar sola por el castillo, Evans. Podrían pillarte los serpientes.

A lo que ella respondió con la misma indiferencia, tan curtida ya ante los acosos y recomendaciones del gafas:

-Ése es mi problema. Más me preocupa que me pilles _tú_.

-¡Vaya corte, Cornamenta! – exclamó Black.

A lo que Potter, casi para sí mismo, respondió todavía a Lily:

-Tú verás lo que haces.

Cuando salían en grupo del Comedor, Remus se le acercó por detrás y le susurró:

-Tenemos que hablar, Lily. ¿Cuándo te va bien?

Si Sev no la hubiera autorizado para relacionarse con el lobito, se habría negado. Pero su tono era urgente, y debía estar relacionado con lo ocurrido en la cena. Escucharía lo que quisiera decirle sin revelarle nada.

-¿Me ayudas con Aritmancia? ¿Vamos a la Biblioteca?

-Mejor en casa, aunque nos vean – respondió Remus – Simularemos estudiar.

-Vale.

Así que se aislaron en un rincón de la Sala Gryffindor y mientras Remus hojeaba el libro y señalaba párrafos, y Lily simulaba que tomaba apuntes, iba diciéndole:

-Siento mucho tener que meterme en tus asuntos privados, pero he seguido evitando que James os pille cada vez que desapareces.

“Así que Sev tenía razón, Remus está al tanto de todo.”

-Ya os he dicho en la cena que voy a un aula a estudiar.

-Comprendo que no confíes en mí – continuó él - Snape se pilló un buen mosqueo por lo de Pociones, metí la pata hasta el fondo. Pero precisamente por eso, quiero protegeros.

Lily no miraba a Remus para no delatarse, pero su tono era tan dulce, preocupado y sincero, que simplemente se quedó callada, no volviendo a poner excusas, esperando que él continuara, y ya sabemos, quien calla, otorga.

-Sólo necesito que me digas cuándo vais a quedar para mantener distraído a James. Si no lo hago, va a buscarte, su preocupación por que andes sola es genuina. Y aunque todavía no sospecha nada, tarde o temprano os pillará.

No iba a decirle nada sin hablarlo antes con Sev, así que le respondió:

-¿Volvemos a quedar el sábado para estudiar?

Remus comprendió, porque ya llevaba dos viernes seguidos viendo desaparecer a Lily y haciéndose cargo del Mapa. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-Vale, pero tómatelo en serio, no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir disimulando. Y ahora, si quieres, te explico el siguiente tema.

Y se pusieron de verdad con la Aritmancia.

El miércoles, en Pociones, Sev también se vio metido en un brete, pero éste, mucho más comprometido.

Ya estaba sobre aviso, porque cuando Parkinson llegó al aula y él salió al pasillo para dejarle paso, le dedicó una pícara e incitante sonrisa arrimándose a él más de la cuenta.

-Buenos días, Snape. ¿Qué tal la semana?

La pregunta venía a cuento porque aunque eran compañeros del mismo año y coincidían en casi todas las clases y en la Sala Común, él la evitaba al máximo, viéndose obligado a relacionarse con ella sólo en esta asignatura… precisamente.

Luego la sintió observarlo mientras Slughorn explicaba, y de ida al armario de los ingredientes iba dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vamos, vamos, que después no nos da tiempo a terminar.

Y en el armario, le rozó la mano, simulando que iba a tomar el mismo frasco que él.

-Perdona, ya cojo otro.

Y de vuelta, esta vez Lily ni lo miró, estaba muy seria y concentrada en la preparación.

Así que cuando terminó con los ingredientes, comenzó con su pócima y ella le susurró al oído con voz forzadamente aterciopelada:

-¿Te has peleado con tu novia Gryffindor? Qué pena… Un amor secreto, qué romántico…

Sev le dijo, en tono normal, indiferente y sin mirarla:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Vamos, Snape, no te hagas el tonto. Evans, la pelirroja con la que te sentabas siempre… La tienes delante de ti.

“Me duele decirlo, pero espero que siendo quien es, le valga.”

-Ya no ando con sangre-sucias.

Lo malo fue que lo susurró para que Lily no lo oyera, y eso a Parkinson le dio alas y continuó:

-Vamos, no me tomes el pelo. No dejas de mirarla, le enviabas notitas, y el miércoles pasado llevabas un anillo muy original, rojo Gryffindor. De su pelo, ¿verdad?

“¡Buaaah! Lo sabe todo.” Pero Sev estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con serpientes y a mantener la sangre fría y la mente ágil en situaciones de tensión, que no tardó ni un segundo en responderle.

-Debes haberlo soñado – y un poco más alto – Para ya de decir estupideces, me estás desconcentrando.

Pero ella siguió, tomándolo además del antebrazo:

-Vaya Snape, me encantas, siempre tan _misterioso_ … No es para ponerse así, yo sé guardar un secreto. Si te parece, vamos a hacer un trato, yo no te delato y tú me ayudas con las pócimas.

Sev la encaró, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y en menos de un segundo valoró su expresión. “Esa pícara mirada y sonrisa ocultan algo más que una simple petición de ayuda en clase. Quizá si no las hubiera visto antes en el rostro de Lily, no lo hubiera identificado. Que yo sepa, nunca le he gustado a ninguna chica, pero ahora sé que en cierto modo soy atractivo y lo creo posible.

Esta tía quiere llevarme al huerto, si le doy la mano admitiendo lo que ya sabe, querrá tomarme el brazo entero. Y probablemente más cosas.” Así que le respondió, en tono cortante.

-Mira, Parkinson, no tengo nada que ocultar, así que no hay trato que valga. Si te vale, me miras trabajar, pero no me hables, y sobre todo _no-me-to-ques_.

La agarró por la muñeca con la fuerza justa para no hacerle daño, le retiró la mano y la dejó caer con desprecio. El rostro de ella mudó por completo, muy digna. Se apartó un poco, pero siguió susurrando:

-Está bien, Snape, por hoy, te dejaré en paz. Tienes una semana para pensarlo, de lo contrario, todo se sabrá.

Y se giró a su poción, que todavía no había comenzado a preparar, y no volvió a mirarlo ni a hablarle durante el resto de la clase. “¡Menuda víbora! Y a mí me llaman maléfico. Si soy un niño de pecho a su lado. Bueno, ya pensaré qué hacer durante la semana, las pruebas que tenía ya han desaparecido. ¡Rayos! Por suerte no llevo el anillo, de lo contrario me tendría pillado por los…”

Como después de lo ocurrido ya no se atrevía a mirar a Lily por si la otra se percataba, en las pausas del trabajo veía ante sí la espalda de Stevens. “El día ha comenzado mal, quizá pueda arreglarlo.”

Cuando terminó la clase, recogió y entregó la poción de los primeros, pero se demoró al frente del aula, esperando que Stevens saliera. Por suerte, el resto de sus compañeros lo hicieron antes que él.

El chico abandonó la sala y lo siguió unos pasos por detrás, esperando que el gentío de Pociones se dispersara a las respectivas optativas que tenían a continuación.

El aula de Aritmancia estaba en el cuarto piso, y pronto se quedaron solos en las escaleras. Las otras dos chicas Slytherin que asistían a la asignatura y que también se sentaban en el primer banco en las mazmorras, iban juntas un tramo por delante de ellos. Subió los cuatro escalones que los separaban de dos en dos para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Stevens? – le preguntó animadamente - ¿Qué tal te ha salido la poción?

El chico se paró en seco y lo encaró, frunciendo el ceño. “Normal. Pese a dormir en el mismo dormitorio, no le he dirigido una frase tan larga en meses, quizá años.”

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo, Snape? – de malas maneras – Si llego a un Insatisfactorio me doy por satisfecho - volviéndose para seguir subiendo.

“Pues bien empezamos. Al menos me ha respondido y dado pie a algo más.”

-Podría echarte una mano si quieres… - con su tono más amable y confiado - ¿Necesitas la asignatura para tus TIMOS?

Esta vez el chico no lo miró ni se detuvo.

-No entiendo qué pretendes ofreciéndome ayuda a estas alturas – con desdén - Gracias, pero olvídalo, me apañaré.

Y comenzó a subir más rápido para alejarse de él.

“Hacer un amigo…” pensó Sev con pena, dejándolo ir. Cuando entró en el aula, los Slytherin ya estaban todos sentados. Las dos chicas en el extremo de la pared del primer banco y Stevens hojeando el libro sin alzar la vista en el segundo hueco del posterior. La zona Ravenclaw estaba mucho más concurrida.

Sev se sentó en su sitio habitual, el primero junto al pasillo. “Por primera vez soy consciente de que en esta clase, donde hay sitio de sobra para sentarse, los demás evitan estar a mi lado. Quizá Stevens habría ocupado el hueco vacío junto a mí en la primera fila si no fuera porque no quiere tenerme cerca.”

Se desanimó un poco, pero se le pasó atendiendo a la clase, que le encantaba. Para cuando el profesor Bolter les puso los problemas, ya estaba de nuevo dispuesto a intentarlo, esta vez, de la otra manera que le había sugerido Lily.

Observó los tres ejercicios. “El primero es demasiado fácil para que sea creíble que yo no sepa hacerlo, y el último, en exceso difícil para que pueda hacerlo Stevens. Resolveré lentamente el primero, para darle tiempo a llegar al segundo.” Cuando lo tuvo, todavía esperó un poco más. Bolter estaba totalmente absorto en un libro. Se giró con el pergamino en la mano y le susurró:

-Oye, Stevens, perdona que vuelva a molestarte. ¿Tienes idea de cómo hacer este problema?

Stevens lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé qué mosca te ha picado hoy conmigo, Snape. Ahora vienes pidiéndome ayuda siendo el primero de la clase.

-Es porque… - Sev recordó sus días de zozobra – Últimamente he estado algo distraído y no me he enterado muy bien de las últimas lecciones.

El otro seguía con cara de pocos amigos, pero había una cierta curiosidad en su expresión. “Me estudia, como buen desconfiado Slytherin.” Al fin, sin perder su seriedad, le dijo:

-A ver, acabo de empezarlo, no sé si me irá bien, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda – y tras dudarlo un poco, y un tanto más animado – Siéntate conmigo, si no, Bolter te llamará la atención.

“¡Bien! A la tercera va la vencida.” Sev recogió sus bártulos y se ubicó junto a Stevens, el chico comenzó a explicarle el problema. Lo estaba haciendo mal, pero Sev se contuvo de corregirlo para no delatarse ni ofenderlo. Así que rellenó su pergamino como el otro le decía. Cuando acabaron, Stevens se detuvo a leer el tercero, y dijo al terminar:

-Siento no poder ayudarte más, pero del difícil no tengo ni idea – indiferente.

“Buf… yo sí que sé hacerlo, y si lo entregamos en blanco, ambos vamos a obtener un Desastroso.” Así que le respondió:

-Déjame que lo intente, puede que se me ocurra algo.

Y aunque habría podido resolverlo de corrido, fingió que le costaba, haciendo muchas pausas simulando pensar. Cuando acabó, se lo explicó a Stevens, que le dijo:

-Vaya mañana más rara, Snape. No sabías el mediano y has hecho perfecto el difícil – escéptico - La verdad, no entiendo nada.

Pero le dedicó una media sonrisa, levantando las cejas.

-Bueno, hasta que nos lo corrija, no sé si está bien… - dijo Sev tímidamente.

-Vamos – un tanto sarcástico – No me tomes el pelo, estoy seguro de que sabías hacer también el otro. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

“Ser tu amigo,” pensó. “La verdad es que he disfrutado el rato que hemos pasado trabajando juntos, pese a mi fingimiento y su desconfianza, pero al parecer no ha dado resultado. Desde luego, hoy no es mi día, no tengo respuesta para eso.” Stevens había esperado su respuesta con las cejas alzadas, serio. Al fin dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré.

Y se volvió a su libro, comenzando a leer el tema que les tocaría el próximo día, a la espera de que acabara la clase. Sev hizo lo propio, y pronto el profesor Bolter recogió los pergaminos y les puso más deberes para casa.

Cuando se levantaron para marcharse, Sev le dijo:

-Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, pídemela.

Stevens no le respondió, mirándolo muy serio.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Sev.

Y se giró para marcharse. “No soporto más mi fracaso.” Cuando ya había dado dos pasos, oyó la voz de Stevens a su espalda.

-Gracias, Snape.

Se volvió hacia él. Lo miraba, grave.

-No se merecen.

Y se fue sin mirar atrás.


	4. Estrategias

Cuando Lily llegó al Refugio a las cuatro y cuarto del viernes, Sev ya lo había preparado todo para la clase de Duelo: antorchas, hechizo calefactor, ventanas abiertas, el sofá debajo de ellas, y la esperaba sentado en el estrado. Se levantó al abrirse la puerta, preparado para un recibimiento como el del viernes anterior.

Pero esta vez ella venía muy seria, arrojó la mochila a un lado y a tres pasos de él, con los brazos en jarras, le espetó:

-Tenemos dos temas pendientes, algo sobre mi casa y una explicación que me debes. ¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

“Desde luego, lo que más me inquieta es lo primero, pero… ¿qué explicación le debo? ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?”

-No sé a qué te refieres con ninguna de ambas cosas – le dijo extrañado – Así que comienza por lo que te parezca más urgente. ¿Nos sentamos? ¿Enciendo las velas y cierro las ventanas?

-No pierdas tiempo con eso, no hace frío – se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer.

“Parece en verdad muy preocupada.” Sev se sentó a su lado, un poco separado, vuelto hacia ella, y esperó que comenzara a hablar.

-Lo más urgente es… - bufó – el tema Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – un tanto alarmado.

\- Verás, el martes me metí en un aula toda la tarde, y luego, durante la cena…

Le relató lo ocurrido. Cuando llegó al momento en que Remus le dijo que tenían que hablar, Sev la interrumpió:

-Espera, Lily. Verás, no quiero que te asustes. Estoy aprendiendo Legeremancia, ¿sabes? Lo que hace Dumbledore. Practico con la gente de mi casa, pero por el momento sólo leo pensamientos muy simples, cuando alguien tiene hambre o los de los niños. Pero me da la impresión de que contigo será más fácil, porque me abres tu mente sin tapujos y sé lo que tengo que buscar.

Lily lo escuchaba con los ojos como platos. “¿Nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme?” Sev continuó:

-Mira, si no quieres no lo hacemos, pero si me dejas entrar, veré de primera mano lo que te dijo Lupin y podré valorarlo mejor. Quizá no me salga, y también puede que lea cosas, secretos tuyos, que no quieras que vea. ¿Lo hacemos? Tú decides.

Lily dudó, era la oportunidad de conseguir que Sev confiara en Remus. Pero también pensó que podría ver cosas que no quería mostrarle todavía. De cualquier modo, sabía que él saldría de su mente si atisbaba algo así.

-Vale.

-Bien. Sólo puedo leer pensamientos inmediatos, así que has de sacar a flote la conversación que mantuvisteis con el máximo detalle, tonos de voz, miradas… todo lo que recuerdes, que estoy seguro de que con tu memoria será mucho.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

-Gracias, Lily, por confiar en mí.

Sacó su varita.

-Mejor si cierras los ojos – apuntó a su cabeza y musitó – _Legeremens_ – y también los cerró.

Penetró por vez primera la mente de Lily, y consiguió ver, sin apenas esfuerzo, con todos los detalles que ella recordaba, la conversación con el lobo. Cuando comenzaron con la Aritmancia, salió.

-Ya está.

-¿Lo has visto? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí, ha sido increíble. He de enseñarte a hacerlo – un tanto abrumado, pero cambiando a irritado – Lo sabes desde el martes, ¿por qué no me has avisado? Potter puede haberte seguido.

-Me he cerciorado de que no lo hacía. Los he dejado salir de clase antes que yo y subían a casa.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¿Y con el lobo? ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar? ¿Le has contado que venías hoy?

-No… Tenía que hablar primero contigo…

-Ahora mismo Potter puede estar buscándote – bufó – Como le dé por pasarse por aquí justo cuando salgamos…

-Pero… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? Ya sería casualidad que justo lo hiciera con lo grande que es el castillo.

-Fallo mío. El año pasado, poco después de conjurar el _Fidelius_ , cuando todavía no sabía si funcionaba, me siguieron hasta aquí y no me pillaron por poco. Debí contártelo.

-¡Buah, Sev! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjame pensar.

Se quedó un rato callado, con la mano cubriéndose la frente y los ojos.

-A ver, ahora estamos atrapados aquí. Hoy te irás más temprano, te pasarás por casa y esta noche bajaré a cenar. Cuando tengas que salir, haré una ronda por todo el pasillo, por si está escondido o desilusionado. Si me encuentro con él solo, no te comprometo, no nos relacionan. Lo alejaré para que salgas tú, que estarás escondida en el _Fidelius_ y te percatarás de todo. Como hay dos salidas, te vas por la que no vayamos nosotros.

-Pero… ¿y si viene con los otros…?

-Entonces deberás esperar a que se cansen de hostigarme.

-¡No!

-Eso es lo de menos, lo peor es que perderemos el Refugio, porque si vuelven a pillarme aquí, ya van a saber dónde encontrarme siempre que se les antoje.

-¿Debí contárselo a Remus?

-Debiste contármelo _a mí_ , por algo quedamos en los mensajes urgentes. Pero también ha sido culpa mía, por no haberte avisado de lo que pasó. Como desde entonces no han vuelto, no le di importancia. Y ahora que lo pienso, si Lupin está al tanto como parece ser y no lo han hecho, quizá sea verdad que esté protegiéndote, ojalá se haya percatado de que te has escapado y esté distrayendo a Potter como dice. Podría ser, porque ya llevamos tres viernes seguidos y estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿confías en él?

-Comienzo a hacerlo, pero me faltan datos. No os mirabais a los ojos, y daba la impresión de que se callaba algo. El verdadero problema es Potter, pero Lupin parece teneros lealtad a ambos, ¿sabes? Está jugando a dos bandas, y eso es muy difícil y peligroso. Si se decanta por ellos, puede fastidiarnos pero bien.

-¿Qué hacemos, Sev?

-Todo depende de lo que pase hoy. Si me pillan, olvídate del Refugio, deberemos buscar otro sitio. Ahora, al menos, ya sabemos que el _Fidelius_ funciona.

Se quedó otro rato pensando.

-Si tenemos suerte y hoy no pasa nada, yo lo veo así, sólo corremos peligro fuera, y como ya vamos y venimos solos, no hay riesgo de que nos vean juntos. Si me encuentran solo, que ya haré todo lo posible porque no lo hagan, perderíamos el Refugio, pero no tienen por qué relacionarnos. Pero si te ven a ti cerca de aquí, entonces sí que nos cogen.

-Yo tengo mucho cuidado de que no me sigan.

-Ya… Pero si faltas demasiado pueden hacerlo sin que te des cuenta. Lupin te dijo que todavía no sospechan nada, que creen que te escondes en un aula, ¿no?

-Sí.

Pensó un poco más.

-Mira, vamos a poner a prueba al lobo. Le dices que hemos quedado, pero te metes en un aula donde sea fácil que te encuentren, en tu mismo piso, y yo mientras tanto estaré vigilando el _Fidelius_ , a ver qué hacen. Si te encuentran, es que andan siguiéndote sin más. Si vienen aquí, es que ya nos han pillado, y si no pasa nada, podemos confiar en él, al menos por el momento. ¿Qué dices?

-Jo… qué estrategia, Sev. Pero me da miedo que te cojan aquí solo.

-No te preocupes, vigilaré desde la puerta.

“No le digo nada, pero pienso hacer rondas por si se esconden. Prefiero llevarme otra paliza a sentirme inseguro.”

Quedaron en que lo harían el martes y ya no volverían a verse hasta estar en Cokeworth, pues el sábado de la próxima semana comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad, y ya hablarían allí de lo que hubiera pasado.

Luego Sev le preguntó muy dulcemente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo:

-Y ahora, dime, ¿qué explicación tengo que darte?

Lily estaba abatida.

-Me parece increíble, Sev. Yo te dejo que me leas la mente y tú no me cuentas nada por ti mismo.

-Lily, cariño, no sé a qué te refieres. Dímelo y te lo contaré todo.

Ella lo encaró, ceñuda.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos con tu amiguita de Pociones? Le vi tocarte, haceros manitas en el armario, a la vuelta me hizo burla mientras no la veías y luego os pasasteis un buen rato de cuchicheos.

“¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba, que Lily se ponga celosa de Parkinson. Había pensado solucionarlo por mi cuenta, pero está claro que voy a tener que decírselo.” Y al igual que ella le había abierto su mente, él también se abrió y se lo contó todo. Lily ponía el grito en el cielo, cada vez más alterada.

-¿Y no le paraste los pies en cuanto te tocó la espalda? ¿Me prohibiste llevar el anillo en público y al final te lo vio a ti? Yo lo había guardado con todo el cuidado y tuve que quemarlo y me dio mucha pena…

Sev le puso el anillo negro que le había hecho disculpándose e intentando calmarla, y siguió contándole. Pero ella continuó hecha una furia.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme que lo sabía todo? ¿Después de hacerme desconfiar de Remus y dejar de hablarle, con lo bueno que es? ¿Y tú confías en que esa guarra no se chive? ¡Menuda víbora!

Pero a medida que Sev iba explicándole, con su mayor paciencia, cómo la había cortado, Lily fue relajándose, aunque seguía preocupada.

-Nos salen problemas de debajo de las piedras. ¿No sería mejor que diéramos la cara y ya está?

-No, Lily, ni hablar, estás amenazada por los serpientes, por eso estoy con la Legeremencia. Nos va a tocar resistir así un tiempo.

-A qué mala hora te juntaste con esa calaña – con rencor.

-Ya lo sé, Lily, fue el mayor error de mi vida, pero era pequeño, no me daba cuenta de dónde me metía… – suplicante.

-Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está. Vamos a intentar arreglar lo de esa puta. Lo hiciste bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la poca experiencia que tienes con mujeres, la calaste. Es la típica devora-hombres, una ‘femme fatale’.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una tía a la que nadie se resiste. Y por eso mismo, como tú no le haces caso, se ha empeñado contigo. Eres como un trofeo difícil de ganar, un reto, como yo para Potter.

-Ya.

-Pero la diferencia es que ella tiene algo con lo que chantajearte. Según lo veo, ibas muy bien, negándolo todo, manteniéndote frío. Pero cuando te agarró del brazo… lo entiendo, te sentiste ultrajado. ¿Cómo le apartaste la mano? ¿Como lo haces tú, con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño?

-Eso lo sabrá ella, pero sí, eso intenté.

-Ése fue tu primer error, tajante y gentil a un tiempo, va a ponerla más caliente. No debiste tocarle un pelo, ahora se ha dado cuenta de que _sabes_ tratar a una mujer.

“Estoy alucinado con lo que oigo,” pensó Sev. Lily continuaba:

-Y el segundo error fue dejarle que tuviera la última palabra, que te diera un ultimátum, ahora tiene una semana entera para planear la estrategia. Le diste esperanzas, Sev, tienes que quitárselas.

-¿Y qué hago, Lily?

-A ver, hiciste muy bien en hablarle en susurros, como ella. No va a mostrar su verdadera intención hasta que crea que te tiene pillado, porque si alguien más se da cuenta de que la rechazas, es una humillación, un trofeo perdido. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-Bien. Que le apartaras la mano le hace saber que la has calado, así que tienes un as en la manga, tú también sabes un secreto suyo.

-Ya...

-Ahora puede hacer varias cosas. Pasar de ti completamente, ojalá, pero no lo creo, casi imposible, o volver a amenazarte pero sin tocarte para no delatarse más, a lo cual debes seguir negándote a todo, como hiciste.

-¿Y no se chivará?

-No. No ganaría nada con eso, porque, en realidad, las pociones se la sudan, y tarde o temprano volverá a acosarte.

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

-Cuando vuelva a tocarte, debes responderle, ‘Si tú vas contando mentiras, yo contaré verdades, que estás intentando ligarme y yo paso de ti. A ver a quién hacen más daño los chismes.’

-Claro…

-Pero se lo dices muy tranquilo, como si te diera igual, sin mirarla ni dejar de trabajar en tu poción, y sobre todo, de manera que sólo se entere ella. ¿Entiendes? Si la humillas en público, entonces sí que se vengará.

-Ya.

-Si lo haces bien, ella puede hacer dos cosas. Retirarse dignamente sin que pase de ahí y nadie se entere de nada o… montarte un numerito en medio de la clase, insultándote y dejándote mal ante todos, incluso acusándote de que has sido tú quien se ha propasado. Y sinceramente, con lo orgullosa que es, creo que hará lo segundo.

-¡Buaaah… Lily! ¿Entonces qué hago?

-Tranquilo… Tú habrás estado trabajando todo el tiempo, ¿no? Será ella quien se te habrá acercado. Si Slughorn no interviene, tú sigues igual, aguantando el chaparrón, callado y a lo tuyo.

-Pero seguro que se mete.

-Eso creo yo también. En ese caso, te haces el loco, dices que no sabes a qué ha venido eso. Si tienes que disculparte lo haces educadamente, intentas poner paz. Tú ya habrás soltado la bomba, pero sólo le habrá caído a ella. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, sí.

-La verdad, es lo mejor que podría pasar, porque cuanto más te humille en público, mejor para ti, porque entonces renunciará del todo. Dejarás de ser valioso y ya no querrá que la vean contigo.

-Tienes razón. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Lily?

-A mi padre le encantan las películas de Humfrey Bogart.

-¿Y quién es ése?

-Un actor _muggle_ que sabe tratar a mujeres así, ponerlas en su sitio.

-Ah…

-Va a ser una prueba de fuego para ti, Sev. ¿Sabrás mantener el tipo?

-Lo he hecho cientos de veces en situaciones peores.

-Eres el mejor…

Y se dieron, por fin, el primer beso de la tarde, largo, largo…

-Bueno… ¿qué has hecho esta semana? – le preguntó ella - ¿Tienes algo bueno que contarme?

-La verdad… no sé si fue muy bueno…

Le relató lo ocurrido con Stevens en clase de Aritmancia.

-Vaya, Sev, qué valiente, te estás volviendo Gryffindor.

Él puso cara de asco.

-No, en serio, te lo digo como un halago – continuó Lily - Un Gryffindor se habría hecho amigo tuyo enseguida, pero éste es serpiente como tú, desconfiado, y con toda la razón además. Creo que te pasaste de insistente, y al pillarte el disimulo y tú no dar la cara, todavía va confiar menos.

-Vaya… Así que la fastidié.

-No. Porque a pesar de darse cuenta, al final te dio las gracias. Ahora debes darle tiempo, que te vea sin los otros, salúdale siempre y háblale cuando estéis solos en el dormitorio. Si vuelve a hacerte una pregunta tan directa, contéstale la verdad. Pero mientras tanto, no insistas en lo de ayudarle, ya se lo has dicho, se ha dado por enterado y lo necesita, ya verás cómo te lo pide cuando te coja confianza.

-Cuántas cosas sabes, Lily…

-Porque me relaciono con mucha gente, lo que tú piensas que es un error, y no es así.

-Ya.

-Pero cada uno es como es, tú sabes estar solo, a mí me cuesta mucho y eso tampoco está bien. Nos complementamos, Sev, somos muy distintos y aun así nos queremos. ¿No es increíble?

-Tienes razón.

Se dieron más besos y acabaron tumbados, ambos de costado, en el sofá.

-Deberíamos convertirlo en cama – le susurró Lily al oído.

“No. No quiero ir tan deprisa,” pensó Sev.

-Yo creo que no, quizá más adelante. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás cómoda?

-Sí… pero estaría bien tener más espacio… me muero de calor… - comenzando a incorporarse.

-Pero si están las ventanas abiertas… ¿Quieres que baje el hechizo calefactor?

-No, no… Vamos a quitarnos las túnicas – ya se la sacaba por la cabeza.

Sev se alarmó más todavía cuando se quitó también el jersey.

-¡Ah…! Mucho mejor así… ¿A qué esperas? – volviéndose a mirarlo – ¿Es que tienes frío? ¿Ponemos las velas y cerramos las ventanas?

Sev tragó saliva. “Por Merlín… Lily en camisa blanca… con el cuello y el pecho descubierto…”

-Vale – dijo.

Y se levantó a prepararlo todo para intentar serenarse, pero cuando volvió a acercarse al sofá, ella, que había esperado sentada, se levantó, le sacó la túnica y el jersey y también la corbata. Él se dejó hacer, no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Mejor así… ¿no? – desabrochándole también varios botones de la camisa – Vamos – llevándolo de nuevo al sofá y volviendo a tumbarse frente a frente - ¡Dios! Qué guapo estás en camisa, Sev y no te veo nunca así… - mientras metía la mano por debajo de ella, acariciándole el pecho y los hombros – Qué fuerte eres, y no lo aparentas para nada…

Lo besó profundamente. Él había estado intentando mantener el control todo el tiempo, pero al fin se dejó llevar… Y besó y mordió levemente su níveo cuello, enterrándose en la melena roja. Ella también bajaba a besar la parte desnuda de su pecho y lo mordía en los labios cuando lo besaba. A él eso lo enloqueció. Pasaron así todo el tiempo que les quedaba, y cuando llegó la hora de irse, Sev dijo:

-Hoy no hemos hecho clase de Duelo.

-Hoy hemos hecho _pelea de amor_ …

Se vistieron y se prepararon para el momento tenso. Esta vez sí que se despidieron, con besos muy tiernos. Lily temía por él, pero la tranquilizó:

-No te preocupes, no creo que hayan tenido tanta paciencia como para pasarse todo este tiempo esperando escondidos. En caso de que estén los cuatro, los voy a ver antes que ellos a mí, conozco cada palmo del corredor a oscuras y ellos no. No me dejaré pillar, me desilusionaré y esperaremos que se vayan, seguro que no se pierden la cena. En ese caso, tú llegarás tarde a cenar y yo no bajaré.

-Entonces toma – Lily abría su mochila – Te he traído unos sándwiches, los he pillado en las cocinas, por eso he tardado tanto hoy.

-Gracias, cariño, yo también tenía algo para ti y ya lo olvidaba.

Fue hasta la mesa a dejar la comida y le trajo unos pergaminos.

-Son problemas de Aritmancia, hazlos con Lupin si quieres, total, ya lo sabe todo.

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte, fuerte, y salieron al rellano del _Fidelius_. Mientras Lily lo esperaba, Sev inspeccionó el pasillo al completo, a oscuras, recorriendo las paredes incluido el primer corredor perpendicular, y también bajó por el pasadizo hasta el segundo piso. No había nadie. “Uf…” Regresó al _Fidelius_ y le dijo a Lily:

-Vía libre. Ve por el pasadizo, todavía podrían estar escondidos en los pasillos iluminados, yo también bajaré por ahí.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso intenso, breve.

-Qué alivio, Sev. Nos vemos en casa.

-El domingo por la mañana, en el parque. Anda, ve.


	5. La capa de Potter

Esa misma tarde…

Tras percatarse de que Lily no subía al séptimo con el resto de compañeras, Potter le dijo a Remus frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Lily ha vuelto a desaparecer, dame el Mapa, quiero ver dónde se mete.

Remus lo llevaba encima, pero si se lo daba inmediatamente, sabía que podría ver tanto a Lily como a Snape, aunque fuera por separado, dirigiéndose al corredor del quinto piso. Así que intentó disuadirlo.

-Debe haber ido a la Biblioteca, James, qué obsesión…

-Dámelo, quiero comprobarlo, no confío en que ande sola por ahí.

Así que no le quedó otro remedio que decirle:

-No lo llevo encima, lo he dejado en casa.

-¡Rayos, Lunático! Hay que tenerlo siempre a mano, vamos por él.

Entraron por el retrato y mientras James subía al dormitorio como una exhalación, Remus se quedó en la Sala Común haciendo trabajar su mente a toda velocidad. Quizá no estaba dando tiempo suficiente a que Lily y Snape llegaran al _Fidelius_ y se ocultaran y así no aparecieran en el Mapa… Pero aparte de eso, si a James no le daba por buscar sólo a Lily, sino a ambos, y veía que ninguno aparecía en el castillo, iba a olérselo todo. Sería capaz de pasar toda la tarde esperando verla aparecer de nuevo para saber de dónde venía, y aunque la viera sólo a ella salir del _Fidelius_ \- ya se había dado cuenta de que los dos últimos viernes Snape no había bajado a cenar - en el mismo lugar donde él se les había perdido el curso anterior… Se acabó, iba a enterarse de todo.

Así que decidió que no le daría el Mapa a James, simularía que no recordaba dónde lo había puesto. Potter ya bajaba.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste, Lunático? No está en el escondite.

-Ah, ¿no? Estoy casi seguro de que lo guardé.

-Pues debiste dejarlo en cualquier otro sitio. Vamos, ayudadme a buscarlo.

Y Remus simuló con los otros tres que buscaba el Mapa, primero en el dormitorio que compartían y luego en la Sala Común, sin encontrarlo, por supuesto.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó James, sulfurado – Deben habérnoslo robado. Eres un descuidado, Lunático, con lo que nos costó elaborarlo. Al menos lo dejarías hechizado.

-Sí, claro.

-Eso espero. Mira que perderlo… Ahora nos va a llevar meses hacerlo de nuevo, y encima justo antes de Navidad. Al menos ya sabemos cómo.

Si no lo hubieran buscado por todas partes, Remus les habría hecho creer que había encontrado el Mapa una vez que Lily y Snape hubieran salido del _Fidelius_ , pero eso iba a resultar más sospechoso todavía, que justo hubiera desaparecido mientras Lily no estaba y Snape no bajaba a cenar. Así que decidió guardarlo siempre, incluso mientras dormía, al menos eso le daría un respiro de la vigilancia constante que había llevado hasta ahora.

Pero Potter ya estaba picado y les dijo:

-Voy a buscarla a la Biblioteca.

Y salió por el retrato sin darles tiempo a seguirlo. Volvió a los pocos minutos.

-No está allí, y no me trago que se meta en un aula vacía, nunca lo ha hecho, me huelo algo raro. Ya me extrañaba mucho que hubiera dejado de hablarse con Snape tan de repente, seguro que se están viendo a escondidas. Y estamos sin Mapa… ¡Qué inoportuno, Lunático, perderlo justo ahora! Me va a tocar vigilarlos con la capa.

¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo, la capa de invisibilidad de James. Demasiados recursos en manos de alguien tan desaprensivo.

Entonces, ¿por qué Remus no les entregó el Mapa a Lily y Snape para que pudieran protegerse? Porque él tampoco confiaba en Snape, por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que guardaría a Lily de los serpientes, pero a ellos… Sabiendo la inquina que les tenía, y con toda la razón, podría ponerlo en manos Slytherin y los Gryffindor sin él.

Así que decidió guardarlo por el momento, al menos hasta que el nuevo estuviera listo, y también a la espera de que Snape diera el paso de separarse de los maléficos. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo haría, era imposible mantener esa doble vida, aliado de los enemigos de su amor.

Pero sí que advertiría a Lily sobre la capa, de lo contrario James acabaría pillándolos. Habían quedado para ‘estudiar’ al día siguiente, pero sería mejor que los demás no los vieran a solas con el incidente tan reciente, así que inspirado por las notas que Snape le pasaba a ella en Pociones tan disimuladamente, hizo lo propio en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Esa misma noche cuando salían en grupo del Comedor, advirtiéndola con una mirada de alarma, depositó el pedazo de pergamino en su mano mientras nadie miraba.

Lily ya se esperaba algo así, porque no le había quitado ojo a Potter durante la cena y lo había visto girarse a atisbar la mesa Slytherin. “Buf… está vigilando a Sev, por suerte hoy ha bajado a cenar.”

Así que ella también hizo todo lo posible por acercarse a Remus mientras salían, por si éste le decía algo como el martes anterior. Entendió por su mirada que no podía hablar y estuvo preparada para recibir la nota.

Subió con todos a la Sala Común y esa noche se abstuvo de bajar a la Biblioteca. Sólo se ausentó para subir al dormitorio y leer el mensaje a solas. Decía:

**No podemos quedar mañana para estudiar, pero tenemos que hablar y es mejor que no nos vean juntos. Baja esta noche a la Sala cuando todos se duerman y desilusiónate si yo aún no estoy. Tranquila, hoy no os ha pillado y no sospecha todavía dónde os escondéis, pero podría llegar a hacerlo. Además, puede seguiros sin que lo veáis.**

“¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?” Ahora también tendrían que esconderse con Remus. Potter estaba sospechando de él y habían planeado toda la estrategia al revés. El _Fidelius_ era seguro pero Potter ya los había relacionado. Al menos Sev había acertado al pensar que Remus se había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos y conseguido que Potter no los buscara a pesar de que no lo hubiera avisado. Él y sus eternas paranoias, en lugar de confiar de una vez en el lobito.

Esta vez seguiría su propio criterio. Lo miraría a los ojos y le sacaría toda la información que pudiera, pero ya no iba a disimular, aunque evitaría revelarle dónde estaba el Refugio. Sev iba a tener que confiar en ella, porque tendría que avisarlo cuanto antes, si acudía allí y Potter lo seguía, lo perderían.

Pasada la medianoche, tanto Remus como ella se fueron a simular que dormían mientras esperaban que lo hicieran sus respectivos compañeros de dormitorio.

Lily bajó a la Sala Común antes que él y se sentó en el rincón más oscuro, desilusionándose. Al rato vio salir a Potter y Pettigrew y dirigirse ambos al retrato de la Señora Gorda entre risas ahogadas, y el gafas llevaba en la mano un bulto gris.

Poco tiempo después, Lily supuso que cuando Black ya dormía, vio bajar a Remus y dirigirse a donde se sentaron juntos a hablar la última vez. Deshizo el hechizo y lo llamó, gritando por lo bajo.

-¡Remus! Estoy aquí…

-¡Ah! – acercándose - Los has visto salir, ¿no? – se sentó frente a ella y convocó el desilusionador, haciendo el pase en torno al rincón.

Lily encendió una vela y convocó un _Muffliato_. Hablaron mirándose.

-¿Y eso?

-Para que no nos oigan. ¿Adónde iban?

-Patrullan el castillo por la noche, he intentado convencerlos de que hoy no lo hicieran, pero no ha habido manera. Tranquila, tardarán en volver, tenemos un rato.

-¿Y por qué lo hacen?

Aquí Remus mintió vilmente, pues los otros recorrían el castillo para confeccionar el nuevo Mapa.

-Están buscando la Sala de Menesteres, ¿sabes lo que es?

Lily lo sabía, pero si se lo decía podría pensar que era allí donde se escondía con Sev.

-No me suena de nada.

Remus le explicó en qué consistía y por fin la saludó.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? Supongo que tensa…

-Pues sí, la verdad. Gracias por vigilar y avisarme, debí contarte el martes que íbamos a vernos.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la bronca que tuvisteis por mi culpa.

-¿Potter está sospechando de ti?

-No, pero podría hacerlo si nos ve conspirar estos días.

-Uf… Menos mal, Remus, creía que te había metido en un lío.

-No es nada comparado con el que tenéis vosotros.

Qué alivio sentía Lily de poder estar confiando de nuevo en el lobito, él siempre la aconsejaba bien y la tranquilizaba, quitándole importancia al propio esfuerzo que él debía estar haciendo.

-Bueno, vamos al grano. ¿Cómo puede seguirnos Potter sin que lo veamos?

-Tiene una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Buah! ¿Ese bulto gris que llevaba en la mano?

-Exacto.

-¿Y no la ha usado hasta ahora?

-No. He estado vigilándolo cada vez que desaparecías aunque no me avisaras, pero desde el comentario de Bethany de la otra noche está con la mosca detrás de la oreja y ayer decidió perseguiros cuando se dio cuenta de que no subías a casa. Y además, como ya te he dicho, puede llegar a sospechar dónde os escondéis.

Aunque Lily ya lo sabía, disimuló.

-¿Por qué?

Remus suspiró.

-Verás, el año pasado, en fin de curso, seguimos a Snape hasta el quinto piso y de repente ya no estaba. Yo conseguí disuadirlos de seguir buscándolo, pero estoy seguro de que James recuerda eso, porque fue la última vez que estuvo a punto de pillarlo. Me he pasado lo que llevamos de curso despistándolo para que no volviera a hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo lo haces?

-Alejándolo de allí.

-Pero Sev se mueve por todo el castillo y casi siempre solo, ya es casualidad que no os lo hayáis topado.

“¡Buah! Lily ha aprendido de Snape el tercer grado y yo he hablado demasiado,” pensó Remus.

-Porque Potter dejó de obsesionarse con él cuando le pareció que os habíais separado y ya no lo buscaba tan a menudo.

“Buf… estoy contradiciéndome y la mirada de Lily lo refleja, espero que no insista… Mejor sigo yo.” Remus continuó:

-Pero ahora sí que lo va a hacer. A ver, no todo está perdido, a ti todavía no te ha visto por allí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Remus bufó.

-Porque nos lo hubiera contado, no se calla nada, por eso tengo que seguir como amigo suyo.

-Lo entiendo, no sabes cómo te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

-Se me ocurre que quizá podrías desaparecer de cuando en cuando en un aula vacía como el pretexto que pones, pero dejando la puerta abierta para que te vea y así deje de sospechar. Cuando crea que dices la verdad dejará de obsesionarse y bajará la guardia.

Lo mismo que le había aconsejado Sev, sólo que ahora no se enteraría de si Potter la veía o no si iba con la capa de invisibilidad.

-Lo haré el martes después de clases. ¿Tú podrás enterarte de si me ha visto?

-Sí, claro, ya te he dicho que siempre nos lo cuenta todo. Te aviso en Pociones el miércoles.

-Pero hasta que deje de sospechar, no podré ver a Sev.

-Ya he pensado también en eso. Yo ya no voy a poder vigilarlo, porque con la capa hará todo por su cuenta, también es invisible para mí. Pero se me ha ocurrido que quedéis por la noche, cuando duerman.

-Pero si acaban de salir también de noche.

-Ya… Pero tampoco lo hacen todos los días, mayormente los fines de semana, y nos turnamos para hacerlo. La noche que no salgan o me toque a mí puedo avisarte para que puedas marcharte, igual que hemos quedado hoy.

-¿En serio, Remus? ¿Harías eso por nosotros?

-Por supuesto, Lily, pero tampoco podré hacerlo eternamente, Snape debe encontrar la manera de apartarse de los serpientes, que son el verdadero peligro para ti.

-Ya lo está haciendo, Remus. Está buscando nuevos amigos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí, y le pone empeño, pero le llevará un tiempo. Ya sabes, los buenos de su casa desconfían de él.

Remus suspiró.

-Pobre. No entiendo cómo se metió con esa calaña.

-Simplemente porque fueron los primeros que le hicieron caso. Él nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad, sólo a mí – y reprochándolo – Y además, no sé por qué lo criticas, tus tres compinches son unos impresentables y precisamente necesitaba protegerse de vosotros. Ya en el primer viaje en Expreso, Potter y Black lo insultaron sin conocerlo de nada. Y tú también lo hostigabas hasta que casi lo mataste. Yo tampoco comprendo por qué sigues juntándote con ellos.

Remus se sintió tan culpable, identificado con Snape y al mismo tiempo agradecido de que estuvieran confiando en él, que aunque sabía que Lily se lo contaría todo, decidió explicarle el verdadero motivo de su lealtad hacia los merodeadores.

-Verás, es una larga historia. ¿Has visto a Peter salir con James? No se ocultan ambos bajo la capa, Pettigrew se transforma en rata…

Y le contó cómo sus amigos se habían esforzado durante tantos años en convertirse en animagos para acompañarlo en sus crisis de luna llena.

Lily ponía los ojos como platos, y por supuesto, comprendió su lealtad.

-Claro, por eso los apodos que os ponéis… y son tan buenos en Transformaciones… Pero eso, ¿no es ilegal?

-Sí, Lily, lo es no estar declarado. Por eso os pido a-los-dos – remarcando las palabras – que guardéis el secreto, al igual que yo me la juego por el vuestro. Si los descubren, los expulsarán del colegio y me quedaré solo. Y es un gran consuelo para mí que me acompañen cuando estoy en fase. Yo tampoco tuve amigos de pequeño, igual que Severus, ni siquiera iba al colegio. Fue una bendición que Dumbledore me aceptara en Hogwarts.

A Lily no se le escapó que Remus acababa de llamar a Sev por su nombre y no por su apellido, y que se comparaba con él. Presentía que éstos dos acabarían siendo buenos amigos.

-Bueno – continuó Remus – Que nos vamos por las ramas y esos dos pueden volver. Estábamos quedando en que podríais veros de noche. Yo puedo avisarte a ti igual que hoy, el problema es cómo hacemos para que Snape sepa que hay vía libre.

-Ya… - se quedó pensando Lily.

-Tenemos tiempo por delante. En una semana estaremos en casa y podréis planearlo todo. Conociéndolo, seguro que a él se le ocurre alguna manera. Yo también intentaré pensar en algo.

-Tú ya estás haciendo bastante, Remus, no te preocupes más. Sev es un hacha para las estrategias.

-Ya lo imagino.

Aunque pensaba, “Ya lo creo,” recordando el _Fidelius_. Continuó:

-Entonces seguro que tenéis alguna manera de comunicaros sin peligro, para que esté al tanto cuanto antes.

-Sí, tenemos un escondite para mensajes urgentes. El problema es que Potter no nos siga a ninguno de los dos al ir o venir de allí. Yo puedo dejárselo antes del desayuno y avisarlo al entrar al Comedor para que lo recoja mientras estamos todavía a la mesa, pero no sabré si me ha seguido a mí.

-Bueno… Tampoco es que esté encima de ti todo el tiempo, no va a ocurrírsele buscarte antes de desayunar y menos todavía habiendo trasnochado.

-Muchas gracias, lobito, por estar ayudándonos.

-No se merecen, Lily. Tú confiaste en mí y eso debe ser mutuo. Te prometo que seguiré haciendo todo lo que pueda, volveremos a hablar después de vacaciones y lo concretaremos todo.

-Gracias, Remus, eres un sol.

-Vaya, eso sí que nunca me lo habían dicho, yo que me creía Lunático.

Se sonrieron, Lily rodeó la mesa y le dio un abrazo.

-Esto no se lo cuentes… – sin devolvérselo – Que se pondrá celoso.

Lily se separó mirándolo con ternura.

-Venga, a la cama, no nos vayan a pillar Colagusano y Cornamenta.

Rieron.

-Yo voy a quedarme aquí desilusionada para escribirle a Sev lo que acabas de contarme y poder dejárselo mañana.

-Claro… En ese caso, espera a volver a verlos entrar, no suelen rondar más que un par de horas.

Se despidieron y Remus subió a su dormitorio. Se durmió enseguida, descargado por fin de un gran peso que se había echado sobre su propia espalda.

Lily transcribió todo lo ocurrido desde que vio a Potter girarse en el Comedor, incluyendo sus impresiones sobre las actitudes y respuestas de Remus, sin omitir el abrazo, para que Sev se percatara de que Remus no tenía ninguna doble intención, y metió el pergamino en un sobre. Antes de terminar volvió a ver a Potter y Pettigrew entrar a la Sala Común. También escribió una nota adicional a Sev por detrás de la que le había dado Remus.

Subió por fin a acostarse, y todavía le costó dormir, pues ya se imaginaba viendo a Sev todavía menos que hasta ahora. Al final lo consiguió pensando que dentro de ocho días, a estas horas, estaría en su casa de Cokeworth y al día siguiente y los sucesivos, durante tres semanas más, estarían juntos tooodos los días.


	6. Confianza

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, Lily bajó justo a tiempo de que abrieran la Biblioteca, ocultando el sobre y la nota en la página 394. Durante el desayuno, hizo dos gestos. El primero a Sev, apremiante, ‘mensaje en Herbología’ y el segundo, un asentimiento a Remus.

Sev salió del Comedor casi de inmediato, “Ha pasado algo,” para poder ver el mensaje mientras los Gryffindor estaban todavía a la mesa. Encontró la nota y el sobre, el mensaje de Lily decía:

_Lee la nota y vuelve a desayunar. Por detrás viene un mensaje de R. de ayer. No te preocupes, estoy vigilando que P. no te haya visto salir. Te lo confirmo cuando vuelvas a entrar. Después vas a casa y lees la carta tranquilamente._

La giró.

**No podemos quedar mañana para estudiar, pero tenemos que hablar y es mejor que no nos vean juntos. Baja esta noche a la Sala cuando todos se duerman y desilusiónate si yo aún no estoy. Tranquila, hoy no os ha pillado y no sospecha todavía dónde os escondéis, pero podría llegar a hacerlo. Además, puede seguiros sin que lo veáis.**

“¡Buah! ¿Cómo puede seguirnos sin que lo veamos?” Guardó rápidamente los libros y recorrió el pasillo de arriba abajo por si Potter estaba allí, desilusionado. Pero eso no le daba ninguna seguridad pues ya podría haberse marchado, así que volvió al Comedor. Por el camino iba pensando, “Lily tiene razón sobre el lobo, se la está jugando y ya desconfían de él.”

Cuando llegó al Comedor, vio a los Gryffindor al completo sentados todavía. Con suerte el gafas ni se habría percatado de que había salido. Al volver a sentarse en su sitio, le hizo un asentimiento a Lily, que le guiñó el ojo. “Todo en orden, entonces. Y el lobo también está mirándome.” Así que asintió también a Lupin, que imitó su gesto. “Acabo de sellar un pacto con quien hace menos de un año casi me asesina.”

Tras el desayuno Sev se dirigió a las mazmorras, subiendo al dormitorio para leer la carta de Lily. Comenzaba:

_Te quiero mucho, Sev. Te echo de menos todo el tiempo._

_No te asustes por lo que voy a decirte, mantén la calma. P. tiene una capa de invisibilidad, por eso puede seguirnos sin que lo veamos._

Sev se alarmó. “¡Buah! Puede habernos seguido en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió pensar en esa posibilidad? Porque esas capas son muy raras. ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido?” Siguió leyendo.

_No te preocupes, Remus me ha asegurado que fue ayer cuando decidió comenzar a usarla, pero no lo hizo esa misma tarde. Y también que nunca me han visto ir al quinto piso._

“Pero a mí sí. Adiós al Refugio.”

_Ahora voy a contarte con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido anoche. Lo miré a los ojos y le saqué toda la información que pude, así que ya no disimulé, vas a tener que confiar en mi criterio. Tranquilo, no le conté lo del R. ni cosas privadas._

_Por favor, no te enfades por algunas cosas que le dije. Él me contó a mí mucho más. La confianza debe ser mutua._

A continuación leyó la transcripción de la conversación entre Lily y Remus.

“Uf… Menos mal que ayer bajé a cenar… Vaya par de conspiradores… Salen de noche con la capa, pero es muy rara, como una manta… Pueden haberme visto en cualquier momento y yo a ellos no… ¿Buscan la Sala de Menesteres? Vaya… Lily no le preguntó desde cuándo lo hacen ni cómo consiguió Potter la capa. Pueden haberme visto moverme por el castillo, incluso ir o venir del Refugio y ahí el lobo no estaba con ellos… Pero si hubiera sido así, ya habrían hecho lo posible por cazarme mucho antes, aunque diga que los aleja de allí, incluso ayer habrían aparecido, cuando comenzó a sospechar. Así que llevan poco tiempo haciéndolo o simplemente he tenido suerte y sólo me vieron aquella vez.

Vaya… Lupin se siente culpable por lo que pasó en Pociones y fue todo por mi maldita desconfianza… Bueno, al menos Potter todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que nos protege… Se preocupa por nosotros… ¡Rayos! Potter se ha percatado por culpa de la chismosa que le anda detrás, ésa también es una buena pájara, desde luego, haría pareja perfecta con él.

¡Buah! Lleva protegiéndome desde que Lily le contó en el Expreso… Y yo recriminándoselo… Se contradice cuando cuenta que lleva haciéndolo todo el año y después que no me han pillado porque Potter había dejado de obsesionarse conmigo, hasta Lily se percató. Lo creo cuando dice que está evitando que me cojan, es evidente, pero no confiesa la manera en que lo hace.

¿Puede tener algún modo de saber dónde estoy? ¿Algún artefacto mágico? ¿O un talento desconocido, quizá debido a ser licántropo? Si fuera esto último se lo habría dicho a Lily. En cualquier caso, me parece sincera su preocupación, y quizá no sea lo más adecuado apretarle las tuercas obligándolo a confesar sus secretos.

Y tampoco han visto a Lily en el quinto piso todavía. Quizá salvemos el Refugio… ¡Merlín! Qué indiscreto es Potter, lo creo cuando dice que se lo cuenta todo… mejor. Nos conviene que Lupin siga manteniendo la lealtad al cuarteto, porque supone un magnífico espía, a ver si es lo suficientemente astuto para disimular, hasta ahora parece que lo ha conseguido.

Ha pensado lo mismo que yo, que Lily se esconda en un aula… Y la avisará en Pociones el miércoles, seguramente también intentará avisarme a mí. Y hasta se ha molestado en buscar una solución para que podamos seguir viéndonos… con la condición de que yo también mueva ficha. Me parece perfectamente lógico… Lily hizo bien en defenderme, lo ha puesto más de nuestra parte…

¡Ha confesado que los otros son animagos, sabiendo que puedo chivarme como hice el año pasado! No lo haré, por supuesto, aunque significara librarme de ellos, que no lo creo, porque Dumbledore se pondría de su parte como siempre y me saldría el tiro por la culata. Sería traicionar a Lupin, que está brindándome confianza sin haber tratado conmigo, por pura culpabilidad y lealtad hacia Lily. También él ha tenido una vida difícil, se identifica conmigo, y aun así es muy buen tipo, mucho mejor que yo.

Un hacha para las estrategias…” Reía. “Le ha rechazado el abrazo… Cómo le pega a Potter lo de Cornamenta…” Todavía más. La carta continuaba así:

_Bueno, espero que con esto te llegue para confiar por fin en él. Si aun así no lo haces se me ocurre otra idea._

_Sal mañana durante el desayuno, yo vigilaré que P. no te siga, y desilusiónate en el pasillo de la S.P. Iré cuando pueda y me sentaré en nuestro banco de siempre. Fingiré estudiar y recordaré todo lo que acabo de contarte para que puedas leerme._

_Tendrás que quedarte allí hasta que me asegure de que P. no me ha buscado y no pueda verte salir. Mientras tanto, piensa qué hacemos y cuando vaya a avisarte de que puedes marcharte, me lo das por escrito._

_Si decides hacerlo, hazme un gesto hoy en el almuerzo, y si no, déjame instrucciones en el libro de endemismos y me lo indicas en la cena, yo las recogeré antes del desayuno de mañana._

“¡Buah! Lily está volviéndose también toda una estratega, y la tengo amedrentada. Ella dice que no le da importancia, pero me pasé de la raya cuando se la monté sin ninguna razón, era yo quien estaba totalmente equivocado, y pensar que pasamos casi un mes sin vernos por mi desconfianza.

El lobo no sólo es fiable, sino también muy valiente y desinteresado, mucho más que yo, pues los otros son para él verdaderos amigos, no como los que yo mismo aparento tener, y en cierto modo los está traicionando por nosotros.

No ha intentado sonsacarle a Lily ninguna información que él no supiera ya. Me sorprende no haber sentido celos del abrazo que le ha dado ella, y también creo que algún día llegaremos a ser amigos, debo pensar en hacer algo por él a cambio.

Por supuesto que no creo necesario arriesgarnos a lo que me propone mañana, así que escribiré la Lily y se la dejaré esta noche mientras estén cenando, más que nada para tranquilizarla, porque no quiero que fuerce a Remus a nada, bastante presión debe haber pasado ya, y todavía va a tener que ayudarnos a vernos después de Navidad.” La carta concluía:

_Te amo, mi Príncipe, piensa que pase lo que pase, dentro de sólo una semana estaremos de viaje a casa y podremos vernos todos los días, yo no pienso en otra cosa._

_Tu Princesa._

“Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de volver.”

Sev dedicó el resto de la mañana a pasear por el Bosque, no creía que Potter lo siguiera hasta allí viéndolo solo, en todo caso se dedicaría a vigilar a Lily. Ella la pasó con sus compañeras, previendo que quizá al día siguiente debería pasarla sola en la Biblioteca.

Cuando se miraron durante el almuerzo, Sev le hizo un gesto de negación, con lo que Lily supo que le había bastado con la carta para confiar, y se quedó mucho más tranquila. Había pensado pasar la tarde en la Sala Común, pero ahora se permitiría ir a la Biblioteca a estudiar evitando el barullo. No se dio cuenta de que también dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño a Lupin, que lo estaba mirando de nuevo, y éste le devolvió.

Sev, en cambio, sí que se quedó en la Sala de las mazmorras en su rincón favorito, redactando la carta para Lily y una lista de instrucciones para sí mismo a cumplir durante la semana que quedaba hasta las vacaciones.

“Si vamos a vernos de noche y en días lectivos, habrá que conseguir ciertos recursos para ganarle horas al descanso, suerte que nos ha pillado con tiempo para consultar en la Biblioteca y justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, pues seguramente necesitaremos hacer algunas compras… Buf...” pensó agobiándose un tanto, “Más bien tendrá que hacerlas ella.” La lista era la siguiente:

**_-Buscar en la Biblioteca pociones estimulantes e inductoras del sueño._ **

**_-Copiar las recetas, dosis y efectos._ **

**_-Conseguir del almacén de Slughorn:_ **

**_-Un frasco adecuado para hacer fuego._ **

**_-Varios frascos vacíos para envasar las pociones. ¿6?_ **

**_\- 3 Dosificadores._ **

**_-El máximo de ingredientes necesarios._ **

**_-Hacer una lista del resto para comprarlos en Diagon._ **

**_-Llevar otro armario al Refugio._ **

A continuación fue a la Biblioteca con toda tranquilidad, ya sería extraño que Potter estuviera precisamente apostado bajo su capa esperándolo a la salida de la Sala Slytherin. Vio a Lily sentada en su banco del fondo. “Puede que esté espiándola a ella, pero no lo creo, seguro que lleva ahí desde después del almuerzo, no tiene tanta paciencia.”

Así que siguió a lo suyo, buscó en la sección de Medimagia un libro avanzado, de nivel de ÉXTASIS de sanación. ‘Pociones para tratamientos del sueño’. “Me lo llevo a casa, único lugar del colegio al que el gafas no puede acceder.” Pince lo miró con mala cara y le espetó:

-¿No es usted alumno de quinto año? Este libro no es de su nivel.

A lo que él respondió, muy seguro de sí mismo:

-Pienso cursar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, ya conozco el temario completo de los TIMOS y quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para avanzar en la materia.

Era muy creíble de él, rata de Biblioteca, así que Pince, mirándolo todavía con cierta desconfianza, pero solamente debido a que era una antipática, le prestó el libro sin rechistar más.

De nuevo en su rincón de la Sala Común, buscó las pócimas necesarias. ‘Poción Estimulante’, inhibidora del sueño y el cansancio, y ‘Sueño Reparador’, que multiplicaba por dos el efecto de las horas dormidas. Copió toda la información sobre las mismas y observó que ambas tenían efectos secundarios si se abusaba de ellas. “Bueno, no creo que nos afecten, seguiremos viéndonos poco, no podemos abusar del lobo.” Hizo una lista de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar ambas, así como de las cantidades aproximadas que necesitarían al menos hasta Semana Santa.

A la hora de la cena, llegó tarde y se asomó al Comedor, viendo a los Gryffindor sentados. Entonces fue a dejar la carta para Lily en la página 394. Cuando volvió, le hizo la seña acordada, que ella le confirmó.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían y también sin temor alguno de que lo cazara Potter, “No voy a salir de las mazmorras, ya sería casualidad que justamente patrullaran por aquí,” salió de su casa para asaltar el almacén de Slughorn, cuyo hechizo de apertura conocía desde que el año anterior cumpliera con Lily el ‘castigo’ consistente en aprender a preparar pócimas sanadoras.

Se encerró por dentro, y con la mayor parsimonia, buscó uno por uno los ingredientes, de cada uno de los cuales se proveyó de cantidad más que suficiente. “Por si las moscas.” Solamente no encontró uno de ellos y de otros dos quedaba muy poco. “Le pediré a Lily que compre estos tres.”

También consiguió la totalidad de los frascos vacíos que requería. Uno para el fuego, bajo y de boca ancha, apropiado para acomodar encima el caldero, otros seis, aunque no todos del mismo tamaño, para envasar las pociones y los tres dosificadores. “Hay que limpiarlos, pero están en buen estado, con su correspondiente tapón de sellado mágico, lo hago ya mismo.” Los dejó impecables con la varita.

Volvió a casa y lo guardó todo en el baúl, incluido el libro y las anotaciones, que siempre cerraba con el hechizo que inventó, pues pensaba preparar y ensayar las pociones en Cokeworth. Dumbledore ya les había confirmado cuando los ‘castigó’ que esa magia no estaba prohibida fuera del colegio.

Lily, en cambio, se fue a la cama nada más cenar. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, pasado una tensa mañana soportando a las chismosas, y la tarde entera estudiando, estaba reventada y a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a la Biblioteca en cuanto abrieran para recoger la respuesta de Sev.

Estaba en un sobre, que no pudo abrir hasta después del desayuno, subiendo a su dormitorio para leerla. Decía:

**_Princesa:_ **

**_Te amo. Me has abierto los ojos, eres mi luz._ **

**_Perdóname por haber dudado de la confianza que tenías en R. Tienes toda la razón, es un verdadero amigo para ti y ojalá yo también me gane su amistad algún día. Pienso hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo y no es por mero interés, realmente creo que es una magnífica persona que dio con gente equivocada, pero comprendo su lealtad y la respetaré._ **

**_Así que no lo fuerces a contarte nada más, él sabrá lo que debe decirte y lo que no es necesario. Solamente pídele su dirección para poder cartearte con él en Navidad, me gustaría que también recibiera algo de mi parte._ **

**_Ya tengo parte de la estrategia pensada para vernos de noche, te contaré en casa. Hasta entonces, es mejor que no nos arriesguemos a comunicarnos a no ser que suceda algo grave como el viernes. En ese caso, hacemos igual que ayer por la mañana, lo hiciste genial._ **

**_Si el miércoles en Pociones tengo bronca con Parkinson haz lo mismo que hagan los Gryffindor, gírate y ríete si me insulta. Así además podrás observar su reacción y aconsejarme, pues yo no voy a mirarla._ **

**_Yo también te quiero mucho y te echo de menos, estoy ansioso por llegar a casa, nunca tuve tantas ganas. Libres, solos, sin tener que escondernos. Una semana más, mi vida, sólo una semana…_ **

**_Besos, Princesa_ **

**_Tu Príncipe._ **

Lily se quedó anonadada, esperaba mil preguntas de parte de Sev para que sometiera a Remus a un tercer grado. Había pasado de desconfiar de él a querer ser su amigo en apenas tres días… una caja de sorpresas. Se quedó leyendo el último párrafo muchas veces tendida en la cama.

Esa misma noche, Sev se llevó la mochila al Comedor y subió al Refugio antes de que Potter y los otros acabaran de cenar. Aprovechó esos primeros minutos para trasladar desde un aula adyacente el armario que requería. Luego esperó hasta después del toque de queda para volver a casa, aprovechando para ventilar sin encender las antorchas, limpiar el armario, guardando en él cuatro de los frascos de envasado, el apropiado para el fuego y dos dosificadores, y ya de paso, también limpió el suelo y las ventanas. El tiempo que le sobró lo pasó sentado en el sofá, despidiéndose del recuerdo de su íntimo nido hasta después de vacaciones.

Pensó en llevarse algunas bayas. “Pero, ¿para qué? Estando juntos en Cokeworth no vamos a necesitarlas. Mejor guardarlas para los tiempos difíciles que nos aguardan a la vuelta al castillo en enero.”


	7. Día de suerte

El miércoles tuvieron la última clase de Pociones del trimestre, la prueba de fuego de Sev. Esta vez Parkinson no lo acosó de ida y vuelta al armario, se mantuvo muy formal. “Espero que haya desistido.” Pero como le vaticinó Lily, eso era casi imposible, y pudo comprobarlo en cuanto comenzó a preparar los ingredientes. “No me quita ojo de encima. Yo sigo a lo mío, no la miro.” Por fin, cuando comenzó con la pócima, se acercó un poco a él, todavía sin aproximarse demasiado, y le susurró:

-Bueno, Snape, ¿qué hay de nuestro trato? ¿Piensas ayudarme con la poción?

Él fingió estar pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo para tardar en responder, en tono bajo pero no tanto.

-Ya te dije que puedes mirarme si quieres, pero no me molestes, necesito concentración.

Ella también se tomó cierto tiempo para aproximarse más, y le dijo en tono incitante y bajito, de forma que sólo él la oyera:

-Pues a tu querida sangre-sucia bien que la ayudabas, no veo qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, mira que puedo _chivarme_ …

Con la última palabra el tono se volvió todavía más sugerente, al tiempo que sintió que le rozaba el cuello con las uñas, atrapando y enroscando en su dedo uno de sus largos mechones.

Sev perdió el control por un momento. “La tipa es una verdadera vampiresa.” Su contacto le produjo un escalofrío de placer y tardó un poco en recuperar la entereza. Por fin le respondió lo más indiferente y fríamente que pudo, sólo para ella y sin mirarla.

-Si vas contando mentiras o vuelves a tocarme, yo contaré verdades, que estás intentando ligarme y yo paso de ti. A ver a quién le hacen más daño los chismes.

Ella rompió el contacto de inmediato. Él se contuvo de mirarla, la sintió enfurecerse y estalló:

-¿Pero qué te has creído, apestoso grasiento?

Sev tuvo que esforzarse por contener la risa. “Llevo desde el viernes, que estuve con Lily, sin lavarme el pelo, contando con la escenita. Por una vez, el vejatorio calificativo que tantas veces me han dedicado los Gryffindor me está resultando útil.”

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así, asqueroso mestizo?

Ya toda la clase estaba mirándolos, carcajadas del lado de los Gryffindor, y del banco de los serpientes risas por lo bajo. Sólo se mantuvieron firmes Remus, Cecile, Stevens y por supuesto, Sev, a la espera de que obviamente, Slughorn interviniera:

-¡Silencio!

Las risas disminuyeron de volumen.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señorita Parkinson? ¿Acaso el señor Snape la estaba molestando?

La clase guardó silencio, expectante. Lily observó cómo Parkinson se debatía, mirando alternativamente a Sev, aparentemente concentrado en su trabajo, y a Slughorn, que la observaba inquisitivamente. Por fin respondió, muy digna:

-En efecto, profesor Slughorn… Estaba pidiéndole ayuda y… y se ha propasado.

Nuevas risas ahogadas se oyeron, pero el profesor, que no chocheaba tanto como pensaban y conocía de qué pie cojeaba cada alumno de su casa, desde que viera a Snape con Parkinson en lugar de Evans, decepcionado porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que la influencia de la Gryffindor lo haría alejarse del lado oscuro, y ahora se sentaba con una sangre-pura, hija de simpatizantes de Quien-tú-sabes, que lo induciría a adentrarse más en él, llevaba todo el trimestre observando cómo Parkinson reclamaba su atención mientras él la ignoraba por completo.

Por descontado, Lily y Sev nunca supieron todo esto de primera mano, sólo lo suponían, por la actitud del profesor ese día y en épocas posteriores, pero acertaban de pleno. Así que le preguntó a Sev:

-Señor Snape, ¿tiene usted algo que decir a eso?

De nuevo absoluto silencio. Sev ya tenía preparada la respuesta, alzó la vista para mirar al profesor, y muy educadamente, respondió:

-Solamente intentaba concentrarme en mi trabajo, señor - y volviéndose a Parkinson, en un tono más amable, pero sin mirarla a los ojos - Si he dicho algo que te ha ofendido, Parkinson, discúlpame, por favor - y volvió a su poción.

Lily no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Parkinson como le había pedido Sev. Al disculparse él, vio un destello de alivio.

La respuesta exacta que el profesor esperaba, Snape estaba intentando poner paz, eludiendo el problema que esa pécora le estaba buscando, y para evitar que ésta se vengara, pues no olvidemos que Slughorn, aunque pareciera bonachón, era tan serpiente astuta como los alumnos de los que era Jefe, le facilitó las cosas.

-No tolero que haya desavenencias entre mis alumnos, y menos todavía, entre miembros de mi propia casa, a mi cargo. Señor Snape – duramente.

Sev alzó la vista.

-Pierde cinco puntos de Slytherin por molestar a la señorita Parkinson.

Risas ahogadas de los Gryffindor. “Perfecto,” pensó Sev, y volvió a su trabajo.

Lily vio en los ojos de la chica una sombra de culpabilidad.

-Y usted – continuó el profesor dirigiéndose a Parkinson, amablemente – Si no se encuentra cómoda con su compañero, puede sentarse aquí – señalándole el hueco libre que quedaba junto a la pared en la primera fila.

“Redondo,” pensó Sev.

Al invitarla Slughorn a cambiarse de sitio, Lily observó unos segundos de profundo arrepentimiento, de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

La morena respiró hondo, recuperó la compostura y respondió:

-Desde luego que lo haré. Muchas gracias, señor.

Y sin volver la mirada a nadie recogió todas sus cosas, por suerte ni siquiera había comenzado con la poción. Sev la miraba de reojo, y en el momento justo en que ella estuvo a punto para salir, se retiró al pasillo, le dejó espacio de sobra para que ni siquiera se le ocurriera rozarlo y volvió a su trabajo tranquilamente.

La clase continuó murmurando el incidente, y Lily, que tal y como había quedado con Remus y Sev, la tarde anterior se había metido en un aula vacía del séptimo piso, dejando la puerta abierta para que Potter la viera si la seguía, aprovechó para preguntarle a Remus.

-¿Me siguió Potter ayer?

-Sí que lo hizo, te vio y se tranquilizó un poco. No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda se lo digo también a Snape.

Lily se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, códigos secretos. Anda, vuelve a la poción.

Así que ya habían intercambiado mensajes… y ninguno le había dicho nada. Cómo les gustaba a los chicos hacerse los misteriosos.

Sev se había percatado del intercambio entre Lily y Remus. “Están hablando de Potter.” Y siguió echando miradas de reojo al lobo, hasta que lo cazó haciendo lo propio. Remus, volviendo a apartar la vista, le mostró el puño con el pulgar alzado por un segundo, a la vez que sonreía. “Bien… Potter ha tragado. Hoy es mi día.”

Y lo era, porque al terminar la clase y entregar las pócimas, todos pudieron apreciar, por el aspecto, que la suya era la mejor, pues fue el único que no se distrajo de su trabajo debido al numerito en el que fue el más implicado. Pero el profesor, en connivencia no declarada con él, no lo felicitó.

Cuando estaba recogiendo se le acercaron Avery y Mulciber conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Snape? ¿Has intentado ligarte a Parkinson?

Para esto sí que no se había preparado, así que se hizo el loco.

-No… para nada.

-Venga, Snape, dinos la verdad, te ha dado calabazas.

Esta vez no dijo nada, si pensaban que le gustaba Parkinson se olvidarían de Lily.

-Has apuntado demasiado alto, es mucha tía para ti.

“Si vosotros supierais…”

A continuación le tocaba Aritmancia. Había pasado la semana haciendo lo que le recomendara Lily, hablando con Stevens de forma casual cuando se quedaban solos en el dormitorio, que era en contadas ocasiones, comentándole el tiempo que hacía o preguntándole si volvía a casa por Navidad, tonterías así, no comprometidas, a lo que su compañero respondía con monosílabos o escuetas frases secas, no comenzando nunca las conversaciones.

Además, se había fijado mejor en la gente con quienes se sentaba en el Comedor. “Está flanqueado por dos chicas, una de nuestro año, Helliwell, y otra de sexto, creo recordar que se llama Fairbank o algo así. Frente a ellos se ubican Steed, de sexto, a ése sí que lo reconozco, es el alumno Slytherin más brillante de su año, a su lado una chica que parece ser de tercero o quizá cuarto que se asemeja mucho a él, deben ser hermanos, y al lado de ésta un chaval de la misma edad o más pequeño, ése no me suena de nada.

Tanto Steed y su hermana, hijos de sangre-pura y una hija de _muggles_ , por lo que su padre es considerado traidor a la sangre, como Stevens, hijo de bruja y _muggle_ , como yo, son mestizos. Los marginados de Slytherin, no me extraña nada que formen piña. Ésos son realmente mis iguales y no la mala gente con quienes ando. Si no me hubiera podido mi ambición, los halagos de los maléficos cuando descubrieron mi valía y me hubiera unido a los buenos…”

El domingo se dio cuenta de que cinco de ellos, Stevens, los dos de sexto y los dos chavales, no aparecieron a almorzar. El lunes, que había vuelto a tener clase de Aritmancia, se abstuvo de volver a incordiar a su compañero, solamente lo saludó, y cuando el profesor les devolvió corregidos los ejercicios que habían hecho juntos el miércoles anterior, resultó que habían obtenido un Supera las Expectativas y sonrió para sus adentros.

“He bajado de mi habitual Extraordinario, pero sé que Stevens no ha pasado del Aceptable en todos los años que llevamos cursando la asignatura. A ver cuánto tiempo es capaz de resistir la tentación de pedirme ayuda, si tan bien le ha resultado.”

Así que después de la polémica de Pociones, salió cuanto antes de clase. “Para evitar el gentío de la puerta, pues seguramente los Gryffindor aprovecharían para burlarse de mí después de lo que ha ocurrido, pero sobre todo para llegar antes que Stevens a Aritmancia y observar su reacción, pues no se ha girado durante el incidente, lo que me ha extrañado bastante.”

Cuando llegaba a los últimos peldaños del tramo previo al cuarto piso, se percató de que alguien estaba siguiéndole, un poco más apresuradamente que él. Se giró, era su compañero. Se detuvo, el otro aminoró su paso. “¡Ha estado intentando alcanzarme!”

-¿Qué tal, Stevens? – le preguntó.

Le sorprendió la respuesta del otro, muy serio:

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, menuda escenita te ha montado Parkinson. Lo siento mucho, ha sido bochornoso.

Llegó a su altura y continuaron subiendo juntos. Sev dudó qué responder. “Parece que se ha dado cuenta de todo, puede que nos haya escuchado, o al menos ha captado alguna palabra suelta, tono de voz… y se está poniéndose de mi parte. Ha sido el único exceptuando al lobo y a la compañera de Lily que no se ha girado para murmurar o burlarse. Pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad, sería desvelar el secreto de Parkinson, y si se corre la voz, se verá ultrajada y se vengará, así que opto por la versión oficial.”

-Ya, lleva todo el trimestre reclamando que la ayude y no me deja trabajar tranquilo. Y hoy he perdido la paciencia y quizá me he pasado de la raya.

-Para nada, has hecho bien, Snape, te la has quitado de encima. El año pasado también intentó camelarse a un amigo mío y no veas lo que le costó disuadirla, esa tía no tiene escrúpulos.

“¿Puede que se refiera a Steed? Cuadra. Estudiante brillante, bien parecido, aunque traidor a la sangre. Es más que probable, si la tipa se ha atrevido con un mestizo ‘grasiento’ como yo. Lo que dijo Lily, es una coleccionista, y Stevens está al tanto de todo.” Ya llegaban a la puerta del aula y Sev no respondió, “Quien calla otorga.” Cuando ya se sentaban, cada uno en su sitio habitual, su compañero le dijo:

-Ah, por cierto. Gracias por ayudarme la semana pasada.

-No hay de qué – le respondió, pero no insistió en volver a hacerlo.

“Ya bastante hemos avanzado, me ha seguido para darme su apoyo por lo ocurrido en Pociones. Realmente, hoy es mi día de suerte.”


	8. Vigilia

Por fin llegó el viernes, la víspera del viaje a casa en Expreso. Tanto Lily como Sev prepararon sus equipajes por la tarde, muy ilusionados.

Ella metió en el baúl toda la bonita ropa _muggle_ que había preparado en agosto para sus proyectados paseos con Sev a Hogsmeade que nunca sucedieron, y por supuesto, los libros de texto para estudiar juntos, incluyendo el de iniciación a la Aritmancia.

En la mochila, que llevaría consigo, introdujo todo lo comprometido, el prendedor, los apuntes sobre las bayas mágicas para hablar juntos sobre ellas, todas las notas y escritos que había recibido de Sev y guardado celosamente y las bayas rojas que todavía le quedaban.

Él, por su parte, también llenó su arcón con prendas mucho menos abundantes, apenas mudas y uniformes, pues la ropa _muggle_ que tenía, comprada de segunda mano, sólo la llevaba en Cokeworth, ya subía al Expreso vestido de uniforme. Añadió, a los libros de texto, el de ‘Pociones para tratamiento del sueño’, su caldero, dos frascos y un dosificador.

En el equipaje de mano metió lo más espinoso, el libro de Legeremancia, las notas de Lily y los ingredientes robados para las pociones.

Esa noche, en la cena, apenas pudieron dejar de mirarse… ¡En veinticuatro horas estarían en casa! Y una noche más… y al fin juntos, sin tener que esconderse, que vigilar, disimular, mentir… Una gran bocanada de aire puro antes de volver a sumergirse en el asfixiante ambiente en que se había convertido el colegio.

Sev estaba tan distraído que cenó más lentamente que nunca, y los Gryffindor salieron en grupo antes que él. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su segundo plato, entró rauda una lechuza por el tragaluz del Comedor posándose justo delante de él, derramando su vaso.

El sobre llevaba estampado el sello ‘Urgente’, con su nombre y apellidos escritos con la letra de su madre… Se le cayó el alma a los pies, ni siquiera necesitaba abrir la carta para conocer su contenido. Desprendió el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y ésta alzó el vuelo volviendo a salir velozmente por el tragaluz. Mulciber le preguntó:

-Pone ‘Urgente’. ¿Por qué no la abres?

-Porque ya sé lo que dice.

Se levantó sin decir más y se dirigió a la salida, por el corredor de las mazmorras y la escalera de caracol hasta su casa. Pudo meterse en el dormitorio, pero sabía que sus compañeros no habían preparado todavía sus baúles y allí no tendría intimidad, así que se sentó en su rincón de siempre de la Sala Común, donde había poca gente, casi todos estaban en los habitaciones ultimando sus equipajes. Abrió el sobre, la carta de su madre decía:

_Severus, hijo mío:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito antes, pero no he podido ir a Diagon hasta este mediodía. Tu padre llegó a casa anteayer. Te aviso para que lo sepas cuando llegues._

-¡Snape! – oyó la voz de Mulciber desde el otro lado de la Sala - ¿Malas noticias?

Sev no respondió, continuó leyendo.

_No te preocupes, todavía no ha encontrado mi varita, y la usaré si es necesario._

-¿No preparas tu baúl? – insistió Mulciber - ¿No vas a ir a casa?

-¡Todavía no lo sé! ¡Y además, no es asunto tuyo! - le respondió de malos modos para que lo dejara en paz.

-Bueno, bueno, sólo me interesaba por ti – y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

_Tendrás que volver solo desde King´s Cross. ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle? Si no tienes, pídeselo prestado a Lily y después se lo devuelvo._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte, cariño, te he echado mucho de menos._

_Un abrazo, hasta mañana._

_Tu mamá que te quiere._

A Sev ya le habían saltado las lágrimas desde que leyó el nombre de Lily en la letra de su madre. Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos sobre la mesa para que no lo vieran llorar. Nadie pareció prestarle atención, sus compañeros iban y venían preparándose para el viaje del día siguiente.

Estaba de nuevo completamente desesperado, peor todavía que cuando discutió con Lily. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si no voy a casa abandono a Lily y a mi madre, pero si voy… puede ser peor todavía, me veré obligado a quedarme encerrado para protegerla de Tobías, porque no confío en absoluto en que sea capaz de conservar la varita como dice, si de hecho lo ha dejado entrar deshaciendo el encantamiento anti- _muggle_ que puso en verano.

Y si uso la mía iré a juicio y puedo verme expulsado del colegio, y eso no. ¡Sí que no! Ya está bien de mirar tanto por ella, una bruja poderosa incapaz de protegerse a sí misma… y a su propio hijo.

Y con respecto a Lily… ¿Cómo volver a hacerla pasar por algo parecido a lo que sucedió las Navidades pasadas, o en verano, cuando no me enteré de que me quería porque no pudimos vernos en todo un mes?

Si no fuera pleno diciembre o aun así, si pudiera usar magia, viajaría a Cokeworth, me quedaría a dormir en el molino, como hacía de pequeño. Pero en invierno, de noches muy largas, humedad y frío… Ya no es que me importe mi propia comodidad, voy a hacer sufrir mucho a Lily sabiendo cómo estoy pasándolo yo.

Y por otra parte… Había contado con pasar todas las vacaciones estudiando con ella, todavía ando un poco retrasado debido a las preocupaciones que nos han acuciado durante el trimestre, y esperaba avanzar en los programas previendo nuevas causas de inquietud al volver en enero.

Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella para decidir qué hacer, pero a estas alturas debe estar en casa, voy a tener que tomar la decisión solo. Y de hecho ya estoy prácticamente convencido, me quedaré en el colegio. Tendré tiempo para estudiar, estar solo y tranquilo, dar largos paseos, ir y volver del Refugio cuando se me antoje con el castillo vacío de leones y serpientes, prácticamente entero para mí.

Será una temporada de paz y podré dedicarme a reflexionar y planearlo todo bien. ¡Qué ironía! Con las molestias que me he tomado para preparar todo al detalle antes de marchar de vacaciones y ahora me va a sobrar el tiempo… sin Lily.

Volvió a dudar, volvió a la zozobra. “¿Y si voy a Cokeworth de todos modos y acudo a mi casa sólo para dormir, pasando con ella el resto del tiempo? Pero es invierno y hace frío. ¿Dónde nos meteremos? ¿Dónde estudiaremos? Ni siquiera sé si hay biblioteca en mi ciudad… A ella tampoco le conviene distraerse y estará continuamente inquieta sabiendo que yo duermo bajo el mismo techo que Tobías.

No, no, está decidido. Me quedo en Hogwarts, y tal vez, por un breve período, sin enemigos a la vista y en mi acogedor Refugio, me sentiré por primera vez en mi vida en mi hogar.”

Esto es sólo un breve resumen de las vueltas que le dio. Pasó horas con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos sobre la mesa. Nadie lo molestó, cada uno estaba a lo suyo, emocionados por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Al ir pasando el tiempo, poco a poco se fue aquietando el barullo de la Sala Común, hasta que desapareció todo el mundo y todavía se quedó, ya sobreponiéndose un poco e incorporándose, dejándose caer como un títere en la butaca, otra hora más, dudando, dudando…

“Así es como me siento, una marioneta a la que todos, Gryffindor y Slytherin, mi madre, mi padre y el maldito Merlín, tiran de los hilos de modo que no pueda cumplir nunca mi propia voluntad. Y no hay cosa en el mundo que me duela más que no tener el control sobre mis actos, me están robando mi libre albedrío, mi identidad, mi vida entera, _mi Lily_ … ahora que me quiere.”

Volvía a llorar y continuaba dándole vueltas. “¿Y si buscamos un bar _muggle_ donde podamos pasar las tardes, al abrigo? Pero seguimos en lo mismo, de noche debería volver a La Hilandera arriesgándome a más broncas. Si al menos tuviera dinero podría buscarme una pensión barata, pero soy más pobre que las ratas, y aunque lo tuviera… menor de edad y sin documentación _muggle_ … No, no, eso es imposible.

De hecho, las únicas monedas que me quedan son ésas por las que pregunta mi madre, mi reserva de dinero _muggle_ , lo justo para el tren de Londres a Cokeworth, que guardo como oro en paño. Porque Tobías, ¡siempre Tobías!, se apropió de los pocos ahorros que guardaba mamá para mí poco antes de que lo echara de casa.”

Seguía llorando, de pena, de rabia, de desesperación. “Para algo bonito que me está ocurriendo por fin en la vida debo dejarlo de lado. ¿De qué me vale ser un mago con talento si no está contribuyendo en nada a hacerme feliz?”

Intentó serenarse, debía tomar una decisión con la mente fría. Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, evitando mirarse al espejo para no contemplar el penoso aspecto que debía tener.

Volvió a la Sala y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, fijando la vista en las llamas danzantes, respirando profundamente, intentando vaciar su mente por un rato. Le costó, pero al fin consiguió sentirse en paz. “Una paz que no tendré en Cokeworth y sí aquí.

Me imagino pasando las noches de estas tres semanas sin clases, así, frente a la chimenea, enfrascado en un libro. También extrañando a Lily, pero desde luego sufriendo ambos mucho menos que bajo la espada de Damocles que supone tener a Tobías en la Hilandera.

Ella estará con su familia y le enviaré muchas, muchas cartas, todos los días, y le daré, ahora sí, bayas de Sabor del Amante, eso también me forzará a mí a estar lo mejor posible para que no le sepan amargas.

Ahora debo pensar en cómo decírselo. Si a mí, siempre tan contenido y pragmático me ha costado horas asumirlo… ¿cómo va a ponerse ella cuando se entere? Va a intentar convencerme de ir. Peor. Va a querer quedarse en el castillo conmigo.

Y eso no, sí que no. Ya no sólo por el hecho de que descuide a su familia, unos padres decentes, ejemplares, que admiran el hecho de que su hija sea bruja, sino porque se sabrá que nos hemos quedado prácticamente solos en el colegio, y eso sí que no puede ser.

¿Y si simplemente aparezco a desayunar y después me pierdo en la marea de alumnos que esperan los carruajes para ir a la estación de Hogsmeade, simulando que cogeré el tren, y le envío una lechuza para que le llegue a casa al mismo tiempo que ella?

Desde luego, sería la mejor solución, pero también la más cobarde. Y ya he cometido demasiados errores en la vida por mi cobardía, comenzando por el más esencial, no haberle dicho a Lily durante años y años lo que sentía por ella, así que no haré eso en absoluto.

Le escribiré la carta, sí, explicándoselo todo, porque el poco tiempo que tendremos entre el desayuno y la salida a Hogsmeade voy a tener que emplearlo en convencerla de que no se quede, de que vamos a estar bien. En consolarla porque va a llorar a lágrima viva, y en darle muchos, muchos besos, para que confíe en que lo que sentimos es tan fuerte y profundo que sobrevivirá a la nueva separación.

Inevitablemente, vamos a tener que despedirnos en el Refugio, ningún otro lugar es seguro, así que le haré la seña en el desayuno. Ella se alarmará, pero saldré del Comedor en cuanto lo entienda, para darle tiempo a disimular y salir antes que Potter y los otros. Tampoco creo que se ponga a seguirnos con la capa media hora antes de salir para Hogsmeade.”

Subió a la habitación donde todos dormían desde hacía horas, con el _Lumos_ buscó en su baúl pluma, tintero, pergamino y un sobre, bajó a la Sala acomodándose de nuevo en su rincón, y con su mayor fuerza de voluntad, para que no le temblara el pulso por la emoción, comenzó a escribir:

**_Mi Princesa:_ **

**_No puedo ir a casa. Anoche, en la cena, llegó carta de mi madre, diciéndome que mi padre está allí. No quiero volver a pasar por situaciones como la de las Navidades pasadas o el último verano. Sé que lo comprenderás, pues tú también lo sufriste._ **

**_He decidido quedarme en el colegio estudiando y preparándolo todo para la vuelta de vacaciones. Voy a estar bien, quizá me cueste unos días pero me acostumbraré, aunque te extrañe mucho._ **

**_Quiero, necesito, que tú también lo estés. Ya sabes, que las bayas no nos sepan amargas. Disfruta de los padres estupendos que tienes, que te quieren mucho y te cuidan, y aprovecha también para estudiar, así será como si lo hiciéramos juntos._ **

**_Voy a escribirte todos los días, estaremos más comunicados que ahora, aunque si te parece que es demasiado, házmelo saber. Por favor, tú no lo hagas hasta que te llegue mi primera carta, que será muy pronto, tal vez ya tengas la lechuza en casa cuando llegues, pues he de averiguar primero quién se queda en Slytherin y si es seguro. De cualquier modo, cuando lo hagas, escribe como remite el nombre de mi madre y la dirección de La Hilandera._ **

**_Perdóname, por favor, por no dejar que te quedes. Sería muy peligroso cuando todos se enteraran de que hemos pasado la Navidad juntos y prácticamente solos en el castillo, nos haría más difícil el regreso._ **

**_Debo pedirte un par de favores. El primero es importante, envía la otra carta que viene en el sobre a mi casa, a nombre de mi madre y sin remite, por correo muggle urgente en cuanto llegues a Londres, puedes leerla si quieres, es para avisarla de que no voy. Ya sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si le mando una lechuza. Sé que tendrás que explicarles algo a tus padres, cuéntales todo lo que creas conveniente, son personas muy comprensivas y lo entenderán._ **

**_El segundo favor no es tan urgente. Mándame sobres en cuanto puedas, porque me quedan pocos. Sabes que me duele que tengas que comprarlos tú, y por eso mismo voy a pedirte por favor que esta Navidad no me hagas ningún regalo, porque también voy a tener que pedirte que compres en Diagon algunas cosas que necesitaremos para estar juntos de noche._ **

**_Lily, preciosa, te amo, nunca lo olvides. Gracias por amarme tú a mí también, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido._ **

**_Tu Príncipe Mestizo_ **

Sev se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras escribía para evitar que cayeran sobre el texto y emborronaran la tinta. Cuando terminó cortó el pergamino por debajo de su firma, y en el pedazo que quedaba escribió una mucho más corta pero también cariñosa carta a su madre, explicándole que había decidido quedarse en el colegio a estudiar porque era el año de los TIMOS e iba retrasado. No nombró a Tobías para nada, y le dijo que la carta se la había enviado Lily al bajar del Expreso.

Se quedó pensando un rato por si olvidaba algo importante. “Tampoco pasa nada, pues pienso volver a escribirle mañana en cuanto todos se vayan para que la lechuza vuele tras la estela del Expreso y tenga una carta mía en cuanto llegue a casa.

He conseguido serenarme por completo, me he hecho a la idea, sólo me preocupa ella.” Metió ambas cartas en el sobre y volvió frente a la chimenea a meditar cómo afrontar la difícil situación en la que se encontrarían ambos por la mañana, pero en especial Lily. “Va a pasar de tener una ilusión enorme a llevarse una tremenda decepción en apenas veinte minutos, y sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decidir nada.”

Imaginó la escena. “La esperaré sentado en el sofá, le pediré que se siente a mi lado y la abrazaré muy fuerte antes de comenzar a hablar. Mantendré la paciencia todo lo posible para darle confianza, pero si me da por llorar a mí también, que seguro que sí, no me contendré.

Espero no tener que amenazarla con alguna barbaridad si se pone terca. No creo que lo haga, últimamente está demostrando un autocontrol que nunca habría creído posible en ella. Ambos nos estamos influyendo mutuamente, y de ser tan distintos, vamos adquiriendo cualidades del otro. Eso es bonito.

Prácticamente se me ha ido la noche, ya no merece la pena intentar dormir un poco, no creo que lo consiga, y si lo hago pueden pegárseme las sábanas, y debo avisar al prefecto a primera hora de que me quedo en el castillo y no envíen mi baúl al Expreso.”

Así que se quedó un rato más frente al fuego, y cuando calculó que quedaría una media hora para que sus compañeros despertaran, se dio una buena ducha para despejarse y no tener tan mal aspecto. Después se puso un uniforme limpio, pero no la túnica. “Así, en cuanto Lily me vea, entenderá de qué va el asunto y ya estará más preparada para la despedida en el Refugio.”


	9. Despedida

Así fue. En cuanto Lily entró con sus compañeras al Gran Comedor, todas excitadísimas por el viaje inminente, ella la que más, por supuesto, y vio a Sev en uniforme, destacando fuertemente entre el resto de alumnos vestidos con túnicas negras, supo que él no iba a tomar el Expreso. “Tobías.”

Contuvo su enorme decepción y logró disimular fingiendo sonrisas hasta que llegó a su sitio. Lo miró, estaba haciéndole el gesto del Refugio. Asintió y lo vio hablar brevemente con Avery y marcharse.

En el breve vistazo que le había echado se había dado perfecta cuenta, porque hacía un mes él tuvo durante casi dos semanas el mismo aspecto, que debía haber pasado la noche en vela, rumiando. “Así que lo sabe desde ayer y no ha hecho nada por avisarme.”

Su decepción se tornó en rabia, pensando que podría haberle enviado una lechuza a la Sala Gryffindor o a su dormitorio. Comenzó a comer, y tras los primeros bocados fingió encontrarse mal. Sus compañeros hablaban animadamente haciendo planes para las vacaciones. Le dijo a Cecile:

-Creo que me está sentando mal el desayuno, estoy descompuesta – llevándose las manos al estómago.

-Deben ser los nervios por el viaje, te acompaño al baño – le respondió Cecile haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No, no, ya voy sola, si no, te vas a quedar sin desayunar… - le dijo tomándole el antebrazo y apretándolo con fuerza.

Cecile la miró unos instantes a los ojos, comprendiendo.

-Vale, pero pásate por la enfermería para que Pomfrey te dé algo, de lo contrario lo vas a pasar mal en el Expreso – volviendo a sentarse.

-Sí, tranquila, eso haré.

Se apresuró a salir como si en efecto se encontrara mal, pero tranquila porque Cecile, con un solo gesto y mirada, lo había comprendido todo, le había proporcionado una buena coartada y sabía que le cubriría las espaldas ante el resto como ya hizo aquella vez en la Torre de Astronomía. Y eso que ella no le había contado nada.

Salió del Comedor a la vez que todavía entraban numerosos alumnos, y se dirigió al segundo piso, que estaba vacío, pues ninguna casa se ubicaba allí. Subió por el pasadizo hasta el quinto y luego por el corredor este. Recorrió todo el camino sin apresurarse, luchando por contener su profunda decepción y enojo. Cuando llegó ante la puerta del Refugio, respiró profundamente varias veces antes de abrir, para no entrar hecha una furia.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Sev en el sofá, de costado, con las piernas encogidas y abrazado a sí mismo, y al oírla se volvió hacia ella, con sorpresa pero sobre todo, profunda tristeza en los ojos, se le pasó de golpe todo el enfado.

Sev no la esperaba hasta después del desayuno.

-Lily… ¿Cómo has venido tan pronto…?

-Tranquilo, Sev, Cecile me cubre – aproximándose al estrado.

Él la interrogó con la mirada.

-Luego te lo cuento. No vienes a casa. Tobías, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto subía el alto escalón y se sentaba a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que él, simétricamente enfrentados, mirándose a los ojos, y le tomó una mano con las suyas.

“Me he quedado sin palabras. Lily lo ha adivinado todo y no está desesperada, sino muy dueña de sí misma.” Sólo alcanzó a decirle:

-Sí…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le preguntó muy dulcemente.

-Me llegó una lechuza de mi madre al final de la cena…

Lily negó con la cabeza pero no perdió la calma ni la suavidad.

-Y en lugar de avisarme y decidirlo juntos, te has pasado la noche sin dormir, rumiando – retirándole un mechón de la frente.

-Ya te habías marchado… ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera?

-¿Para qué están las lechuzas, Sev? Podrías habérmela enviado a la Sala de Gryffindor desfigurando la letra y con el remite de mi casa en Cokeworth. Habríamos podido quedar cuando todos se durmieran como nos propuso Remus el otro día, nos habría ayudado.

“Comienzo a darme cuenta de lo mal que lo he hecho todo.” Lily seguía acariciándolo, siguiendo con la mirada el camino de sus dedos.

-Lo siento, Lily, no se me ocurrió…

-Siempre intentando controlarlo todo tú solo, como si a mí no me concerniera.

-No, Lily, también pensé en ti, en lo mejor para los dos.

-Ya lo imagino, le diste mil vueltas al asunto y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue que nos separáramos. ¿A que no se te pasó por la cabeza que tienes otra casa en Cokeworth?

Eso lo desconcertó. “¿A qué se refiere?”

-Pensé en dormir en el molino, o en quedarme en una pensión.

Lily sonrió, volviendo a negar.

-Pero qué bobo eres, Sev, si ya te lo ofrecí en verano. Podrías haberte quedado en mi casa, en la habitación de invitados.

“Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Y aunque hubiera pensado en ello… ¿cómo justificar ante la familia de Lily mi presencia allí? Demasiadas explicaciones… y vergüenza.”

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo se lo habríamos explicado a tus padres?

-A ver, mi amor… ¿para qué están los amigos? ¿Acaso no se invitan los unos a los otros a sus casas?

-Sí, pero no durante tres semanas enteras y en Navidad.

-Pues no habría pasado nada por contarles la verdad, mis padres te aprecian mucho, lo sabes. Gracias a ti nos enteramos de que no me pasaba nada raro de pequeña. Pero siempre has evitado pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa. Lo comprendo, porque Petunia se ponía desagradable, aunque tú tampoco ponías mucho de tu parte, con tu manía a los _muggles_. Habría sido una buena ocasión de conoceros mejor, al fin y al cabo, ya sois familia.

Sev se sorprendió. “¿Qué está diciendo?”

Lily notó su desconcierto.

-Sí, cariño. Cuando te dije que estábamos comprometidos no lo decía en broma. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, si tú también quieres, claro.

A Sev se le inundaron los ojos.

-Vamos, no lo pases mal… Quizá todavía estés a tiempo de venir si estás dispuesto a prescindir de tu baúl. Podríamos estudiar con mis libros, ya iríamos después a La Hilandera por tu ropa.

Él cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. “No soy capaz de presentarme así, con lo puesto y sin avisar, como un refugiado.” Negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo, es demasiado de golpe para ti – continuó ella - No tienes fe en la bondad de la gente y no me extraña. Tu vida ha sido muy difícil, pero tienes que aprender a confiar. Ya te has dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas con Remus.

Lily comenzó a darle besos pequeños como los llamaba ella, en los párpados y a lo largo del camino que trazaban sus lágrimas. No pudo ver que ella también tenía los ojos empañados, luchando por no derrumbarse. “Al final es ella quien está consolándome como yo siempre había soñado hacerle.” Siguió así hasta que él se recompuso y abrió los ojos.

-Piénsalo con calma, ¿vale? Siempre puedes venir por Red Flu, me avisas y vamos a buscarte al callejón.

Sev asintió. “No creo que lo haga, pero sería hacerle un desprecio muy grande no consentir en por lo menos pensarlo.”

-Vale, así está mejor –continuó ella - Y mientras tanto, no pases solo todo el tiempo. Aprovecha para acercarte a la gente de tu casa que también se quede, ahora no tendrás nadie encima de ti para controlar con quién te relacionas. Puedes encontrar un amigo donde menos te lo esperas. Mira, te pongo un ejemplo. ¿Sabes, sin ir más lejos, cómo me he escapado hoy?

Le contó la complicidad de Cecile en el desayuno.

-¿Ves? Y sin contarle nada, a eso se le llama confianza ciega. Ella misma me ha inventado la excusa perfecta para desaparecer hasta el último minuto.

Lily miró su reloj.

-Todavía nos queda tiempo. Quizá estés pensando que no se me ha ocurrido quedarme contigo, pero sé de sobra que sería una locura, tan repentino. Mi baúl ya debe estar camino del Expreso, se enterarían todos. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Sev no se sentía capaz de hablar, así que sacó la carta que le había escrito.

-Hay una para ti y otra para mi madre.

-¿Es ésta la mía? – mostrándole el pergamino que más abultaba.

Sev asintió, Lily la desplegó y leyó rápidamente, al tiempo que le iba comentando.

-Mi Príncipe Mestizo… - lo besó en los labios – Las bayas… ¿tienes para mí?

Sev se sacó del bolsillo un paquetito hecho con un pedazo de pergamino, se lo dio y le dijo:

-Hoy no tomes ninguna, te va a saber muy mal.

-No me importa en absoluto, voy a estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Lily continuó leyendo.

-¿Ves cómo a ti también te gustan mis padres…? No tienes por qué escribirme tanto, hazlo si quieres, pero distráete con otras cosas… No es necesariio que lo hagas hoy, descansa, estás hecho polvo… Pensabas que iba a querer quedarme – sonrió con nostalgia – Ojalá pudiéramos… - Esta vez la pausa fue mayor – Sev, Correos está cerrado los sábados a la hora que llega el Expreso, no se puede mandar una carta urgente hoy mismo. De todos modos, lo de mis padres y tu madre me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera. A mis padres voy a contarles lo que pasa, comprenderán sin demasiados detalles. Les pediré que pasemos por tu casa a llevarle la carta en persona a tu madre, y de paso me gustaría hablar también con ella. Esto no puede seguir así, necesitamos apoyo, no podemos luchar contra el mundo los dos solos.

Pensó que él protestaría, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sev asintió levemente.

-¿Seguro? – insistió ella.

-Sí, Lily, tú eres la que sabe de estas cosas.

-Buena decisión.

Siguió con la carta, cuando llegó a ‘no me hagas ningún regalo’, puso los ojos en blanco, pero terminó el párrafo.

-Sev, escúchame bien – esta vez le habló algo duramente – No puedes pedirme que no te haga regalos. ¡Mira donde estamos! ¡Lo has hecho tú todo! Debes dejarme contribuir en algo, de lo contrario sería yo quien estaría en deuda contigo. No te compraré ningún capricho, sólo cosas necesarias. Por favor, acepta mi ayuda, al igual que hago yo contigo. Además… - cambió el tono a sorprendido – no había caído… Vamos a perdernos tu cumpleaños…

Ahora era ella la que estaba zozobrando, Lily le daba mucha importancia a las fechas, pero Sev no. No recordaba fiestas ni regalos cuando era niño, sólo Lily le había hecho regalos en toda su vida.

-No te preocupes, cariño, estarás de vuelta dos días después.

-Hablaré con Remus para que nos arregle una cita nada más volver – mirándolo con pena – Lo celebraremos.

Lily terminó la carta.

-Te copio el último párrafo, pero no que tu vida no tendría sentido, tú vales mucho por ti mismo – le dijo con seriedad, y más alegre, sonriendo - ¿Te has dado cuenta? Somos el Príncipe Mestizo y la Princesa del Castillo Encantado, los protagonistas de un cuento.

Y por fin logró hacerlo sonreír.

-Yo siempre lo pensaba desde que me inventaste el apodo, pero nunca me atrevía a decírtelo.

-Y yo siempre esperaba que tú me lo dijeras cuando te llamaba así de pequeña.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…

-Qué bobo…

Se miraban sonriendo con nostalgia, ambos pensando en el tiempo perdido. “Si se lo hubiera dicho mucho antes…” pensaba él. “Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que me amaba…” pensaba ella.

-Bueno, ahora ya pasó – continuó Lily - ¿Se te ocurre algo más que decirme?

Sev negó, Lily volvió a mirar su reloj.

-Diez minutos. Quiero besos para el camino.

Él por fin reaccionó, se abrazaron estrechamente y se besaron sin prisa, a conciencia, para hacer imborrables esos diez minutos durante las próximas tres semanas.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dijo:

-Te amo, Sev, cierra los ojos como siempre, no me veas marcharme.

-Te amo, Lily.

Sev cerró los ojos, quedando grabado en su retina el precioso verde esmeralda de los ojos de Lily.


	10. Pactos

Lily deshizo sus pasos hasta el vestíbulo sin luchar ya por mantenerse entera, porque cuanto peor aspecto tuviera más creíble sería su coartada. La entrada al castillo estaba llena de alumnos esperando su turno para tomar los carruajes que los conducirían a la estación de Hogsmeade. Cecile estaba esperándola al pie de las escaleras, se dirigió hacia ella, y a dos peldaños de alcanzarla, su amiga le tendió la mano. Ella se la dio y la otra la estrechó con fuerza y le dijo:

-Todavía te encuentras mal, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, esta noche estarás con tus papás que te cuidarán.

Lily la miró con profundo agradecimiento. Cecile continuó, bajando un poco el tono de voz a confidencia:

-Por cierto… no he dicho que habías ido a la enfermería porque Potter quería salir a buscarte.

Lily la abrazó, la otra siguió hablándole al oído.

-Y se ha girado a mirar la mesa Slytherin… - volvió al tono normal - ¿Pomfrey te ha dado algo?

Lily se apartó y asintió.

-Bueno, entonces no te preocupes. Verás que pronto te encuentras mejor. Vamos con los demás.

Fue ella quien les explicó a todos que Lily venía de la enfermería. Siguió tomándola de la mano en el carruaje, y al subir al Expreso se disculpó de las otras diciendo que iban a buscar un compartimento más tranquilo hasta que ella se encontrara mejor. No le hizo ninguna pregunta comprometida ni comentario alguno, ni siquiera cuando se quedaron solas, Lily junto a la ventanilla y Cecile a su lado. Sacó un libro de su mochila y le dijo:

-Voy a leer un rato para dejarte descansar, pero si prefieres hablar lo hacemos.

Lily estaba realmente sorprendida, Cecile estaba enterada de todo, seguramente desde la noche en la Torre de Astronomía, quizá incluso desde antes, y sabía que Sev no le caía precisamente bien. Cuando llevaban unos quince minutos viajando, por fin le preguntó:

-Cecile, ¿por qué estás ayudándome?

La otra la miró y le habló con comprensión:

-Siempre he considerado que somos amigas, y a los amigos se les ayuda sin juzgarlos. Pienso que debes ser libre de tomar tus decisiones, y nadie mejor que tú misma sabe lo que te conviene – y cambiando el tono a irónico – Además, Potter me cae peor todavía.

Ambas rieron. Cecile volvió a su libro y Lily a mirar por la ventanilla, y de cuando en cuando comentaban alguna cosa sin volver a tocar el tema. Un rato después, Remus apareció en la puerta del compartimento.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Lily? ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Debía querer decirle lo que había pasado en el desayuno.

-Pasa, Remus. Cecile está al tanto y ya me lo ha contado todo.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, Lily sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo cara de ‘¿Qué le vamos a hacer?’ Remus entró algo indeciso y Cecile le preguntó:

-Lily, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No, no, quedaos los dos.

Cecile dejó el libro, Remus se sentó frente a Lily, y apoyando el otro codo en la rodilla, le tendió la mano. Ella se la dio.

-Vas a estar sola en Cokeworth, ¿no? – la miraba con pena y ternura.

Lily asintió, pero dijo:

-Voy a estar con mi familia, que tengo muchas ganas de verlos. Él lo va a pasar bastante peor, no tiene amigos como vosotros – mirándolos a ambos.

-Ya… - dijo Remus un tanto abatido.

Cecile asentía levemente, con expresión algo ceñuda, como comprendiendo muchas cosas. Se quedaron ambos mirándola con gravedad durante un largo minuto, y Lily se la devolvía alternativamente. Después fueron Cecile y Remus quienes lo hicieron entre sí, durante todavía más tiempo, sin hablarse pero pensando los tres en una cuarta persona que no estaba presente. Por fin Cecile se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, le tomó la otra mano y sentenció, con absoluta convicción:

-Sí que los tiene.

Lily miró a Remus, asentía muy seguro. Todavía mantuvieron ambos el silencio unos largos segundos, para que el mensaje le calara. Acababan de sellar un _pacto_ de profunda amistad entre ellos tres y con Sev, aunque no estuviera presente.

Lily sacó de la mochila la carta en la que Sev hablaba de Remus y se la dio a leer. Él la miró con extrañeza y ella asintió para que lo hiciera.

**_Princesa:_ **

**_Te amo. Me has abierto los ojos, eres mi luz._ **

**_Perdóname por haber dudado de la confianza que tenías en R. Tienes toda la razón, es un verdadero amigo para ti y ojalá yo también me gane su amistad algún día. Pienso hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo y no es por mero interés, realmente creo que es una magnífica persona que dio con gente equivocada, pero comprendo su lealtad y la respetaré._ **

**_Así que no lo fuerces a contarte nada más, él sabrá lo que debe decirte y lo que no es necesario. Solamente pídele su dirección para poder cartearte con él en Navidad, me gustaría que también recibiera algo de mi parte._ **

**_Ya tengo parte de la estrategia pensada para vernos de noche, te contaré en casa. Hasta entonces, es mejor que no nos arriesguemos a comunicarnos a no ser que suceda algo grave como el viernes. En ese caso, hacemos igual que ayer por la mañana, lo hiciste genial._ **

**_Si el miércoles en Pociones tengo bronca con Parkinson haz lo mismo que hagan los Gryffindor, gírate y ríete si me insulta. Así además podrás observar su reacción y aconsejarme, pues yo no voy a mirarla._ **

**_Yo también te quiero mucho y te echo de menos, estoy ansioso por llegar a casa, nunca tuve tantas ganas. Libres, solos, sin tener que escondernos. Una semana más, mi vida, sólo una semana…_ **

**_Besos, Princesa_ **

**_Tu Príncipe._ **

Lily pudo ver cómo a Remus se le iban empañando los ojos a medida que recorría el escrito. Con el último párrafo ya no pudo contenerse y se la devolvió, tapándose los ojos con la mano, con el codo apoyado en la rodilla. Cecile se había mantenido con la mirada baja, pero sin volver a su libro, Lily le dio la carta.

-Léela tú también.

Ella la tomó y lo hizo. Cecile sabía de sobra cómo Remus solía hostigar a Sev con los otros, y así entendería que llevaba tiempo protegiéndolo y ayudándolos y que él lo había perdonado. En cierto modo, era traicionar la confianza de Sev, pero no mencionaba secretos comprometidos y estrecharía los lazos entre los cuatro. Cecile no llegó a llorar, pero estaba apenada y le dio un abrazo cuando terminó de leer.

-Contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis – le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Cecile.

Remus ya se había recuperado, y cuando las chicas se separaron, se levantó, le tendió la mano a Lily para que lo hiciera y también la abrazó.

-Éste es para él, mándaselo de mi parte. Dile que ya soy su amigo y que no es necesario que haga nada por mí, me llega con que me haya perdonado. Haré todo lo posible para que podáis veros en cuanto volvamos en enero. Nos carteamos y lo vamos planeando.

Ya tenían sus señas, pues se habían escrito un par de veces en verano.

-Muchas gracias, Remus.

-No me las des, gracias a vosotros por confiar tanto en mí.

Se separaron.

-Bueno, os dejo – continuó Remus - De lo contrario James va a aparecer en cualquier momento a molestaros.

-Hasta pronto, Remus – dijo Lily.

Cecile le tendía la mano, se la estrecharon mirándose a los ojos de nuevo.

-Hasta pronto, Remus – dijo Cecile.

-Hasta pronto, chicas – dijo él.

Se marchó y ambas se quedaron pensando en el sacrificio que hacía volviendo con los otros, cuando habría preferido mil veces permanecer con ellas. Ninguna dijo nada, no era necesario, pero Cecile se mantuvo largo rato sin volver a su libro. Por fin habló:

-¿Puedes darme su dirección? – le preguntó a Lily.

-No la tengo aquí, te la envío desde casa en cuanto pueda.

-Claro, no hay prisa, primero atiende a Sev.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, la miró con ternura durante unos largos segundos y después volvió a leer. Al rato, Lily sacó las cartas de Sev. Leyó con detenimiento la que era para ella, y después la de Eileen. Si él no le hubiera dado permiso no lo habría hecho, pero quería ver qué decía para pensar cómo afrontar la conversación que tendría con ella por la tarde… si no estaba Tobías, claro.

Tal como esperaba, Sev no mencionaba en ningún momento la verdadera razón de su ausencia. Se deshacía en disculpas y frases tranquilizadoras y tampoco decía cosa alguna sobre sus problemas en el colegio. Y a ella sólo la nombraba para explicar cómo había enviado la carta.

Esto último no le importó, era cosa de Sev cuándo comunicar algo tan íntimo a su madre, ella tampoco se lo iba a contar a los suyos. Al fin y al cabo sólo llevaban mes y pico juntos, aunque en realidad lo hubieran estado media vida.

Pero todo lo demás… Sev sólo las tenía a ella y a su madre como pilares, y el de Eileen más bien era falso, ignorante de lo que realmente estaba pasando su hijo y no consecuente con el amor que sabía a ciencia cierta le tenía. No podía permitirse ser su único sostén, debía ponerle a su madre las cartas sobre la mesa.

De cuando en cuando Cecile le preguntaba, sin levantar la vista del libro, qué tal se encontraba, y ella siempre le respondía que un poco mejor. Cuando pasó el carrito de la comida, la obligó a tomar algo.

-No has desayunado, y el remedio de Pomfrey ya debe haberte hecho efecto. Así que no tienes excusa, tienes que ponerte bien para que tus papis no se preocupen.

Tenía razón, debía hacer un esfuerzo por estar mejor, aunque sólo fuera para que a Sev no le supiera amarga la baya. Cuando acabaron de comer, Cecile le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que vayamos con las chicas? Así te distraes un poco.

-Ve tú si quieres, no me apetece estar con nadie más.

-¡Genial! A mí tampoco, prefiero estar tranquila, pero deberías dejar de pensar tanto. ¿No tienes algún libro en la mochila?

-Pues no, no había contado con pasar así el viaje.

-Puedo prestarte uno – dijo sacando un tomo de tamaño medio, seguramente una novela _muggle_ como la que estaba leyendo – Seguro que conoces a Jane Austen, ¿sabías que era bruja?

-No… ¿En serio?

-Pues sí, lo supe hace poco, en un libro de Historia de la Magia. Fue profesora en Hogwarts.

Cecile estaba preparando los TIMOS para cursar el EXTASIS de Historia, era su materia favorita. Le estaba mostrando un ejemplar de ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’.

-¿Lo has leído?

Lily solía leer en verano alguna novela _muggle_ de la biblioteca de sus padres, pero no demasiadas, porque en cuanto compraba los libros de texto para el año siguiente se ponía con ellos.

-No, no he leído nada suyo.

-Pues deberías. Transmite un profundo conocimiento de las relaciones, en especial de las de pareja. Éste trata de dos personas que se enamoran a primera vista pero al mismo tiempo se caen fatal y son de diferente rango social, por lo que les cuesta mucho llegar a entenderse. Comiénzalo, y si te gusta, ya me lo devolverás a la vuelta de vacaciones, yo ya lo he leído dos veces.

Y Lily se sumergió con gran interés en la historia de Elizabeth Bennet y Mr. Darcy, pasándosele en un vuelo las horas de viaje que quedaban hasta Londres.

Llegó el momento de cambiarse de ropa y fueron a buscar sus baúles al compartimento asignado a las chicas Gryffindor de quinto año, encontrándose con las demás, que se interesaron por la salud de Lily. Se cambiaron por turnos en el servicio. Ella no se molestó en hacerlo, sólo guardó la túnica y la capa en el baúl, reemplazándolas por su abrigo _muggle,_ que le cubría completamente el uniforme, quitándose también la corbata.

Se despidieron, Cecile le dio un largo y cariñoso abrazo, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y le dijo que le escribiría, como ya había hecho otras veces.

Sus padres ya la esperaban a la salida del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Afortunadamente, no venían con Petunia. Excepto en su primer viaje, cuando tuvieron una acalorada discusión como despedida, su hermana nunca había vuelto a acompañarla de ida o vuelta a King’s Cross. Se dieron cálidos abrazos y le preguntaron si se encontraba mal. “Vaya, todavía se me nota.” Ella les respondió:

-En el coche os lo explico.

No le extrañó que no le preguntaran por Sev, porque aunque lo habían llevado y traído de la estación en numerosas ocasiones, no lo habían hecho de vuelta ni de ida la Semana Santa ni el verano anteriores. Cuando subieron al auto, se sentó en el centro del asiento trasero, y antes de arrancar, su madre le dijo:

-Bueno, cuéntanos qué te pasa, cariño.

Y ella, dando un hondo suspiro, comenzó:

-Veréis, se trata de Sev. Necesito que me llevéis a su casa para avisar a su madre de que no viene por Navidad.

-¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – le preguntó su madre un tanto alarmada.

-No os preocupéis, está bien, no ha sido un percance repentino, sino algo que viene de muy atrás. Pero arranca, papá, y os lo voy contando de camino.

Comenzó por el principio, cuando se enteró en el río de que Sev era maltratado por Tobías, y les explicó su situación familiar sin dar detalles escabrosos, incluyendo la actitud de Eileen. Su padre la miraba gravemente a breves vistazos por el espejo retrovisor, y ella se esforzaba por no llorar. Su madre hacía comentarios de compasión y exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero no la interrumpieron.

-Así que por eso no nos vimos el pasado agosto y ahora ha decidido no venir por Navidad. Pero eso no es todo…

Y les contó también que desde primer año, era hostigado por los Gryffindor en el colegio. No les dijo nada de sus malas compañías ni del peligro que ella misma corría por las amenazas de los Slytherin. El objetivo era despertar su empatía hacia Sev, y no preocuparlos con temas en los que no podían intervenir. Cuando acabó, su madre le preguntó:

-Cariño, ¿cómo no nos habías contado todo esto antes?

-Quizá debí decíroslo, pero él siempre lo oculta y no quería traicionarlo. Hoy le he pedido permiso para hacerlo y me lo ha dado.

Su padre intervino por primera vez:

-Ahora me explico el carácter de tu amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres, papá?

-A que es huraño, desconfiado, está siempre a la defensiva, tiene muchas dificultades para relacionarse. Casi siempre eres tú quien va a su casa, y él ha venido muy pocas veces a la nuestra. Pero ahora comprendo que no es culpa suya ser así.

-A mí siempre me había parecido que os caía bien… ¿Por qué entonces me dejabais andar con él?

-Porque enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que contigo no era así, te trataba muy bien y estabas a gusto con él. Después de pasar años sin comprender la magia, habías encontrado a alguien como tú.

Lily entendió un par de cosas, que sus padres eran más comprensivos y liberales de lo que ya suponía y la frase de Sev ‘Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido’. Porque era cierto, él era desagradable con todo el mundo excepto con ella y su madre.

Su madre le preguntó:

-¿Crees que nosotros podemos hacer algo? No sabemos nada de las leyes de los brujos.

-En cuanto a su padre no creo que se pueda hacer gran cosa, si no es su madre quien le para los pies, con magia o denunciándolo. Y con respecto al colegio, el director está enterado y no hace nada.

-¿Cómo es posible que consienta algo así? – el tono de su padre fue de indignación.

Buf… se había ido de la lengua, y sólo faltaba que les contara lo de la Casa de los Gritos, que Dumbledore protegía a un licántropo que casi mató a Sev y ahora era su amigo. Iba a tener que ponerles la excusa de las casas enemigas.

-Veréis, Hogwarts no es tan idílico como os lo he pintado. Yo tengo la suerte de pertenecer a la casa favorita, la del director y la subdirectora, al igual que mis compañeros que maltratan a Sev. Pero a él le tocó todo lo contrario, la menos favorecida.

Sus padres se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de darles una profunda decepción.

-Así que no sólo hay segregación y competencia, sino también discriminación – habló al fin su padre – Nunca nos gustó eso de la separación en casas ni el sistema de puntos que tenéis, pero algo así ya se pasa de la raya. Escribiremos una carta al director y tú se la llevarás.

“Buaaah… no.” Debía evitarlo a toda costa. Si veía a Dumbledore en persona, iba a enterarse de todo leyéndola. Se inspiró en justo aquello que no debía contar y en cambiar al tema que le interesaba realmente.

-Es mejor que no, papá. Uno de los chicos que lo hostigaban lleva todo el curso protegiéndolo de sus propios amigos a escondidas porque se arrepintió de hacerlo, y no lo han atacado desde el año pasado. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, ahora por lo menos en el colegio está más tranquilo. Pero sí que hay otra cosa que podéis hacer.

-Dinos, hija –dijo su padre.

-Le he ofrecido nuestra casa para quedarse cuando quiera. Siento haberlo hecho sin consultaros antes, pero estaba ilusionado con venir a casa y se ha quedado muy triste por no poder…

Lily no pudo contener más las lágrimas y su padre la vio llorar.

-Cariño, no te disgustes, has hecho muy bien – le dijo - Tienes todo el derecho a invitar a quien quieras a casa, es tan tuya como nuestra, y más a tu mejor amigo, que siempre ha cuidado de ti.

-Gracias, papá – se le quebró la voz.

Su madre se volvió hacia ella en el asiento y le tendió la mano, cuando se la dio, se la apretó muy fuerte.

-Tranquila, hija, puedes contar con nosotros. Si vuelven a molestarlo, no te calles, nos escribes y haremos cuanto podamos.

Ambos siguieron diciéndole frases de aliento, y se desahogó un rato aferrada a la mano de su madre, para echar todo fuera y ser capaz de afrontar el más difícil todavía, hablar con Eileen, para lo cual debía mantener la compostura, como había hecho esa mañana con Sev.

Cuando llegaron a La Hilandera, le dijo a su padre:

-Aparca por aquí, papá. Cerca pero no en la misma puerta.

En ese barrio muy poca gente tenía vehículo propio y había espacio de sobra para aparcar. Antes de bajarse del coche les explicó:

-Veréis. Tengo que entregarle una carta, pero también quiero hablar con ella, y sólo podré hacerlo si su marido no está en casa. Papá, necesito que me acompañes a la puerta, por si abriera él. En ese caso, nos vamos sin más y esperamos a que cierre para dejársela en el buzón. Si nos abre Eileen, le preguntaré si está sola y me aseguraré de que protege la casa antes de entrar, seguramente me llevará un rato explicárselo todo. Papá, tú vuelves al coche pero te quedas fuera, por si viene Tobías mientras estoy dentro. Si se pone como loco, a aporrear la puerta e intentar entrar, llamas a la policía y les explicas que estoy dentro para que pueda salir.

-Lily, pero… ¿y si ella le abre? – le preguntó su madre alarmada.

-No podrá, le pediré que me dé su varita una vez cierre la puerta.

-Hija, nos parece arriesgado – dijo su padre - ¿No sería mejor hacerlo de otra forma?

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre?

-Dile que venga al coche y habláis dentro las dos. Nosotros nos quedaremos fuera hasta que acabéis.

A Lily le supo mal que sus padres se quedaran a la intemperie, pero le pareció que era más seguro.

-De acuerdo, papá, lo haremos así.

Salieron los tres del auto, quedando su madre junto a él, y su padre y ella se dirigieron hasta la casa de Sev.

-Llama a la puerta, papá y apártate, por si abre Tobías.

El padre de Lily lo hizo, y a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Eileen apareció en el umbral, vestida con ropa muy ajada y cubierta con un chal de lana.

-¡Lily, cariño! ¡Qué sorpresa! – con alegría - Buenas noches, señor Evans. ¿Cómo están?

-Buenas noches, señora Snape – respondió el padre de Lily con gravedad – Muy bien, gracias.

-Buenas noches, Eileen – dijo Lily también muy seria.

-¿Han traído a Severus? – ilusionada – Muchas gracias…

Lily tuvo que respirar hondo para no derrumbarse.

-No, Eileen. Sev no ha tomado el Expreso.

Su cara mudó de repente, a alarma.

-No te preocupes, está bien, te traigo una carta suya. Pero también me gustaría hablar un rato contigo si puedes salir de casa.

Eileen dudó pero no dijo nada. Lily percibió su indecisión, y ya se había dado cuenta de que Tobías no estaba en casa, de lo contrario ella no los hubiera recibido así.

-Tenemos el coche aparcado ahí mismo, hablaremos dentro si quieres. Es importante, Eileen.

-Vale, voy por las llaves.

Salió medio minuto después, cerró la puerta y se encaminaron hasta el auto, Lily y Eileen delante y el padre siguiéndolas. Cuando llegaron, Eileen y la madre de Lily se saludaron, y ella le abrió la puerta de atrás. Dio la vuelta por el otro lado y subió también, encendiendo la luz interior. Los padres de Lily se quedaron apoyados en el capó del vehículo de espaldas a ellas.

-Dime, Lily, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no ha venido Severus?

-Ya deberías imaginarlo.

Eileen no le respondió, sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Primero vas a leer su versión, y luego hablaremos de la verdad.

Sacó el sobre con la carta de Sev para su madre y esperó hasta que ésta la leyó y dijo:

-Claro, tiene que estudiar mucho y en el colegio estará más tranquilo…

“¡Por Merlín! ¿Esta mujer está en la inopia, o se engaña a sí misma?” La rabia le dio el talante necesario, conteniéndola, para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Eileen no levantaba la vista de la breve carta, consolándose en las amables palabras de su hijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Eileen, mírame – reclamó su atención, y la mujer levantó la vista, con tristeza en los ojos – Sabes que siempre te he considerado mi segunda madre, pero hoy debo hablarte de bruja a bruja – le dijo con mucha seriedad.

La mirada de Eileen cambió a grave.

-Lo que acabas de leer no es verdad. Sev decidió no venir cuando le llegó tu carta, anoche mismo. Y pienso que tomó una buena decisión.

La mujer no movió un músculo ni cambió su mirada. Contenida. ¡Por Merlín! Cómo se parecían Sev y su madre.

-Pero no es lo que realmente quería hacer, su vida en el colegio no es un lecho de rosas, te tiene engañada.

Y a ella sí que se lo contó todo. Los Gryffindor, los Slytherin, y que habían debido esconderse para seguir viéndose… como amigos.

-Así que estábamos muy ilusionados los dos por poder pasar una temporada de respiro en casa, pero sabes de sobra que con tu marido aquí eso es imposible.

Eileen lo había escuchado todo respirando profundamente, sin cambiar un ápice su mirada, dominándose. Al escuchar esto último cerró los ojos.

Lily le contó todo lo que sabía sobre su familia, esta vez sin ahorrarse detalles, incluyendo la terrible experiencia de la pasada Navidad, de la que ambos la habían mantenido ignorante en la medida de lo posible. Ella la escuchó con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de profundo dolor en el rostro y abrazada a sí misma por encima del chal.

-No pienses que quiero meterme en la relación que tienes con tu marido. Eso es cosa vuestra, eres una bruja adulta y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y tu poder. Pero no voy a seguir consintiendo que le afecte a tu hijo, que todavía es menor de edad y no puede defenderse. Así que si no eres capaz de protegerlo, lo haré yo por mis propios medios, debí hacerlo mucho antes. No pienso dejar que vuelva a estar _nunca_ – remarcando la palabra - bajo el mismo techo que Tobías. De hecho, ya le he ofrecido mi casa para que se quede cuando quiera. Mis padres están de acuerdo.

Eileen, sin abrir los ojos, asintió levemente, Lily continuó:

-Pero no es así como debería ser, porque a Sev le da mucho apuro recurrir a esa solución y dudo que lo acepte. Así que si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo esta Navidad o en las vacaciones que nos quedan hasta que cumpla los diecisiete y él mismo pueda defenderse, debes elegir. Tu marido o tu hijo.

Eileen cambió de postura, apoyando el codo en la rodilla, la frente en la mano, derrotada, pero sin soltar una sola lágrima. Lily hizo una larga pausa para que le calara el ultimátum.

-Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Pero recuerda, Sev sólo nos tiene a ti y a mí. Y yo también soy menor de edad.

Lily cambió el tono duro y tajante que había empleado hasta ese momento por otro más amable.

-Y mientras tanto concretemos algunos detalles prácticos, por si no volvemos a vernos. ¿Tienes preparado algo para Sev? Ropa, dinero, lo que puedas. Y si no lo tienes hacemos una lista de lo que pueda necesitar y ya me encargaré yo.

Eileen por fin la miró, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y el agradecimiento, y a Lily le supo mal haber sido tan dura con ella. “Pero es que…”

-Anda, abrázame – le dijo.

Pero sólo la abrazó ella, la otra siguió aferrada a su chal.

-Debía hablarte claro porque yo sola no puedo con todo. Tenemos que ayudarle entre las dos, que lo queremos mucho, mucho…

Y la madre de Sev, por fin, se estremeció, y Lily supo que estaba llorando en absoluto silencio. Pasaron un par de minutos y se apartó, secándose las lágrimas con la punta del chal.

-Gracias, Lily. Si me esperáis, voy hasta casa y te traigo lo que tengo.

-Vale, Eileen.

Lily se quedó pensando que lo único que había conseguido era que Eileen delegara su propia responsabilidad en ella, no debería haberse ofrecido a nada ni brindarle su cariño. Aun así, para que a Sev no le faltara el de su madre, sacó pluma, tintero y pergamino y le escribió la dirección de su casa.

Volvió unos cinco minutos después con un bolso mediano en el que debía haber ropa, y el mismo sobre que ella le había dado con la carta.

-Toma, son algunas mudas y lo que he podido ahorrar – se lo dio sin volver a entrar en el coche.

-Vale, se lo haré llegar. ¿Crees que pueda necesitar algo más?

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no se me ocurre.

“Menuda inepta. Da igual, ya me encargaré yo, le hacen falta unas botas para el Bosque.”

-¿Puedes decirme qué número calza?

-El nueve.

-Si quieres mandarle algo o escribirle y no puedes ir hasta Diagon, toma la dirección de mi casa, envías un paquete o carta _muggle_ y yo o mis padres cuando ya no esté lo enviarán con mi lechuza a Hogwarts.

-Lily, cariño, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

“Sí, sí. Seguro que no piensa hacer nada por echar a Tobías, al menos esta Navidad. Y contando con que Sev tampoco va a querer refugiarse en mi casa, vamos a quedarnos sin vernos.” Así que volvió al tono duro:

-Yo te agradecería más que hicieras lo posible para que Sev pueda venir en los próximos días por Red Flu.

-Vale, Lily, de acuerdo – pero no sonó muy convencida.

Lily no se molestó en bajar del coche para despedirla, menuda decepción. Aun así le dijo:

-Espero volver a verte pronto, Eileen.

-Yo a ti también, Lily, cariño, cuidaos mucho.

“Sí, ya que tú no lo cuidas nada. Lo he hecho todo al revés. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Qué sé yo de mujeres atrapadas en una relación tóxica?” Todavía le sorprendía que Sev no hubiera salido aún más maléfico. Y comprendió por fin profundamente lo de ‘Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido’.

Cuando Eileen pasó junto a sus padres, parándose brevemente para despedirse, éstos volvieron a entrar en el coche. Su madre le preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella:

-¿Qué tal ha ido, cariño?

Lily suspiró.

-Demasiado para mí, creo que lo he fastidiado más todavía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque le he contado todo lo que hay y aun así no reacciona.

-Bueno, si acaba de ser consciente de tantas cosas… - dijo su padre – Es normal, dale tiempo, seguro que acaba haciendo lo correcto.

-No sé, no lo creo, la verdad.

-Y si no, piensa que a Sev sólo le queda un año más para ser mayor de edad, y entonces ya podrá valerse por sí mismo – dijo su madre.

A Lily le pareció increíble que su propia madre recordara el cumpleaños de Sev, cuando la de él ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

-Gracias, papás, sois fabulosos.

-Gracias a ti, hija, por confiar en nosotros.

Se dirigieron a casa, su madre ya había preparado la cena previendo que llegarían tarde, así que sólo tuvieron que calentarla y sentarse a la mesa. El padre de Lily atajó por lo sano el primer comentario hiriente que le hizo Petunia.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se disculpó diciendo que estaba muy cansada, le dieron cálidos abrazos y muchos besos y se retiró a su habitación. Abrió el bolso que le había dado Eileen. Mudas, sí, pero viejas y ajadas. Si esto era lo nuevo que le enviaba, ¿cómo serían las que tenía? Decidió tirarlo todo.

Y en el sobre, unas pocas libras, seguro que Tobías ya se había bebido el resto. No llegaba ni para excursiones a Hogsmeade, ahora comprendía por qué Sev nunca quería ir a las tabernas. Se sintió fatal por no haber sido consciente de hasta qué punto eran graves las dificultades económicas de su amigo durante tantos años.

Él había tachado la palabra ‘materialista’ de las características personales de ella en el horóscopo celta, pero ahora pensaba que estaba equivocado. A ella le llamaban la atención la ropa y otras cosas bonitas que sólo se podían conseguir con dinero y se permitía bastantes caprichos, y él no tenía ni para calcetines.

“Bueno, da igual. Tengo algunos ahorros y les pediré a mis padres que esta Navidad no me regalen nada.” Le hizo gracia que era lo mismo que le había pedido Sev a ella. “Que me den sólo dinero.”

Aunque estaba reventada y Sev le había pedido que no lo hiciera hasta recibir carta suya, pensó que no sería extraño que Eileen escribiera a su hijo al no verlo llegar en el Expreso, así que le escribió una carta larga, larga… para que la recibiera en el desayuno, respondiendo con más detalle a la suya de por la mañana, contándole prolijamente el pacto con Cecile y Remus y de modo más sucinto lo que había hablado con sus respectivos progenitores, ocultándole por completo la decepción que se había llevado con Eileen, pero tampoco dándole esperanzas de poder volver a La Hilandera en los próximos días. Concluía:

_Así que, en un solo día, de tener un aliado, hemos pasado a tener cinco. Ya no estamos solos._

“Debería decir cuatro y cuarto, pero bueno…”

Ya sabes, mi amor, tienes una bonita y tranquila habitación en Cokeworth. Nadie te molestará si necesitas estar solo, y podremos estar juntos siempre que quieras.

_Pero si decides no venir, tampoco pasa nada, no voy a insistir más. Aprovecha el tiempo e intenta estar bien, yo también lo haré._

_Besos, besos, besos…_

_Tu Princesa_

_P.D.: Si quieres, quédate a Puck para responderme. Pero después utilicemos lechuzas del castillo, de lo contrario, la vamos a reventar._

Envió su lechuza con la carta, se metió en la cama abrazada a la almohada imaginando que era él y cuando abrió el paquetito de pergamino que le había dado para sacar una baya, descubrió que también le había puesto dentro el anillito azabache de su pelo.

Era más ancho, debía haber utilizado varios cabellos para confeccionarlo. Se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, le quedaba a la medida perfecta. No se lo quitaría hasta volver a Hogwarts. Lo besó muchas veces con los ojos anegados.

Cuando al fin tomó la baya roja, la consoló y sorprendió gratamente, que tras el intenso sabor de sus lágrimas saladas, de sus besos y su piel, sólo le quedó en la boca un levísimo rastro amargo.


	11. Beamy

Cuando Sev despertó, todavía sin abrir los ojos, seguía teniendo grabados en su retina los de Lily. “He soñado que moría viéndolos. No me desasosiega, no creo en premoniciones ni bobadas semejantes, al fin y al cabo me he dormido con esa última imagen, y dormir es en cierto modo morir. Al contrario, me sentiría afortunado si el sueño llegara a cumplirse, porque eso significaría que pasaré toda mi vida con ella.”

Se llevó la mano a la parte izquierda del cuello. “Me duele mucho, seguramente por la postura en que me he quedado dormido.” La misma, de lado sobre el sofá, las piernas encogidas y abrazado a sí mismo, en la que estaba cuando ella se marchó.

Abrió los ojos al fin, era de noche y casi no se veía. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que estaba cubierto por una manta. “Lily debe habérmela echado por encima antes de irse y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

Lily… qué presencia de ánimo. Queda bien claro quién es el más fuerte en nuestra relación, al contrario de lo que he opinado durante tanto tiempo. No es que hasta ahora no haya pensado que no tiene fortaleza, siempre ha sido valiente y terca como buena Gryffindor, pero a la vez tan sensible que siempre lloraba a la primera de cambio, y por eso me sentía por encima de ella en ese aspecto.

Pero ahora que he comenzado a permitirme dejar fluir mis sentimientos, me doy cuenta de que lo mío ha sido pura fachada, control, contención, represión. A mí me ha costado una noche entera asumir la idea de no estar juntos en vacaciones y aun así no he sido capaz de guardar la compostura.

Y ella, en cambio, en los escasos diez minutos que pasaron desde que comprendió que yo no tomaría el Expreso hasta que llegó al Refugio, ha disimulado ante sus compañeros, controlado su desesperación y seguramente también su furia, no se ha aferrado a la posibilidad de quedarse en el castillo, me ha propuesto una solución que la compromete ante su familia, me ha tratado en todo momento con comprensión y dulzura, invitando pero no exigiendo, explicándolo todo ella misma, yo apenas he sido capaz de articular cuatro frases.

Aunque se derrumbó cuando recordó que nos perderíamos mi cumpleaños. ¿Habrá sido todo pura fachada también? ¿Le habré contagiado mi arte del disimulo? Puedo salir de dudas con un simple gesto, tomar una baya roja. No tengo ni que levantarme del sofá, el tarro está a un lado, detrás de mí, pues cuando llegó acababa de prepararle el paquetito, le puse veintitrés, una por cada día que pasaremos separados. Ya ha quedado claro que cuando nos vemos no las precisamos, así que no es tan necesario obsesionarse en racionarlas.”

Se giró y estiró el brazo para buscarlo al tacto, pudo ver por las ventanas que el cielo estaba cubierto. “No tengo modo de saber qué hora es hasta que suene el Reloj de la Torre, si todavía está en el Expreso, cenando en su casa o quizá ya durmiendo. La tomaré de todos modos. ¡Merlín! Sabe mejor que nunca, al aroma de su pelo y su piel, al sabor de su boca y su cuello, y ni un mínimo rastro de amargura.

Me ama profundamente y no sufre en absoluto, constituye una auténtica tabla de salvación, puedo aferrarme a ella sin temor a hundirla. Qué idiota me siento por no haberla hecho partícipe de mi decisión hasta que ya era tarde para echarse atrás, seguramente habría conseguido convencerme de quedarme en su casa.

No volveré a dejarla al margen de los asuntos graves. Puedo creerme experto en seguridad y defensa, pero está claro que ella suple a la perfección esas carencias con la intuición y la inteligencia emocional adquiridas al criarse en una familia ejemplar.

Ya pude comprobarlo en lo acertada que estuvo al prever la escena que me montó Parkinson, y lo equivocado que estaba yo sobre el lobo. Yo he aprendido a leer las emociones por los gestos y miradas, acuciado por la eterna necesidad de defenderme de alguien, pero ella… tiene un conocimiento mucho más profundo, conoce las almas, si alguien es buena o mala persona y si es de fiar.

¿Cuántas veces me decía discutiendo, ‘Tú no eres como ellos, van a arruinarte la vida’? Y nunca le hacía caso, pensando que sí que lo era. Pero desde luego que no, yo tengo un corazón que sabe amar profundamente… gracias a Lily. Ha sido ella quien me ha enseñado a hacerlo durante todos estos años.

Es la única persona, aparte de mi madre, a la que muestro lo mejor de mí mismo. ¿Cómo habría sido yo de no haberla conocido? Como mi padre, seguramente.

Sólo pensar que el año pasado e incluso a principios de éste llegué a plantearme seriamente unirme al Señor Tenebroso, cuando la creí perdida… Pero incluso en eso, ella me ha rescatado, si no se hubiera enamorado de mí, con total seguridad habría tomado el camino oscuro, y mi vida habría sido, todavía más, un auténtico infierno, porque Lily tiene razón, yo _no_ soy así.

Soy mucho mejor que eso, y debo esforzarme por demostrarlo, ampliar mis horizontes, que mi vida no se reduzca a mi amor por Lily y a mi odio por todos los demás. De hecho, también gracias a ella ya he dado algunos pasos por ese camino, intentando hacer migas con Stevens, confiando en el lobo, dejándola que maneje la delicada situación con mi madre, permitiendo que confíe a sus padres mis problemas. Me dijo que aprovechara para conocer gente, y eso haré.

No tengo idea de qué hora es, si ya ha pasado la hora de la cena, puede que incluso sea de madrugada. Para empezar, debo cuidarme, no volver a caer en la depresión de dos meses atrás. No he comido nada en todo el día.” Así que salió del Refugio.

Recorrió el castillo vacío. “Me siento tan en paz… Sin serpientes, sin leones, sin tener que vigilar si me siguen, sin Potter con la capa… Nunca me había quedado por Navidad, aunque sí en Semana Santa, pero en esa fecha, ante la brevedad de las vacaciones y la proximidad de los exámenes, muchos más alumnos permanecían en el castillo. Tengo todo Hogwarts enterito para mí.”

Llegó al vestíbulo y se asomó al Comedor. “La hora de la cena, así que he tomado la baya cuando Lily todavía estaba en el Expreso, antes de ver a su familia, y aun así estaba bien… Admirable.”

Estudió el terreno mientras se dirigía a la mesa Slytherin y se sentaba en su sitio de siempre. “Cuatro Hufflepuff, dos chicos y dos chicas, en grupo. Siete Ravenclaw, dos parejas y tres solitarios. Otros siete Gryffindor, un grupo de cuatro, chicas y chicos, y un grupo de tres chicos. Y en Slytherin, una pareja más y un chico solo, de segundo o tercer año probablemente.

Me parece que lo de hacer amigos voy a tenerlo un poco difícil. Las parejas y los grupos mixtos, que también deben serlo, están descartados, se quedan en el castillo para ya sabemos qué, para tener la intimidad de la que no disfrutan el resto del año, como habríamos hecho Lily y yo de haber podido. El grupo de tres leones, ni soñarlo, casa enemiga. Me quedan los solitarios águilas y el pequeño de mi casa.

Pero si los Ravenclaw, ya de por sí ni se juntan entre ellos - individualistas, excéntricos, los ‘genios’ del colegio - no hay nada que hacer por ese lado. La verdad es que yo mismo podría haber estado en esa casa si no hubiera prevalecido mi ambición de ser serpiente. Se han quedado a estudiar, eso seguro, una cosa en común. Podría tantearlos en la Biblioteca, siempre que acudan, porque teniendo para ellos solos la que me consta es la mejor Sala de las casas...”

Se giró hacia el pequeño Slytherin, que se sentaba cerca de la mesa de profesores. “En la zona donde lo hace el grupo de Stevens.” Lo pilló mirándolo, y el chico rápidamente volvió la vista a su plato. “¿Acaso no es el que se sienta junto a la hermana de Steed? No estoy seguro, apenas me fijé en él, no lo consideré importante. ¿Qué hace un chico de su edad solo en el colegio en Navidad? Quizá también tiene problemas familiares, o simplemente no tiene familia alguna. Una cosa en común.

La mesa de profesores también está casi vacía, Dumbledore y McGonagall están, ninguno de ellos tiene familia. Pero Slughorn, mi Jefe de Casa, no está presente. Normal, un hombre con tantas relaciones sociales no desaprovecha las fiestas para cultivarlas. Así que lo de ir a casa por Red Flu también queda descartado. Debería pedírselo a Dumbledore y me leería, se enteraría de todo el percal. Bueno, todavía me queda la opción del autobús noctámbulo, tendría que pedir a Lily que me mandara dinero mágico, porque no tengo ni un sickle.”

El chico terminó de cenar antes que él y se marchó, casi todos se fueron, sólo se quedaron los tres Gryffindor de sobremesa. Así que se marchó cuanto antes. “He de escribir a Lily para que le llegue mi carta por la mañana. Pasaría la noche en el Refugio, pero me da miedo sentir nostalgia, ponerme triste y que le sepa amarga la baya. Bah… Seguro que la Sala Común de las mazmorras está vacía, la pareja de serpientes se habrá retirado a ‘descansar’ y el chico solo tiene todo su dormitorio para él. Ah, por cierto… yo también.” Le salió una sonrisa.

No era así, cuando llegó a casa el chaval estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, con un libro en las manos, de frente a la puerta. Levantó la vista del libro al oírlo entrar y esbozó una leve sonrisa, para enseguida volver la vista al libro de nuevo. Cuando Sev pasó a su altura para dirigirse al dormitorio por los útiles para escribir, le salió sin pensar:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Snape – le respondió el chico, con cierto tono ilusionado.

Se quedó anonadado, lo había llamado por su apellido y mostrado interés, y a él apenas le sonaba su cara. Al tiempo que tomaba lo necesario para escribir, pensó, “Voy a coger también un libro, como pretexto para sentarme frente a la chimenea cerca del chico. La carta de Lily puede esperar, todavía es temprano y tampoco es cuestión de que la lechuza la despierte de madrugada. Transformaciones, así también puedo leer al chaval disimuladamente.”

Se instaló en el sofá frente a la chimenea. El chico, que quedaba en el sillón a su izquierda, lo miró brevemente cuando lo hizo. Dejó varios objetos a su lado en el sofá y abrió el libro. El otro parecía concentrado en el suyo, que en lugar de apoyar en su regazo, sostenía frente a sus ojos. Se fijó en el título “Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Quinto año!”

Tras practicar un par de hechizos, intentó leerlo sin musitar _Legeremens_ , y a la tercera, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose mucho, lo consiguió.

“Está leyendo el capítulo sobre el _Patronus_ , que es de los últimos temas de mi año, pero al mismo tiempo está mostrándome el libro esperando que le hable, le pregunte, que entable una conversación. Y también leo admiración… ¡y confianza!” Salió de su mente.

“¿Cómo es posible? Una vez más, Lily tiene razón. Mucha gente de mi casa me admira, pero no se acercan a mí por mis malas compañías. Y sin embargo, este chico, en cierto modo cree en mí. Le daré, me daré a mí mismo, una oportunidad. Si se trata de quien creo que es, anda con buena gente, incluido el propio Stevens. Tendré tres semanas por delante para conocernos y luego él mismo hablará de mí con sus amigos. Además… me lo está poniendo muy fácil.”

-¿Qué estás estudiando? – le preguntó.

El chaval reaccionó de inmediato, mostrándole con una amplia sonrisa la portada del libro.

-Defensa.

“No ha dicho DCAO, como todo el mundo, sino Defensa, como yo.” Se fijó mejor en él. “Es muy guapo, con rasgos todavía infantiles y una poco habitual combinación de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño claro.

-Pero ese nivel es muy superior al de tu año. ¿En qué año estás?

-En tercero, pero entreno por mi cuenta.

“¡Como yo! Debe ser de los pequeños de su año, nacido en verano, porque parece menor.”

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y con qué estás ahora?

-Con el _Patronus_ , pero no me sale corpóreo todavía. ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

“Claro que sé, y de hecho es una característica que me distingue de los Mortífagos, que no son capaces de conjurarlo. El chico es todo un astuto serpiente bajo su apariencia amable y confiada.”

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y te sale corpóreo?

“¡Buah! Está sometiéndome a un tercer grado.” Sev, por dentro, se moría de la risa.

-Sí.

-Estaba seguro, a ti también te gusta la Defensa, ¿verdad?

-Es mi asignatura favorita.

-Ya lo sabía. Perdona, no me he presentado – el chico dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó tendiéndole la mano – Beamy, Ariel.

-Snape, Severus.

-Ya te conocía, eres muy famoso – mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón.

-Ya… - Sev se quedó pensativo.

“¿Por qué narices este chaval se ha atrevido a acercarse a mí precisamente con _mi_ fama?” Recordó la experiencia de Lily por la mañana. “Confianza ciega, me dijo. Beamy me la está demostrando, debo corresponder.” Aventuró:

-Pero mi fama no es precisamente buena…

-Eso dice todo el mundo, pero yo no lo creo – dijo Beamy muy seguro – Andas con ésos para protegerte de los Gryffindor, los compañeros de tu amiga pelirroja. Si puedes hacer un _Patronus_ corpóreo, no eres Mortífago.

“¡Qué barbaridad! El crío acaba de revelarme mi propia identidad.” Sev no fue capaz de disimular su gesto de asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sobre mí?

-No es ningún secreto, lo sabe todo el colegio.

“Sí, pero él ha llegado a unas conclusiones muy diferentes al resto.”

-Ya, lo de los Gryffindor está claro, pero tú no opinas sobre mí lo mismo que los demás. ¿Por qué?

-Yo también me juntaba con los malos antes de venir a Hogwarts para que los otros no me maltrataran, ya sabes, era el bicho raro cuando empecé con la magia. Me los gané haciendo magia voluntaria para ellos.

“Es decir, acudió a un colegio _muggle_ como yo y hacía magia sin varita, como yo, aunque yo no tuve quien me defendiera en el colegio. Muchas, muchas cosas en común. Pero el chaval tuvo más inteligencia al llegar a Hogwarts, juntándose con gente buena y no con los maléficos.”

Sev había permanecido callado, Beamy le preguntó:

-Eres mestizo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces no sé qué pintas con los sangre-pura, sólo te aceptan porque eres el mejor duelista.

“Verdades como puños, estoy comenzando a avergonzarme de que un crío de trece años me ponga al descubierto de esta manera. Ahora empezaré yo a sacarle información.”

-Me has dicho que entrenas solo.

-Sí – muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y dónde lo haces?

-En el Bosque.

“Como yo antes de encontrar el Refugio, me extraña no habérmelo encontrado nunca.”

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el año pasado.

“Es imposible que haya avanzado tres cursos en apenas un año.”

-Debes practicar mucho.

-Todas las semanas.

“Ni hablar, con una vez a la semana no llega para alcanzar ese nivel, lo sé por propia experiencia. O el chaval es un portento, que puede ser, si hacía magia voluntaria de pequeño, o alguien le está ayudando. Lo intento soltando prenda.”

-Yo también practico en el Bosque y nunca te he visto.

-Porque me escondo muy bien, ya sabes, el Bosque es enorme.

“Buf… qué difícil, crear confianza entre serpientes. Pero no me disgusta, el chico es fiable, no pone en riesgo a sus amigos. Aun así insistiré, más bien por seguir poniendo a prueba su astucia que por sonsacarle.”

-¿Y no te da miedo ir al Bosque solo?

-¿Y no te lo da a ti?

Sev no pudo resistir sonreír abiertamente, Beamy se la devolvió. Tuvo una inspiración.

-Entrenar solo es muy aburrido. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo juntos algún día?

Al chico se le iluminó la cara.

-Podría enseñarte a hacer el _Patronus_ corpóreo – continuó Sev.

-¿En serio? ¿No te importaría? – muy ilusionado.

“Parece que haya estado esperando algo así mucho tiempo.”

-No, no es tan difícil.

-¿Cuándo quedamos? – impaciente.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Mañana por la mañana?

-Vale.

-¡Genial! Gracias Snape, ya sabía yo que eras buen tipo – se levantó para darle la mano de nuevo, y esta vez su apretón fue más fuerte y firme – Nos vemos en el desayuno, entonces. Me voy a la cama para estar fresco mañana.

Recogió su libro y se volvió de nuevo hacia él, mirándolo gravemente.

-Hasta mañana, Snape – como una sentencia.

-Hasta mañana, Beamy, que descanses.

Se marchó. Sev se quedó mirando al fuego, meditando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. “Demasiado fácil. Beamy parecía tenerlo todo planeado, ha estado fijándose en mí desde hace tiempo. ‘Tu amiga la pelirroja’. Lily de nuevo, la clave. Y ha esperado la ocasión propicia para acercarse a mí, la casa vacía, sentado en el sillón frente a la puerta, con un libro de Defensa en las manos.

Pero tanto para el primer saludo, como el inicio de la conversación y por fin la proposición de volver a vernos ha esperado que fuera yo quien tomara la iniciativa, un plan muy elaborado. Lo del _Patronus_ … no se ha presentado hasta que hemos hablado de ello.

El chico es astuto, no cabe duda, pero también confiado, pues me ha proporcionado información sin darse cuenta con tal de llevar la conversación hacia donde quería, que le diera clase de Defensa. Lo ha delatado que en cuanto se lo he propuesto, se ha marchado enseguida, antes de que yo lo pensara mejor.

Astuto y confiado, una desconcertante mezcla de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Bueno, a ver qué tal mañana, clase de Duelo. Un segundo discípulo, qué bien.”

Se sentó en su rincón favorito a escribir a Lily. “Lo primero que le cuento es lo que me acaba de ocurrir, sé que la alegrará mucho, pero no voy a hablarle del _Patronus_ , me lo guardo para cuando nos veamos.” Después pensó en cómo corresponder al lobo como le había dicho a Lily que haría. “Él la ayuda con Aritmancia y ella me dijo que yo explicaba mucho mejor. Seguro que el profesor Bolter nos ha puesto para Navidad los mismos deberes a todas las casas. Haré algunos problemas y se los mandaré con la carta para que a su vez se los envíe a Remus.”

Subió al dormitorio por lo necesario y volvió a bajar. “Haré los tres más difíciles, habrá tiempo el resto de las vacaciones para enviarle más, y tampoco es cuestión de ofenderlo haciéndoselo todo. No me limitaré a resolverlos, añadiré explicaciones detalladas de por qué realizo cada paso.”

También enumeró la lista de ingredientes necesarios para las pociones nocturnas y dejó para el final lo más sentido. “El sueño que he tenido y la reflexión sobre cómo se ha tomado la despedida, agradeciéndole infinitamente su actitud, y también que a partir de ahora pienso consultarle todo lo que nos concierna a ambos. También le diré que me ha salvado de la oscuridad.” Se despedía:

**_Toma cada letra de esta carta como un beso de buenos días. Cientos, Princesa._ **

**_Tu Príncipe Mestizo_ **

**_P.D.: Respóndeme si puedes con la misma lechuza, así aprovecha el viaje y me llegará en la cena._ **

Ya había pasado el toque de queda, pero aun así subió a la lechucería a enviar la carta, escogió una joven y fuerte y la liberó, salió de Hogwarts casi al mismo tiempo que Puck de Cokeworth. Volviendo a su casa, con nada más que hacer y los recientes recuerdos de Lily que acababa de escribir en la mente, sintió sangrarle el corazón un poco, por su ausencia, por eso a ella le supo algo amarga la baya.

Como no tenía sueño, pues había dormido todo el día, siguió practicando Transformaciones en la Sala Común vacía. Se fue a dormir bastante tarde y aun así le costó un buen rato, pensando en ella.

Por fin lo consiguió justo cuando Puck y la lechuza del castillo se cruzaron en la noche a pocos metros una de otra, detectándose en la oscuridad y saludándose con su ulular.


	12. Patronus

Al día siguiente, Sev se levantó cansado. “Buf… me habría quedado en la cama si no me hubiera citado con Beamy.” El chico ya lo esperaba en la Sala Común para subir juntos a desayunar.

-¿No te importa que te vean conmigo? – le preguntó Sev.

-Para nada, no hay nadie peligroso – le respondió indiferente.

Cuando entraron al Comedor y se sentaron a medio camino de donde lo hacía habitualmente cada uno de ellos, Sev se percató de que Dumbledore les echaba una significativa mirada.

Lily, en cambio, saltó de la cama sabiendo que casi con total seguridad tendría carta de Sev.

A ambos les llegó casi al mismo tiempo, mientras desayunaban. La de Sev para Lily, muy esperada, la de Lily para Sev, completamente inesperada. Las lechuzas se quedaron donde estaban esperando respuesta.

Lily terminó su desayuno a toda prisa para encerrarse en su cuarto a responderla, y metió la lechuza en la jaula de Puck.

Sev, por su parte, terminó de desayunar tranquilamente y luego se disculpó con Beamy:

-Ya has visto, tengo que responder la carta, pero no tardaré. ¿Me esperas?

-Vale, estoy en las escaleras de fuera.

Sev se marchó por el corredor hacia las mazmorras abriendo la carta y apreciando su longitud mientras iba caminando. “Buf… Si me pongo a responder a todo esto ahora se me va a pasar la mañana.” Así que no la leyó, pero para que Lily no se inquietara al no ver regresar su lechuza, le envió un mensaje corto que decía:

**_Te responderé esta noche para que te llegue mañana. Tú habrás respondido a la mía de hoy. Menudo lío._ **

Se quedó un rato pensando. “A ver cómo mantenemos una correspondencia coherente.”

**_No pasa nada. Yo responderé tus dos cartas en una. A ti te llegarán por las mañanas, a mí por las noches. Así tendremos carta todos los días, pero ordenadas._ **

**_Te amo, Princesa._ **

Liberó a Puck con el mensaje desde la ventana de su dormitorio y volvió donde lo esperaba Beamy.

-Gracias, Beamy, perdona por haberte hecho esperar.

-No pasa nada, Snape, la familia es lo primero.

-Ya… bueno… ¿Vas a enseñarme tu sitio secreto?

-Buf… Queda muy lejos, perderíamos mucho tiempo.

“¿Un chico de trece años adentrándose solo en el Bosque Prohibido sólo por practicar unos cuantos hechizos? Por suerte soy yo y no un verdadero aspirante a Mortífago, que no tendría escrúpulos en sonsacárselo todo. De hecho, puedo leerlo si me da la gana, pero no lo haré. Ya me bastó lo atisbado anoche para confiar en él.”

-El mío queda cerca y está bien escondido. Es un poco pequeño, pero no importa, nos apañaremos.

“Hace un día espléndido, un brillante y frío sol de invierno se eleva todavía cerca del horizonte. Habría estado bien ver amanecer desde el Refugio. El paisaje es encantador, el prado en pendiente, nevado, y al fondo el Bosque, donde se entremezclan caducifolias de desnudas ramas retorcidas con el verdor de las perennes, todas cubiertas de nieve.”

Bajaron la cuesta hasta la entrada próxima a la cabaña de Hagrid. “Donde me despedí de Lily aquella noche.” Cuando comenzaron a adentrarse por el camino, Beamy se detuvo.

-¿No vas a vendarme los ojos?

Sev también se paró y se giró hacia él, extrañado. “¿Qué está diciendo? ¿A qué viene eso?”

-No veo por qué debería hacerlo.

-Porque es tu sitio secreto y nadie más puede saber dónde está.

“Tiene su lógica.”

-No sé… - indeciso – Cualquiera puede venir al Bosque y descubrirlo igualmente, el Bosque es de todos. Además… - exasperado - ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Acaso vas a chivarte de mí? ¿Estamos haciendo algo malo? Yo confío en ti al igual que tú lo has hecho en mí – y sarcástico – Que por cierto, ya tiene mérito.

Y echó a andar de nuevo poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Vaya Slytherin más raro.” Pronto llegaron al punto donde debían salir del camino.

-Sígueme – le dijo.

Y se internó entre matorrales, raíces y rocas, hasta llegar, unos cinco minutos después, atravesando una muralla de altos arbustos, a un pequeño claro de unos quince pies de diámetro cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, pues no había árboles alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Genial… Está cerca y escondido, ¿me lo prestarás cuando tú no vengas, por favor?

“¡Merlín! Tengo que esforzarme por contener la risa. El chico intenta mantener su coartada, increíble ya, de que entrena solo.”

-Claro que sí, puedes venir siempre que quieras, pero aprende bien el camino, no vayas a perderte.

-Ya me he fijado, es muy fácil.

Sev comenzó a caminar en torno al claro conjurando el desilusionador y el _Muffliato_.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hechizos protectores para que no nos vean ni nos oigan, no creo que venga nadie, pero por si las moscas.

-¡Ah! No sabía que eso se podía hacer. ¿Me lo enseñarás también, por favor?

-Claro, escucha.

Continuó conjurando verbalmente hasta que completó el perímetro.

-Ya estamos seguros. ¿Los has aprendido?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces a la próxima pruebas a hacerlos tú. ¿Quieres calentar un poco o vamos con el _Patronus_?

-El _Patronus_ , Snape, por favor.

“Claro, ha de comprobar si es cierto lo que le dije anoche. Voy a ponerlo en un brete, un poco ya por divertirme.”

-Vale, entonces enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

-No, por favor, el maestro primero.

Sev tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa. “¡Merlín! Es para comérselo, no para de decir por favor y me ha llamado _maestro_.”

-Como gustes. _Expecto Patronum_ – pronunció al tiempo que hacía dos amplios pases con el brazo, envolventes, mientras evocaba en su mente el recuerdo más feliz de su atormentada vida.

De la punta de su varita surgió la sustancia plateada, brillante e intangible, que al momento tomó la forma de un animal que caminó pausada y elegantemente en torno al claro. El chico lo observaba con los ojos como platos, Sev lo miraba a él, sonriendo orgulloso.

-Es muy grande y poderoso… - se giró hacia él - ¿Una leona?

-Podría ser… Aunque yo creo más bien que es una pantera. Es más estilizada, y el negro es mi color.

El felino plateado salió sigilosamente por un hueco entre los arbustos.

-Claro, una leona Gryffindor, no te pega, ¿o sí?

Sev ya no pudo evitar reír.

-Los _Patronus_ no tienen nada que ver con los símbolos de las casas, de lo contrario, nosotros tendríamos reptiles, ¿no te parece?

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez, por favor? Y me explicas cómo.

-Claro que sí. Has de evocar el recuerdo más feliz, _el mejor_ , no vale uno cualquiera, de tu vida. Si hasta ahora no te ha salido corpóreo es porque no era el mejor.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

“Buf… No me esperaba esta pregunta, demasiado personal. Pero me está cayendo tan bien que voy a contárselo. ¿Qué importa?”

-La última tarde que pasé en mi barrio – recordó con nostalgia – con mi amiga pelirroja, el día antes de ingresar en Hogwarts – tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar.

-Antes de que os separaran en casas enemigas – terminó Beamy gravemente.

Sev asintió levemente.

-Por eso parece una leona – continuó el chico.

-Puede ser…

-Hazlo otra vez, anda.

Sev evocó. “Aquel río, aquella sombra fresca, aquel treintaiuno de agosto en que los niños que fuimos fantaseábamos con nuestra vida juntos en el castillo.

Ya por entonces no tenía esperanzas de que Lily fuera a Slytherin. Quizá Ravenclaw, por su talento, incluso Hufflepuff, por su bondad, pero nunca, nunca Gryffindor, y ahora resulta que mi _Patronus_ parece una leona.”

- _Expecto Patronum_ \- volvió a hacer el pase.

Esta vez, el enorme animal traslúcido se acercó hasta él y pasó pegado a su cuerpo, frotándose contra él en toda su longitud como hacen los gatos, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Beamy asombrado.

“No tengo ni idea, es la primera vez que me pasa.”

-No sé…

-Es que la leona te quiere.

El animal se alejaba de ellos saliendo del claro. Sev respiró hondo, pensando en lo que Beamy acababa de decir. “¿Será posible? La verdad es que no había conjurado un _Patronus_ desde que estoy con Lily.”

-Bueno – intentando recuperarse – Te toca. ¿Ya has pensado en tu recuerdo más feliz?

-Sí. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

-No es necesario, con que lo sepas tú es suficiente. ¿Sabes hacer el pase? Inténtalo sin pronunciar el hechizo.

Beamy describió los dos grandes arcos con su varita. “Perfectos a la primera.”

-Veo que ya lo habías intentado antes.

“Ya no voy a ponerlo en más bretes, el crío me pone en peores.”

-Anda, evoca y pronuncia el hechizo.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

De la punta de la varita de Beamy salió un _Patronus_ corpóreo perfecto con forma de lince. “A la primera como esperaba. Ha sido todo una excusa para acercarse a mí, y de paso ponerme a prueba.”

-El tuyo tampoco está nada mal.

-Es un felino como el tuyo, y me ha salido a la primera. ¡Qué bien me has enseñado, Snape!

“Y todavía intenta disimular.” Sev le sonrió.

-Supongo que ya habías practicado muchas veces el incorpóreo, pero solo. Es mérito tuyo, yo sólo te he dado el empujón que te faltaba.

El chico repitió el hechizo.

-Ahora ya lo tienes. Nunca te atacará un dementor.

-Gracias, Snape – se acercó a darle la mano - ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Puedes enseñarme algo más?

“Estoy reventado. Apenas he dormido cuatro horas, la sorpresa de la carta de Lily y las emociones evocadas con el _Patronus_ me han dejado para el arrastre, y estoy de nuevo al borde de la depresión que sufrí hace dos meses. No me siento en forma para afrontar una clase de Duelo y necesito estar solo.”

-Lo siento, Beamy, pero he pasado muy mala noche y necesito descansar. De hecho, me he levantado a desayunar por no dejarte plantado.

El chaval parecía desilusionado, pero lo miraba con comprensión.

-Si quieres mañana volvemos a quedar, ¿vale? – le dijo Sev.

-Vale, pero sólo si puedes, si no, lo cancelamos - le dijo un tanto apenado.

-Tranquilo, seguro que mañana estoy mejor. Puedes quedarte aquí a practicar si quieres, es muy fácil regresar – Sev señaló – En esa dirección todo recto llegas al camino principal.

-Qué va, Snape, voy contigo a no ser que prefieras marcharte solo.

-No pasa nada, vamos entonces.

Deshicieron el camino en absoluto silencio. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de entrada al castillo, Beamy le dijo:

-Bueno, Snape, voy a quedarme un rato fuera, hace un día muy bonito. Muchas gracias por la clase, que descanses, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Beamy.

“Me cuesta incluso hablar, y se me está haciendo un mundo subir cada escalón.” Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, sólo se quitó la capa y se tumbó en la cama vestido, quedándose dormido casi al instante.


	13. Solsticio

Lily, mientras tanto, había leído la carta de Sev, la respondió y la envió con la lechuza del castillo. También redactó una breve para Remus agradeciéndole su lealtad e incluyendo los problemas de Aritmancia que Sev mandaba para él, que le enviaría con Puck cuando volviera y descansara.

Lo hizo todo por la mañana porque pensaba pedir a sus padres que la llevaran a Diagon por la tarde, quería comprar y enviar cuanto antes lo que Sev le pedía para las pociones y sobres de pergamino, que a ella apenas le quedaban tampoco. Aunque era domingo sabía que los negocios estarían abiertos por la proximidad de la Navidad.

El resto de la mañana la dedicó a pasear. En Cokeworth también hacía un día espléndido, y recorrió los lugares significativos para ellos, el parque donde se conocieron, el río donde pasaron tantas tardes… Como lo habrían hecho juntos ese día de haber viajado Sev.

Lo añoraba, pero le sorprendió no estar sufriendo. La carta de Sev, enviada de noche, justo antes de que ella tomara la baya, por lo que había tardado la lechuza en traerla, era, si no alegre, sí esperanzada, por lo tanto estaba bien, aunque no daba muestra alguna de decidirse a venir.

Después de almorzar les pidió a sus padres que la llevaran al callejón mágico y de camino les dijo:

-No me hagáis regalos de Navidad este año, porque voy a necesitar cosas para el colegio y prefiero el dinero que pensarais gastar.

-Hija, tenías que habernos avisado antes. Hoy los bancos están cerrados – dijo su madre - ¿Tienes suficiente para lo que vas a comprar ahora?

Lily se dio cuenta de que se había precipitado y debería haber esperado al día siguiente, ahora tendría que hacer volver a sus padres otro día.

-Creo que sí, me quedan algunos galeones, y por el momento no voy a comprarlo todo.

-Bueno, si no te llega, cambiamos en Gringotts lo que llevamos encima si está abierto – dijo su padre.

-Gracias, papá.

Mientras sus padres la esperaban tomando un café en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, ella se dedicó a las compras, un paquete de cien sobres y pergamino para envolver en Flourish & Blotts, los ingredientes para las pociones en Draught & Beverage, una buena cantidad, y comida para las lechuzas. De paso fue a la zapatería, a informarse del precio de unas botas de piel de dragón para Sev. Eran muy caras, tendría que comprárselas _muggles_. Cuando volvió con sus padres, él le preguntó:

-¿Te ha llegado para todo?

-Sí, papá, incluso me ha sobrado algo.

Volvieron a casa, y durante la cena llegó Puck con la nota de Sev, lo que le valió un desagradable comentario de Petunia, que su padre cortó todavía más tajantemente que el día anterior.

Lily iba a ponerse a estudiar, pero pensó que por tomarse un día de descanso no pasaba nada, así que se metió en la cama a continuar con ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’. Cuando le entró sueño, leyó de nuevo la carta de Sev que le había llegado por la mañana, releyendo las partes que le gustaban más. Apagó la lamparita y se durmió con ella en la mano, pensando en él.

*********

Sev se despertó por la tarde, poco antes de anochecer. “Ya vuelvo a las andadas, ayer sólo cené, hoy me he saltado el almuerzo y además tengo el sueño cambiado. A este paso, voy a volver a caer en la zozobra, hacerme daño a mí mismo y a Lily, no aprovechar el tiempo, con todo lo que tengo que estudiar.

Al menos no me he despertado de noche como ayer, y todavía estoy algo cansado, seguramente hoy volveré a recuperar el ritmo.” Se dio una ducha para espabilarse. “Así estoy activo las horas que quedan de jornada, para no pensar en exceso.”

Luego fue a las cocinas a comer algo. “No demasiado, de lo contrario no tendré hambre en la cena. Me pondría a estudiar, pero será mejor que me canse físicamente, para dormir bien esta noche.

Ya ha anochecido, si no, habría salido a dar un buen paseo. Me he perdido el precioso día de sol invernal, que me encanta. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué día es hoy? Veintiuno de diciembre, el solsticio. Debí haber aprovechado para realizar el ritual en el haya, pero como no contaba con estar aquí, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, aunque puede que todavía esté a tiempo. Voy a la Biblioteca a consultarlo.”

Fue hasta allí, a la sección de Astronomía, y buscó en el libro de efemérides del siglo XX. “Veintidós de diciembre a las once cuarenta y tres… ¡Bingo! Puedo hacerlo a la hora exacta. Me dará tiempo de dar la clase con Beamy y llegar al almuerzo.

Bueno, ya que no puedo salir a pasear recorreré el castillo, hay millas de escaleras y galerías. Me lo conozco al dedillo pero nunca he podido disfrutarlo así. Cuando está vacío es porque salgo de noche y siempre debo estar pendiente de que Filch no me pille.”

Por suerte el squib no tenía muchas luces. Si hubiera sido él mismo, años después, en otro universo, quien patrullara los corredores tras el toque de queda, se habría pasado media vida castigado.

“La Luna está menguando, una pena, porque saldrá a la hora de la cena, me habría gustado verla desde el Refugio.”

Paseó por galerías iluminadas deteniéndose a admirar la arquitectura, también algunas oscuras en las que apenas entraba la luz de las estrellas, lo que no suponía problema alguno para él, acostumbrado a moverse en la absoluta oscuridad.

Salió a todos los patios por los que pasó, recorriéndolos lentamente, alzando la vista al cielo, identificando las constelaciones del solsticio de invierno. “En el cénit, Andrómeda y Perseo. Al norte las Osas, la Mayor ya parcialmente oculta, entre ambas el Dragón, y sobre ellas, Casiopea.

Al este, Saturno en su reciente orto, las Pléyades y Orión, y destacando sobre todas, la brillante Sirio y Marte en ascensión. Al sur, Júpiter casi en su culminación, y al oeste, ya declinando, Altair, Vega y Deneb, el Triángulo de Verano.”

Cazó también dos estrellas fugaces de las Úrsidas y pidió dos deseos. El primero, “Salir de la oscuridad.” El segundo, “Que lo último que vea en la hora de mi muerte sean los ojos de Lily.”

Pasó por el Refugio poco antes de la cena. “Aprovecho para ventilar y prepararlo. Ya que no voy a ver salir la Luna, al menos responderé a las cartas contemplándola.” Levitó la mesa y una silla hasta debajo de la tercera ventana. “Donde Lily me tocó la mano mirando Júpiter.” Dejó preparadas las velas, pergamino, pluma y tintero y conjuró el hechizo calefactor.

Se encontró con Beamy en el Comedor, sentado donde habían desayunado, y de nuevo lo hizo junto a él. El chico le preguntó si había descansado y conversaron un poco sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Terminó, por una rara vez, los dos platos completos, pero no tomó postre, pues no le agradaba el dulce en absoluto. Aun así esperó a que Beamy lo hiciera, e hizo bien, porque apareció de vuelta la lechuza que enviara la noche anterior con una nueva carta de Lily como ya esperaba. El chaval le preguntó, asombrado:

-Dos cartas en un día… ¿son de tu familia? Te quieren mucho…

-Sí… eso parece – respondió pensativo, y ya que le había dado pie - ¿Y los tuyos? ¿No has recibido cartas?

-Todavía no, pero yo sí que les he escrito y me responderán mañana.

-¿Por qué no has ido a verlos por Navidad?

-He preferido quedarme a estudiar en el castillo. Está tan tranquilo sin gente…

“Me extraña mucho que un chico de tercer año con familia no haya ido a verlos por vacaciones.”

-Ya… tienes razón.

Volvieron juntos a la Sala de las mazmorras y subieron cada uno a su dormitorio. Sev tomó la carta de Lily, un sobre y el libro de Transformaciones. “Me quedo a dormir en el Refugio, y así aprovecharé el tiempo si tengo insomnio.”

Cuando bajó para marcharse, Beamy estaba en el mismo lugar que lo encontrara la noche anterior. Cuando vio que no sentaba en el sofá, le preguntó:

-¿Te vas? Hoy no duermes en casa, ¿verdad? – un tanto apenado.

Lo pilló por sorpresa. “Al parecer el chaval tiene controlados todos mis movimientos.”

-Voy a un sitio tranquilo a responder las cartas, luego volveré.

-Por si no te veo… ¿quieres que quedemos mañana otra vez?

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

–Buenas noches, Snape.

-Que descanses, Beamy.

Subió al Refugio y respondió las cartas de Lily a la luz de dos velas y de la Luna menguante, levantando la vista para contemplarla cada vez que pensaba una frase. Fue hasta la lechucería a enviarla, y antes de regresar, se pasó por la Torre de Astronomía. “Para disfrutar un poco más del raro cielo despejado en esta época del año, y también para rememorar aquellos primeros tiernos besos salados.”

Volvió a su pequeño hogar secreto y no llegó a tocar el libro de Transformaciones. Se desvistió y se tumbó en el sofá cubriéndose con las mantas, y deseó que Lily tomara una baya en ese preciso momento, pues se sentía en completa paz. Apagó las velas y se durmió al instante.

Ambos lo hicieron del tirón hasta la mañana siguiente.

*********

Tras su segunda clase de Duelo con Beamy, Sev se dirigió al haya, eran alrededor de las once y media. “Bien, llego justo a tiempo.” Frente al árbol meditó. “Te agradezco, Universo, lo que me está ocurriendo, Lily por fin me quiere, tenemos aliados que nos apoyan y al parecer he encontrado un pequeño amigo en casa que confía en mí y que podría ser la clave para separarme de los malos.

Esta vez no quiero pedir nada más que tener la intuición y tesón necesarios para hacer evolucionar estas relaciones de modo que no las estropee como me suele pasar con todo lo que hago, y no decepcionar a las personas que están depositando su confianza en mí. Y también que Lily esté bien en Cokeworth y me perdone por no haber ido con ella.”

Cuando terminó, abrazó el dilatado tronco, recordando las numerosas ocasiones en que el añoso árbol los había acogido bajo sus ramas, en especial la última, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba, y lo que pidió en el equinoccio y cómo había resultado. “Pedí que ella encontrara su propio camino y fuera feliz, esperando que de ese modo me olvidara… y resultó que el camino que había elegido era estar junto a mí.”

Mientras pensaba esto, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la piel que quedaba pegada al tronco del árbol, la mejilla y las palmas. “Es una sensación parecida a un hechizo sanador. ¿Será la magia del haya?” Se inspiró más. “Comunícame tu fuerza y resistencia para afrontar lo que venga con entereza.” La sensación se intensificó. “Está penetrando en mí.” Se quedó un buen rato sintiendo cómo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, repitiendo la petición como un mantra.

Se quedó largo tiempo abrazando el árbol. “Bueno, no todo es pedir, he de poner de mi parte, debo llegar a almorzar a tiempo para estar con Beamy, de lo contrario se va a desencantar.” Se separó y regresó al castillo para llegar puntual, pero la sensación no pasó de inmediato, lo acompañó todavía un buen rato.


	14. Experimentación

Comenzaron, cada uno, con su rutina.

Lily recibía carta de Sev por la mañana y alojaba la lechuza del castillo en la jaula de Puck, a la que liberaba para que se diera unos vuelos. Aunque ese lunes lo que hizo fue enviarla con la carta para Remus, que no vivía demasiado lejos.

Enseguida se ponía a responder la carta y mandaba la lechuza, tras darle de comer, de inmediato al castillo. Después salía a pasear, si no hacía muy mal tiempo, hasta la hora del almuerzo, y a la orilla del río, repasaba los movimientos de los hechizos aprendidos en las clases de Duelo para no perder práctica, usando una ramita como varita, como hacía de pequeña cuando todavía no tenía.

También ese lunes, al volver a casa, encontró sobre su escritorio un sobre _muggle_ cerrado. Dentro había dinero, el doble del que solían darle sus padres por Navidad para que comprara ropa y pasara el resto del curso. También había una nota de su padre que decía:

_Cariño, si necesitáis más, no dudes en pedírnoslo. Y no pienses que por esto vas a quedarte sin regalo._

_Es mejor que no le comentes nada a Petunia, aunque eso seguro que ya lo sabías._

_Y cuando necesites volver a Diagon, lo mismo, te llevamos sin problema._

_Te queremos mucho, hija._

Por el plural de la primera frase entendió que sus padres debían haberse percatado hace mucho, mucho más tiempo que ella, de las graves dificultades económicas de Sev.

No esperaba para nada que le dieran tanto dinero, pero lo aceptó, porque así le llegaba de sobra para lo que necesitaba comprar y para vivir ambos holgadamente el resto del curso.

Después del almuerzo se encerraba en su cuarto a estudiar. Era un fastidio no poder hacer magia, pues sólo podía aprender la teoría sin ponerla en práctica, y comprendió mejor la decisión de Sev de quedarse en el castillo, seguro que conseguía avanzar mucho en Transformaciones, que era lo que más falta le hacía.

Ella se dedicó especialmente a Pociones, Herbología y Aritmancia, consiguiendo en esta última comprender por sí misma mucho más de lo que había esperado, y le pidió a Sev que le pusiera problemas, los resolvía, se los enviaba y él se los devolvía corregidos, acompañados de nuevos enunciados.

Después de cenar estudiaba otro rato o leía, devorando poco a poco otras novelas de Austen de la biblioteca familiar, y siempre terminaba el día con la carta de Sev que había recibido por la mañana, y como eran animosas y tranquilizadoras, no tomaba bayas todos los días. Ya se había percatado de que al principio le daba pocas para racionarlas, pues no habría nuevas hasta el próximo septiembre.

Al día siguiente recibió doble respuesta de Remus con Puck, para ella y para Sev, muy agradecido y diciéndoles que ya había pensado la manera de concertarles una cita en cuanto volvieran al castillo, pues el cuarteto se turnaba para explorar por las noches. Se haría con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter y acompañaría a Lily adonde fuera necesario. Sugería acordar una seña para avisar a Snape en el Comedor. “Vaya, Remus se está volviendo también todo un estratega.”

En lugar de ir de paseo, fue de compras para Sev, lo que le pareció más urgente, a una tienda _muggle_ del centro, escogiendo el mismo tipo de prendas que metiera Eileen en el bolso, pero más bonitas.

Le dio un poco de apuro comprar ella misma ese tipo de ropa masculina, pero lo superó pensando que a él le habría dado mucho más cuando en un futuro, que esperaba no muy lejano, llegara el momento de verlo sin uniforme.

También le compró un pijama, adivinando que él sólo dormía en ropa interior, para que lo usara las noches que durmieran juntos. Dudó si verde o negro y al final se decantó por el segundo y por una bata verde oscuro.

La mañana de Nochebuena mandó a Puck con la carta, su pequeña lechuza estaba resultando ser muy resistente y así reservó la mayor del castillo para enviar por la noche el paquete con los regalos al árbol de Navidad de la casa Slytherin.

Envolvió por un lado las mudas, haciéndolas pasar por envíos de Eileen. Afortunadamente le había llegado una carta suya para Sev, que no leyó pero incluyó en el paquete. No esperaba que él creyera que la ropa se la enviaba su madre, pero al menos le daba la oportunidad de fingir hacerlo y no pasar tanto apuro. El pijama y la bata los envolvió como regalos suyos, incluyendo un incitante mensaje.

 _Me muero por vértelos puestos_.

*********

Por su parte, Sev pasaba casi todas las noches en el Refugio, pero bajaba a desayunar puntualmente para encontrarse con Beamy, y después iban ambos al Bosque a practicar Duelo. Ya desde el primer día se dio cuenta. “El chico tiene nivel de sexto año y no de quinto como dice, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que alguien lo ha instruido, y estoy casi seguro de que debe ser Steed, el amigo de Stevens.

Deben haber formado un club de Duelo en casa. No me extraña en absoluto, por la hostilidad interna y la incipiente guerra. Ellos también, traidores a la sangre y mestizos, pueden encontrarse en el punto de mira. El chaval está ansioso por aprender hechizos nuevos, pero no puedo enseñarle muchos más que no sean maleficios, lo que, por descontado, no pienso hacer.

Así que lo entrenaré en reflejos, agilidad y puntería, cómo caer y levantarse y hechizos no verbales.” Sobre el suelo nevado del claro no se hacían mucho daño y Sev lo curaba cuando le dolía alguna caída. “Ya tenía un gran nivel y aprende muy rápido, pronto se ha convertido en un digno rival. Necesito emplearme a fondo y apenas tengo que darle ventaja para que el duelo sea igualado.”

Pasaban así un par de horas. “Nunca parece cansarse ni aburrirse, está encantado, ríe y bromea cuando consigue hechizarme.” Y Sev se mostraba orgulloso de él. A la tercera o cuarta clase le preguntó:

-¿No vas a enseñarme maleficios?

-No – respondió Sev, tajante.

-Pero tú sabes muchos. Hay que conocer al enemigo.

“¡Por Merlín! ¿Me habrá escuchado decir mi frase favorita alguna vez?”

-Yo los aprendí por mi cuenta, porque necesitaba defenderme. Tú no tienes enemigos, que yo sepa.

-Sí que los tengo. Hay hostilidad en el colegio, y ahí afuera, una guerra.

“Otra vez. Mis propias palabras.”

-Sabes defenderte lo suficientemente bien como para no necesitar Magia Oscura, lo haces mejor que muchos de séptimo. Te quedan muchos años todavía para seguir aprendiendo, cada cosa en su momento – le respondió muy serio.

Beamy pareció comprender profundamente, por la actitud grave con que lo escuchó. Guardó silencio unos largos segundos y por fin le dijo:

-De acuerdo, Snape. Tú mandas, eres el maestro.

Cuando Sev daba la clase por terminada, “Si fuera por él nos quedaríamos hasta el anochecer, sin acudir siquiera a almorzar”, solían irse cada uno por su lado.

“Echo en falta lo que habría hecho solo de no haber encontrado a mi pequeño discípulo, pasear por el Bosque invernal. Disfruto este rato como el mejor del día, la foresta se muestra espectacular, las ramas desnudas cubiertas de prístina nieve, las manchas verdes de las coníferas, con las ramas inclinadas bajo su peso.

El muérdago parásito que aparece aquí y allá. Cada vez que paso debajo de él, imagino que Lily está conmigo y la beso. Ojalá pudiéramos permitirnos dar otro paseo juntos por el Bosque, pero será imposible con el maldito Potter y su condenada capa.

Durante mis excursiones estoy siendo consciente de una faceta más de mí mismo. Por mucho que haga buenos amigos, nunca llegaré a ser una persona sociable, pues estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad, que forma parte intrínseca de mi ser. Es el estado en que me siento más en sintonía conmigo mismo.”

Así que apuraba al máximo ese rato, llegando tarde a almorzar o a veces no llegando, pero en ese caso se surtía bien en las cocinas. “Estoy bien de ánimo y debo recuperar fuerzas para lo que me espera al regreso de la marabunta.”

Por las tardes estudiaba. “Es una suerte haberme quedado en el castillo, porque en casa no habría podido practicar Transformaciones.” Pronto recuperó el retraso que llevaba y avanzó un par de meses en el programa. De hecho, al tercer día, en el Refugio, “¡He convocado un objeto por vez primera!” Una vela, lo repitió varias veces y al final tuvo media docena. “Ya no tendré que volver a robarlas.”

Siempre bajaba a cenar puntualmente. Recibía la carta de Lily y a la tercera o cuarta noche Beamy le preguntó de nuevo:

-Tu familia te echa mucho de menos. ¿Por qué no has ido a verlos?

-Por lo mismo que tú, para quedarme a estudiar.

-La verdad, si yo tuviera familia no me habría quedado.

Sev se quedó impactado, no supo qué decir. “Así que el chico es huérfano. Por eso quizá parece menor de lo que es, una infancia mísera.”

-Vaya… lo siento mucho. Pero tienes amigos… ¿por qué no pasas la Navidad con ellos?

-Suelo hacerlo, y también las vacaciones, pero este año he preferido quedarme, me apetecía estar casi solo en el castillo.

“Eso también puede sonarme a mí mismo, pero de Beamy no lo creo, ya se ve que es un chico sociable y ansioso por relacionarse. ¿Se habrá enterado de alguna manera de que yo me quedaba y lo ha hecho a su vez para poder conocerme sin testigos molestos?”

-Ya… A mí también me gusta estar solo.

-Sí… Ya me he dado cuenta…

Terminaron de cenar en silencio.

Después Sev iba al Refugio a responder la carta de Lily y estudiar un rato más, y casi siempre dormía allí. La noche que recibió el paquete con los ingredientes que le había encargado para las pociones, le escribió una carta más corta para ponerse enseguida a la tarea.

“Ya tengo en el Refugio todo lo necesario, levito la mesa bajo las antorchas, para tener buena luz.” Preparó una pequeña cantidad de ambas con su maestría habitual. “Por suerte, ninguna es complicada ni necesita reposo, así que puedo probarlas esta misma noche.”

Cuando comenzó a entrarle sueño, tomó la dosis de la poción Estimulante para dos horas de actividad correspondiente a su peso. “No lo sé con exactitud, pero seguro que no llega a las 130 libras, así que para no arriesgarme, calculo 120.”

Un poco antes de cumplirse el tiempo comenzó a sentirse cansado, y entonces tomó la de Sueño Reparador. “Para cuatro horas, que deberían valer por el doble.”

Se tumbó en el sofá y le costó mucho dormir. “Debe ser la reminiscencia de la poción Estimulante.” La noche siguiente la probó con una dosis menor. “Lo único que he conseguido ha sido comenzar a sentirme cansado más temprano, pero de nuevo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, la Reparadora funciona a la perfección. A las cuatro horas justas me despierto fresco como si hubiera dormido la noche entera. Vamos a necesitar otra pócima para contrarrestar los efectos de la Estimulante.”

La buscó en el libro. “Sueño Inmediato. Me parece excesivo tomar tres pociones en una sola noche, y muchos de los ingredientes de ésta y la Reparadora coinciden. De hecho, sólo me faltan tres. ¿Y si invento una combinación de ambas?”

Fue a buscarlos al armario de Slughorn y consiguió dos de ellos, pero del otro quedaba muy poco. “¡Rayos! Voy a tener que mandar de nuevo a Lily a Diagon.” Cuando a los pocos días consiguió el ingrediente que faltaba se puso manos a la obra, combinando en las cantidades calculadas por intuición aritmántica los ingredientes de ambas pócimas, y al tercer intento lo consiguió, dormir un sueño reparador en cuanto la tomaba.

No se conformó con eso, si no que continuó experimentando hasta mejorarla, de modo que cada hora de sueño valiera por tres. Pero de ésta no tenía tablas de dosis, así que todavía tuvo que probar varias noches distintas cantidades.

“Pregunto a Lily su peso y le pido que averigüe el de Remus, de paso que le mando más deberes hechos.” Cuando reunió toda la información, confeccionó una tabla de dosis para los tres, para distinto número de horas de actividad y de sueño inmediato y reparador. “Seguramente habrá que ajustarla, al menos ellos dos, que no la han probado nunca.”

Preparó ambas pócimas en mayor cantidad y rellenó los seis frascos con ellas. “Los dos mayores, con una de cada tipo, para el lobo. Otros dos medianos para Lily, y lo que sobra lo guardo en los que quedan en el Refugio. Adjunto al paquete las dosis e instrucciones para utilizarlas, para que las prueben en casa si quieren.”

Así fue como Sev inventó su primera poción, lo que le llevó casi todas la Navidad.

Remus quedó encantado, porque no sólo le serviría para velar las noches que debiera acompañar a Lily, sino también para recuperarse mucho antes de sus crisis de luna llena. Y además, Sev había acertado de pleno con las dosis y no fue necesario hacer ajuste alguno. Esta vez se lo dijo por escrito.

**Desde luego, Snape, eres un portento.**


	15. Sorpresas

El día de Navidad, Lily recibió varias sorpresas. Sus padres le regalaron zapatos y otras prendas básicas, nada costoso o de capricho, y ella les agradeció esa actitud. También recibió tres paquetes, uno de Remus, por correo _muggle_ , con el libro de texto de cuarto año de Aritmancia para ella.

**Ya sé que puedes conseguirlo en la Biblioteca, pero mejor si ya es tuyo.**

Y otro, voluminoso, moderno y muy completo de hechizos protectores.

**Éste, para tu guardián.**

Lily pensó que eso mismo podría decirse del lobito. El segundo paquete era de Cecile. Se habían carteado con su lechuza y Lily le contó que iban a verse de noche con ayuda de Remus. En el paquete venía un despertador mágico.

_Ya sé que tú ya tienes uno, pero tu Romeo no lleva ni reloj y sería sospechoso que el tuyo desapareciera de la mesilla cada vez que vayas a la enfermería._

Lily pensó en enviárselo a Sev de inmediato, pues él comenzaba a experimentar con las pociones de sueño y podría irle muy bien, así que se lo envió con la lechuza del castillo esa misma mañana.

En el paquete de Cecile también venía un libro, ‘Romeo y Julieta’, la tragedia con la que Lily se sintió identificada en aquel viaje en Expreso. Eso explicaba el nombre que Cecile le había dado a Sev. Le decía:

_No te asustes, tómatelo como una pequeña advertencia, no quiero que acabéis como ellos. Y por supuesto, no le digas nada a él. Con lo paranoico que es, es capaz de asustarse hasta el punto de dejarlo contigo._

Lo que Lily no sabía y Cecile sí, porque se lo había contado una buena amiga tejona con quienes los Slytherin compartían clase de DCAO, era que, en tercero, cuando estudiaron los boggarts y le tocó el turno a Sev, el ente oscuro se transformó en el cadáver de Lily.

Él, por descontado, no fue capaz de conjurar el _Riddiculous_ para vencer al boggart, se quedó paralizado en medio de la clase. “¿Qué idea graciosa se puede sacar de esto?” Fue el profesor quien se interpuso para convertirlo en el suyo propio y eliminarlo.

_Seré tu nodriza siempre que lo necesites y yo no te traicionaré como ella a Julieta._

El tercer paquete era de Sev. Había reutilizado el pergamino de envolver que ella le envió con los ingredientes y los sobres. “Así que dice que no le mande regalos, y él a mí sí que lo hace.” Era voluminoso pero pesaba muy poco. Lily lo llevó a su cuarto para abrirlo, cuando vio lo que era le saltaron las lágrimas.

**_Cada vez que paso por debajo de uno en el Bosque, imagino que te beso._ **

Era una planta de muérdago, con las finas ramitas verde claro cubiertas de cristales de nieve, repleta de pequeños frutos blancos, del mismo tamaño que las bayas rojas, y hechizada de forma que permaneciera intacta. “Mi príncipe verde-plata.”

**_Cuélgalo en tu cuarto y piensa lo mismo cuando estés debajo. Tendremos otro en el Refugio cuando vuelvas._ **

*********

Sev recibió en el árbol de Navidad de las mazmorras un único paquete, pero dentro había dos bultos. “Uno de mi madre con mudas ¡nuevas! Y una carta muy cariñosa en la que no menciona la conversación que tuvo con Lily, sólo que le llevó la carta a casa y ella le dio algo de ropa y dinero, y ni una palabra sobre Tobías. Bueno, por suerte me he hecho a la idea de quedarme en el castillo.

Mucho me extraña que mi madre ya me hubiera comprado todo esto el mismo día de mi llegada, y además en tal cantidad, una muda completa para cada día de la semana, y de colores.”

Pero cuando abrió el paquete de Lily y vio que la elegante bata verde y el pijama negro eran de la misma tienda de su ciudad que el resto de la ropa sintió un poco de apuro, pero le pudo la gracia que le hizo. “Esta Lily… nunca aprenderá a disimular.

Pero me ha sacado de un apuro mucho peor, porque llegará algún día el momento de quitarme el resto de la ropa, y ahí sí que habría pasado absoluta vergüenza. Se lo agradezco mucho, porque había llegado a pensar que debería dormir con ella con el uniforme puesto.”

En la cena le llegó otro paquete, pequeño y pesado. “Éste sí que no lo esperaba.”

-¿Más regalos? – le preguntó Beamy – En verdad te quieren mucho…

Esperó a abrirlo en el Refugio. “Quizá también se trata de algo personal, que Lily no ha podido enviar con la misma lechuza. Un despertador mágico… pero, si sabe que no lo necesito.”

Pero luego leyó la nota de Lily. “No es un regalo suyo, sino de Cecile, vaya detalle. Y además me va a resultar muy útil para controlar con mayor exactitud los tiempos de efecto de las pociones.

Me ha dejado anonadado, vaya intuición. Lily sabe escoger muy bien a sus amigos, habrá que hacer algo también por esta chica. Pero apenas la conozco y no se me ocurre qué. Lo consultaré con Lily.” Ella le respondió:

_No te preocupes, voy a enviarle un libro que no haya leído de la biblioteca de mis padres._

“Está gastando dinero conmigo y no corresponde a sus amigos.”

**_Yo también quiero hacer algo por ella._ **

_Pues hechízale algo bonito como el muérdago que me enviaste a mí._

Al día siguiente acortó la clase con Beamy y se dedicó casi hasta el anochecer a buscar en el Bosque algo especial para esa chica. “A la que casi nunca he saludado y me consta que le caía fatal hasta hace dos semanas, y aun así… me ha regalado algo muy útil… y caro.

No puedo enviarle lo mismo que a Lily, el muérdago tiene su propio significado.” Por fin encontró, en una zona del Bosque muy abrigada, un seto compuesto de plantas de flores rojas, cuyos pétalos tenían la forma de las propias hojas y los estambres amarillos.

“Las únicas flores que he visto en todo el Bosque. ¿No será demasiado regalar flores a una chica de la que apenas recuerdo el nombre? ¿Y qué si no? Rojo-amarillo, casi los colores Gryffindor. Hechizaré tres.” Por la noche se las envió a Lily envueltas en pergamino reutilizado de los paquetes con una nota que decía:

**_Gracias, Cecile. Va una por cada amigo Gryffindor que tengo._ **

Más adelante supo por Lily que a Cecile le había hecho mucha ilusión, pues era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba flores. “Merlín, a ver si ahora también va a enamorarse de mí.” Pero lo pensaba en broma.

“Otro cantar va a ser corresponder al regalo que Lily dice que me ha hecho el lobo y no puede enviarme porque pesa mucho. ¡El mejor libro de hechizos protectores que existe! Precisamente en el que encontré el _Fidelius_ , vaya lío.”

Por entonces apenas había progresado con las pociones y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que a Remus pudieran resultarle útiles para algo más que su propio interés. “Y a él no puedo andar mandándole florecitas. Estos Gryffindor, siempre tan gregarios y generosos, esto no es lo mío.”

Así que se dedicó las siguientes tardes a hacer todos los deberes que tenían para vacaciones y los copió con magia para enviárselos.

**_No te ofendas, Lupin, no es que crea que no puedes hacerlos, simplemente no se me ocurre otra manera de corresponder._ **

Pero cuando al final del período el lobo le expresó su agradecimiento por la poción Reparadora se quedó tranquilo. “Sin pretenderlo le he hecho un gran favor.”

Un par de días después de Navidad, le llegó otra sorpresa, ésta en verdad desagradable, una carta de Lucius Malfoy, en la que le decía:

_Me he enterado por Avery que te has quedado en el castillo. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría invitado a pasar la Navidad en mi casa._

“Pues por suerte, no lo hiciste”, pensó muy alarmado. “Malfoy se graduó hace año y medio y en cuanto salió de Hogwarts se unió al Señor Tenebroso. Desde entonces nos hemos carteado dos o tres veces al año, siempre es él quien me envía contándome de sus chanchullos y yo le respondo hablándole de mis estudios, y apenas tratamos el tema candente, sólo con indirectas.

Pero que esté dispuesto a invitarme a su casa, que es un auténtico nido de Mortífagos, significa que no van a esperar a captarme a que salga de Hogwarts. Quizá Avery le haya contado que ya no ando con Lily pero que al mismo tiempo estoy distanciándome de ellos.

Y claro, éstos, con las pocas luces que tienen, vete a saber por qué están en Slytherin, no han relacionado los hechos, pero Malfoy es una auténtica astuta serpiente y puede perfectamente haber atado cabos.

Esto ya sale de mi control. Una cosa es lidiar con los impertinentes Gryffindor que pueden vejarme cuanto quieran, pero no le tocarán un pelo a Lily. Pero estar cara a cara con los verdaderos malos… y todo por mi culpa. ¿Quién me mandó juntarme con semejante escoria?

Estoy más pillado de lo que creía, y ahora la he metido también a ella por medio. ¿Por qué no esperé a desvincularme de ellos para enamorarla? Porque precisamente estaba dispuesto a hacerme Mortífago si ella no me correspondía. Soy un niñato, egoísta, inmaduro, temerario…

Bueno, al menos me he librado de ésta. Debería pensar la manera de ganar tiempo. Lo mejor es que responda a Malfoy cuanto antes.”

**_Te agradezco la invitación, pero de cualquier modo no hubiera ido, porque me he quedado a estudiar, es el año de los TIMOS y…_ **

“Idea de serpiente.”

**_...voy muy retrasado._ **

“Quizá si no fuera un mago tan brillante no me considerarían valioso.”

*********

Los últimos días de vacaciones, Lily se dedicó a más compras, aprovechando las rebajas de invierno. Las botas para Sev, que ya le pesaba no haber podido comprárselas antes, aunque en cualquier caso no habría podido mandárselas con una lechuza, porque pesaban mucho. Y había pasado toda la Navidad recorriendo el Bosque con los zapatos del uniforme, que debía tener hechos polvo. Así que si le llegaba también le compraría unos _muggles_ , lo más parecidos posible a los que llevaban.

Ya había cambiado parte del dinero _muggle_ por galeones la segunda vez que fue a Diagon por el ingrediente que faltaba para las pociones, contando con los pequeños gastos durante la estancia en Hogwarts.

Le compró unas botas militares con pinta de resistentes, le dio la impresión de que le iban a encantar, le pegaban, y ropa para que pudiera quitarse el uniforme cuando fuera a Hogsmeade. Un jersey verde oscuro de pico, unos vaqueros negros y, esto ya fue capricho suyo, una camisa negra también, con lo guapo que estaba con la blanca… el negro en contraste con su pálida piel… para comérselo.

De abrigo ya tenía la capa, prefirió comprarle los zapatos. Y también, pensando en el futuro, compró por fin algo para ella, bueno, para ambos. Dudó entre el verde o el negro y al final, como total, eran rebajas y le llegaba, se llevó los dos. Con lo que sobró le compró unas pantuflas, para las noches de espera.

Le mandó la camisa con Puck, para que le llegara la mañana de su cumpleaños y pudiera ponérsela en su primer encuentro, con una nota.

El resto lo metió en su baúl, se lo daría en persona, era demasiado para cargar una lechuza. No pudo cerrarlo, así que renunció a parte de su ropa _muggle_ que tanto le gustaba lucir.

*********

Cuando Sev recibió el paquete el nueve de enero en el desayuno Beamy exclamó:

-¡Más regalos!

Sev rio con ganas y respondió con paciencia:

-Es mi cumpleaños…

-Ah, ¿sí? Felicidades, Snape. Dieciséis, ¿no? Sólo te falta uno para poder hacer magia fuera del colegio.

“Con ese pensamiento precisamente he despertado esta mañana.”

Por suerte, de nuevo, esperó a abrirlo en su dormitorio, porque cuando descubrió la camisa y leyó la nota de Lily… “Va a ser verdad lo de ‘amante apasionada y exigente’.”

_¡Qué ganas tengo de quitártela!_

…se puso rojo como un tomate.


	16. Propósitos

Ese día Sev acortó la clase con Beamy. Había decidido desde que recibió la carta de Malfoy que probaría a realizar el ritual druida en su cumpleaños. Se estaba demostrando que todo aquello que meditaba en cierto modo se iba cumpliendo, y aunque no fuera una fecha astronómica especial, sí que lo era para él, y además era la de su árbol, el abeto, que quizá tuviera todavía más poder. Así que le dijo:

-Hoy tengo que marcharme antes, he de hacer algo.

-¿Vas a pasar solo tu cumpleaños? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

“Buf… El chico debe haber estado esperando todo este tiempo que lo invite a pasear conmigo cuando acabamos la clase, y yo siempre prefiero marcharme solo. Y precisamente hoy más que nunca, porque debo concentrarme bien en la petición. Ya se vio que puede salir todo lo contrario a lo que esperas.”

-Hoy necesito estar solo, Beamy. Discúlpame, pero lo que he de hacer es muy privado y debo concentrarme.

-¿Es algo mágico?

-Sí. Mañana, si quieres, damos un paseo juntos por el Bosque al terminar la clase, y te enseño mis lugares favoritos.

-Vale… – le respondió ilusionado.

Se dirigió hasta el abeto pensando bien lo que iba a pedir. Cuando llegó le pareció que no era necesario realizar la meditación previa, el propio poder del árbol lo inspiraría si se conectaba con él de inmediato. Y todavía tuvo una idea más, todo el Bosque era mágico, quizá también poniendo en contacto sus pies con el suelo, la magia se intensificara.

Así que limpió de nieve y secó un pequeño espacio ante el tronco. Se sacó los zapatos, que a pesar de ser mágicos, parte del uniforme, los había pateado tanto por el Bosque que en tres meses estaban destrozados y habían perdido su impermeabilidad, y llevaba los calcetines húmedos. Aprovechó para secarlos también.

Se situó pegado al abeto, descalzo, abrazando el tronco y apoyando la mejilla izquierda en él. Meditó:

“Universo, te agradezco infinitamente haberme dado a tiempo el aviso de lo que me espera, y te suplico perdón por haber estado tan ciego ante mi propio destino y haber llegado al punto de poner en grave peligro lo que más amo.”

Mientras meditaba la magia conjunta del Bosque y el abeto lo invadió desde las partes desnudas de su piel con una sensación de calidez que nunca sintiera antes. Se sintió amado, protegido y en absoluta comunión con la Naturaleza. Continuó:

“Dame las claves para hacer lo correcto. No me importa lo que pueda sucederme, sólo que Lily esté a salvo. Pero no debo tomar las decisiones solo, sino tener en cuenta también lo que quiera ella. Inspírala a que elija lo mejor para sí misma, que en esta situación debería ser alejarse de mí.”

Lloraba amargamente.

“Te pido también algo para mí mismo, tiempo, ayuda y astucia suficiente para no caer en el abismo, pero no lo hago pensando en mi propia seguridad, sino en Lily, mi madre, sus padres, Remus y Cecile y también Beamy, todas las personas que me quieren y sufrirían por mi infortunio. Por mi parte, pondré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo, no espero milagros, sé que debo trabajar duro para poner remedio a lo que hice mal.

A cambio te prometo, que si a pesar de tu ayuda y mi esfuerzo no me libro de caer en las tinieblas, nunca seré artífice ni cómplice de crímenes, prefiero morir antes que hacer daño a inocentes.

En cambio, si lo consigo, juro combatir el Mal que casi me atrapa hasta sus últimas consecuencias, dando la vida también por ello si es necesario.

Gracias, Universo, por haberme abierto los ojos y escucharme, por el don de la vida y el de la magia, por haberme permitido descubrir el amor, la amistad y la confianza. Mi vida ha valido la pena aunque terminara en este mismo instante.”

Se quedó largo rato sintiéndose pleno, formando parte del Todo, en paz. Le costó mucho abandonar su árbol sagrado, su protector, su guía. Pero debía cumplir lo prometido. “He de llegar a tiempo de almorzar con Beamy, le propondré también hacer algo por la tarde, ahora me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo con él. Es viernes, los alumnos llegan el domingo y quién sabe si volveremos a estar así alguna vez.”

Cuando llegó al Comedor el chico ya estaba sentado, lo recibió sonriente.

-¡Hola Snape! ¿Te ha salido bien tu magia?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero eso espero – le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Seguro que sí, tu cumpleaños es tu día de suerte.

“Me gustaría preguntarle cuándo es el suyo, pero quizá ni lo sabe. Bueno, sí que debe saberlo aunque no conociera a sus padres, en Hogwarts son inscritos todos los brujos el día de su nacimiento, de todos modos lo tanteo.”

-¿Cuándo es el tuyo? ¿En verano?

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

“No le digo que porque parece más pequeño, de lo contrario quizá lo ofenda.”

-Porque eres un sol.

“Se ha quedado desconcertado, qué raro que yo haya dicho algo así.”

-¿Sabes la fecha exacta?

-El veintitrés de agosto.

“Virgo por los pelos, tierra, de ahí sus rasgos Huffle, aunque yo también soy tierra y no los tengo en absoluto. El zodíaco convencional es una solemne tontería.”

-¿Sabías que los celtas tenían una magia en torno a los árboles? Según tu fecha de nacimiento te corresponde uno, igual que los signos del zodíaco, y los druidas, que eran sus brujos, realizaban rituales para adquirir la magia de los mismos.

-¿Es lo que has hecho hoy?

-Sí.

-Vaya… qué interesante.

-¿Te gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo? Tengo un libro que lo dice. Quizá esté en el Bosque y podamos buscarlo mañana.

-¿En serio, Snape? ¿No te importa tomarte esa molestia?

-Claro que no, de hecho, me apetece mucho hacerlo. Después de almorzar voy a buscar el libro y lo miramos juntos. Hoy no nieva, podemos sentarnos bajo el haya, frente al Lago, es uno de mis sitios favoritos. Además, también es un árbol sagrado, el del solsticio de invierno.

“Su mirada refleja que se ha abierto todo un mundo ante él.”

-Vale…

Tras el almuerzo, fueron a casa por sus capas y el libro y salieron juntos a sentarse bajo el haya, como hiciera tantas tardes con Lily y con nadie más.

-A ver, primero te dejo leer por encima los rituales, para que veas de qué va la historia.

Sev esperó mientras el chico lo hacía, mirando al Lago y pensando en Lily. “¿Podremos algún día volver a sentarnos juntos aquí?”

Al rato Beamy le dijo:

-Es muy largo, ¿me lo dejas hasta mañana para que pueda leerlo entero, por favor?

“Buf… yo y mi manía de anotar los libros.”

-No puedo, Beamy. Hay partes anotadas con información privada. Léelo entero ahora si quieres, tenemos tiempo.

-Voy a tardar mucho y te vas a aburrir.

-No. No te preocupes por eso, estoy a gusto contemplando el paisaje. También puedes preguntarme o comentarme cosas que te llamen la atención.

-Muchas gracias, Snape.

Y en efecto, Beamy le hacía preguntas y comentarios que Sev respondía en la medida que podía, según las experiencias que había vivido.

-Por eso estabas aquí el día del solsticio.

-¿Me viste?

-Sí… pero no quise molestarte.

El chico estaba maravillado.

-Has descubierto tú solo una magia que no nos enseñan en el colegio.

-Ya… Pero todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona, por el momento sólo se van cumpliendo hasta cierto punto las cosas que pido, no sé si te da verdadero poder.

Beamy por fin terminó de leer la parte de los rituales.

-¿Buscamos tu árbol? – le preguntó Sev.

-¡Sí!– exclamó muy ilusionado.

Sev hojeó. “El Cedro. Del 14 al 23 de Agosto. La Confianza. No podía ser de otra manera.” Rio y le tendió el libro de nuevo.

-Anda, toma, lee tu árbol. A ver si te acierta las características personales.

Beamy le echó un vistazo.

-¿No quieres leerlo conmigo?

-No sé, es bastante personal, quizá salga algo que no quieras que sepa. Mejor léelo tú y me lo vas comentando si quieres.

-Pero si igualmente puedes leerlo después.

-No lo haré.

-Que sepas que no me importaría.

-Ya… pero aun así.

Beamy comenzó a comentar:

-El cedro, la confianza… ¿ésa es la característica principal?

-Sí, y te acierta de pleno.

-Pone que sólo crece en el Norte de África, el Himalaya y Medio Oriente. No vamos a encontrarlo en el Bosque.

-No creas, si los celtas lo conocían, es que también debe haberlos en Reino Unido. Luego vamos a la Biblioteca e investigamos si los hay en el Bosque.

-Vale… Es símbolo del arte y la religión.

-Vaya…

-Se utilizaba para construir barcos, y dice que huele muy bien.

-Qué interesante.

-Pone que tengo una belleza singular, lo que me hace arrogante.

-Es cierto, eres muy guapo, con el pelo claro y los ojos negros, eso es muy raro, vas a encandilar a las chicas cuando crezcas un poco más. Pero no eres arrogante en absoluto, en eso no te acierta.

-En espera del único y verdadero amor.

“Vaya, como yo.”

-Soy muy adaptable a todo tipo de situación – continuó Beamy.

-También es verdad, te las apañaste muy bien antes de Hogwarts y también aquí. Incluso has sabido conectar conmigo, que ya tiene mérito.

-Para nada, Snape. Tú también eres muy agradable.

-Gracias, pero no te subestimes. Fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí.

-Pone que me gusta el lujo y la buena vida.

“Y es huérfano, a saber las miserias que pasó.”

-Ya…

-Tiene razón también en eso, en casa de mis amigos se vive muy bien, incluso tengo un cuarto sólo para mí.

“Steed y su hermana, pudientes.”

-Gozo de buena salud – continuó Beamy - También es verdad, casi nunca me resfrío.

-Qué suerte…

-Soy observador, nada tímido y seguro de mí mismo, ¿tú crees?

-En la diana. Me calaste pero bien, no tuviste miedo de acercarte a mí y fuiste fiel a lo que creías a pesar de los demás.

-Tienes razón, y que sepas que no me arrepiento en absoluto.

-Gracias de nuevo, Beamy.

-No me las des, ha sido una suerte haberte conocido. Soy muy decidido y optimista.

-Desde luego.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Tiendo a ser algo impaciente.

-Es cierto, pero lo controlas, eso no te acierta demasiado.

-Tiendo a ayudar a los demás.

“Vaya que sí, sin saberlo, quizá me salve del abismo.”

-Conmigo lo estás haciendo.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pensaba que era al contrario. Me gusta impresionar a los demás.

Sev rio, recordó cuando hizo el _Patronus_ a la primera y lo que fardaba cuando lo hechizaba.

-Creo que en eso también te acierta.

-Soy trabajador, confío mucho en mis talentos y persevero hasta alcanzar mis metas.

-Totalmente cierto.

-Soy capaz de tomar decisiones con rapidez. Es verdad.

“También lo creo. Si se quedó en Hogwarts por conocerme cuando quién sabe cómo se enteró de que yo lo hacía, fue veloz como el rayo.”

-Pues me acierta casi todo – concluyó Beamy - Qué horóscopo tan bueno, no es como las tonterías ésas del zodíaco. ¿A ti te acierta el tuyo?

-Sí, bastante.

-¿Puedes contarme algo de lo que te dice? ¿Cuál es tu característica principal?

-El misterio.

-Wow… vaya que sí…

-Venga, dame y te leo lo que pueda.

Sev le tomó el libro de las manos y buscó su página.

-Tengo buen gusto, me encanta todo lo bello y soy sobrio.

-¿Qué significa sobrio?

-Que no me gustan los excesos.

-Ah…

-Tengo mucha dignidad, soy temperamental, exigente y egoísta.

-Eso último no lo creo.

-Pues sí que lo soy, aunque intento cambiarlo. Cuido mucho los más cercanos a mí.

-Como a tu familia y a tu amiga, pero ahora ya no andas con ella y pueden atacarla.

“¡Buah! ¿Será posible? ¿Lo he hecho todo al revés? ¿La he puesto en peligro por alejarnos? La amenazaban, pero nunca se atrevieron a hacerle nada mientras la veían conmigo… vaya metedura de pata. Pero si volvemos a salir a la luz, sabrán que nos hemos escondido por miedo y me tendrán todavía más pillado.”

-Ya… creo que tienes razón – continuó leyendo - Soy modesto, ambicioso, trabajador, ingenioso, con talento e inteligente.

-Parece que lo hayan escrito justo para ti.

-Muy fiable, reservado y leal a mis amigos.

Beamy no respondió a eso.

-Bueno, pues ya nos conocemos un poco mejor – dijo Sev - ¿Me dejas que te haga una pregunta personal? Si no quieres no me respondas.

Beamy lo pensó. “Debe creer que quiero sonsacarle sobre sus amigos.”

-Vale – dijo por fin.

-¿Qué narices le dijiste al Sombrero para que te metiera en Slytherin? Eres un serpiente muy raro, pareces Hufflepuff.

Beamy rio.

-¿No me crees astuto e inteligente?

-Sí, sin duda lo eres, pero también muy confiado, no te pega Slytherin.

-Pues sí que tuve que pelearme con él un poco, no se decidía. Lo convencí porque había conocido a mis amigos en el tren y ellos ya iban a Slytherin, pero sobre todo porque vi en la mesa a alguien que creí de mi familia, y me lo confirmó cuando me dijo que mi ascendencia era verde-plata.

“Mestizo repudiado por una familia sangre-pura, como yo. Sólo que él acabó en un orfanato. Buf…”

-Y esa persona que se te parecía… ¿sigue en el colegio?

El chico bajó la mirada.

-Ya no.

-¿Y no intentaste conocerlo?

-Era de los malos.

“¿Quién sería? De las dos últimas promociones, que son quienes ha conocido él, los conozco a todos, y no caigo en nadie que se le parezca. Quizá lo haya inventado.”

-¿Vamos a la Biblioteca a buscar ese cedro?

-¡Vale! – pareció aliviado de cambiar de tema.

Fueron hasta allí, Sev buscó en la sección de Herbología, ‘Especies arbóreas del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts’, y lo consultaron en el banco del fondo, en el que no se sentaba desde el año anterior, cuando lo hacía con Lily.

-Aquí te sentabas siempre con tu amiga – le dijo el chico.

“Vaya, me tenía totalmente controlado.”

-Ya…

Buscó en el índice, ahí estaba.

-Mira, sí que hay – hojeó - Dice que hay pocos y están aislados.

-Entonces nos va a costar un montón encontrarlo.

-No importa, podemos no dar clase mañana y buscarlo hasta el anochecer, pillamos algo de las cocinas y almorzamos en el Bosque.

-¿Y si nieva?

-No va a nevar, de hecho, habrá nubes y claros todo el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

“Es verdad… ¿cómo puedo saberlo? Normalmente acierto si va a llover, nevar o hacer buen tiempo en las próximas horas o al día siguiente fijándome en el cielo, la temperatura y la humedad, pero nunca con tanta antelación y total seguridad. Y además, hoy no tenía ninguna pinta de mejorar. Qué raro.”

-No sé… ya veremos si atino. Si nieva, _Impervius_ , y dentro del Bosque estaremos más resguardados. Vamos a fijarnos bien en cómo es el árbol para identificarlo cuando lo veamos.

-Podríamos dibujar las hojas.

-No es necesario. ¿No te has fijado en que es una conífera, como el mío? Están emparentados, las hojas son parecidas a las del pino y el abeto. Tenemos suerte de que sea perenne, de lo contrario ahora no tendría. Pero para no confundirlo con los otros deberíamos dibujar las piñas, que son muy distintas. ¿Vas a pedirle a Pince para escribir? Yo le caigo fatal, y de lo contrario hay que bajar a casa.

-Claro, Snape, enseguida.

Pronto volvió con los bártulos y le dijo:

-Dibújalas tú, que yo no sé.

-Bueno, lo intento, tampoco creas que controlo gran cosa. No he dibujado nada desde que tenía ocho años.

Sev se esmeró en reproducir el grabado en el pergamino, y con gran sorpresa por su parte, le quedó perfecto.

-Wow, pues para no saber, lo has hecho genial, te ha quedado idéntica.

-Ya… Voy a dibujar también la forma del árbol.

Lo mismo.

-Vaya, Snape… estás descubriendo talentos secretos.

-Eso parece. ¿Quieres copiar también la información? Así lo tienes todo sobre tu árbol.

-Puedo hacerlo cualquier otro día, ahora ya me he fijado dónde está el libro.

“No quiere perder tiempo con eso, prefiere seguir charlando conmigo.”

-Vale. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-No sé, ¿y a ti?

-Si estuviera despejado te llevaría a los patios a ver las estrellas, pero podremos hacerlo mañana a la vuelta del Bosque. Hay luna creciente y también se verá. ¿Te gusta la Astronomía?

-Sí...

“No ha sonado muy convencido, lo ha dicho por no desilusionarme.”

-Bueno, ya lo pensaremos mañana. ¿Qué tal llevas los deberes que te han puesto? ¿Ya los has terminado?

-Vaya que sí… ya hace días.

“Pobre. Se ha pasado solo toda la Navidad por quedarse conmigo y apenas le he hecho caso. Debe haberse aburrido mucho, me siento tan culpable, ya te digo que soy egoísta.”

-¿Qué te parece si te los reviso para que los lleves perfectos?

-¿Harías eso, Snape? ¿No te importa?

-Claro que no. No sé si sabes que el temario de los TIMOS, que tengo que hacer este año, incluye temas desde tercero. Me va a ir muy bien para repasar. ¿Vamos a casa o prefieres hacerlo aquí?

-Mejor en casa, que tengo los libros.

-No me hacen falta los libros para nada, lo recuerdo casi todo. Si tengo alguna duda también los tenemos aquí.

-Pero prefiero los míos, los tengo anotados.

“Buah… como yo.”

-Vale, entonces a las mazmorras.

Se instalaron en el rincón de Sev, con tres velas para tener buena luz. “Está muy ilusionado de sentarse aquí conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces debe haberme observado sin que yo me diera cuenta?”

Beamy había llevado los deberes y libros de tres asignaturas por el momento.

-¿Qué has traído?

-Las que peor se me dan. Aritmancia, Pociones y Transformaciones.

-Vaya… Has cogido Aritmancia a pesar de que se te da mal.

-Bueno, tampoco tanto, y además, me parece muy importante. Sirve para muchas cosas.

-Sí, es cierto, y casi nadie se da cuenta. Dentro de poco podrás usarla para mejorar las Pociones y avanzarás también en ésa. Déjame que le eche un ojo a los deberes y luego si quieres te explico cómo aplicarla en las pócimas, así te adelantas al programa.

-¡Buah, genial! Tú eres un as en Pociones, si me lo explicas tú, voy a avanzar un montón.

“Debe habérselo contado Stevens.” Le revisó los problemas de Aritmancia, apenas le encontró tres o cuatro fallos, y se los explicó con detalle.

-Pues si ésta es la que peor se te da, debes ser un estudiante brillante.

-La verdad es que sí. Nunca bajo del Supera.

“Como yo.”

Le miró también los deberes de Pociones y Transformaciones. Como se trataba de teoría, estaban perfectos. “Además, el chico redacta con buen estilo, no se limita a copiar de los libros al pie de la letra como hacen casi todos. Desde luego, es aplicado y talentoso.”

-Los tienes perfectos.

-Ya, en verdad es la práctica lo que se me da peor.

-Bueno, lo de Pociones vamos a resolverlo en cuanto te explique Aritmancia, y también puedo ayudarte con Transformaciones. Era la asignatura que peor se me daba, pero esta Navidad he avanzado mucho y puedo explicarte cómo se hace. ¿Por cuál quieres comenzar?

-Por la Aritmancia aplicada.

Saltaron a los temas correspondientes. Sev le explicaba las tablas y le ponía deberes.

-De todas formas, no podrás comprobar si te salen hasta que las apliques a las pócimas. Ya sabes, se trata de intuición, no sabes lo que has de hacer hasta que estás en ello.

-Ya…

-A veces te tocará limpiarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo.

“Ahora que lo pienso, Lily lo tiene todo anotado en cuadernos. Esta noche le pido que me mande la de tercero, me llegará mañana, justo a tiempo para que Beamy pueda copiar las modificaciones.”

-Mañana te dejaré mis apuntes de tercero, así los copias y las pócimas te quedarán perfectas el resto del año.

-Pero eso sería hacer trampa…

“¡Merlín! Qué inocente es.”

-Bueno, entonces intentas hacerlo por ti mismo y los usas sólo para comprobar que no te has equivocado.

-Ya…

-Pero recuerda que en los exámenes escritos y en los ejercicios que entregues has de ser fiel a lo que pone en el libro.

-Claro… pero qué tontería. Si las pociones son mejores modificadas, no comprendo por qué no se puede escribirlo también.

-Ya… ni yo. Creo que llegamos tarde a cenar. ¿Vamos?

Cenaron y le llegó carta de Lily.

-Si ya te han mandado un paquete por la mañana, ¿por qué te escriben otra vez?

-Porque en el paquete no venía carta. Yo las recibo de noche y quien me las envía por la mañana. Por eso siempre salgo de casa para responderlas.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿A un sitio donde puedes ver la luna y las estrellas?

-Sí.

-A mí me gusta ver el Lago por la cristalera, pero la verdad es que echo de menos ver el cielo por las ventanas.

“Claro, este chico no debería haber caído en Slytherin. Y pensar que lo hizo por estar con alguien a quien no conocía y resultó ser maléfico. Al menos encontró gente buena, aunque lo habría hecho igualmente en cualquier otra casa.”

Volvieron a casa. Cuando Beamy lo vio sentarse en el rincón a responder la carta, le preguntó:

-¿Hoy no te vas?

-Bah, hoy no se ve el cielo. Si me esperas un ratito, cuando termine, seguimos y te explico Transformaciones.

-¡Genial! Gracias, Snape, voy a avanzar más en una tarde que en lo que llevamos de curso.

-No me las des, he debido preocupado antes por echarte un cable.

Cuando acabó con la carta, que acortó para no hacerle esperar demasiado, le dijo:

-¿Me acompañas a la lechucería? Es fantástico caminar por el castillo vacío de noche.

-¡Vale!

Y lo condujo por pasadizos secretos y corredores oscuros, enseñándolo a moverse en la oscuridad, en silencio.

-El sigilo también forma parte de la Defensa, si no te pillan, evitas el enfrentamiento, o puedes coger desprevenidos a tus enemigos. Además, es una característica de nuestros _Patronus_ , los felinos.

-Claro…

“Está viviendo toda una aventura.”

Llegaron a la lechucería.

-Tú no tienes lechuza, ¿verdad? Siempre te llega una distinta.

-No, no tengo. Pero aunque la tuviera, tendría que enviar igualmente las del castillo, de lo contrario la reventaría, escribo todos los días. ¿Tú tienes? La que te llega es siempre la misma.

-Sí. Pero no es mía, es la de mis amigos. Querían regalarme una, pero preferí una gata.

“Una rara mascota en Slytherin, demasiado cariñosa.”

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tienes una gata? ¿Y por qué no la dejas andar por la Sala Común, ahora que no hay nadie?

-Cuando te vas la llevo conmigo, pero la dejo en el dormitorio cuando estás, para que no te moleste.

-Pues vaya tontería, podrías haberme preguntado, no me habría importado.

-Quizá sí, porque es muy mimosa y seguro que se pasaría el rato intentando subirse encima de ti.

-Bueno, pues cuando volvamos la dejas salir un rato aunque nos moleste un poco. La pobre lleva toda la tarde encerrada.

Volvieron a casa y Beamy fue por su gatita. Aunque ya era adulta, era más pequeña de lo habitual, preciosa, completamente negra con los ojos verdes. “Con mi pelo y los ojos de Lily.”

En efecto era muy cariñosa y sociable, pasó casi todo el tiempo en el regazo de Sev, pero no lo incordió en absoluto, se hizo un ovillo y ronroneaba.

-Ya sabía yo que ibas a gustarle – le dijo Beamy.

Él estaba encantado, nunca había tenido un animalito así.

-Otro felino, como nuestros _Patronus_ , nos pega.

Sev le enseñó cómo había aprendido a convocar y transformar, y aunque el chico no lo logró, al menos ya tenía las bases para seguir practicando por su cuenta.

Se fueron a la cama temprano para estar frescos al día siguiente.


	17. Pertenencia

Cuando Sev bajó a la Sala Común al día siguiente, Beamy ya estaba esperándolo como siempre, pero esta vez muy excitado.

-¡Snape, has acertado, hace sol!

-Ya…

-¿Ya sabías predecir el tiempo así antes?

-Sí, pero con pocas horas de antelación, y la verdad es que por cómo estaba ayer no habría acertado, no sé cómo lo hice.

Beamy le sonreía misteriosamente. “Me recuerda a mí mismo.”

-¿Qué te hace gracia? – le preguntó Sev.

-Que yo sí que sé cómo lo has hecho.

-Pues dime.

-La Magia de la Naturaleza, Snape. La de los druidas, el ritual que hiciste ayer.

A Sev se le abrió la boca como a un bobo. “La magia del Bosque… ¡Buah! ¿Cuántas cosas más podré hacer?” Ahora él también estaba muy ilusionado. “Y quizá nunca me habría percatado de no ser por él.”

-Beamy, retiro lo de que no habrías debido ser Slytherin, debo reconocer que me superas en sagacidad.

El chaval sonreía satisfecho.

-Ya lo pensé cuando me lo dijiste en la Biblioteca y cuando te salieron tan bien los dibujos, pero no quise decirte nada hasta comprobarlo para no darte una desilusión.

-Gracias, Beamy – se sentó junto a él en el sofá - Me estoy arrepintiendo mucho de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo. Perdóname, por favor, soy bastante solitario y asocial.

Beamy lo miró serio y comprensivo.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabía, y es muy normal que seas así con todo lo que te pasa en el colegio.

“No sólo es astuto, inteligente y buena persona, sino además muy maduro para su edad.” Sev lo miraba con pena.

-Anda, Snape, no te pongas triste, hoy vamos a pasar todo el día juntos.

“Estoy a punto de llorar, necesito un abrazo.”

Beamy se lo dio y Sev le correspondió. “Intuitivo y cariñoso, me ha leído el pensamiento sin varita. Merlín, cómo lo quiero, cuánto voy a extrañarlo…”

-Anda, vamos, que llegamos tarde al desayuno – dijo Beamy.

-Vale…

Desayunaron, pasaron por las cocinas por viandas y salieron al Bosque. “Un día precioso para pasear, no tan espléndido como aquel primero pues el sol se oculta a ratos, pero sí agradable. Recorreremos los lugares en los que predominan las coníferas, como sólo buscaba abetos y cipreses no me fijaba en los demás. Y si al final del día no lo hemos encontrado, lo llevo al abeto a que intente al menos el ritual, quizá también valga para él ya que estamos en los días propicios.”

Pasaron por varias zonas alejadas entre sí, llegaron mucho más lejos que el claro de los castaños, pero Sev conocía el Bosque palmo a palmo y se percató de otra nueva habilidad. “Me oriento a la perfección sin dudar, incluso por los lugares por los que sólo he pasado una vez.”

Beamy estaba encantado, y ahora que Sev se había abierto por fin no dejaba de preguntarle cosas, le hizo contarle casi toda su vida. Él, por descontado, evitó hablarle de los detalles escabrosos, el maltrato de su padre, que Remus casi lo mata y que había llegado a pensar en hacerse Mortífago, y tampoco le dijo que seguía con Lily, pero le contó todo lo demás.

Esta vez el chico lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo, no poniéndolo en aprietos. “Se nota que quiere conocerme bien.” Él apenas le preguntó, tampoco quería ponerlo en el apuro de tener que mentir para proteger a sus amigos o de recordar su más que probable dura infancia. Pararon a almorzar sin haber encontrado todavía el cedro.

-Si no está en el próximo sitio que vayamos deberemos ir volviendo. Quiero llevarte al abeto antes de que nos caiga la noche.

-¡Sí…!

Pero por fin lo encontraron, un cedro de buen tamaño, ni mucho menos tan grande como el abeto, pero serviría igual.

-¿Es éste, verdad? Las piñas son iguales… - decía Beamy, ilusionado, mirando los dibujos de Sev que llevaba en la mano.

-Parece que sí.

-Pero no voy a poder hacer el ritual, no es fecha propicia ni mi cumpleaños, y en agosto no estaré aquí.

-Bueno, probar no te cuesta nada. También se siente la magia del Bosque, quizá ésa sí que se transmita. Anda, quítate los zapatos mientras yo seco el suelo.

“Voy a probar algo. Los druidas no usaban varitas, hacían magia sin ellas como Lily y yo de pequeños. Intentaré secar la nieve con las manos.”

Le salió. “Wow… No le digo nada, para que se lleve una sorpresa si le sale el ritual.”

-Lo tienes listo. ¿Ya has pensado la meditación?

-Claro, Snape. Llevo pensándola desde que me propusiste buscar el cedro. ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a pedir?

-No, Beamy, ésas cosas son muy íntimas.

-Bueno, tienes razón, trae mala suerte decir un deseo antes de cumplirse. Cuando ocurra te lo contaré. Allá voy.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras, si sientes la magia, disfrútala. Voy a alejarme un poco para dejarte tranquilo. Cuando acabes me llamas.

Sev se alejó unos pasos y se quedó pensando en la última frase de Beamy. “’Cuando ocurra te lo contaré.’ Cuenta con volver a verme, quizá es ése precisamente su deseo, lograr que me acepten sus amigos y ayudarme a salir del embrollo. Y todo por su propia iniciativa y sin apenas atención de mi parte. Merlín… qué desinterés, este chico me quiere mucho, quizá desde mucho antes de saber yo siquiera que existía.

Por suerte ayer se produjo en mí el milagro de reaccionar y desear corresponderle. Desde luego, la Magia Druida funciona, ayuda inmediata y más amor.” Beamy tardó un buen rato en llamarlo. “Le está saliendo.” Por fin oyó:

-¡Snape! ¡Ya está! ¡Ha sido alucinante!

Sev fue hacia donde estaba él. Beamy ya corría, descalzo, a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias, nunca me había sentido tan bien, era uno con el árbol, con el Bosque, con el mundo entero, como me contaste ayer. Y eso que no era mi cumpleaños, me has hecho el mejor regalo de mi vida. Estoy seguro de que mi deseo se va a cumplir, es una magia muy poderosa, nada que ver con lo que aprendemos. Ya verás como el tuyo también se cumple. Perdona por haber tardado tanto, no me quería separar, pero sigo sintiéndola. ¿Nos queda tiempo? ¿Es necesario que vayamos al abeto? ¿Quieres repetir tu ritual?

-No, Beamy, si ya lo tienes no es necesario. Lo hice ayer mismo, y ya está comenzando a cumplirse, no hay prisa por volver.

-Entonces he tenido una idea muy buena.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No recuerdas que el libro dice que los rituales también podían ser conjuntos? Vamos a probar a hacerlo juntos. Anda, quítate los zapatos, a ver qué pasa.

-Vale. Mientras tanto, quiero que pruebes una cosa, ¿conoces el hechizo para secar el suelo?

-Sí.

-Entonces prueba a hacerlo sin varita alrededor del tronco, para que quepamos los dos.

-¿Magia sin varita? ¿Como de pequeño?

-Sí, como los druidas. A ver si te sale.

Beamy volvió al pie del cedro corriendo. Mientras tanto, Sev lo seguía a lentas zancadas.

-¡¡Sí…!!

“¡Bien!”

-Es maravilloso, Snape, sin varita, voy a saber predecir el tiempo y dibujar como tú… y seguro que un montón de cosas más. Es el mejor día de mi vida, Snape, no lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, no te emociones tanto, espera a ver lo que va pasando. Yo ya predecía antes, esto ha sido como un incremento, quizá necesites aprender. ¿Sabes qué tiempo hará el lunes? – mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-Sé que mañana hará como hoy porque me lo dijiste tú, pero el lunes no…

-Yo sí que lo sé, empeorará de nuevo, y también el martes. ¿Has visto lo que te digo? Tienes la capacidad pero no el aprendizaje, el hechizo te ha salido porque ya lo conocías. Yo puedo hacerlo porque llevo muchos años fijándome en el cielo. Tendrás que aprender.

-Ya… - decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, no es tan difícil. Ya tienes el talento, ahora sólo has de desarrollarlo.

-Claro, lo que decíamos ayer, soy impaciente.

Sev le sonrió.

-Vamos a intentar eso que dices, tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¡Claro!

Beamy había secado todo el espacio en torno al tronco.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Lo abrazamos entre los dos?

-Buf… no creo que lleguemos. Vamos a probar.

Les faltaba menos de una pulgada por cada lado para tocarse. “Cuando crezca llegaremos.”

-Vale, no llegamos a rodearlo, entonces vamos a probar a entrelazar los dedos de una mano, de lo contrario sería como si lo hiciéramos solos.

-Claro… ¿Y en qué pensamos?

-No sé, improvisa. Yo voy a pensar en ti, en los dos.

-Vale, yo también.

Entrelazaron los dedos y comenzaron a pensar el uno en el otro. Pronto Sev se sintió invadido por la magia, no tan intensamente como el día anterior. “Claro, no es ni mi árbol ni mi cumpleaños, pero aun así la siento.”

Pero a cambio, comenzó a sentir también el cosquilleo y la calidez a través de la piel en contacto con la de Beamy, muy, muy intensamente. “Me está transmitiendo su magia. Y por lo tanto, yo también la mía a él. Y si funciona como la del Bosque, eso significa que le estoy pasando mi talento innato. Poco le faltaba para alcanzarme, ya es excepcional, pero este descubrimiento es increíble, podré otorgar mi talento a quien quiera. A Lily para Defensa, por ejemplo.” Le preguntó:

-Beamy… ¿estás sintiéndolo?

-Sí… es tu magia, ¿verdad? La siento todavía más que la del Bosque.

“Wow… Y sin ser nuestros cumpleaños, ni efemérides, ni el árbol correspondiente al calendario. Lo dicho, lo de los horóscopos es un camelo, superstición, esto funciona siempre, la magia está presente constantemente. Si en este árbol no es tan intensa como en el abeto es porque no es tan antiguo. Y estoy seguro de que no se limita a los árboles, todo el Bosque debe estar empapado en ella, por eso está prohibido, demasiado poder.”

-Vamos a probar algo más, Beamy. No te separes del árbol ni me sueltes la mano, nos acercarnos para mirarnos y seguimos pensando el uno en el otro.

Lo hicieron, se clavaron los profundos ojos negros, idénticos. “Me siento invadido por el profundo amor que el chico siente por mí, una sensación nunca experimentada antes, ni con Lily. Mucho más que afinidad, mucho más que amistad, una suerte de pertenencia mutua. Y al mismo tiempo, comprensión, temor por mí, deseo de salvarme y mucha esperanza de conseguirlo.”

Él le transmitió agradecimiento, confianza y amor, e hizo un esfuerzo por sentirse también esperanzado, para calmar su temor. Se quedaron mucho tiempo mirándose así, Beamy apenas parpadeaba. “Y la sensación no decae. No puedo soportarlo más, demasiada intensidad, me sobrepasa, no entiendo nada.” Cerró los ojos, pero al igual que la magia, no decayó.

Sintió a Beamy separarse del cedro, tirar de su mano para que él también lo hiciera y abrazarlo con fuerza, mucha, mucha. Sev no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

“Se da cuenta de que estoy llorando pero no me dice nada. Me mece, como suelo hacer yo con Lily para consolarla. Me siento como cuando era pequeño en brazos de mi madre, después de alguna paliza.”

Beamy esperó a que se calmara. Cuando lo sintió relajarse y suspirar profundamente, todavía aguardó a que se secara las lágrimas sin soltarlo ni mirarlo. “Aceptación, discreción y mucha, mucha empatía. Este chico es extraordinario.”

-¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó, muy dulcemente.

-Sí…

-Pues vamos, ve tú delante, que yo no sé el camino y nos va a caer la noche.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, esta vez casi todo el tiempo en silencio, pues Sev no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Les cayó la noche pero aun así no se desorientó, estaban cerca y conocía bien el camino, pero le tomó la mano a Beamy para que no tuviera miedo. Cuando llegaron al castillo, el chico le propuso:

-Es verdad que el cielo está muy bonito. ¿Quieres ir a ver la luna conmigo o prefieres ir tú solo?

“Estoy derrengado de haber pasado todo el día caminando, él debe estar igual, y a pesar de eso ha recordado lo que le propuse ayer y se ofrece a acompañarme.”

-Mañana si quieres, Beamy, antes de que lleguen todos. Es mejor que hoy descansemos un rato, por la noche tienes que copiar los apuntes de Pociones.

-Vale, como quieras.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos un rato en el sofá frente a la chimenea y jugamos con tu gatita? Ha pasado todo el día sola.

-¡Vale! Voy por ella.

“Comienzo a tener una gran necesidad de estar solo, tanta relación e intensidad me sobrepasan.” Por fortuna se relajó bastante acariciando al animalito, que se instaló entre ambos en el sofá, mientras miraba las llamas y seguía pensando.

En la cena le llegó un paquete de Lily con el cuaderno de tercer año con sus apuntes de Pociones. Sev, en un principio, había pensado dictárselos a Beamy, pero debía leer la carta y responderla cuanto antes, para que a ella le llegara antes de partir hacia King’s Cross a la mañana siguiente, pues debían ultimar los detalles del plan elaborado para verse. Así que simplemente se instalaron en el rincón y se dedicaron cada uno a lo suyo. En cuanto abrió la libreta, llegó el comentario de Beamy, muy esperado.

-Pero ésta no es tu letra…

-Claro que no, es la de Lily, mi amiga pelirroja. Yo no tomo apuntes, anoto los libros como tú.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no has pedido que te envíen el libro?

-Porque está en mi casa y no es con mi madre con quien me carteo, sino con Lily.

Beamy se quedó un largo rato callado, asimilando la información. Por fin dijo:

-Yo pensaba todo el tiempo que era tu familia la que te quería mucho. Así que por eso la leona te quiere, os seguís viendo a escondidas.

-Sí. Es un secreto muy gordo que no se puede saber, de lo contrario la pondré en peligro.

-Ya lo sé, Snape, tranquilo, conmigo estará seguro.

“No las tengo todas conmigo en que no se lo cuente a sus amigos, pero aunque lo haga, no llegará a oídos de los serpientes, y puede ser la clave para que confíen en mí.”

Terminó con la carta antes que Beamy con los apuntes, así que le dijo:

-Quédate el cuaderno hasta mañana, yo voy a la lechucería y no volveré a dormir, necesito estar solo. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

-Claro, Snape, nos vemos, que descanses.

Así que esa noche la pasó en el Refugio, aprovechando para preparar todo para la llegada de Lily al día siguiente.

Poco después de que ella tomara el Expreso, con el baúl mucho más cargado que a la ida, Sev estaba con Beamy en el claro del Bosque. “La que sé a ciencia cierta que es nuestra última clase. No puedo perder este vínculo que quizá me ayude a tomar otro camino, voy a tantearlo.”

-Bueno, mañana comienzan las clases, ya no podremos volver a vernos.

“Está realmente apenado y preocupado.”

-No… y lo lamento mucho. Pero espero que eso cambie pronto.

-Si quieres, puedes contarles a tus amigos lo que hemos hecho juntos.

-Ya pensaba hacerlo, pero me alegra tener tu permiso. Y sé que tú no se lo contarás a los tuyos.

-A estas alturas, deberías comprender que yo no tengo amigos, Beamy, sólo esto.

Haciendo los dos amplios pases, conjuró.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

Esta vez la leona se acarició contra el chico antes de marcharse del claro. Volvió a mirarlo gravemente, en sus ojos había asombro y profunda comprensión.

-Hasta la vista, amigo – se despidió Sev con una sonrisa triste.

Se giró y se marchó a su último paseo por el Bosque antes de la marabunta… y de Lily, Beamy ya sabía volver solo. Pero lo oyó llamarlo:

-¡Sev! No te vayas así…

“Me ha llamado como Lily, debe haberlo leído en el cuaderno.”

Se giró. Beamy ya llegaba hasta él, corriendo, echándose en sus brazos, llorando.

-Confía en mí, vamos a volver a vernos muy pronto, te lo aseguro.

“Es optimista de más, los otros no van a ser tan confiados como él.”

-Imagino que querrás cancelar lo de esta tarde para estar tranquilo y prepararte – continuó el chico - No te preocupes, pero me la debes para la próxima, voy a empezar a fijarme en el cielo y quiero que me enseñes las estrellas.

-Claro, Ariel, gracias por comprenderlo - Sev ya estaba llorando también.

-Vamos, no te disgustes y disfruta del paseo, hoy también hace un día muy bonito, yo me quedo aquí a practicar un rato. Hasta la vista, amigo.

Se separó de él y evitó mirarlo para no avergonzarlo. “Aunque no me habría importado en absoluto que me viera llorar.”

No fue a almorzar por no volver a encontrarse con él, había plantado una semilla y le constaba haberla abonado y regado bien. Ahora debía esperar a que brotara.


	18. Abismo

Sev comió en las cocinas a su vuelta del Bosque y pasó el resto de la tarde recorriendo de nuevo el castillo, apurando las últimas horas de sosiego. “Al final, la estancia ha resultado tan apacible y fructífera que a pesar de la ausencia de Lily, no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberme quedado, incluso ha sido una suerte recibir la maldita carta de Malfoy y estar sobre aviso.”

Lily, en cambio, no veía el momento de llegar. Esta vez pasó el viaje con las chicas, eso sí, junto a Cecile, con quien ultimó en cuchicheos los detalles del plan que habían trazado por correspondencia.

Habían acordado que la noche que Remus consiguiera hacerse con la capa y patrullar solo el castillo, acordándolo con los otros tres antes de la cena, le harían una seña a Sev en el Comedor. En ese caso, él iría al Refugio directamente desde allí para evitar que Potter lo siguiera, y esperaría durante horas a que Lily volviera a su casa, todos se acostaran y durmieran, y entonces Remus y ella bajaran al quinto piso con la capa.

Los tres permanecerían despiertos, cada uno a lo suyo, hasta las cinco y media, hora a la que Remus recogería de nuevo a Lily para volver a su casa, con dos horas y media por delante para dormir hasta las ocho, lo que multiplicado por tres, equivalía a siete y media.

Pero Sev, tras recibir la carta de Malfoy, les había comunicado, sin darles la razón, que era posible que los serpientes también lo vigilaran a él. Éstos no tenían capa, así que no temió que lo siguieran, aunque sí que comenzaran a resultar sospechosas sus ausencias. Por lo tanto, le pidió a Remus que hiciera lo posible por averiguar si Potter lo seguiría a él y acordaran también una seña para eso, para de ese modo no tener que ausentarse de su casa desde la cena, y lo hiciera, al igual que Lily, cuando todos durmieran.

Por su parte, Remus ya sabía, por comentarios de Potter durante el viaje de ida en el Expreso, que esa primera noche de retorno de los estudiantes realizaría alguna maniobra en el Comedor, y acordaron comunicarse en el viaje de vuelta si Lupin averiguaba qué iba a hacer. Ante la imposibilidad de avisar a Sev, decidieron que debían dejar a Potter entrar el primero, seguido de Sev poco después, e inmediatamente, Remus y Cecile, y la última, que a poder ser, se sentaría de espaldas a la mesa Slytherin, Lily.

“Una estratégica coreografía planeada al detalle contra los movimientos sin ton ni son de alguien con pocos escrúpulos pero todavía menos cerebro. Si el cuarteto ha supuesto para mí combate físico cuatro contra uno durante años, bueno, en realidad, tres y cuarto, ahora puedo permitirme la revancha mediante un combate mental con la misma ventaja, pero de mi parte… Y pensar que son los propios Gryffindor mis aliados.”

Remus, en efecto, obtuvo información en el Expreso y un buen rato después, para no levantar sospechas, fue hasta el compartimento de las chicas, hizo salir a Cecile y le contó el plan de Potter. Pensaba sentarse en el hueco de Lily en el Comedor para saber si ella veía a Snape desde allí, no le perdería ojo a ella y la seguiría con la capa si salía antes de acabar la cena.

Remus también había convencido al cuarteto de que esa noche, a no ser que James la necesitara para seguir a Lily - lo que ya sabía no ocurriría, pues ella acudiría a su casa con todos los Gryffindor a acostarse tras la cena - saldría él con la capa, poniendo como excusa que esa semana comenzaría a sentirse mal por la proximidad de la luna llena, así que el momento era propicio. Sólo les faltaba avisar a Sev.

Por lo tanto esa noche, a la llegada de los carruajes tirados por threstals - invisibles para todos excepto Cecile, que había visto morir a su abuela - ya sabían que Potter iba a apresurarse para entrar de los primeros al Comedor.

Cuando Sev - que había permanecido escondido para que el gafas no viera si había entrado ya - pasó a su vez, lo vio sentado en el lugar de Lily y entonces él lo hizo a una pequeña distancia de su sitio de siempre, de manera que alguna cabeza lo tapara de Potter, evitando mirarlo en absoluto.

Inmediatamente después entraron Remus y Cecile, sentándose él junto al gafas y ella a su lado, quien le hizo dos señas a Sev con una encantadora sonrisa, cita nocturna y vía libre respecto a Potter.

“Redondo. Nos vemos esta noche y puedo irme a casa.” No le sonrió a Cecile, por si Potter estaba mirándolo, pero se lo dijo todo con los ojos. A medida que el Comedor iba llenándose, Cecile y Sev ajustaron ligeramente sus lugares, para poder seguir viéndose en ocasiones posteriores al tiempo que quedaba oculto de Potter.

Cuando Lily entró, de las últimas, se dirigió directamente al banco que quedaba de espaldas a las otras mesas, y al pasar frente a Potter, le espetó:

-Si me has robado el sitio esperando que me sentara contigo, pues eso, espera sentado.

-¡Vaya chasco, Cornamenta! – exclamó Black, carcajeándose.

Mary y Bethany le hicieron hueco, quedando casi frente a Cecile, que le guiñó para confirmarle que Sev ya estaba avisado. Ella lo veía junto a la cabeza de Lily, y le inspiró mucha ternura pensar que en cierto modo estaban juntos en la perspectiva de la distancia.

Cenaron todos tranquilamente, comentando las vacaciones con sus compañeros. Sev tuvo un momento tenso cuando Avery le preguntó si había recibido noticias de Malfoy, a lo que él respondió que sí sin darle pie a que lo interrogara más, y el otro no insistió.

Sev se marchó a la Sala de las mazmorras tras terminar el segundo plato para instalarse en su rincón y poder leer a los serpientes cuando entraran a su vez. Lo hizo, y no encontró en sus pensamientos inmediatos, que era lo único a lo que llegaba y más después de tanto tiempo sin practicar, nada sobre él.

Después se dedicó a practicar Transformaciones, logrando convocar sin apenas esfuerzo objetos naturales y también convertir otros en los mismos, lo que nunca había conseguido hasta entonces, con gran asombro por su parte. “La magia del Bosque de nuevo.”

Lily salió un rato después con todos sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casa con ellos, subiendo casi de inmediato a su dormitorio, para preparar antes de que llegaran las otras todo lo que traía para Sev y después encerrarse en su cama y ponerse guapa. También hizo tiempo con Transformaciones, no volviendo a bajar.

Potter se relajó, y como todos estaban cansados del viaje, tanto leones como serpientes se retiraron temprano. Sev esperó un tiempo prudencial para subir al dormitorio y comprobar que los demás estaban dormidos. Ya se había duchado antes de que llegara el Expreso, y se cambió la camisa del uniforme por la negra, cerró las cortinas de su cama con un hechizo que Lily había encontrado en el libro que les regaló Remus y él buscó en el de la Biblioteca, y en un momento de inspiración, se llevó la mochila vacía al Refugio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Gryffindor, mucho antes de la medianoche, sólo quedaban despiertos los tres compinches. Cuando Lily escuchó las respiraciones regulares de Mary y Bethany salió del dosel, dispuesta a bajar a la Sala Común. Cecile le dijo desde su cortina entreabierta:

-Julieta, de la enfermería, de noche, se vuelve en bata y zapatillas, no sea que éstas se despierten cuando entres y te pillen.

“¡Merlín! Qué astuta y atenta es Cecile, podría haber sido Slytherin tranquilamente.” Metió la bata y las pantuflas también en la mochila, llena hasta los topes. Le dio un beso diciéndole:

-Gracias, nodriza.

-Las cortinas, Julieta.

Lily conjuró el hechizo protector.

-Saluda a Romeo de mi parte.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Remus ya estaba esperándola, pero no lo vio porque estaba cubierto con la capa. Cuando él la vio bajando las escaleras, se asomó para que lo viera. Estaba en el sofá, y de repente apareció y le dio un buen susto.

-¿Qué tal Lily? ¿Ya has tomado la poción Estimulante?

-No, pero la llevo. Hay que tomarla cuando te entre sueño, para no abusar.

-Yo sí que la he tomado, para seis horas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer todo ese tiempo solo?

-¡Buah! De todo, pasear, leer… Estas pociones son prodigiosas.

-Pero fuera de la casa tendrás frío.

-No pasa nada, como soy medio animal no me afecta.

-Voy a enseñarte un encantamiento muy útil.

Le mostró el hechizo calefactor, y así correspondió un poquito más al sacrificio que el lobito estaba haciendo por ellos.

-¿Algo más que decirnos? – le preguntó él - Cuando salgamos hay que guardar silencio.

-Creo que no.

-Bueno, entonces quedamos a las cinco y media donde me digas.

-De acuerdo, lobito.

Se metieron ambos bajo la capa, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Por supuesto, Remus llevaba el Mapa y había estado vigilándolo hasta que Lily bajó, asegurándose de que ninguna serpiente peligrosa andaba por el castillo, y viendo a Snape dirigirse al _Fidelius_ y desaparecer en el mismo, por lo que sabía que Lily no estaría sola cuando llegara.

En el quinto, Lily hizo que la acompañara hasta la segunda galería, donde ya estaba oscuro. Se despidieron con un abrazo.

“¡Merlín! ¡Qué nerviosa estoy! Casi un mes sin vernos.” Recorrió lentamente los corredores, y al llegar a la puerta del _Fidelius_ respiró hondo varias veces. Había llevado un conjunto de falda corta verde y blusa blanca con unas botas negras. Y por supuesto, el prendedor de pelo.

Sev llevaba apenas un cuarto de hora esperando. Como ya lo había dejado todo preparado previamente aprovechó esos breves minutos para conjurar el hechizo calefactor, encender las velas y convocar una sorpresa para Lily. Cuando ella entró lo vio sentado al escritorio transformando una taza… ¡en un lirio! Él se giró cuando la oyó entrar.

-¡Lily!

-¡Sev!

Corrieron a abrazarse.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Has avanzado mucho.

-Ya… No te lo conté porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Se separó y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hasta la mesa, que estaba bajo la tercera ventana. Cogió los tres lirios que había sobre ella y se los dio.

-Toma, para ti, ya no tendré problemas con los regalos.

“¡Qué mono! Lo primero que se le ocurre es que ahora puede hacer regalos.” Rio y le contagió la risa.

-Veo que has aprovechado bien el tiempo, las bayas no me han sabido amargas, hiciste bien en quedarte.

-Es cierto, he estado muy ocupado pero no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo.

-Te veo raro, es como si se me hubiera olvidado cómo eres.

-¿Sí? – un tanto preocupado.

-Pero no te agobies, estás más guapo que nunca, qué bien te queda la camisa.

Volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez un rato largo.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa, Lily, tú también estás preciosa.

-Gracias, Sev. Por fin he podido ponerme guapa para ti – dijo riendo, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Él también rio. Siguieron abrazados, meciéndose, y al fin volvieron las cabezas el uno hacia el otro, mirándose a los ojos, y se besaron, larga y profundamente. La pasión del beso les llevó a acariciarse las espaldas, a través de la fina tela de la blusa blanca de Lily y la negra camisa de Sev.

Él recorrió la forma de sus omoplatos, su espina dorsal, aprendiéndola, y ella deslizaba las manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, descubriendo al tacto, a media altura y en la parte baja, prominencias estrechas y largas en su piel. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por disimular y seguir besándolo con la misma pasión, pasando a aferrarse a sus hombros y su nuca, para que no sospechara que acababa de ser consciente de otra - ¿cuántas? - vieja herida que sanar.

Sev se separó, seguramente quería contarle más cosas antes de volverse locos.

-Cuéntame qué más has hecho, ¿has conseguido convocar? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí… – ilusionado – Las velas que ves son aparecidas de la nada.

-¿Y cómo lo has logrado?

-Es más fácil de lo que pensábamos, pero luego te lo cuento, vamos a sentarnos.

-¿Hoy tampoco vamos a dar clase de Duelo? He estado practicando en Cokeworth.

Sev se había puesto serio.

-Sí, algo haremos, te enseñaré un par de cosas nuevas, pero ahora debemos hablar de algo bastante grave.

Subieron al estrado y se sentaron en el sofá hombro con hombro, las manos con los dedos entrelazados y mirándose a los ojos. En los de Sev había preocupación y tristeza, y en los de Lily, alarma.

-Verás, no quiero que te asustes por lo que voy a contarte – comenzó él - Podría, quizá debería, salir yo solo del embrollo en el que estoy metido. Pero para eso debería dejarte, y después de lo ocurrido en Navidad, decidí que no te mantendría al margen de ningún asunto que te concerniera.

Lily luchaba por no desesperarse, ya se olía el tema de la charla, así que respiró hondo varias veces para relajarse un poco. Sev esperó a que lo hiciera, tomándole la mano más fuerte. Cuando su respiración se calmó le dijo:

-¿Ya imaginas de qué va, verdad?

Lily asintió, Sev suspiró y comenzó:

-Un par de días después de Navidad recibí una carta de Malfoy. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lily asintió de nuevo, grave.

-Pues bien, me decía…

Y se lo contó todo, la invitación de Lucius, su reacción y deducciones, la respuesta que le dio, sin omitir nada, y menos todavía, su propia responsabilidad, incluido el hecho de que había llegado a plantearse seriamente convertirse en Mortífago el año anterior, cuando comenzaron a discutir por el tema tras la Casa de los Gritos, después de que le rechazara el beso, y luego a principio de curso cuando la veía con Lupin. Concluyó:

-Así que ya ves, he estado jugando a dos bandas, basando mi lealtad en lo que sintieras por mí, esperando que fueras tú quien me salvara del abismo, en lugar de salir solo antes de implicarte.

Lily no sabía qué decir, nunca habría imaginado que Sev había llegado tan lejos en su intención de unirse a los Mortífagos. Si lo hubiera sabido antes de enamorarse de él, quizá se habría desvinculado de él por completo… No, no lo habría hecho, habría luchado por sacarle esa idea de la cabeza como fuera.

Con la vida que había llevado, lo extraño habría sido que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Y además, ahora él repudiaba esas ideas, y ¿qué importaba si había sido su amor lo que lo había hecho cambiar? Lo esencial era que lo había hecho. Sev continuó:

-Estoy dispuesto a dejar lo nuestro para no ponerte en peligro mientras encuentro la manera de salir del pozo en que me he metido. Ni siquiera pretendo que me esperes, pues no sé si podré librarme, ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni a costa de qué.

-Pero si lo dejamos perderás la motivación para hacerlo.

Él negó con mucha seguridad.

-No, Lily, después de haber conocido tu amor, ya no podría, aun sin tenerlo, vivir en las tinieblas, antes me quitaría de en medio.

-¡Sev! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Eso nunca! Me destrozarías. No te amo desde hace meses, lo he hecho toda la vida, sin ser consciente. No concibo el mundo sin ti, para mí estaría vacío, prefiero mil veces morir yo.

Ambos estaban llorando, se abrazaron.

-No voy a dejarte – continuó Lily, vehemente – Si crees que debemos dejar de vernos lo haremos, pero te esperaré lo que haga falta, como tú lo has hecho conmigo tantos años. Incluso si no lo consigues estaré para ti, seas lo que seas, porque lo que cuenta es tu alma, y no que lleves una marca en el brazo.

-No, no te dejaría hacer eso, me alejaría de ti. Si yo no me libro, has de vivir tu vida, a mí me bastará con tu recuerdo, y porque tú no sufras, me adaptaré a lo que sea. Sabremos que seguimos existiendo aunque no volvamos a vernos nunca.

-Yo no podría amar a nadie como a ti…

-Yo tampoco…

Y ya no pudieron decirse nada más porque estaban llorando a lágrima viva, aferrados el uno al otro desesperadamente, como si en efecto ése fuera el último abrazo que se daban.


	19. Intercambios

Cuando por fin se calmaron se quedaron abrazados otro rato, pensando. Por fin Lily habló:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sev?

-No lo sé. Ahora también me parece un riesgo faltar a casa de noche por si se dan cuenta cuando vuelvo, o que Filch me pille y se sepa que he salido a escondidas. Si volvemos a vernos es un mal menor que nos pille Potter, quienes no deben hacerlo son los serpientes.

-Claro que vamos a volver a vernos.

-¿Estás segura, Lily? ¿No temes que te hagan daño para chantajearme?

-No creo que se atrevan a tanto en el colegio.

-El año pasado hirieron a tu amiga.

-Más me heriría no verte.

Sev suspiró. “Tantos años deseando oír esas palabras de su boca y ahora preferiría que fuera todo lo contrario.”

-Está bien, pero extremaremos las precauciones. Para empezar, debemos cortar todo contacto que no sean las citas en el Refugio. Sigue sentándote de espaldas a mí en el Comedor y cámbiate de sitio en Pociones, que Cecile se ponga donde estás tú ahora. Estaremos en contacto a través de ella y de Remus, pero sólo si hay urgencias.

-A mí se me ha ocurrido otra forma de comunicarnos, Sev.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

-¿No te has fijado en que en las últimas cartas que te envié mi letra era distinta en el destinatario y el remite?

-No, la verdad.

-He aprendido a imitar la letra de tu madre con esa carta que te mandó, y también la de la mía – se levantó a rebuscar en su mochila, que había dejado al pie del estrado – He preparado sobres con remites de nuestras madres para ambos, la mitad de los que me quedaban para cada uno – los sacó de la mochila y se los mostró.

Sev los cogió.

-Así podremos seguir escribiéndonos – continuó Lily - Se me ocurrió porque tenías razón, hemos estado mucho más comunicados a cientos de millas de distancia que en el castillo.

-Vaya, Lily, qué gran idea… Yo puedo poner la excusa de que ahora me carteo más con mi madre porque no fui en Navidad. Pero aun así sería extraño que ella me escribiera más de una vez por semana.

-Ya he pensado también en eso. En las cartas podemos avisarnos de dónde dejamos otros mensajes, cada vez en un sitio distinto. Por ejemplo, en libros de la Biblioteca, sin poner nunca nuestros nombres e intentando hablar en clave, por si alguien los descubre, y siempre en la página 394. ¿Entiendes? En cada carta enviada por lechuza hacemos una lista de los libros que vamos a utilizar cada uno, que sean raros, que nadie use, y el momento en que vamos a dejar la carta, para que el otro la recoja cuanto antes y haya menos riesgo. Además, en el libro de hechizos protectores que nos ha regalado Remus viene uno para proteger el correo. El remitente cierra el sobre de modo que sólo el destinatario puede abrirlo, también vale para nombres en clave. Si intenta abrirlo otra persona, la carta se destruye.

-Estoy alucinando. Por Merlín, Lily, es genial… Pero en ese caso, ya no necesitamos tampoco las lechuzas. En cada carta decimos dónde dejaremos la siguiente y ya está.

-Ya… tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Pero si nos descubren alguna y el otro no la encuentra se cortaría la comunicación. En ese caso la restablecemos por correo ordinario, tú me envías a Puck, como si viniera de Cokeworth, y yo a ti una lechuza cualquiera del castillo, como si tu madre te la enviara desde Diagon, una que no llame mucho la atención, para que no la reconozcan.

-Lily, me estás dejando a cuadros. Vaya estrategia más buena.

-¿A que sí? – le sonrió ilusionada.

Sev se la devolvió, pero tenía los ojos tristes todavía.

-Ya verás cómo así resistimos, y cuando estudiemos el libro seguro que encontramos muchas más formas de protegernos. ¿A que Remus es genial?

-Claro que sí. No le digas nada, pero ya conocía el libro, está en la Biblioteca, es en el que encontré el _Fidelius_.

-¡Ah…!

-Pero no importa, a mí no se me habría ocurrido buscar lo de las cortinas ni lo de las cartas. Si no te lo hubiera regalado, no habríamos encontrado el modo de comunicarnos. Le debemos mucho a tu querido lobito.

-¿Sabes que está encantado con las pociones? Con las dos. Al parecer disfruta de andar de noche por ahí, estaba muy emocionado cuando me ha acompañado, había tomado la Estimulante para seis horas.

Sev por fin sonrió abiertamente y se le iluminó un poco la mirada. “Me siento halagado, y a un tiempo tan feliz de estar haciendo un bien a alguien que hasta hace un mes consideraba mi enemigo. Ya voy teniendo ganas de tener una charla cara a cara con él.”

-Cuánto me alegro, pero avísale de que no abuse. Tienen efectos secundarios y puede sufrir trastornos.

-Vale, se lo diré. A ver el caso que me hace… Bueno a lo que íbamos. Entonces guardaremos la mayoría de los sobres ya escritos para las lechuzas y borramos éstos – dijo tomándole de las manos dos sobres de cada – para dejarlos en los libros, se pueden reutilizar – dijo borrando lo que había escrito con la varita – Quedan unos quince para cada uno. Si aun así no nos llegan, compraré más en Hogsmeade y los prepararé. ¿Qué apodos nos ponemos? ¿‘Príncipe Mestizo’ para ti?

-No, no, Lily, ni pensarlo, es demasiado obvio. Mi apellido y mi estatus de sangre, enseguida se sabría que soy yo. ¿Cuál habías pensado para ti?

-‘Princesa _muggle’_ – dijo Lily tímidamente.

Sev no pudo evitar reír.

-Nos pillarían enseguida, ha de ser algo que no nos identifique en absoluto, que desvíe la atención. ¿Qué tal utilizar símbolos de las otras casas?

Se quedaron pensando.

-¿‘Águila de bronce’ para ti y ‘Tejona negra’ para mí? – se le ocurrió a Lily.

-No sé, no son muy bonitos, la verdad.

-Pero, ¿qué importa eso? Tú y tu sentido de la estética.

“Leyó, leyó el horóscopo celta,” pensó Sev.

-Lo importante es estar comunicados, si luego se nos ocurren otros mejores, los cambiamos – continuó Lily.

-Vale…

-Vamos a probarlo – levantándose a sacar el libraco de hechizos protectores de la mochila – Primero tenemos que conjurarnos el uno al otro con nuestros apodos – volviendo a sentarse y abriendo el libro por una página ya marcada – Aquí está. Quizá no nos salga a la primera y nos carguemos algunos sobres, pero no importa, tenemos de sobra. Tienes que concentrarte y pensar en ti mismo como el ‘Águila de bronce’. A mí sí que me parece bonito.

“Ojalá hubiera sido Ravenclaw en lugar de Slytherin,” pensó Sev.

-Vale, ya está.

-Te nombro a ti, ‘Águila de bronce’, único destinatario de mis cartas protegidas – conjuró Lily, apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Ya está?

-Ahora hay que probarlo – levantándose y yendo al armario por pluma y tintero.

Escribió el nuevo apodo de Sev en el sobre apoyándose en el armario y volvió junto a él.

-Ahora cierro el sobre, _Claudere litterae_ – haciendo un pase con la varita a lo largo del pico posterior.

Sev lo observaba todo atentamente.

-Ahora prueba a abrirlo. Tienes que hacer el mismo pase y pronunciar _Patentibus litterae_ – dijo dándoselo.

Sev lo hizo, y el sobre se abrió sin destruirse.

-Vale, pero esto no prueba nada, necesitamos una tercera persona que pruebe a abrirlo para ver si se destruye.

-No, no – negando y sonriendo – Aquí pone que ni yo misma puedo hacerlo.

Lily volvió a cerrar el sobre abierto y luego intentó abrirlo con las manos, se convirtió en cenizas.

-¿Has visto? – sacudiéndose las manos - ¡Qué pringue! Nadie lo intentará de nuevo – terminó de limpiarse con la varita.

Sev estaba asombrado.

-Eres un as en Encantamientos, Lily. Ahora a ver si me sale a mí.

-Ya has visto que es muy fácil. Venga, primero el conjuro.

-Te he inventado otro apodo. Tejona no te pega.

-¿Cuál entonces?

-‘Pantera negra’.

-¿Y eso?

-Luego te lo explico.

-¡Bah! Tú y tus misterios, ya te he dicho que me da igual. Si a ti te gusta más…

-Bueno, allá voy. Concéntrate.

Lily pensó que se llamaba ‘Pantera negra’. “Vete a saber por qué.”

-Te nombro a ti, ‘Pantera negra’, única destinataria de mis cartas protegidas.

Repitieron toda la operación, esta vez fue Sev quien escribió el apodo en el sobre y lo cerró, Lily abrió la carta sin problema y Sev volvió a cerrarla e intentar abrirla, pringándose también de ceniza.

-¡Pues ya está! Estamos comunicados – dijo ella.

-Espera, hay que probar también a abrirlas con el hechizo.

-Ya…

Lo hicieron todo de nuevo, esta vez el remitente intentaba abrir la carta con el hechizo y también se destruía.

-Vale, ahora sí que está – dijo Sev - Pero nos mantenemos en lo de hablar en clave y no mencionarnos. ‘R’ para Refugio y esas cosas, no vaya a ser que algún día no conjuremos bien y nos pillen.

-Ya sería casualidad que encontraran la carta y justo la hubiéramos hechizado mal.

-Ya… tienes razón. Pero aun así, en clave.

Se les había pasado el mal trago por el momento, aunque en el fondo de sus mentes, de ahí en adelante y por un largo tiempo, siempre les quedaría la continua sensación de inminente peligro.

-Bueno, ¿qué más me cuentas? Espero que no haya más malas noticias – Lily intentó animarlo, pero lo hizo mal, porque se lo recordó.

-¿No te parece bastante con ésa?

Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

-Vamos, Sev, ya verás cómo salimos adelante. Ahora ya no estamos solos y tenemos muchas armas. Y si las cosas se ponen feas… siempre nos queda Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? – se apartó de golpe de ella, encarándola y frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, cariño… ¿Sabes qué alegría se llevaría cuando supiera que un mago tan brillante como tú, que ya daba por perdido, ha cambiado de bando?

-Ya… pero me leería y también se enteraría de todo lo nuestro. Y no creo que se pusiera de mi parte, porque yo todavía no he dado ningún paso en la buena dirección.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿No has pasado todas la Navidad con Beamy? Seguro que le ha llamado la atención.

-Cierto, el primer día lo pillé mirándonos. Pero igualmente puede pensar que he estado intentando captarlo.

-No lo creo. Además, si lo ha pensado, cuando ahora vuelva a verlo con sus amigos como siempre, se dará cuenta de que no.

-O simplemente creerá que no lo he logrado.

-A ver, Sev – le dijo más duramente – Tan astuto para casi todo y tan bobo para comprender a la gente. Si el chico ha estado a gusto contigo todo este tiempo y luego vuelve tan tranquilo con sus amigos, no tiene mucha lógica pensar que has estado lavándole el cerebro, se habría separado de ti enseguida.

“Qué ventaja me lleva en esto, cómo conoce el alma humana, y eso que sólo sabe lo que le he contado.”

-Pasé desde el viernes a mediodía todo el tiempo que pude con él, y me arrepentí mucho de no haberle prestado más atención.

Le contó todo lo que habían hecho juntos, excepto lo de las características del horóscopo celta.

Lily estaba tan asombrada que no lo interrumpió. Cuando acabó con la despedida, en la que él tampoco mencionó el _Patronus_ , ella le dijo:

-Qué teatral eres, Sev, lo has dejado hecho polvo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, que montas un espectáculo para impresionar, como cuando me acorralaste contra la pared.

-Ya…

-No te preocupes, es parte de tu encanto.

Ella lo besó, larga y profundamente. Lily ató cabos en su mente y cayó en la cuenta del misterioso vínculo del chico con Sev, pero no le dijo nada. No podía estar segura, y bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya como para enterarse de algo así, lo destrozaría. Cuando se separaron le dijo:

-Pues son muy buenas noticias, podrías haber comenzado por ahí. Has descubierto una magia muy poderosa y te has ganado un aliado que vale su peso en oro, porque va a interceder por ti ante sus amigos. Ya no estarás solo en casa.

-Ya, pero a ellos les va a llevar más tiempo confiar en mí. A ver si el suficiente antes de que Malfoy vuelva a invitarme.

-Bueno, no tenemos vacaciones hasta abril, yo creo que para entonces te los habrás ganado.

-También suelen venir a Hogsmeade, Lily. Quizá este mismo mes.

-Ya… ¿Y qué harás en ese caso?

-Rechazar la carta sin abrirla y sentarme solo en el Comedor.

-¡Buah, Sev! Estarás desamparado…

-¡Bah! No me importa lo que me pase a mí. Seguiré leyéndolos y velaré con las pociones de sueño. Lo esencial es que no nos descubran, para que no me chantajeen atacándote a ti. Lo mejor sería que dejáramos de vernos por lo menos hasta la salida de enero, para darme tiempo a avanzar en Legeremancia y asegurarnos de que no nos pillan.

-Claro Sev, me parece bien, esperaremos – dijo Lily pensando en que iban a perderse también su cumpleaños.

-¿Has tomado ya la Estimulante? ¿Te sientes cansada?

-Un poco, ¿qué hora es?

-Algo más de la una y media, nos quedan cuatro horas. Voy a prepararla – levantándose y yendo al segundo armario, donde guardaba todo lo necesario para las pociones.

-Yo tengo la mía aquí.

-Resérvala para las noches en que no puedas venir tan temprano y tengas que tomarla en casa. Yo siempre puedo preparar más – ya volvía con el tarro y el dosificador – Cuatro horas… 110 libras… – calculaba mentalmente.

-Sev, espera… ¿No vamos a dormir juntos un rato?

Él la encaró extrañado, con el tarro en una mano y el dosificador en la otra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo contaba con dormir contigo, como al principio la poción Reparadora sólo valía por el doble de horas…

-Ya… pero precisamente por eso la mejoré. ¿No es mejor que estemos despiertos todo el tiempo que tenemos? No sabemos cuándo podremos volver a vernos.

-Ya… - apenada – Pero entonces… ¿podemos convertir el sofá en cama y hacer como que dormimos? En Cokeworth siempre me abrazaba a la almohada pensando que eras tú…

A Sev lo invadió una ola de ternura.

-Claro que sí, cariño, yo también quiero, así estreno el pijama tan bonito que me compraste.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Mucho, el negro es mi color.

-Vale, pues dame mi dosis.

Sev calculó mentalmente y se la dio. Luego tomó la suya, unas gotitas más.

-¿Ya sientes el efecto?

-Sí… se me ha pasado el sueño de repente. Bueno, cuéntame lo de Transformaciones. Me has sacado mucha ventaja.

-Pero en cuanto te cuente cómo lo hago también te va a salir– mientras guardaba el frasco y dosificador en el armario – Ven, acércate a la mesa. ¿Sabes que es mucho más fácil convocar que transformar?

-Ah, ¿sí? Siempre he pensado que hacer aparecer algo de la nada era más difícil.

-No sé, quizá soy yo, pero mira, ya verás.

Separó uno de los tres lirios de los otros, dejando espacio libre a su alrededor en la mesa. Se concentró en absoluto silencio durante unos quince segundos. Apareció otro lirio exactamente igual a su lado, en la misma posición.

-¡Buah! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Copiando el otro, imaginándolo igual al lado. La primera vez que lo hice fue con las velas. Lo probé con una encendida… ¡Y apareció encendida también! Me quedé alucinado. Pero convocar no es exactamente eso, mira ahora.

Apartó los dos lirios y volvió a concentrarse intensamente fijando la mirada en un punto de la mesa, esta vez durante más tiempo. Apareció una cuchara de remover pociones.

-Wow… ¿y eso cómo lo haces?

-Imaginando que está ahí. Por el momento sólo me sale con objetos sencillos y que conozco al detalle.

-¿Puedo probar yo…?

-Buf… no te va a salir a la primera, Lily, a mí me costó días. Ahora ya sabes cómo va, pero primero inténtalo con la varita.

-¿Y lo que estabas haciendo cuando he llegado?

-¿Transformar la taza en lirio?

-Es muy difícil, no se parecen en nada.

-Eso es más complicado, has de imaginar cómo va variando de forma. Por eso en primero nos hacían transformar cerillas en alfileres y cosas así, porque se parecen. A mí me ayuda tener delante el objeto en el que quiero transformarlo, por eso estaba con los lirios.

-Pero el primer lirio… lo has hecho aparecer de la nada… Ahora en invierno no hay.

-Ya… eso ha sido raro. Esta misma noche me he dado cuenta de que puedo convocar objetos naturales que no conozco a la perfección con facilidad, y también transformar objetos en ellos, supongo que se debe también a la magia del Bosque. Y el lirio ha aparecido solamente pensando en un regalo para ti, sin imaginarlo, la motivación, supongo.

-Buaaah… esto que me estás contando es una verdadera revelación, Sev. ¿Eres consciente del poder que te da?

Sev asintió.

-Y ya te he contado que no sólo se transmite la magia del Bosque, sino también la de un brujo a otro en los rituales conjuntos. En cuanto sea seguro pienso llevarte al abeto para que tú también adquieras la Druida y mi talento. Eso compensará las clases de Defensa que ya no podré darte.

-Claro… Gracias, Sev, como dice Remus, eres un portento – dijo Lily, abrazándolo.

-No he tenido ningún mérito, ha sido todo por casualidad.

-Bueno, si encontraste el libro es porque te preocupaste de buscarlo y luego has ido poniéndolo en práctica sin pensar que podía ser una bobada más.

-Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo de practicar juntos, se nos acumula el trabajo.

-Yo también tengo cosas para ti, por tu cumpleaños, la lechuza no podía con todo.

-Ya… Ya he visto lo cargada que traes la mochila – se separó, quejándose – Pero no me parece bien, me pones en un apuro.

-No pienses eso, Sev, para nada. Tú has conseguido el Refugio, las pociones, me estás enseñando Aritmancia, Duelo y Transformaciones, y ahora además lo de la Magia Druida. Comparado con eso lo que yo hago por ti es ridículo.

Sev suspiró. “Puedo comprenderla.”

-Además, lo compré todo en las rebajas – continuó Lily, dirigiéndose a la mochila - Me habría gustado comprarte calzado mágico, pero era muy caro, no me llegaba – sacaba las botas – Mira, para el Bosque, ¿te gustan? Ojalá hubiera podido enviártelas antes, pero pesaban mucho para la lechuza.

-Wooow… me encantan.

-Lo sabía, pedí tu número de pie a tu madre. Mira que no saberlo después de tantos años… Pruébatelas, a ver si te van bien.

Sev se sentó en el estrado y se puso una.

-Me queda perfecta, voy a probarme también la otra para saber cómo se camina con ellas, nunca he tenido unas botas.

Lily sonreía tierna y satisfecha. Sev se dio unos paseos por el aula, feliz.

-Son cómodas y dan sensación de seguridad, sujetan los tobillos, así no me haré torceduras.

-Como sabía que habrías reventado los zapatos de andar tanto por el Bosque, también te he comprado unos. Son _muggles_ pero se parecen mucho a los del uniforme, no se notará. Y como ya tienes las botas para el Bosque, no se te estropearán tanto.

-Buah, Lily, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Estos últimos días los he pasado con los pies mojados. Suerte que tenía buenos calcetines, gracias también por eso.

“Vaya, me pilló, y ya no se avergüenza,” pensó Lily.

-¿Quieres probarte también los zapatos? – dijo tendiéndoselos.

Sev comparó las suelas con los que se acababa de quitarse.

-No hace falta. Son de mi talla.

-También unas pantuflas, para que te pongas cómodo si alguna noche tienes que esperarme – las sacó.

Sev se debatía entre el profundo agradecimiento y la vergüenza. “Pero me puede la ternura de ver a Lily tan contenta. Y entiendo, por mi propia experiencia reciente, que es más grato _dar_ que recibir.”

Lily seguía rebuscando en la mochila. Extrajo el vaquero negro y el jersey verde.

-Y esto para que puedas quitarte el uniforme cuando vayas a Hogsmeade – le dijo ilusionada.

-Claro, no sabías nada, comprenderás que no pienso volver al pueblo con los serpientes. Imagina que no me avisan por carta y me encuentro con una encerrona.

-Ya…

-Pero me los pondré cuando quedemos aquí. Me gustan mucho, cariño, muchas gracias – la abrazó – No sabes la ilusión que me hace.

-Con la camisa negra… vas a estar guapísimo. No te compré un abrigo porque sé que la capa te encanta.

“Y probablemente porque ya no le llegaba, seguro que no se ha comprado nada para ella.” Sev se esforzaba por no llorar.

-No te preocupes, no era necesario.

-En verano iremos juntos a las rebajas de julio, ya verás qué bien lo pasamos.

-Claro, mi amor…

-¡Ah…! Y toma – volviéndose a abrir un pequeño bolsillo del macuto, le tendía unos galeones - Para lo que necesites durante el curso.

Sev ya se sentía totalmente abrumado.

-Guárdalos tú, Lily. Si me hace falta algo te lo pediré por carta, yo no puedo ir a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, quédatelo, por si las moscas. Yo tengo otro tanto. Si al final no me llega, ya te lo pediré.

“Tiene razón, quizá me toque huir del colegio sin avisar.”

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-Deja ya de darme las gracias.

“Ya tenemos todo el contenido de la mochila de Lily desparramado por el suelo. Me pongo malo.”

-Vamos a recoger un poco.

Guardó en su propia mochila el calzado, la ropa y los sobres con Lily como destinataria.

-¿Quién se queda con el libro? - preguntó Lily sobre el regalo de Remus.

-Quédatelo tú, yo puedo consultarlo en la Biblioteca cuando quiera y resultaría muy sospechoso que me lo vieran en casa. Además, tú sabes sacarle mejor provecho.

“¡Bien! Por fin algo que aportar,” pensó Lily. Y volvió a guardarlo en su mochila, junto a los sobres con destino a Sev.


	20. Gemelos

Lily y Sev pasaban la noche en el Refugio del Príncipe.

-¿Qué era eso nuevo que querías enseñarme de Defensa? – le preguntó ella.

-Ah, sí… - él suspiró – Vamos a sentarnos.

“¡Merlín! Cada vez que Sev propone que nos sentemos es para darme malas noticias.”

Se sentaron, y Lily debió poner cara de susto porque Sev continuó:

-No te preocupes… Mira, hoy quiero que hagamos dos cosas, primero algo muy feo y luego algo muy bonito.

Lily lo miraba atemorizada, la tomó por los hombros.

-A ver, Lily, Defensa. Puede darse el caso de que tu vida corra peligro, y entonces necesitas algo inmediato y efectivo. Tranquila, no voy a enseñarte a lanzar un _Avada_ , no serías capaz. Pero es un hechizo que, sin llegar a matar, te puede sacar de un apuro porque es muy impresionante, asusta, y además tiene contrahechizo, con lo que puedes reparar el daño causado. Es Magia Oscura pero no es Imperdonable. Sólo lo conozco yo porque es invento mío y nunca lo he pronunciado, lo hago no verbal para que no me lo copien. Primero voy a hacerlo con un cojín, para que te hagas una idea de lo que puede hacer.

Se levantó y trajo uno de los cojines agrandados desde el fondo del aula, los que utilizaban para caer cuando practicaban Duelo. Lo puso en el centro y volvió a subir al estrado.

-Acércate para ver.

Lily se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-Ahora debo entrar en estado adecuado para lanzarlo, los hechizos dañinos requieren de intención.

Respiró profundamente y evocó. “Un enemigo cualquiera haciéndole daño a Lily.”

- _¡Sectumsempra!_ – exclamó, apuntando con la varita al colchón, en el que aparecieron numerosos cortes limpios.

-Pero eso es un _Diffindo_ … a lo bestia.

-No tiene nada que ver, intenta repararlo.

Lily se acercó al cojín y conjuró el _Reparo_ con la varita sin conseguir nada.

-Te lo he dicho, es Magia Oscura. Ya has visto cómo ha quedado el cojín, imagina el cuerpo de un enemigo.

-Ah… – Lily cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Lo entiendes? Pero sólo muere si dejas que se desangre, ya te he dicho que tiene contrahechizo, se puede sanar. Escucha e intenta aprenderlo.

Sev se inclinó sobre el cojín y apuntando con su varita sobre el trazado de cada uno de los cortes murmuró un encantamiento que parecía una canción. Éstos se cerraron uno por uno.

-¿Has visto? Tiene remedio, ahora tú.

Ella lo miró asustada.

-Vamos, Lily, es un cojín. Colócate aquí – la llevó al pie del estrado – Has de pensar en alguien que quiera hacerte daño… o a mí. Piensa en los Mortífagos.

- _Sectum_ … ¿qué?

- _Sectumsempra_.

Lily se concentró. Nunca había sido víctima de un ataque real, ni siquiera testigo. Imaginó a Avery y Mulciber cuando los amenazaron en el tren.

- _¡Sectumsempra!_

Apenas un corte pequeñito apareció en el cojín. Sev se debatía entre reír y desesperarse.

-¿En qué has pensado, Lily?

-En Mulciber y Avery en el tren.

Sev puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Intentó hablarle con calma.

-¿Eso es lo más terrible que se te ocurre que pueda pasarnos? Piensa, no sé, en que nos acorralan entre muchos contra sólo nosotros, es más verosímil de lo que piensas.

Lily intentó imaginarlo.

- _¡Sectumsempra!_

Ahora dos cortes más profundos aparecieron en el almohadón.

-Mejor, pero todavía no es suficiente. Haz un esfuerzo, será el último intento. No te daré ideas, recuerda la conversación que hemos tenido.

Lily recordó e imaginó a Quien-Tú-Sabes marcando a Sev en el antebrazo.

- _¡Sectumsempra!_

El cojín se resquebrajó con un profundo corte.

-Wow… No me digas lo que has pensado, porque me vas a asustar. Vuelve a escuchar el contrahechizo.

Sev volvió a cantar y reparar.

-Vale. Ahora el más difícil todavía, el efecto real. Vas a hacérmelo a mí.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sev continuó:

-Tranquila, lo harás en una zona que no hay vasos importantes, y estoy seguro de que no conseguirás más que un rasguño.

-No quiero, Sev.

-Por favor, inténtalo. Si no lo consigues a la primera lo dejamos. Recuerda cuando te reté, lo mal que me comporté contigo.

A Lily no le valía ese recuerdo, porque lo perdonó al instante.

-Eso no me va a valer.

-Pues del año pasado, cuando discutíamos tanto… ¡Rayos, Lily! – se endureció – Que no soy tan bueno, hace un rato te he contado que quise ser Mortífago. Venga – se levantó el pantalón y le mostró el gemelo – Aquí.

Lily se concentró y lo consiguió, logró sentir rabia hacia Sev por meterlos en ese lío.

- _¡Sectumsempra!_

Un corte limpio, poco profundo, de unas dos pulgadas de longitud apareció en su gemelo. Sev conjuró el hechizo sanador por tercera vez, sobre su propia piel.

-¿Has visto? No era para tanto.

Lily recordó las cicatrices de su espalda.

-Lo siento, Sev…

-¡Bah!, lo que te decía, un rasguñito de nada, pero si has sido capaz de hacérmelo a mí, lo serás con un enemigo, me tranquiliza mucho. Ahora lo que has de hacer es practicarlo no verbal cuando puedas, para que si tienes que utilizarlo siga siendo secreto. Pero si te ves en un apuro y no tienes más remedio, pronúncialo de todos modos, tu propia vida es lo importante.

Lily lo abrazó, y Sev le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y con la otra mano le acarició la cabeza.

-Vamos, mi amor, ya está. Ahora, para olvidarnos de esto, vamos a hacer algo muy, muy bonito – se separó para mirarla – Con las clases de Duelo me estoy olvidando del temario de los TIMOS y lo que vamos a hacer nos toca para el examen. ¿Sabes lo que es un _Patronus_?

-No.

-Pues viene en el libro, estoy seguro de que no has leído nada.

“Pues no, pensaba que con las clases de Sev me llegaría.” Ante su silencio, él continuó:

-Un _Patronus_ es un hechizo antítesis de la Magia Oscura, los Mortífagos son incapaces de conjurarlo. Sirve para ahuyentar a los dementores. Ésos sí sabes lo que son, ¿no?

-Los que vigilan Azkabán.

-Ésos, pero si hay guerra, seguramente que se pondrán de parte de Voldemort.

A Lily le chocó que Sev utilizara sin temor el nombre de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Hasta entonces siempre había dicho Señor Tenebroso. Él continuaba:

-Roban la alegría de los espíritus, ése es su poder. Y el arma contra ellos es precisamente ésa, la alegría. Se trata de pensar en un recuerdo muy feliz que tengas. El conjuro es _Expecto Patronum_. Repite.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

-Y el pase – Sev lo realizó – Hazlo.

Lily imitó los dos amplios arcos.

-Eso es, uno en cada palabra.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú para que lo vea?

-Porque así la sorpresa será mayor.

“Siempre con sus misterios.”

-Venga, evoca el recuerdo y cuando lo tengas en la mente realiza el hechizo.

Lily no sabía qué recuerdo elegir, los recientes con Sev habían sido tan contradictorios… Recordó cuando le dio los besos pequeñitos.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

De la varita emergió un cono de luz plateada, que se mantuvo mientras Lily siguió con el recuerdo en su mente.

-¡Bravo! Un incorpóreo a la primera, sabía que valías para esto.

-¿Qué es eso de incorpóreo?

-Sin forma, pero ahora lo verás, seguro que te sale perfecto hoy mismo. Inténtalo otra vez, con otro recuerdo, seguro que tienes muchos.

Lily pensó en cuando Sev le hizo el anillito de pelo.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

Pasó lo mismo.

-Muy bien, lo tienes, ahora la definitiva. Quizá debas remontarte en el tiempo, a cuando no tenías tantos problemas, principalmente por mi culpa, lo admito. Has de evocar el mejor, el mejor recuerdo feliz de toda tu vida.

“Remontarse en el tiempo… antes de los problemas… ¿Cuándo comenzaron los problemas? Al separarnos en casas enemigas… No, antes, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando nos molestaron Potter y Black. Y justo antes de eso, éramos tan felices por acudir al colegio de magia…”

Entonces evocó. “Aquel río, aquella sombra fresca, aquel treintaiuno de agosto en que los niños que fuimos fantaseábamos con nuestra vida juntos en el castillo.”

- _Expecto Patronum_ – hizo el pase.

De la punta de su varita emergió un animal grande, un felino, “¿Una pantera? ¿O una leona?”, que caminaba elegantemente por el aula.

-¿Eso es un corpóreo, Sev? – lo miró.

Sev estaba paralizado, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo he hecho bien?

El felino seguía caminando, rodeándolos. Sev reaccionó.

-No es eso, está perfecto, ahora lo comprenderás. _Expecto Patronum_.

Emergió su propio felino, idéntico, que se aproximó al otro y comenzaron a hacerse arrumacos.

-No entiendo nada. Son leonas o panteras, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué hacen eso?

-Lily – la tomó por los hombros y la encaró – Tenemos el mismo _Patronus_.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-No lo sé, pero sí que es muy raro, para cada persona es distinto. Si yo lo hubiera hecho primero, quizá podría haberte influido, pero lo has hecho por ti misma, y es igual que el mío.

-¿Por eso me has llamado ‘Pantera negra’?

Sev asintió.

-Quizá es una leona como tú, pero ha sido por no relacionarlo con tu casa.

-La verdad es que a mí me pareces un felino cuando luchas y te mueves en la oscuridad.

Sev sonrió. “Tan diferentes que somos y sin conocer el _Patronus_ del otro, hemos coincidido.” La abrazó, mientras las leonas plateadas se esfumaban lentamente.

-Sev… - le habló en tono de confidencia - ¿Tú desde cuando sabes hacerlo?

-Desde tercer año.

-¿Y siempre has podido? ¿También cuando pensabas hacerte Mortífago?

-Sí…

Hubo una larga pausa, por fin, ella habló:

-Entonces nunca lo pensaste en serio.

Sev no respondió. “Quizá tenga razón.”

-¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó él.

-Mucho, pero si me lo hubieras explicado primero, lo habría disfrutado más.

-Te juro que no esperaba que ocurriera algo así, de lo contrario, te lo habría dicho. ¿Volvemos a hacerlos?

-Sí, por favor.

-Vamos, a la vez.

Conjuraron a un tiempo, y esta vez el felino de cada uno se acarició contra el cuerpo del otro para luego reunirse en el centro del aula y enzarzarse en una tierna lucha.

-¿Y siempre hacen eso?

-En absoluto.

-Son amigos… o amantes.

-Como nosotros.

Lily y Sev observaron a las leonas, él tomándola por los hombros, ella a él por la cintura, hasta que se esfumaron.

-¿Quieres saber lo que he pensado? – le preguntó Lily.

-No es necesario – dijo Sev – Creo que lo mismo que yo.

Lily se colocó frente a Sev, enlazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Hacemos como las leonas? – le habló y lo miró incitante.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes… pelea de amor…

“Buf… es muy temprano todavía. Si nos enzarzamos ahora, la cosa puede ir demasiado lejos,” pensó Sev.

Pero Lily ya continuaba.

-Ve preparando la cama. Yo necesito salir un momento.

-¿Salir? ¿A qué?

Ella habló tímidamente:

-Al servicio…

“¡Buah, qué idiota! ¿Cómo no he pensado en eso? Claro, yo lo hago por la ventana, y Lily nunca ha pasado aquí tanto tiempo como para necesitarlo, o quizá sí y nunca se ha quejado.”

-Claro, cariño, pero no irás sola, te acompaño. Sal a la puerta y espérame un momento.

Lily entendió y dejó a Sev su intimidad. Después salió a su vez y le dijo:

-Me quedaré en la puerta desilusionado hasta que acabes.

Fueron en completo silencio hasta el corredor principal del quinto, donde estaban los lavabos. En el intervalo en que la esperó, que fue corto, pensó, “A ver cómo hago para retrasar lo inevitable sin ofenderla.”

Recordó, “En la carta que me llegó la noche de mi cumpleaños, me dejó caer muy sutilmente que le gustaría que le contara más cosas sobre los ritos druidas y los árboles sagrados, cuando yo todavía no le había hablado de los rituales que había hecho, uno esa misma mañana, y luego compartido el libro con Ariel.

Y al leer su carta recordé cuándo le había hablado a ella sobre eso, al pie del abeto, la tarde del paseo por el Bosque, después de haber estado leyendo el libro bajo el haya, el libro que dejé olvidado cuando fui por su mochila y tardé tanto… Caí en la cuenta de que lo había leído, con las páginas marcadas y todo anotado. Lo mío… ¡y lo suyo! Y no me dijo nada hasta entonces, ella astuta y yo despistado, intercambiando papeles.

Así que la noche siguiente traje el libro al Refugio, para releer lo que creía que ella sabía y me morí de vergüenza. El caso es que lo dejé aquí, en el armario, escondido detrás de los de Artes Oscuras. Bueno, si ya lo sabe todo… me puede servir para salir del nuevo apuro en que me pone.”

Lily salió y volvieron al Refugio.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos, quiero enseñarte algo.

-Sev, cada vez que dices eso me asustas.

Él la encaró, extrañado.

-Lo de Malfoy, el _Sectumsempra_ …

“Tiene razón, a este paso va a cogerle tirria al sofá.”

-Tranquila, no es nada malo, se suponía que íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, voy a enseñarte el libro en el que encontré los rituales.

Cuando llegaron ante el estrado, Lily se quedó abajo y Sev fue al armario por el libro.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Siéntate, venga.

Lily le habló con su pícara timidez a la que él nunca se resistía.

-¿Y lo puedes enseñármelo acostados…? Estaremos más cómodos…

“Hay que resignarse. La complaceré e intentaré entretenerla lo máximo posible. Hemos debido dar clase de Duelo o de Transformaciones.”

-Vale… de acuerdo. Voy a montar la cama.

-¡Sí! Voy a desilusionarme para ponerme el pijama.

“Bueno, qué alivio, si quiere ponerse el pijama será para hacer lo que me ha pedido antes, fingir que dormimos.”

A Lily le habría encantado quitarle la camisa negra a Sev, pero pensaba que no se dejaría, por lo que había descubierto al abrazarlo. Así que ella, en cierto modo, también se había resignado a no avanzar demasiado esa noche, hasta que encontrara una solución.

Se desilusionó y se cambió mientras observaba cómo Sev convertía el sofá en cama y después sacaba el pijama del armario y desaparecía a su vez.

Él, invisible, la vio aparecer con su pijama verde y tumbarse. “En el lado que le toca, con la cabecera Slytherin, boca abajo, y me espera sin tocar el libro que he dejado justo a su alcance.” Trasladó las velas de la mesa a la cabecera y las alargó para tener buena luz. Ella lo observaba.

-¡Qué guapo estás…! Te acerté la talla… ¿Es suave? – acariciándole la manga.

“Me muero de vergüenza, está claro que no voy a librarme.” No le respondió. Se tumbó en su lado, separados un palmo, cogiendo el libro, pero Lily se arrimó a él todo lo que pudo.

-¿Horóscopo celta? ¿Pero no decías que eso eran bobadas?

“Y todavía haciéndose la tonta.”

-Lo de horóscopo es porque sigue un calendario, no tiene nada que ver con la Astrología, y ya comprobamos que la magia siempre funciona, ya te lo he explicado antes - pacientemente.

Lo abrió por la página de los rituales. “Si le interesa lo suficiente, quizá incluso me libre.”

-¿Quieres que te lo lea, o lo hacemos juntos?

-No hace falta, Sev, ya lo leo yo.

Pasaron un rato leyendo en silencio, como habían hecho juntos cientos de veces. Comentaban lo que les llamaba la atención, que eran muchas cosas, y Sev le explicaba con mayor detalle sus experiencias. Pero al rato Lily dijo:

-Esto es muy largo, Sev… se nos va a pasar la noche.

“Que era lo que yo quería, pero ya se me ha ocurrido otra idea.”

-Coge la varita, vamos a hacer una prueba. Voy a contarte el ritual que hice en mi cumpleaños con la mente, a ver si puedes leerme.

“Por supuesto que no voy a pensar en todo lo que pedí, de lo contrario se asustaría mucho.”

-¿En serio? – extrañada.

-Ya te dije que te enseñaría a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se hace?

-El conjuro es _Legeremens_.

- _Legeremens_.

-Apuntas a mi cabeza y piensas en lo que quieres encontrar. ¿Recuerdas el abeto? Imagíname allí abrazándolo, yo estaré pensando en ello para que te resulte fácil. ¿Lo intentamos?

-¡Vale!

Se colocaron frente a frente con los ojos cerrados y Sev evocó el comienzo del ritual.

-Cuando quieras.

- _Legeremens_ – pasaron unos segundos – Sev, qué caos, estás pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Cuando estuve contigo allí, en la carta de Malfoy, en que lo dejemos…

“Buf… Tiene mucha más penetración que yo, que sólo veo los pensamientos inmediatos, pero no sus motivaciones.”

-Sal.

Lily salió de su mente.

-Vale, no te preocupes, es porque estás penetrando más de lo que deberías, pero puedes controlarlo. Fijaré una sola imagen.

Intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, visualizándose él mismo abrazado al abeto.

-Ya está, inténtalo de nuevo.

- _Legeremens_ – una breve pausa – Ahora te veo en el árbol, pero estás muy preocupado…

-Vale, vamos a dejarlo. Quizá no es el mejor recuerdo que pueda brindarte y no quiero que volvamos a ponernos tristes, no ha sido una buena idea, te lo contaré a mi manera.

Y le explicó, sucintamente y saltándose lo escabroso, el ritual.

-Qué bonito, Sev, sentiste la magia del árbol y del Bosque, yo también quiero hacerlo…

-Ya te he dicho antes que en cuanto sea seguro lo haremos.

-Ya… tienes razón… – volviendo la vista al libro y hojeando hasta la página en que habían comenzado a leer – Sev, ¿y dónde vienen los árboles sagrados?

“¡Rayos! Qué mal disimula, estoy comenzando a divertirme, y así la mantendré entretenida un poco más. Leeremos mis características anotadas, voy a pasar apuro, pero me reiré un rato. A ver cómo disimula que no lo ha leído ya.”

-A ver… curiosilla… Aquí está – entregándoselo por la página de su árbol.

Lily fingió leer por primera vez la introducción.

-El Misterio… eres tú…

Sev se carcajeaba. Cuando ella llegó a las características personales le preguntó, evitando decir la palabra ‘horóscopo’.

-Esto es muy personal y lo tienes anotado, ¿no te importa que lo lea?

“¡Qué mona!” Sev no podía dejar de reír.

-Si te estás muriendo de ganas, venga, lo haremos juntos y me vas diciendo si he acertado. Ten en cuenta que lo anoté en verano.

Y Lily siguió fingiendo leer por primera vez. Sev se carcajeaba por dentro y a veces por fuera.

-Extraordinario buen gusto… Por supuesto, de lo contrario no te gustaría yo – pícara, y más seria – Sí que eres sobrio, y también sofisticado.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Eres muy detallista, si pudieras permitírtelo, serías un sibarita.

-Vaya…

-Le encanta todo lo bello… Eso ya te lo he dicho antes, cuando hemos hablado de los apodos – le pellizcó la mejilla.

“Porque ya lo habías leído.”

-Temperamental, sí… Testarudo, a veces, no tanto como yo, desde luego, por suerte… Exigente, también, sobre todo contigo mismo, a veces te pasas, deberías relajarte… Egoísta, para nada.

-Buf… Sí que lo soy y mucho. Cada vez soy más consciente, voy a lo mío. Pasé todas la Navidad sin apenas hacerle caso a Beamy, sabiendo que se había quedado por mí, y no volví a plantearme ir a Cokeworth, estaba a gusto aquí. Así que lo de ‘a veces’ debería tacharlo. Egoísta sin más.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pases. Eso es ser solitario e individualista. Ser egoísta es ponerte por delante de los demás, y eso nunca lo haces. ¿Ves? Ya te estás poniendo exigente.

-Ya…

-Mucha dignidad, totalmente de acuerdo. Muy modesto, para lo que vales, no alardeas para nada.

-Bueno, lo hago para mí mismo, pero no lo demuestro.

-También estoy de acuerdo en que no eres caprichoso, en absoluto. Cuida mucho a los más cercanos a él - lo abrazó repentinamente y le dio un buen beso – Absolutamente cierto.

Sev negaba.

-No tanto, Lily, de lo contrario no te habría metido en este lío. Incluso un crío de trece años me lo dijo, que te había puesto en peligro separándonos.

Lily bufó.

-Para ya de torturarte, Sev, si no, lo dejamos.

-No, está bien, así me doy cuenta de cómo soy de verdad.

-Muy ambicioso, trabajador e ingenioso. Esto tienes que tacharlo, dame la pluma – estaba señalando ‘amante insatisfecho’.

-Sí… es cierto – se levantó por pluma y tintero – Hazlo tú – se los tendió a Lily y ella tachó el prefijo ‘in’.

-Así está mejor – le dio otro beso, más intenso - Tiene muchos ‘amigos’ – escribió debajo de la palabra tachada.

-Bueno, no muchos.

-Pero pronto los tendrás, y podrás tachar ‘enemigos’.

Sev suspiró. “Ojalá, cada vez tengo más.”

-Es muy fiable, reservado y leal a sus amigos, sí señor. De salud más bien frágil, eso es cierto, pero es porque no te cuidas. Si no, estarías bien.

-Ya intento hacerlo, esta Navidad no me he saltado las comidas.

-Me parece genial, así podrás subrayar ‘larga vida’.

-‘Larga vida’ no puedes subrayarlo hasta que llegas a viejo.

-Tiene talento y una fascinante inteligencia que le permitirá tener éxito en los más diversos oficios, en la diana.

Sev sonrió entre tímido y orgulloso. “Eso mismito me dijo Ariel.”

-Pues te acierta casi todo, estos celtas eran unos fenómenos – lo miraba con ojos y sonrisa radiantes.

-¿Quieres que miremos el tuyo?

A Lily se le iluminó aún más la mirada, pero respondió:

-No, lo dejamos para mi cumpleaños…

A Sev le mudó el semblante. “El cumpleaños de Lily, el día antes de la salida a Hogsmeade.”

-Cariño – le rodeó los hombros - Ya te he dicho antes que no es seguro vernos tan pronto, debo analizar la situación en mi casa. Ya sabes, si me controlan y demás… Mejor lo leemos ahora.

Lily lo miraba con pena.

-No. Si no puede ser entonces, lo haremos cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero que nos quede algo pendiente para motivarnos. Además, he estado fingiendo, ya lo leí bajo el haya.

Sev sonrió triste y también ella.

-Pilluela… ya lo sabía – le acarició la mejilla.

Eso a ella le dio alas.

-Además, me debes la pelea de amor, te estás escaqueando – cerró el libro y lo dejó en el suelo.

Él cerró los ojos, riendo avergonzado. “Me ha pillado, ya no tengo escapatoria.”

-Ven aquí…


	21. Poder

Se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, ella lo aferró con las manos de la nuca y se lanzó a besarlo larga, profundamente. “Me siento transportado a las nubes.” La abrazó, estrechando sus cuerpos, y le acarició la espalda explorando cada forma, cada recoveco. Ella rompió el beso para empezar a morderle los labios. Él luchaba por no perder el control, pero ella comenzó a pedirle:

-Muérdeme… muérdeme…

“¡Rayos! ¡Amante apasionada y exigente! Cuánta verdad.” Y se dejó llevar, le comía la boca con los dientes, con la fuerza justa para no hacerle daño, y después bajó a su cuello. “Menos escotado que con la camisa, por suerte.” Pero poco le duró el alivio, porque ella comenzó a desabrocharse el pijama y a aferrarlo por la nuca haciendo que bajara más y más, hasta las clavículas.

-Así… - le decía.

Él no abría los ojos. “Por los botones que se ha desabrochado, debe tener visible todo su níveo pecho.”

-Sev… qué bien lo haces…

Volvió a subir por su cuello con besos, hasta llegar de nuevo a la boca, besándola de nuevo, intensamente. “Error.” Porque ahora fueron los botones de su pijama los que ella fue soltando, demorándose, mientras seguía besándolo y mordiéndolo, y no se detuvo en el tercero. “Me los ha abierto todos.”

Se separó de su boca.

-Ahora yo… - dijo ella.

“Otro error.” Comenzó a bajar a pequeñas dentelladas por su cuello, al tiempo que introducía la mano por debajo del pijama para aferrarse a sus hombros. "Va quitarme la camisa como me dijo. Eso no.” Se tensó.

-Lily… no.

-Tranquilo… sólo quiero acariciarte… no voy a desnudarte… - le decía entre mordiscos y besos - ¿Te gusta…? ¿Lo hago bien…?

“Estoy extasiado.”

-Me encanta…

-Tú sí que me encantas a mí… - aferrándose a su pecho, recorriéndolo con caricias intensas - ¡Dios…! Qué cuerpo tienes… delgado y duro… qué bueno estás…

Sev sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo. “No sé si de vergüenza o de excitación, porque sus manos ya recorren mi vientre.” Respiró profundamente y la aferró por la muñeca. “No vaya a bajar más.” Ella volvió a ponerse a su altura, él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le dijo muy dulcemente, retirándole un mechón del rostro con la mano libre.

-Sev… si algo no te gusta, dímelo… Me parecía que sí…

Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-No es eso… es que me gusta demasiado.

Ella lo abrazó.

-Mi amor… entonces disfruta… pierde el control un poco… No haremos nada que no quieras… sólo dímelo… ¿Me he pasado…? ¿Quieres dejarlo…? Tenemos tan poco tiempo… No sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos… - el tono de Lily era cada vez más triste.

“Soy un aguafiestas, tengo que arreglarlo.” Abrió los ojos, la mirada de Lily era tierna y preocupada. Le clavó los pozos negros, los de ella cambiaron, expectantes.

-Dios, Sev… cómo me miras…

-Te deseo tanto…

-Pues aquí me tienes… hazme lo que quieras…

Alargó el cuello ofreciéndoselo, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios. Él paseó su mirada por toda su piel desnuda, eligiendo por dónde empezar. “Los labios entreabiertos. Por debajo del escote asoma un borde negro. Hasta ahí.”

Comenzó besándola en la boca y luego bajando, demorándose en cada centímetro. Ella hundía los dedos en su cabello, pero ya sin forzarlo. Recorrió su cuello sin prisa, con besos de fuego. Ella lo giraba para facilitarle el acceso y pronto comenzó a jadear. Eso lo puso frenético, pero no se apresuró. “Puedo disfrutar y controlar mis impulsos a un tiempo.”

Siguió bajando, ahora también acariciando su piel, respirando su aroma, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el tacto. Cuando tocó el encaje con los labios, ya había conseguido tal equilibrio entre control y goce, que se sintió audaz, e introdujo la lengua entre la tela y la piel, recorriéndola lentamente.

-Ah… – gimió ella.

Se separó para contemplarla. Se miraron, él atentamente, ella con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos con los labios entreabiertos, cargados de deseo.

-Sigue…

Obedeció. Introdujo la punta de su largo índice por donde lo había hecho con la lengua observando, sintiendo la textura más suave de la piel. Tomó el siguiente botón con la otra mano y la interrogó con la mirada, ella asintió con un jadeo. Él se lo soltó con una sola mano y apartó el pijama con la otra, dejando a la vista la elegante y sensual prenda negra. “Negra como yo, negra para mí.”

-Sigue… - volvió a animarlo.

Acarició delicadamente el borde inferior del pequeño y firme pecho por encima de la tela, sin dejar de observar alternativamente su propia mano y el semblante de ella, que jadeaba esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Lo abarcó con la mano, presionándolo un poco más, y apreció, a través de la tela, endurecerse el oculto botón. Volvió a mirarla, ella asentía. Deslizó el pulgar desde el borde de encaje hasta el centro turgente.

-Ah…

Se demoró en movimientos circulares, los jadeos se volvieron regulares. Cerró los ojos. “Música para mis oídos…” Llevó también el índice hasta allí y pellizcó.

-Aaah…

Esperó. Volvió a pellizcar más fuerte y el gemido de ella fue más fuerte también. Un tercer pellizco, leve, y un débil gemido. “Comienza a divertirme, es como tocar un instrumento musical.” Esperó.

-Dios, Sev… no pares… Me estás volviendo loca…

Sonrió satisfecho. “Ah… la tengo en mis manos, éste sí que es un _poder_ que merece la pena.”

-¿Quieres más…? – le dijo retadora pero sedosamente – Pues pide…

-Con la lengua… como antes…

Obedeció. “Soy el esclavo de su deseo, pero a la vez el amo, toda una revelación.” Recorrió de nuevo con la lengua el borde de encaje, pero a un tiempo retiró el tirante con la mano, dejándolo caer sobre el brazo. En cada pasada profundizaba más, y rodeándolo de nuevo con la mano, lo apretaba contra su boca, sin llegar todavía al centro.

-¡Dios, Sev…! ¡Estás… volviéndome loca…! – exclamó entre jadeos.

Él se carcajeó para sus adentros, y por fin retirando la tela con dos dedos, lo dejó al descubierto. Lo pellizcó con los labios. “¡Merlín! Esto también me vuelve loco a mí. Tan duro…” Esperó.

-Con la lengua…

“Todavía no, lo mejor para el final.” Volvió a pellizcarlo con los dedos para apreciar la textura, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más intensos. Paró hasta que volvió a suplicarle.

-Sev… sigue…

Volvió a aproximar su boca dejando salir el aliento y lo acarició levemente con los labios repetidas veces, e inesperadamente, lo atrapó de nuevo. Otro jadeo.

Lo repitió, cada vez más intensamente, a ritmo constante al tiempo que ella gemía. Cuando creyó que menos lo esperaba, lo mordió. Ella gritó. “Buaaah…” Esperó.

-Más…

“Más… pues más mordiscos.” Leves al principio y cada vez más fuertes, los gemidos lo hicieron a su vez. Se detuvo.

-No pares… Sev…. con la lengua….

“Con la lengua, ahora sí, sólo con la punta, leves toques. Una nueva sensación de la textura, los gemidos han disminuido.” Probó otra cosa, rodearlo como hizo antes con el pulgar. “No, esto no le gusta tanto.” Inesperadamente, volvió a morder. Grito.

“Sí, eso sí. ¿Y esto otro? Succionó con los labios, con fuerza, soltándolo lentamente. Grito.

-Eso, eso…

“Pues eso…” Lo repitió varias veces, alternando con mordiscos. Ahora ya, casi todos los gemidos eran gritos ahogados, resonando en el aula vacía. Se detuvo para mirarla.

-Ven… - lo llamó ofreciéndole sus labios.

“Quizá ya ha tenido suficiente.” Obedeció. Se desplazó encarándola de nuevo, buscando su boca, con la mano todavía en el pecho por si le pedía más. Se besaron apasionadamente pero fue corto, porque ella le dijo:

-Ahora tú…

Y ella comenzó a bajar de nuevo con besos y mordiscos por su mandíbula y su cuello, y a acariciarle el torso y los hombros, sin intentar quitarle la camisa. La dejó hacer. “Antes ya le he impuesto los límites y los respetará por cómo me ha hablado.” Y por corresponderle, para que siguiera disfrutando, siguió jugando con los dedos con el botón, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. Ella hizo otro tanto con el suyo.

“¡Buaaah! Nunca hubiera pensado que a mí también me gustaría eso.” Jadeó, lo que la incentivó a ella, pero no pasó de ahí, y él se sintió libre para perder el control. Ambos intensificaron caricias y gemidos.

“Ahora yo también estoy volviéndome loco.” Ella retornó a su cuello y a un tiempo retiró la mano que lo acariciaba, llevándola hasta la base de su espalda, le pasó la pierna sobre la cadera, aferrándolo con ella, y se aproximó hasta que el centro de sus cuerpos quedó íntimamente unido. Sólo la fina tela de los pijamas los separaba.

Sev sintió cierta alarma cuando ella comenzó a moverse lenta, intensa y repetidamente contra su dureza, volviendo a soltar gritos ahogados. “Pero estamos disfrutando tanto...” La alentó, tomándola también con fuerza por el coxis, ayudándola a sentirlo más, pensando que eso le bastaría. Error. Porque entonces ella le dijo entre gemidos:

-Hazme el amor… Sev… Quiero sentirte dentro.

Él respiró hondo, recuperando parte del control.

-No, Lily - muy dulcemente – Eso no.

-¿Por qué no, Sev…?

“Sigue moviéndose contra mí, está dispuesta a todo, y a este paso va a convencerme.”

La aferró con firmeza por la cadera apartándola suavemente, pero ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, apretándose mucho, jadeando expectante.

-Vamos… por favor…

Pero no se movió, lo que le permitió a Sev calmarse más. “Voy a tener que explicárselo. Puedo darle tantas razones...” Eligió la que creyó que le dolería menos.

-Llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo, no quiero ir tan deprisa – recuperando el aliento.

-Vaya idiotez, llevamos juntos media vida, y tú también quieres, te estoy sintiendo.

“No puedo decirle que yo no quiero, la heriré.” Eligió otra razón.

-Somos muy jóvenes, es la primera vez para los dos. Debemos conocernos mejor.

-Más tonterías. Nos falta un año para ser mayores de edad y nos conocemos mejor que muchas parejas que ya están casadas.

“Verdades como puños, y testarudez. Pero ha sido culpa mía, he jugado con ella, me siento tan imbécil… Y estamos al borde de discutir.”

-Mi vida, ha sido mi culpa, yo no quería llegar tan lejos, pero me estaba encantando cómo te gustaba. Es la primera vez que hago esto, no tenía idea de que reaccionarías así.

Ella lo miró dolida y se separó de él ofendida, tapándose con el pijama y cruzando los brazos.

-Siempre quieres tener el control de todo, me has dicho que pida, lo hago y me rechazas. No me dejas decidir nada, siempre mandas tú. Haces de mí lo que quieres. Me vuelves loca y luego me cortas – estaba al borde de las lágrimas de rabia.

La abrazó pero ella no le correspondió.

“¿Cómo arreglarlo? Tiene toda la razón. Pero aunque no he fingido ninguna de las razones que le he dado, me queda una mucho más poderosa.”

-Vale, Lily, me he pasado. Ya te has dado cuenta desde el principio de que no quería que me desnudaras. Pero luego he aprendido a controlarme, podía disfrutar sin querer más y pensaba que tú tampoco querrías. Dime la verdad, ¿tú querías hacerlo cuando hemos comenzado?

-No… pero hay que dejarse llevar.

-Sí, pero hasta cierto punto. Sólo habrá una primera vez y la recordarás para siempre, te marcará. Y yo no puedo marcarte así, todavía no.

-¿Por qué no, Sev? – se separó para encararlo – Si ya sabemos que lo nuestro es para siempre…

“¡Rayos! ¿Ha olvidado todo lo que hemos hablado al principio? ¿Voy a tener que repetírselo?”

-No, Lily, eso no es así. Por el momento sólo puedo ofrecerte incertidumbre. No sé qué futuro me espera y no te arrastraré conmigo. Creo que ha sido un error vernos hoy, he debido cortar por lo sano.

“¡No! ¡Eso nunca!” pensó ella, su cara mudó a intensa ansiedad y se dio cuenta de que lo había forzado. Lo abrazó.

-No digas eso, Sev. No me dejes. Perdóname, soy una impaciente. Ha sido porque te deseo tanto… Te esperaré lo que haga falta.

Sev suspiró hondo. “Aunque no hagamos el amor, igualmente la he marcado. Quizá no su cuerpo, pero sí su alma, lo que es todavía peor. Antes me ha dicho, ‘Seas lo que seas, estaré para ti, porque lo que cuenta es tu alma y no que lleves una marca en el brazo’.”

Tomó una decisión trascendental. “Le tomaré la palabra, sea lo que sea, no la abandonaré. Si ella lo decide, sí, la dejaré ir, pero si quiere permanecer a mi lado, aunque yo no sea libre, encontraré la manera de fingir, de convivir con el Mal. Podrán marcar mi cuerpo, pero mantendré mi alma intacta para ella, y para eso debo aprender Oclumancia. A ver cómo lo hago.”

Se separó para mirarla. “Pone ojitos de pena, como cuando la mandaron a Gryffindor. Todavía espera mi respuesta.”

-Lily, no te dejaré. Me he dado cuenta de que nos llevamos tan adentro que es imposible desvincularnos. Tú – remarcando la palabra – y sólo tú decidirás lo que pasará con nosotros, yo aceptaré lo que quieras hacer. Si no me queda más remedio que unirme a Voldemort, sólo lo estaré en apariencia, no tendrá mi lealtad, nunca. Mi lealtad eres y serás para siempre, tú.

Lily lo miró con profunda y grave intensidad, al igual que él a ella, durante largos segundos. Por fin, Sev sonrió levemente y continuó:

-Eso no quiere decir que las otras razones que te he dado no sean válidas. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y no quemar etapas a toda prisa. Tenemos mucha vida por delante y aunque nos conozcamos muy bien en muchos aspectos, en éste somos muy inexpertos los dos y hemos de aprender el uno del otro, poco a poco. Mira lo que acaba de ocurrir, cada uno estábamos pensando en una cosa distinta.

Lily también le sonrió y pensó que cualquier otro chico habría aprovechado la situación. Pero Sev era único, y se sintió respetada y valorada.

-Tienes razón, Sev, como siempre.

-No, no siempre tengo razón.

Se miraron con ternura un poco más.

-Nos queda algo más de una hora – continuó él - ¿Quieres que finjamos dormir como decías, o quieres más pelea?

Lily bajó la vista, avergonzada pero riendo.

-Podríamos abrazarnos y acariciarnos, más tranquilos.

-Me gusta la idea. Ven, colócate aquí – tumbándose de espaldas y estrechándola contra su costado.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Con la otra mano, él, delicadamente, volvió a colocarle toda la ropa en su sitio, pero no le abrochó el pijama, para poder meter el brazo desde su cuello, acariciándole la espalda desnuda, los hombros, el brazo. Ella, mientras tanto, se deleitaba en el pecho y el vientre de él, ambos con los ojos cerrados, conociéndose.

Un buen rato después, Lily rompió el silencio, tímidamente.

-Sev… si te cuento algo… ¿me prometes que no te va a sentar mal?

“Vaya… Quizá ya ha estado así con alguien antes, por cómo se ha comportado.”

-No lo sé, Lily, no te lo puedo prometer. Si no tiene que ver con nosotros prefiero no saberlo.

Ella rio.

-¡Qué bobo eres, Sev! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Qué he estado antes con alguien? La verdad es que no me extraña por cómo me he puesto. Tú tampoco, ¿verdad? No lo parece, lo haces muy bien.

-No, Lily, eres la primera.

-Lo mismo que tú para mí.

-Dime entonces, ¿qué querías contarme?

Ella volvió a la timidez.

-Me ha gustado mucho y ahora ya me he calmado pero… no sé cómo explicarlo… Me ha quedado una sensación como de vacío… como si me faltara algo.

Sev comprendió. “Me siento fatal, sé de sobra a qué se refiere, yo también lo estoy sintiendo. Pero al parecer ella no identifica el porqué, quizá nunca lo había experimentado. Buf… yo no tengo idea de cómo sienten las chicas, lo único que sé es de oídas, por los compañeros, en conversaciones que escucho sin participar. Tantearé.”

-Creo que sé lo que te pasa, es porque no has terminado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sev? ¿A que no lo hemos hecho? ¿Y va a ser siempre así?

“Qué va, estoy seguro de poder darle placer completo, aprendiendo cómo, claro. Al fin y al cabo, ellas también deben hacerlo solas, sin necesidad de un hombre. A ver cómo se lo explico.”

-Lily, cariño… ¿Tú nunca te has tocado?

A ella le costó responder.

-Sí… algunas veces.

-¿Y nunca te ha gustado mucho, mucho?

-No lo sé… ¿Cuánto es mucho?

“Vale, si no lo sabe es porque nunca lo ha logrado.”

-A eso me refería antes con terminar, a llegar hasta el final, pero ya me doy cuenta de que tú nunca lo has sentido. ¿No has hablado con tus amigas de estas cosas?

-Sí, Mary nos contó que había estado con un chico, las tejonas siempre hablan del tema, y también lo veo en las películas _muggles_ , pero siempre hacen el amor.

“Buf… qué pésima educación sexual. Si hubiéramos sido _muggles_ , sería distinto, estamos en plena década de los ’70, la efervescencia del sexo libre, pero eso no llega hasta el mundo mágico. Y al parecer las chicas no son tan explícitas en sus confidencias como nosotros.”

-A ver cómo te lo explico… No hace falta hacer el amor para tener placer completo y quedarse a gusto. Los chicos lo hacemos, algunos continuamente, yo sólo de vez en cuando, gasta mucha energía. Y estoy seguro de que vosotras también podéis.

-Pero entonces… ¿tendré que hacerlo sola? ¿Cómo?

-No, boba. Lo haremos juntos, tendré que aprender, a eso me refería con conocernos poco a poco. No creo que me cueste mucho, viendo cómo te has puesto hoy.

A él le salió una risilla, y Lily se avergonzó un poco, pero como no se estaban viendo a la cara él no se lo notó.

-Por eso te he preguntado antes si querías seguir con la pelea, para terminar – continuó Sev.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has explicado?

“Buf… vaya responsabilidad…” Sev puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque creía que tú ya sabías cómo hacerlo por cómo te has lanzado, pensé que era eso lo que buscabas. Cuando me has dicho que preferías estar tranquila no he insistido, porque pensaba que ya no te apetecía seguir. Ha sido un malentendido.

-Vaya… ¿Y no podemos terminar ahora?

Sev se incorporó a mirar el despertador sobre la mesa. “Buf… las cinco menos diez. Muy apurado para una primera vez.” Sufrió.

-Cariño, ninguno tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo y nos queda sólo una media hora. Si vuelvo a dejarte a medias te vas a sentir peor.

Lily bufó, Sev continuó:

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía de nuevo. Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, aunque no hagamos otra cosa en toda la noche.

A Lily la alivió mucho que les estuviera quedando esa otra cosa pendiente, una gran motivación para verse pronto. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo más. “Qué egoísta soy. Él tampoco debe haber terminado y no se ha quejado ni insistido.”

-¿Y tú, Sev? – se incorporó para encararlo - ¿También te has quedado mal? Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerlo. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo hago.

Sev rio, de ternura y vergüenza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

\- A ver, Lily. Yo no voy a terminar si tú no lo haces también, no estaría bien. Ya te he dicho que lo hago solo cuando me apetece. Y ahora que lo pienso… se me ocurre que tú también deberías intentarlo por ti misma. Así aprenderías cómo te gusta y me enseñarías a mí.

Ella lo miraba interrogante. Él continuó:

-Puedes recordar lo que hemos hecho hoy, te tocas, pruebas cómo te gusta más y luego me lo cuentas. Y si quieres y sientes suficiente confianza en ella, habla con Cecile. Me da la impresión de que sabe más que tú de estas cosas.

Lily volvió a recostarse, y tras unos minutos, volvió a encararlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sev, ¿y tú? ¿Piensas en mí cuando lo haces solo?

A él le entró la risa nerviosa. “Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de haberle dado tantas explicaciones.”

-Sólo desde que nos besamos por primera vez.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y antes? ¿No me deseabas?

“Qué buena pregunta.”

-No sé, supongo que sí, pero no te imaginaba de esa manera.

-Entonces… ¿en qué pensabas? ¿En otras chicas?

-Qué va, cariño, si sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde niño. No pensaba en nada en especial, sólo sentía.

-Ya… - hubo una larga pausa – Sev, dime la verdad. ¿Seguro que no has estado antes con otra chica?

-Pero Lily, si siempre he estado contigo, te habrías enterado. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella tardó en responder y lo hizo tímidamente.

-Es porque… sabes tantas cosas… y me has tocado tan bien… que parecía que ya lo hubieras hecho antes.

-Pues no, puedes estar tranquila. Lo hago por intuición, ya sabes, ensayo y error. Tanteo, como en Pociones.

-Compinches.

-Eso.


	22. Confidencias

Un cuarto de hora antes de la cita con Remus, Lily y Sev recogieron y dejaron el Refugio en condiciones de quedar cerrado durante un tiempo. Ahora quien llevaba la mochila muy cargada era Sev, con todo lo que ella le había traído, más algún libro que tenía allí.

Salieron juntos y Lily pensó que él se marcharía por el pasadizo al segundo piso, pues a tan altas horas de la madrugada Filch ya no patrullaba. Pero la acompañó hasta donde estaba Remus, en la confluencia del corredor principal del quinto piso con la galería de ventanas a oscuras.

Remus ya llevaba allí unos diez minutos, para vigilar el Mapa y que Lily no tuviera que esperarlo al descubierto, y ellos doblaron la esquina a las cinco y media en punto según su reloj.

Salió de la capa de invisibilidad para que lo vieran. No le extrañó que Snape acompañara a Lily, lo que sí lo asombró fue que en cuanto lo vio se adelantó, dirigiéndose decidido hasta él, tendiéndole la mano. El apretón de ambos fue cálido y firme, y más largo que un mero saludo. En la negra mirada pudo ver confianza y agradecimiento, y lamentó estar de espaldas al corredor iluminado, para que él también hubiera podido ver la expresión similar de su rostro.

Lily se había acercado a ellos quedando a un paso, totalmente conmovida, Sev no la había avisado de que iba a hacer tal cosa. Le pareció increíble que apenas un mes atrás desconfiara de Remus por completo, y ahora estar presenciando el inicio de una profunda amistad.

Cuando se separaron, Sev volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar por el pasadizo. Remus le tendió la capa y la cubrió con ella, efectuando así el intercambio de guardianes, se sintió como una princesa. Toda la escena transcurrió en absoluto silencio.

*********

Al día siguiente, primero lectivo del año, comenzó de nuevo la rutina habitual del colegio. Habían acordado la manera de comunicarse por carta, en lugar de todos los días, lo harían en alternos, Sev escribiría los pares y dejaría la carta al día siguiente antes del desayuno, y Lily, Remus o Cecile, la recogerían después, antes de clases, turnándose para que Potter no sospechara y quedándose los otros dos vigilándolo. Entonces ella respondería y harían lo mismo al día siguiente pero viceversa.

Acordaron dejar las dos primeras cartas en el libro de endemismos y a partir de entonces en cada una avisaban al otro en qué libro dejarían la siguiente por medio de una clave. La inicial de la materia del pasillo de la Biblioteca, la estantería izquierda o derecha, el número de estante comenzando a contar desde abajo y la posición del libro en el mismo comenzando por el fondo del corredor. Por ejemplo, “Encantamientos, estantería izquierda, tercera balda, libro cuarenta y dos”, sería EI342.

Se contaban lo que hacían y se hablaban de amor, sin mencionar nunca sus nombres. Si lo hacían con alguien más usaban abreviaturas, y también para el Refugio y otros lugares. Cuando había algún tema espinoso que tratar utilizaban el libro de endemismos para un mensaje extra, avisándolo en la carta con un círculo pequeño al final de la clave.

Como las cartas nunca pasaban más de media hora en sus escondites y era durante el rato en que todos estaban desayunando, nunca les pillaron ninguna y sólo debieron usar las lechuzas cuando había algún asunto urgente.

Como tenían noticias detalladas cada dos días, ya apenas probaban las bayas, que se habían repartido a medias, intentando racionarlas al máximo, previendo tiempos más difíciles. Sólo lo hacían si habían tenido alguna preocupación y les parecía que el otro pudiera estar sufriendo. Debido a las malas noticias, siempre les dejaban cierto regusto amargo, más o menos intenso según el caso.

Lily avanzó en Transformaciones gracias a las revelaciones de Sev y tanto él como Remus siguieron ayudándola en Aritmancia. Pronto comenzó con el libro de cuarto año y ya era capaz de utilizar la intuición para mejorar las recetas en algunas ocasiones. También ambos ayudaron a Lupin a aprender a aplicarla en Pociones.

Se sentaban en el aula de las mazmorras, Sev, ahora solo, y Remus donde siempre, a la misma altura, separados sólo por el pasillo, y a menudo se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas de aprecio. Cecile delante de Remus y Lily a su lado, quien fue la peor parada, porque ahora tenía más cerca a Potter y debía soportar sus impertinencias a menudo, aunque las ignoraba por completo.

En el Comedor mantuvieron los lugares de la noche que llegaron, con Lily de espaldas a la mesa Slytherin pero comunicados a través de Cecile, que seguía viendo parcialmente a Sev, aunque apenas necesitaron usar este sistema.

Hubo varias rupturas en esta rutina. Lily decidió ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes con el encargo que Sev le había hecho de intentar conocerse más a sí misma para poder ayudarlo a darle placer. Y pensó que un buen inicio sería tantear a Cecile, quien generalmente, era muy reservada para esos temas. Nunca participaba en las conversaciones sobre chicos de las chicas, que solían ser bastante pícaras y animadas cuando se juntaban con las tejonas, aunque no lo suficientemente explícitas como para que Lily se enterara de muchas cosas que a su edad ya debería saber, tal como Sev había supuesto.

Cecile solía meterse en la cama poco después de la cena, para leer o estudiar a solas lejos del barullo de la Sala Común. En eso también se parecía a Sev, amante de la soledad.

Así que al día siguiente de la cita en el Refugio, Lily la siguió al dormitorio cuando subió. Cuando entró en el cuarto, vio que ella ya estaba poniéndoselo fácil, pues tenía las cortinas echadas excepto una abertura que quedaba del lado de la cama de Lily.

Ésta se sentó frente a ella, estaba leyendo una novela _muggle_.

-¡Hola Lily! ¿Ya te acuestas? Debes estar cansada.

Lo dijo sin levantar la vista del libro ni comprometerla, le estaba dando pie, a su manera, a que hablara. Ella pensó que devolviéndole el saludo que dedicó a Sev la noche anterior, en clave, Cecile entendería.

-Pues la verdad es que no, las pociones de Romeo funcionan genial. Por cierto, te manda saludos, nodriza.

En efecto, Cecile entendió, marcó la página del libro y lo dejó, volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal por la enfermería? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

Y Lily, que cuando alguien se abría a ella, siempre correspondía, comenzó a contarle lo que habían hecho, lo menos comprometido, las transformaciones, el complot de las cartas, el descubrimiento de la Magia Druida, los _Patronus_ gemelos…

Cecile se interesaba mucho, haciéndole comentarios y preguntas, y se sorprendió con los lirios.

-Le salió porque es tu flor, seguro.

Y más todavía con la Magia Ancestral.

-Eso es todo un filón…

Y confirmándole sobre el _Patronus_.

-¿No sabías lo que es un _Patronus_? Está en el temario de quinto año, y sí, eso es muy raro, _Patronus_ gemelos y a la primera. A mí sólo me sale el incorpóreo, pero que a Snape le salga… Confirma que no quiere ser Mortífago, no te ha mentido, Lily.

Eso ella ya lo sabía sobradamente, pero le alegró que Cecile también se enterara, así tendría una razón más para ser leal a Sev. Cuando agotaron los temas poco angulosos pero ya en el terreno de la confidencia, Lily se puso más seria y le dijo:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Si no quieres no me respondas.

-Bueno, hazla, ya veré.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con un chico?

La astuta Cecile comprendió de inmediato que Lily no quería hablar sino de ella misma y Snape pero no sabía cómo comenzar, tampoco participaba nunca en las conversaciones subidas de tono de las demás. Y para darle confianza decidió responder a su pregunta, aunque era también celosa de su intimidad sabía que Lily no soltaría prenda. Al fin y al cabo, hicieron un pacto.

-Pues sí, he tenido un par de experiencias, una muy buena y otra muy mala. Pero ven – abriendo la cama y apartándose a un lado – Cierra tus cortinas como si estuvieras dentro y métete conmigo, que éstas vendrán enseguida.

Lily lo hizo, cerró también la cortina de Cecile y conjuró el _Muffliato_.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Cecile.

-Un invento de Sev, para que no nos oigan.

-Vaya… - quedó asombrada.

Cecile le contó cronológicamente. El verano anterior, un chico _muggle_ de su barrio, que no sabía que era bruja, se le declaró diciéndole que llevaba años enamorado de ella. Nunca se había fijado en él, sólo era un vecino, pero el chaval era tan agradable y atento, que por curiosidad, lo aceptó y comenzaron a salir.

La trataba como a una dama y nunca la forzó a nada. “Como Sev,” pensó Lily. Pero ella, como se sentía tan a gusto con él, pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse, un día lo besó y así siguieron unas dos semanas.

El chico nunca intentó pasar a mayores, seguía respetándola y tratándola muy bien, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no le atraía lo suficiente. Además era _muggle_ , y sentía que nunca podrían llegar a conectar como iguales.

Así que lo dejó, y le constaba que le había hecho mucho daño, pero aun así él siguió carteándose con ella el resto del verano y también en Navidad, sin reprocharle nada ni recordarle lo que habían tenido, simplemente tratándola como a una buena amiga. Cecile concluyó:

-Ya ves, alguien de alma hermosa, que merecía la pena, y voy, e idiota de mí, no me enamoro. Y ahora la mala…

A principio de curso, le pasó todo lo contrario. Comenzó a fijarse ella en un chico Ravenclaw de séptimo al que veía en el Comedor. Lo miraba a menudo, él la pillaba a veces y pronto empezaron con las miraditas incitantes.

Le gustaba mucho físicamente, pronto él encontró la ocasión de acercársele y proponerle una cita a escondidas, en un aula vacía entre la cena y el toque de queda. Se lo dijo al oído tan sensualmente que ella no pudo resistirse y aceptó.

En cuanto se encontraron, sin siquiera presentarse, se le tiró encima. El tío la besaba y tocaba tan bien que se puso frenética y se dejó llevar, pero pronto él comenzó a desnudarla y a llevarle la mano, casi obligándola, a tocarlo.

Intentó negarse sin ponerse violenta, pero él no la dejaba, así que tuvo que quitárselo de encima dándole un rodillazo en sus partes. Le lanzó un _Desmaius_ y se largó corriendo, cambiándose de sitio en el Comedor de inmediato, por no verlo más.

-Así que ya ves, soy un desastre, no tengo criterio para elegir a los hombres, rechazo al bueno y me atrae el malo. Bueno… y tú… ¿qué tal con Romeo?

Y entonces Lily le resumió toda su relación reciente, desde el intento de beso hasta la pelea de amor de anoche, y Cecile le hacía algún comentario:

-Así que sabía que estabas por él y esperó a que tú dieras el paso… Te pide permiso cada vez que probáis algo nuevo… Se preocupa más de hacerte disfrutar que de hacerlo él… Te pones como loca y no se aprovecha… Y tú también lo amas y lo deseas, no lo dejes escapar. Y hazle caso en lo de ir despacio, estoy segura de que a él le cuesta controlarse mucho más que a ti, es un hombre, y aun así, fue él quien tuvo que pararte los pies. No vuelvas a forzarlo, sabe lo que se hace, tienes una joya.

“Vaya… y yo sin apreciarlo...”

-¿Puedo contarte algo que me da un poco más de vergüenza…?

-Claro, pero si esto no te ha dado apuro, no sé qué otra cosa te lo puede dar – riendo.

Le explicó la conversación posterior con Sev, exceptuando las intimidades de él.

-Pues sí, la verdad, para no haber estado nunca con una chica es muy intuitivo y delicado. ¿En serio nunca has tenido un orgasmo?

-¿Un qué?

-Así es como se llama a ‘terminar’, y claro que podemos hacerlo solas. Yo lo hago desde que tengo uso de razón.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, no recuerdo cuándo comencé, así que imagínate. Pero no puedo ayudarte mucho, porque cada mujer es distinta, no somos como ellos, que lo hacen todos igual. Así que lo que te ha dicho, tienes que probar sola, quizá te cueste, y tampoco esperes que os salga juntos a la primera. No pasa nada por quedarse a medias, lleváis muy poco tiempo juntos, si os queréis y estáis a gusto, no tiene ninguna importancia. No lo pongas en un aprieto, estoy segura de que ayer lo hiciste sentirse mal por no satisfacerte.

Lily puso carita de pena.

-Jo… soy una idiota…

-No, cariño, fue que no tenías ni idea. Seguro que lo ha entendido, y cuando vea que has cambiado de actitud se sentirá más seguro.

-Y tú… ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas?

-Por mi hermana mayor y sus amigas.

Lily pensó que si se llevara bien con Petunia quizá se habría ahorrado mucha ignorancia.

-Me has dicho antes que os vais a escribir, ¿no? – le preguntó Cecile.

-Sí, a mí me toca mañana.

-Pues cuéntale cuanto antes, sin darle detalles de lo que hemos hablado, que tú tampoco tienes prisa. Conociéndolo, seguro que está comiéndose la cabeza con el tema, pobrecito. Como si no tuviera ya bastante.

Lily suspiró.

-Lo dicho, cuídalo, tienes un tesoro – continuó Cecile - Y ahora, a cambio, voy a contarte algo más.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Pues sí. Me gusta otro chico, éste sí que es bueno y mago, y ni te imaginas quién es. A ver si adivinas…

-¿Es de casa?

Lily vio asentir a Cecile en la penumbra, con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-¿De nuestro año?

Cecile volvió a hacerlo.

-Entonces ya sé quién es, sólo hay uno bueno.

“Qué pena.” Porque Remus le había contado, cuando se hacían confidencias, que él no aspiraba a tener nunca pareja ni familia por su ‘peludo problema’. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por sus dos amigos, por suerte Cecile no podía verla. Ya seguía contándole, ilusionada.

-Fue desde el Expreso. ¿Recuerdas que nos quedamos mirándonos los tres, en silencio? Vi su alma, es maravilloso. Por eso te pedí luego su dirección y nos carteamos dos o tres veces en Navidad. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos gusta la literatura y el cine _muggle_ , y hablábamos de esas cosas, incluso le comenté lo de Romeo y Julieta sobre vosotros… - nunca había visto a Cecile tan contenta – Y ya llevamos tiempo sentándonos juntos en el Comedor, yo esperaba hoy un cambio por su parte, pero ha seguido como siempre, hablando con Potter y los otros, sin hacerme caso. Tú tienes mucha confianza en él, Lily, tienes que echarme un cable, porque creo que le gusto pero me da la sensación de que es todavía más cortado que Snape.

Lily suspiró imperceptiblemente, no podía revelarle el secreto de Remus pero tampoco desalentarla, porque quizá, si él encontraba la persona adecuada, que lo aceptara incondicionalmente, y ésa podía ser Cecile perfectamente, cambiara su perspectiva sobre su propio destino, como había cambiado la de Sev al amarlo ella.

-Pues tómale confianza tú también. Ahora tenéis algo más en común, nos estáis ayudando, y un secreto tan gordo, compartido, une mucho. Acércate a él cuando no esté con los otros, estudiad juntos, en la Sala Común o en la Biblioteca. No seas tímida, ayúdale, y seguís hablando de lo que os gusta a los dos.

“Quizá así, él mismo, se confíe a Cecile.” Y también se le ocurrió una idea, una doble cita, de los cuatro juntos. “¡Qué bueno! Sev tendrá la oportunidad de conocer en persona a sus dos nuevos amigos, y Remus y Cecile, al estar con otra pareja, tenderán a juntarse entre ellos.”

Lo estuvo meditando y al final ideó un elaborado plan. Su cumpleaños caía viernes, y al día siguiente, como cada último sábado de mes, había salida a Hogsmeade. Si los tres Gryffindor se quedaban en el castillo no despertarían sospechas ante los demás, el problema mayor lo tenía Sev… a la espera de la carta.

Iría tanteándolo e intentaría convencerlo de realizar el ritual druida, era luna nueva… “¡Propicio!” Seguro que él, si podía, no se negaría, también querría que ella sintiera la _magia_ …


	23. Entrega

La segunda ruptura de la rutina la tuvo Sev. El viernes por la tarde, a la vuelta de clases, cuando pasó por casa a vaciar la mochila y cambiar de libros para acudir a la Biblioteca a estudiar, pues había retomado la costumbre de hacerlo para ver a Lily de lejos, “Total, los serpientes rara vez se pasan por allí”, encontró dentro un sobre cerrado, sin destinatario ni remitente.

Antes de abrirlo pensó, “¿En qué momento del día he dejado despistada mi mochila y alguien lo ha metido? Sólo puede haber sido esta mañana en clase de Herbología, durante la que me he desplazado repetidas veces por el invernadero, pero en esos casos siempre la dejo cerrada, y así la he encontrado al recogerla. Por lo tanto, quien quiera que haya sido, se ha tomado la molestia de abrirla subrepticiamente, meter la carta y dejarla como estaba, para que ni yo mismo me diera cuenta en ese momento.”

Estaba solo en el dormitorio, pero de cualquier modo, se metió en la cama de dosel y cerró y protegió las cortinas antes de abrirla para leerla, bastante inquieto, por la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre él. “Puede tratarse de alguna amenaza o chantaje.” Cuando la abrió y comenzó a leer, se quedó anonadado. La carta, muy larga, era de Parkinson.

_Snape:_

_Debo pedirte disculpas por las impertinencias de Pociones y la escenita que te monté. Me arrepentiré durante toda mi vida de haberlo hecho. Los insultos que te dediqué se me clavan como puñales._

“Esto, aunque nunca lo habría esperado de mi compañera, lo creo a pies juntillas, pues Lily ya me comentó por carta la expresión de arrepentimiento que apreció cuando Slughorn me restó los puntos y la invitó a cambiarse de sitio, advirtiéndome además de que quizá la chica sentía algo más profundo por mí que un mero capricho.”

Pero lo que venía a continuación le pareció realmente increíble, Parkinson le contaba toda su vida.

 _Como ya sabes, procedo de una familia de los sagrados veintiocho, de la más pura sangre y muy pudiente, muy próxima aVoldemort._ _De hecho, casi todos mis tíos y primos mayores son Mortífagos._

“Que mencione al Innombrable por su nombre ya me choca sobremanera.”

_Pero mis padres, desde jóvenes, cuando se conocieron en los círculos que frecuentaban, descubrieron el uno en el otro que eran contrarios a la ideología de la supremacía de la pureza de sangre y esta afinidad les hizo enamorarse. No tuvieron el valor de dar la espalda a sus familias, y cuando con la ascensión deVoldemort y la organización de su ejército sus respectivos familiares se le unieron, ellos se hicieron pasar por simpatizantes, aunque no dejándose marcar. Así que se encuentran en una jaula de oro, conviviendo a diario con enemigos._

_Ya previamente se habían entrenado a fondo en Oclumancia, Legeremancia y Proyección…_

“¿Qué es eso?”

_…y nos instruyeron a mí y mis dos hermanos menores en estas Artes desde que mostramos nuestras dotes para la magia._

“Buaaah… puede haberme leído…”

_Lo hacían como si fuera un juego, al tiempo que nos educaban en el dogma de la pureza de sangre para que no nos delatáramos ante el resto de la familia._

_Cuando estuve lo suficientemente entrenada y alcancé la edad adecuada para comprenderlo, mis padres me contaron toda la verdad, que los partidarios deVoldemort, lejos de ser poderosos, son en realidad sus esclavos, que las ideas de la pureza de sangre son una falacia, pues brujos muy brillantes son mestizos o hijos de muggles. Que más bien, no mezclarse estaba creando una endogamia muy perjudicial._

_Me costó adaptarme a la nueva perspectiva, pero la relación con mis padres siempre fue muy estrecha y tuve confianza en ellos, así que acabé comulgando con sus ideas, pues lo que habían pretendido educándome así y dotándome de las armas para disimular mis verdaderas convicciones era que preservara mi integridad hasta que terminara los estudios._

_No quieren para nosotros la prisión invisible en que viven, desean que al graduarme me desvincule de la familia y haga mi propia vida. Pero hasta entonces debo seguir disimulando, pues en el colegio estamos muy controlados…_

“Ya te digo.”

_…y mis padres y hermanos pueden sufrir represalias si me rebelo antes de tiempo. Debo esperar a terminar mis estudios y ser libre de renunciar a esas ideas como bruja adulta, sin implicar a mi familia._

“¿Qué razón tiene para contarme todo esto? ¿Será alguna trampa para que me confíe a ella o para seguir camelándome?”

_Sé que tú, aunque aparentes lo contrario, no pretendes ser Mortífago._

“Me ha leído.”

_Tranquilo, no te he leído, sólo lo hago con los enemigos y a ti nunca te he considerado así, pues siempre te veía conEvans…_

“De nuevo, Lily, la clave.”

_…y cuando dejé de hacerlo estuve poniéndote a prueba, por eso mi insistencia en Pociones por llamar tu atención.Un mestizo que aspirase a subir de nivel nunca habría desaprovechado la atención que le prestaba una sangre-pura como yo._

_Luego te vi pasarle notas aEvans y el anillo, y deduje lo que ya era evidente, que estabas con ella a escondidas y debías disimular lealtad hacia los serpientes. Así que, en cierto modo, nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, atrapados en un mundo que no es el nuestro, fingiendo y arriesgándonos, no sólo nosotros mismos, sino también a nuestros seres queridos, a represalias, pero con dos diferencias fundamentales._

_La primera: yo estoy dotada de las más poderosas armas para mantener mi coartada, y tú no._

_La segunda: desde que mis padres me pusieron al corriente, disminuí mi rendimiento académico a propósito para que al salir de Hogwarts no me considerasen valiosa. Eso no me importa, pues mi familia goza de muy buena posición y no me faltará de nada aunque no consiga una buena profesión. Pero entiendo que tú no puedes permitirte hacer lo mismo, pues eres de procedencia humilde y no debes desperdiciar el inmenso talento que tienes._

_El caso es que me enteré en Navidad, a través de mis padres, pues yo no acudo a reuniones de ese tipo, aunque los mantengo informados de lo que ocurre en el colegio y ya sabían de ti, que Lucius Malfoy te mencionó como un prometedor adepto a quien no había que dejar escapar._

“¡Rayos! Esto confirma mis sospechas.”

_Tranquilo, Voldemort no marca a aquéllos que no le sean fieles por completo, más bien son quienes desean ser Mortífagos los que deben ganarse su favor…_

“Uf…”

_…aunque sí que propone a los brujos brillantes unirse a él, incluso a aquéllos que nunca le han mostrado simpatía._

_Y entre los que sí desean adherirse o ascender en el escalafón, una manera de mostrar lealtad y ganar puntos es conseguir nuevos adeptos, por eso el interés de Malfoy por ti y también los chantajes a que te someten nuestros compañeros, los he leído._

_Todo esto no ha llegado todavía a oídos deVoldemort, pues le tienen tanto miedo que no se atreven a prometerle algo que no puedan lograr._

_No sé si Malfoy ya se ha puesto en contacto contigo, y si es ése el caso, qué le has respondido, ya te he dicho que no quiero leerte. Pero supongo que si ha sido así, le habrás dado largas por seguir disimulando._

_Si todavía no lo ha hecho, no tardará en hacerlo, para proponerte hacerte simpatizante cuanto antes. En esos casos suele hacerse acompañar de Bellatrix Lestrange, la mano derecha de Voldemort y una excelente legeremante…_

“Eso ya lo sabía.”

_…para conocer la lealtad del futuro adepto._

_Bellatrix sí que es una auténtica pécora, y pone a prueba a los aspirantes no sólo leyéndolos, sino también teniendo sexo con ellos…_

“¡Buaaah!”

_…pues si son capaces de hacérselo con semejante víbora es que son realmente maléficos. Así que debes evitar esa posible entrevista a toda costa. No creo que se produzca al menos hasta el final del invierno…_

“Uf…”

_…pues Malfoy es un comodón…_

“Cierto.”

_…que no se desplazará aEscocia con semejante frío. Por lo tanto, tienes tiempo de prepararte._

_En mi opinión, debes seguir comportándote como hasta ahora, ir desvinculándote de los serpientes pero no de golpe, de lo contrario volverán a los chantajes._

_Mantener al máximo el secreto con Evans, no saben nada, los he leído…_

“Uf…”

_…pero yo misma sí lo descubrí, así que debes ser más cuidadoso._

_Y por último, intentar crear alianzas con otros alumnos con que cubrirte las espaldas cuando llegue el momento de desvincularte del todo._

_El plazo máximo se cumplirá cuando te llegue la carta de Malfoy, que deberás devolver al remitente sin abrir, por si te da demasiada información. Si me equivoco y ya has aceptado la invitación, debes rechazarla cuanto antes. Malfoy no insistirá si le devuelves la carta o declinas.Es orgulloso y no tan maléfico como parece, él mismo no estuvo dispuesto a que marcaran a Narcissa Black, y me consta que te aprecia y te dejará tranquilo._

“Uf… qué alivio… ¿Por qué narices está intentando ayudarme? Si todo esto es cierto, que es lo que parece, pues su historia es demasiado enrevesada para ser falsa y está muy bien informada, se la está jugando confesándome todos sus secretos.”

_Te preguntarás por qué estoy haciendo esto después de cómo te traté. Me llamaste la atención desde primero por tu talento, pero a un tiempo, educada en el dogma de la pureza de sangre, te despreciaba por ser mestizo y andar con Evans._

_Pero cuando mis padres me disuadieron de las ideas que me habían inculcado, afloró mi aprecio por ti y comencé a inquietarme por el camino que llevabas._

_Cuando a principio de curso vi que no te sentabas con tu amiga, me preocupó que te hubieras decidido por el bando oscuro, por eso me senté contigo en Pociones. Pero ese mismo día, cuando no me hiciste caso y vi que seguías sin quitarle ojo, me di cuenta de que no era así._

“Pues ahí se equivocó… no me leyó.”

_Por eso mismo seguí insistiendo, intentando crear confianza entre nosotros, por si podíamos llegar a aliarnos mientras estábamos en el colegio._

_Siento mucho cómo te traté, forzando las cosas, nunca me ha fallado intentar provocar a los chicos para acercarme a ellos. Me avergüenzo mucho de haberlo hecho, pensé que te habías enfadado con Evans y tendría una oportunidad de esa manera._

“¿Se me está declarando?”

_No debí chantajearte así, no comprendí que tú estás por encima de eso, te infravaloré. Y todavía tuviste que soportar mi reacción y mis insultos, reminiscencia de mi educación. Te comportaste como un auténtico caballero, no poniéndome en evidencia a pesar de lo que te estaba haciendo. Te juro que lo que pasó me duele mucho más a mí que a ti._

_Debí abrirme a ti como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Cuando mis padres se enteraron de lo de Malfoy hablaron conmigo, les pedí consejo para abordarte y me recomendaron que lo hiciera así._

“Es decir, su familia está al corriente y todos se están arriesgando por mí. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido de haber encontrado alguien la carta, pero estoy seguro de que ella ha estado pendiente de que no fuera así, leyendo a los otros.”

_Estuvieron dispuestos a que te ayudara porque temen que un mago tan brillante acabe al servicio de Voldemort. Podría haberte proyectado mi pensamiento…_

“¡Vaya! ¿Eso se puede hacer?”

_…pero pensaron que no me escucharías o te asustarías._

_Si eres capaz de confiar en mí a pesar de todo lo que pasó, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que esté en mi mano por ti. Leer a tus enemigos e informarte, instruirte en Legeremancia, para que tú mismo puedas hacerlo; Oclumancia por si la necesitas en un futuro, y también Proyección, para poder hablar con la mente ._

_E incluso ponerme de tu parte cuando debas desvincularte, a mí no me tocarán un pelo, pero mejor si no necesitamos llegar a ese punto. Si aceptas lo demás, debemos hacerlo en absoluto secreto. Puedes contarle a tu novia que tienes un aliado en casa para tranquilizarla, pero por lo que más quieras, no le digas que soy yo._

_Debes decirle exactamente esto:_

_“Tengo un aliado en casa que lee a mis enemigos y va a instruirme en Artes Mentales. No puedo decirte quién es porque está poniendo en peligro a su propia familia por hacerlo.”_

_Por descontado, no puedo volver a sentarme contigo ni tener contacto ante los demás después de mi metedura de pata. Por lo tanto, te propongo que lo pienses con calma, y cuando te decidas, me hagas alguna señal, y esa misma noche, bajes a tu rincón de siempre de la Sala Común, donde te he visto tantas veces, cuando todo el mundo se vaya a dormir._

_Nos desilusionaremos, hablaremos cara a cara y lo primero, te enseñaré a leerme para que no dudes de mí._

_Con mi más sincero aprecio_

_Lauren Parkinson_

_P.D. Quema la carta y también el mensaje que le pases a tu novia si lo haces por escrito._

_P.D. Vaya que eres escurridizo, no sabes cómo me está costando encontrar el momento de pasarte la carta._

Sev se quedó un rato obnubilado, intentando asimilar la información, pues había leído a toda velocidad. Volvió a hacerlo más detenidamente. “A todas luces me está diciendo la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a poner todo esto por escrito arriesgándose a que la pillen si no es cierto? Está confiando en mí ciegamente, la creo incluso cuando dice que no me ha leído, de lo contrario, no se habría comportado así en Pociones, ya sabría que yo sé leer y que he recibido noticias de Malfoy. Me siento tan en deuda con ella…”


	24. Aliada

Sev se planteó. “¿Se lo cuento a Lily? Parkinson me da permiso, a ella también le concierne y se quedaría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que tengo un aliado en casa. Esta noche me toca escribirle y puedo planteárselo en un mensaje extra en el libro de endemismos.

Estoy casi seguro de que Lily va a decirme que confíe, siempre que no sepa de quién procede la ayuda, o quizá incluso así, pero por supuesto, no traicionaré el secreto de Parkinson, ni siquiera con ella. Ya estoy dispuesto a aceptar aunque Lily no me lo confirme. Total, si puede leerme, ¿qué sentido tiene no encontrarme con ella? No tengo nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Una aliada en mi propia casa y en una situación similar. Ayuda caída del cielo, hace menos de una semana se me ocurrió que debía aprender Oclumancia sin saber cómo.”

Esa noche, junto a la carta no comprometida para Lily, copió el mensaje de Parkinson para ella pidiéndole que le respondiera de inmediato si era seguro, y a la mañana siguiente, lo metió en el libro escondido quedándose desilusionado al fondo del corredor, para asegurarse de que nadie más lo encontrara, sin ir a desayunar.

“No sé quién acudirá hoy por la carta habitual, si Remus, Cecile o Lily, porque se turnan. Pero quizá al no verme en el Comedor, se huela que pasa algo y venga ella misma.”

Así fue, la vio pasar por delante del corredor de Herbología. “Seguramente va a sentarse al fondo de la Biblioteca para abrir cuanto antes la carta común.” Enseguida volvió donde estaba él. “Ha visto el código de mensaje espinoso.” Lily lo sacó del libro y volvió a su lugar.

“Me quedo. Parece que va leerlo de inmediato y seguramente lo responderá, pues le pido que lo haga cuanto antes.” La vio pasar después de un minuto. “Va a pedirle material a Pince.” Y al poco, dirigirse de nuevo a su banco, con pergamino, pluma y tintero en la mano. “Va a responder.”

Ella no tardó mucho en volver al corredor. “Me ha dado visto bueno.” Cuando se agachó a introducir el mensaje en el libro, Sev, invisible, le susurró:

-Lily, estoy aquí. ¿Tenéis a Potter controlado?

Ella dio un respingo de susto, pero enseguida se dominó. “Debí haberlo imaginado.”

-Sí, Sev. Remus está con él.

Se puso en pie y se giró hacia donde había escuchado su voz. Sev deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a él, volviendo a conjurarlo junto al _Muffliato_.

-¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo ella, echándose en sus brazos.

-Es muy urgente, no quiero hacer esperar a esa persona, se la está jugando por mí.

-Claro, Sev, confía en él. Si tú mismo lo crees, no tengo nada que decir, tú eres quien lo conoces.

-¿Entiendes que no pueda decirte quién es?

-Claro, cariño, es un secreto muy gordo, comprometerse así por ti. Ya te lo digo todo aquí – entregándole el mensaje que iba a dejarle en el libro – Dame un beso.

Se besaron con muchas ganas, pero brevemente, por si alguien había visto a Lily entrar en el corredor y no salir.

-Anda, ve, seguimos en contacto. Devuélveme también el mensaje para que lo queme.

-Claro, toma, Sev. Hasta pronto, mi amor, suerte. Come algo en las cocinas, no has desayunado.

-No te preocupes, ahora voy, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Lily miró que no pasara nadie y salió del hechizo protector. Sev esperó un buen rato. “Es sábado por la mañana, la Biblioteca comienza a llenarse. Si alguien ha visto salir a Lily y a continuación a mí, será peligroso.” Mientras tanto, leyó la respuesta, corta, en la que le decía lo mismo que de palabra. “Vale, tengo carta blanca, Lily es la experta en confianza ciega.

Ahora falta darle la señal a Parkinson, pero anoche ya me percaté de que va a ponérmelo fácil. No me quitaba ojo al principio de la cena, donde se sienta enfrente unos tres huecos más allá. Cruzamos las miradas un par de veces y luego ella ya no volvió a hacerlo.”

Así que ese sábado, durante el almuerzo, cuando cazó a Parkinson mirándolo otra vez, clavó unos largos segundos los pozos negros como él sabía hacerlo en los verdes ojos también graves, que no se apartaron, y le hizo un leve asentimiento, que ella repitió, para enseguida volver a su plato y conversación con las otras chicas. “Pacto.”

Era sábado, por lo que esa noche la Sala de las mazmorras se vació tarde. Sev esperó pacientemente en su rincón, repasando la teoría de Legeremancia, y Parkinson charlando con una amiga sentada en un sillón lejano pero frente a él, mirándolo a menudo. Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie, cerca de la una, subieron ambas a acostarse y ella volvió a clavarle la mirada. “Está disimulando, volverá a bajar en cuanto pueda.”

Poco después, el grupo de tres que quedaba también subió a los dormitorios, y un rato más tarde ella bajó en bata, apresurándose pero sin hacer ruido, y se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, con una vela entre ambos, conjurando un desilusionador no verbal. Sev hizo a su vez el _Muffliato_. Ella le habló en cuchicheos:

-Si volvemos a quedar es mejor que subas a acostarte y bajes cuando todos duerman.

“Ya… Cuánta razón, además me lo decía en la carta.”

-Es cierto, no he caído, quería que supieras que te esperaba – habló en tono normal.

-Shhh… - hizo ella un gesto de silencio – Si baja alguien va a oírnos.

Sev sonrió. “Estoy tan acostumbrado al _Muffliato_ que olvido que es invento mío y no lo conoce nadie.”

-No te preocupes. He conjurado un hechizo para que no nos oigan, sólo se aprecia un leve zumbido.

-Nunca oí hablar de eso… - extrañada.

-Es invento mío.

Abrió los ojos admirada, y Sev comenzó inmediatamente a corresponder su confianza.

-El conjuro es ‘ _Muffliato’_ , y éste es el pase – lo hizo – Mejor si no lo divulgas, aunque supongo que no es necesario que te lo diga.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirarlo.

-Cualquier cosa que pase quedará entre nosotros, puedes estar seguro.

Sev siguió correspondiendo.

-Es tarde, ¿tienes sueño?

-Estoy algo cansada, pero mañana es domingo y no hay que madrugar, no pasa nada.

-Tengo una poción que nos mantendrá despejados, siempre que quieras tomarla, claro.

-¿También es invento tuyo?

Sev sonrió.

-Ésta no, es Medimagia. Pero ideé otra que te hace dormir de inmediato y cada hora de sueño vale por tres. Las combino cuando necesito aprovechar la noche.

Ella abrió ojos y boca desmesuradamente, Sev no le dio importancia y continuó:

-Bueno, ¿quieres? Están más que probadas.

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto pesas?

-Unas 130 libras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a hablar?

-Lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo, tomamos para dos horas y luego ya veremos.

Se concentró en un punto de la mesa y convocó un dosificador. Sacó el frasco de poción Estimulante y el otro dosificador de la mochila y sirvió las dosis para ambos, que tomaron a la vez.

-¿Ya lo notas?

-Sí, es como si acabara de despertar. Gracias, Snape.

-No me des las gracias por tan poca cosa, es una poción que viene en un libro. Lo que estás haciendo tú no tiene precio, no voy a poder corresponderte.

Ella tragó saliva, respiró hondo y le habló con gravedad:

-No espero que lo hagas. Soy yo quien ha decidido ayudarte, y tampoco es desinteresado. Merlín nos libre de que te unas a Voldemort.

-No lo haré me ayudes o no, puedes estar segura.

-Entonces con más razón quiero hacerlo. ¿Por dónde te gustaría comenzar?

-Estaría bien que me contaras qué piensa de mí cada serpiente a quien hayas leído. Yo, por el momento, sólo capto pensamientos inmediatos y sus motivaciones – dijo señalando con un gesto el libro de Legeremancia.

-¿También estás aprendiendo a leer solo? – más asombrada todavía – Sabía que eras un fuera de serie, pero no creía que llegaras a tanto.

Sev intentó quitarle importancia.

-Todo está en los libros… - dijo apartando la mirada.

-No te valoras lo suficiente, Snape, y por eso estoy segura de que te ha pillado por sorpresa lo de Malfoy. ¿Te ha escrito ya?

Sev le contó lo que decía la carta y lo que le respondió.

-Bien, fuiste bastante astuto, y él no te dio información vital, pero es seguro que querrá entrevistarte. Espero que sea lo más tarde posible – suspiró nerviosa – Bueno, ¿comenzamos?

-Cuando quieras.

-Léeme entonces.

“Ya sé que no es necesario leerla para creerla. Está demostrándome con su actitud que sufre más por mí que yo mismo.”

-No es necesario, cuéntamelo tú.

-No, no. Así practicas y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Traeré los pensamientos a flote para que puedas verlos.

-De acuerdo, tú eres la experta.

Ella sonrió levemente. Sev tomó la varita y apuntó a su cabeza.

-Cuando quieras – dijo ella.

Sev cerró los ojos.

-No, no, mírame. Así también aprendes a leer a los ojos, sin varita. Y de paso, por mi expresión, sabes que no te miento.

-Parkinson, ya sé que no lo haces. Te has atrevido a revelarme un secreto que pone en riesgo a toda tu familia. Confío en ti plenamente.

Su mirada fue de remordimiento.

-Lo cierto es que sí que te he mentido… – su rostro adoptó un rictus de sufrimiento – Mis padres me exigieron que te leyera antes de entregarte la carta. Pero sólo penetré en lo que piensas sobre unirte a Voldemort, te juro que no intenté averiguar nada más y que nunca volveré a hacerlo sin tu permiso.

“Mi confianza no se ve socavada en absoluto por esta revelación. La creo, y me parece muy lógico que se haya asegurado de no confesar sus secretos a un posible enemigo.” Le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto. Yo también lo habría hecho en tu lugar.

La expresión de ella cambió a inmenso alivio, y respiró profundamente. “Qué mona. Y pensar que parecía una auténtica víbora. Ésta sí que sabe disimular.”

-De todas formas, inténtalo con los ojos abiertos. Si no lo consigues, los cierras.

-Vale, lo haré. ¿Preparada?

-Cuando quieras.

Sev se sumergió en los brillantes ojos verdes, tan similares a los de Lily, y apuntándole con la varita, musitó:

- _Legeremens_.

Ella fue mostrándole, con los recuerdos de sus propias lecturas, reproducidos con la voz mental de los implicados, lo que opinaban de él cada uno de los aspirantes a Mortífagos de su casa, comenzando por los más próximos, sus compañeros de año.

“No dudan de mí en absoluto. Atribuyen mi distanciamiento a que soy raro, insociable, cuánta verdad. El resto, los alumnos más mayores, no le dan importancia. Todos me temen y admiran a un tiempo, en mayor o menor grado, y me tienen cierta envidia, porque creen que llegaré muy lejos junto al Señor Tenebroso. Ninguno duda de que me uniré a él.”

Tardaron casi una hora en hacer todo el repaso, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sólo para parpadear. “Estoy agotado a pesar de la poción. Comprendo el enorme esfuerzo que ha hecho Parkinson para obtener toda esta información sobre mí, pues no son pensamientos inmediatos, sino profundos.”

-Bueno, ya ves que en ese aspecto puedes estar tranquilo, en el colegio nadie sospecha de ti ni de tu secreto – le dijo ella.

-Ya… Pero la envidia es muy traicionera, al igual que quieren captarme pueden intentar hacerme caer.

-No he detectado intención alguna de eso, te quieren para su causa.

-Pueden estar ocluyéndolo.

-No. Sé reconocer la oclusión y también si alguien me está leyendo.

Ahora el asombrado era Sev.

-Wooow…

-Llevo practicando desde que tengo uso de razón, y sin varita, no hay nadie en casa que practique Artes Mentales. Voldemort no es partidario de que sus secuaces las dominen porque podrían engañarlo, y aunque es un excelente legeremante, no reconoce la oclusión, de lo contrario habría pillado a mis padres. Es mucho menos sagaz de lo que pueda parecer por su poder, está muy confiado.

“Valiosa información. Parkinson es toda una espía.”

-¿Y Bellatrix?

-Tampoco, se la puede engañar.

“Me tienta hacerme Mortífago para poder espiar desde dentro los movimientos del enemigo.” Le salió una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace gracia? – le preguntó ella.

-Nada, cosas mías.

Parkinson también sonrió levemente, pareciendo comprender.

-¿Quieres saber más?

-Sí. Lo de Malfoy.

Parkinson reprodujo las voces real y mental de Lucius cuando se lo contaron sus padres. “Información de tercera mano, pero igual de clara. Malfoy me admira y aprecia, me considera su amigo, y aunque sabe que cuando me una al Señor Tenebroso seré un competidor en el escalafón, pesa más en su balanza el poder con que contribuiré a la causa.”

-¿No te tienta unirte a ellos? - le preguntó ella - Te daría un gran poder.

-Para nada, tú misma me dijiste que en el fondo son esclavos. Si lo hiciera sería para jugar en su contra.

Ella lo miró con admiración, pero después negó levemente con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Ni se te ocurra, estarías constantemente en peligro de muerte. Y no sólo eso, también tú deberías matar para probar tu supuesta lealtad.

“Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo no he caído en la cuenta?”

-También Voldemort tortura a sus propios secuaces, y me parece que ya has tenido bastante de eso – continuó ella.

“Se refiere a los Gryffindor. Si supiera además lo de mi padre…”

-Y además – ella seguía – Una vez marcado, no puedes volver a desvincularte. Te eliminan.

-No sé cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí, Parkinson. Me estás abriendo los ojos en muchos aspectos.

Ella lo miró aliviada y comprensiva.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya es suficiente compensación para mí ayudarte a no caer en el abismo.

-¿Hay algo más importante que se te ocurra a ti?

-Sí, Bellatrix. Ella no dijo nada, pero mi madre la leyó mientras Malfoy hablaba de ti. Es bastante fuerte.

-Vale, cuéntame.

Leyó y descubrió, “Me considera una golosina… un jovencito sin estrenar… ¡Buaaah!”

-Ella es la más peligrosa. Más incluso que el propio Voldemort. Por eso no debes verla.

“Y pensar que es prima del imbécil de Black, llevan la malicia en la sangre. Esta última información ha acabado de derrotarme.”

Parkinson se lo notó.

-Si quieres lo dejamos por hoy, ya sabes lo más urgente. Si mis padres se enteran de algo más me lo comunicarán y te lo haré saber. Y lo mismo si descubro algo más en casa. Recuerda – le recalcó – Si recibes carta de Malfoy, devuélvela sin abrirla y corta toda relación con los serpientes – volvía a estar ansiosa - ¿Tienes algún amigo?

-Sí, pero no pueden defenderme.

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces.

-Bueno, siempre te queda Dumbledore si te amenazan, o a tu amiga. Y si todo te falla, haré piña contigo. Haremos creer que esperas a acabar los estudios para unirte, como hago yo. ¡Merlín! Qué control tienes, estás impasible.

Sev sonrió.

-Sólo lo aparento, pero la verdad es que sí. Estoy mucho mejor que hace dos días, porque ahora te tengo a ti y sé cómo debo actuar. Nunca podré pagártelo.

Ella lo miró con agradecimiento. “Qué mona…”

-Si quieres… podemos quedar para practicar Artes Mentales, aunque no haya noticias nuevas – le dijo como pidiéndoselo y no ofreciéndoselo.

“Merlín… está enamorada de mí, y ésa es la razón profunda que le lleva a ayudarme. No puedo ofenderla rechazándola, y además, me interesa mucho lo que me está proponiendo, pero tampoco debo alentarla.”

-No quiero que hagas más sacrificios por mí, nunca voy a poder corresponderte.

“Un doble sentido que una serpiente entenderá a la perfección.” Ella lo miró intensamente para que le calara.

-Severus…

“Wow, mi nombre.”

-…me llega con que confíes en mí después de lo que te hice. Para mí es un honor que me consideres tu aliada. En serio, acepta mi ayuda.

-Mi amiga, Lauren.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-Y ahora, la poción que inventé – dijo él - Déjame aportar algo.

Ambos sonrieron. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, le sirvió la dosis de Sueño Reparador.

-Tómala cuando ya estés en la cama, si duermes tres horas te valdrán por nueve. Y ni se te ocurra darme las gracias.

Quedaron como lo habían hecho esa noche para el próximo martes, y a partir de entonces lo hacían dos y hasta tres veces por semana. Lauren tenía un pensadero y enseñó a Sev a extraer sus pensamientos para poder leerlo sin desvelarle sus secretos y que así practicara Oclumancia. Siguieron también con la Legeremancia y la Proyección durante meses.

Como le robaban horas al sueño, era como tener un Giratiempo, y a ninguno le afectó en sus otras actividades. Sev intentaba corresponder haciéndole los deberes y pequeños regalos que convocaba, pero Lauren siempre le decía que le llegaba con pasar tiempo con él, pues se sentía muy sola en la situación de tener que fingir, y sólo con él podía ser ella misma.

Forjaron una relación muy íntima, y Sev siempre pensaba, “Si no tuviera a Lily, estaría perdidamente enamorado de Lauren.” Pero ella no volvió a incitarlo, y tampoco se tocaron.

 _Sólo se miraban a los ojos_ …


	25. Dudas

Otra situación que se salió de la norma se produjo el siguiente lunes en clase de Aritmancia. Sev ya había comprobado desde la llegada de los estudiantes una semana atrás, que “Ariel, como había supuesto, se sienta junto a la chica que debe ser hermana de Steed, pues éste está a su lado, y enfrente lo hace Stevens.”

De hecho, durante toda la semana albergó esperanzas de algún movimiento por parte de su compañero de año, que no se produjo. “Lo único que se ha salido de la norma ha sido que no han faltado a almorzar el fin de semana, como observé que hicieron antes de Navidad. Ariel se lo ha contado todo, se han dado cuenta de que me desveló demasiada información y están disimulando. Buf… qué desastre, nada que hacer por esta parte.”

Así que en cierto modo le sorprendió, un rato después de que el profesor Bolter les pusiera los problemas para ese día, en los cuales estaba concentrado, sentir en el hombro unos golpecitos. Se giró hacia Stevens, que le habló en susurros:

-Hey, Snape, ¿sabes hacer el último?

“Casi lo he terminado, pero no voy a forzar la situación volviendo a sentarme con él como la última vez.” Así que le respondió:

-Estoy en ello, cuando acabe te lo paso.

Y comenzó a girarse, pero el otro lo tomó por el hombro. Volvió a mirarlo. “Parece un tanto apurado.” Stevens le dijo:

-Si no te importa… preferiría que me lo explicaras como la otra vez.

Sev le sonrió levemente. “Quizá la semilla plantada acaba de germinar.”

-Claro, Stevens.

Recogió todas sus cosas, levantándose de su sitio para sentarse junto a él. Le explicó lo que llevaba hecho del problema y el otro fue haciéndolo según sus indicaciones, esta vez Sev ya no disimuló nada. Cuando acabaron, se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos.

-¿Quieres que te revise los otros?

Stevens lo encaró, estudiándolo, Sev intentó transmitirle confianza con la mirada. “Buf… serpientes…”

-Perdona si te he ofendido, sólo quiero echarte un cable.

-Está bien, Snape.

Le pasó el pergamino con lo que había hecho. “Tiene un error en el fácil y ha dejado a medias el segundo, con razón no quería enseñármelo, ha puesto en evidencia que me ha pedido ayuda sólo para tantearme. Pero habría sido un cantazo entregar así los problemas, ha estado dispuesto a comprometerse por pasar un rato conmigo.”

Le explicó todo con detalle, pero a un tiempo con tacto para no afrentarlo. “Vamos a tener Extraordinario en este trabajo, así que voy a proponerle algo más.” Cuando el profesor les puso los deberes para el próximo día, le dijo:

-Si quieres te paso éstos también cuando los haga. Será extraño que hayas hecho perfectos los de hoy y éstos no – le dijo encarándolo, para permitir que el otro lo estudiara.

“Cuánto deseo que pudiera leerme.” Al final Stevens admitió:

-Tienes razón, Snape. Aceptaré tu ayuda.

“Bien… la semilla ha germinado.”

Al terminar la clase, salieron de ella juntos por primera vez, y fueron hasta su casa a dejar las mochilas para ir a almorzar, después cada uno se marchó por su lado. Sev hizo los problemas en el descanso tras el almuerzo, e inspirado por la estratagema de Lauren de transmitir confidencialidad, los metió en un sobre sin remite ni destinatario, que dejó en la cama de Stevens, cerrando las cortinas para que los otros no pudieran verlo.

“Ya que Lauren me ha comunicado que los serpientes no sospechan nada porque los evite, eso haré a partir de ahora, evitarlos al máximo. Ya no los esperaré para ir ni venir de clases, y en la Sala Común me quedaré siempre en mi rincón. Sólo mantendré mi sitio en el Comedor, pues eso sí que sería una señal clara de que estoy cortando toda relación. Así regaré el pequeño germen.”

Ese mismo miércoles, hizo como la primera vez que intentó acercarse a Stevens. Esperó que nadie más los viera y se unió a él para llegar juntos a clase, esta vez su compañero no lo rechazó. “La planta arraiga.” Le dijo:

-Gracias por los deberes, Snape. Se me da muy mal la asignatura pero me parece importante, y ahora, por fin, estoy pillándole el truco.

“No ha mencionado el secreto con que le he pasado los deberes, no es necesario.” Cuando entraron en clase, Sev se aventuró un poco más.

-¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

El otro lo estudió de nuevo.

-Así seguimos… - lo animó Sev.

-Claro – le dijo al fin – Si a ti no te molesta perder el tiempo con un torpe como yo…

“Tengo la respuesta perfecta para eso.”

-Al contrario, me ayuda, explicando lo comprendo mejor.

Se sentaron ambos en la segunda fila de bancos. A partir de entonces y durante algunas semanas siguieron haciendo lo mismo, ir y volver juntos de clase de Aritmancia, sentarse y hacer los ejercicios. Sev le pasaba los deberes a escondidas y hablaban de las otras asignaturas o de cualquier otra cosa sin importancia cuando coincidían solos en el dormitorio. “La plantita está creciendo.”

Por su parte, Lily había comenzado a insistir en su idea de la cita doble para su cumpleaños. Sev tuvo sus dudas. “Ahora tengo la válvula de seguridad de Lauren pero no quiero forzar la situación. Estoy en el período que la propia Lily vaticinó, entre dos aguas, sin separarme totalmente de los malos y acercándome subrepticiamente a los buenos, cualquier paso en falso puede acarrearme problemas.

Ya había decidido arriesgarme a pasar juntos alguna noche próxima a su cumpleaños, pues sé que para ella es muy importante y tampoco quiero pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos. Pero al mismo tiempo, el ritual druida es esencial. No puedo estar seguro de transmitirle mi talento, pues al no haber vuelto a hablar con Ariel no sé si ha notado algún cambio y yo mismo no he sentido nada nuevo, pero al menos adquirirían los tres la magia del Bosque.

No sólo me está sirviendo para predecir el tiempo y mejorar en Transformaciones cuando está implicado algún elemento natural. También he avanzado mucho en Herbología, sintiendo una intuición para manejar los vegetales similar a la adquirida en la preparación de pócimas.

Y aparte de todo eso, me atrae sobremanera tener por fin un encuentro cara a cara con el lobo. No lo leeré, pues la confianza casi ciega de Lauren me inspira a que sólo se debe leer sin permiso a los enemigos, o a los aliados en situaciones de emergencia. Pero al menos podremos tener una charla, la oportunidad de agradecerle en persona lo que está haciendo por nosotros, asegurándome de que su lealtad sigue firme.

Pero no puedo arriesgarme a ambas cosas, la noche con Lily o el encuentro el día de la salida a Hogsmeade, pues tras cualquiera de ellos debo sondear en casa lo que siguen pensando los serpientes. Se lo explicaré todo y la dejaré elegir a ella. Al fin y al cabo, es su cumpleaños.”

Lily había esperado la respuesta de Sev a su propuesta antes de comunicársela a Remus o Cecile. También le costó decidirse. Renunciar a una noche con él, con lo maravillosa que había sido la última… Además, si hacían la salida al Bosque apenas podrían charlar o estar a solas, y sería corta, pues él le decía que no deberían faltar al desayuno ni al almuerzo.

Pero, por otra parte, quería experimentar a toda costa el ritual conjunto con Sev, saber en profundidad lo que sentía por ella. También pensó en sus amigos y en que saldrían beneficiados de la magia del Bosque y tal vez la de los talentos de ambos, y esto les daría mayor poder a los cuatro, aparte de su idea inicial de que Cecile y Remus tuvieran la oportunidad de acercarse.

Y como era generosa y no quería perder la ocasión de corresponder a la ayuda que le estaban prestando desinteresadamente, se decantó por hacer el ritual, explicando las razones de su decisión a Sev, para que no se sintiera dejado de lado por renunciar a una noche con él.

“Lo comprendo a la perfección,” pensó él y así se lo comunicó. “Si queremos mantener las alianzas, debemos cultivarlas, aunque tengamos que hacer sacrificios. Le dejo el libro del horóscopo celta en el escondite de la Biblioteca, ya sabe que no deben mirar las anotaciones, para que puedan estudiar los ritos y prepararse para realizarlos, explicándoles las experiencias que he vivido en una carta para los tres y advirtiéndoles de que tengan mucho cuidado en cómo piden las cosas, pues puede resultar todo lo contrario a lo que esperan.

La magia realmente funciona, tras pedir ayuda al Universo para salir del embrollo, ha aparecido Lauren y estoy haciendo avances con Stevens. Yo nunca había creído en esas bobadas de un poder superior, pero tal vez…”

Así que se pusieron de acuerdo en que eso sería lo que harían el día posterior al cumpleaños de Lily, sábado treinta y uno de enero, visita a Hogsmeade, luna nueva.

Ahora faltaba que Lily se lo propusiera a los otros dos Gryffindor. Temiendo que fuera Remus quien pusiera más reticencias, se lo dijo primero a él y no estuvo desacertada. El lobito no encontraba excusa para no ir a Hogsmeade con los otros, pues nunca faltaban. Si hubiera estado cerca de la luna llena, podría haberlo puesto como pretexto.

Pero por otra parte le atraía mucho el ritual y conocer por fin a Snape en persona, pues todavía quería pedirle mil disculpas por haber estado a punto de matarlo y agradecerle la confianza que le estaba demostrando, así que decidió que sí. Pero todavía le quedaba un pequeño recelo.

-¿Y no estaré de sujetavelas?

Lily se había abstenido de mencionarle a Cecile hasta que lo viera convencido, y ahora era el momento.

-Voy a proponérselo también a Cecile, así estaremos juntos los cuatro aliados.

“Cecile…” pensó Remus con ternura. “Cómo me gusta esa chica. Y creo que yo también a ella, porque últimamente intenta acercarse a mí y yo la evito, no puedo permitírmelo. Sería tan agradable pasar un rato juntos…”

Lily lo sintió debatirse y comprendió que el sentimiento entre ambos era mutuo. Debía alentarlo con sutileza, para que se diera una oportunidad. Le dijo de un modo casual:

-Voy a invitarla de todos modos, no querrás dejarla de sujetavelas a ella.

Remus todavía dudó. “Estaremos los cuatro, no tiene por qué darse una situación comprometida. Además, será poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que Snape quiere charlar conmigo, y las chicas también andarán por su lado.”

-Vale, me apunto.

“¡Bieeen! Ahora a por Cecile.” Que, por supuesto, estuvo encantadísima por tres buenas razones. Librarse de ir a Hogsmeade con las otras chismosas, conocer en persona a esa joya de chico que le había regalado flores por primera vez, y la más importante, estar por fin un rato con Remus, que no le hacía caso y ya iba sospechando por qué. Siempre se ponía malo cuando había luna llena.

Tres días antes del encuentro, cuando ya lo tenían todo planeado, Sev supo que el sábado iba a haber ventisca. “Todo al garete, yo puedo desaparecer, pero los Gryffindor… Si tanto el cuarteto como las compañeras de Lily y Cecile se quedan en el castillo, no podrán separarse de ellos.

¿Qué hago? ¿Lo cancelo por mi cuenta? No, me mantengo firme en mi decisión de consultar con ella todo lo que le concierne. Tal vez se les ocurra alguna buena excusa, aunque lo dudo. En la carta de esta noche le comunicaré las noticias y les pediré que dejen a mi criterio la valoración de los pretextos que se les ocurran.”

Lily lo consultó con Remus y Cecile. El lobito no tuvo problema. “Al contrario, en caso de mal tiempo, siempre vamos igualmente a Hogsmeade, utilizando el pasadizo que da al sótano de Honeydukes y la capa de James. Mejor todavía, así puedo ponerles el pretexto de que no cabemos los cuatro bajo la capa, aunque no voy a contarle a Lily todo esto.” Simplemente la tranquilizó diciéndole que por él no se echaran atrás.

Así que ahora quienes lo tenían peor eran las chicas. Pero a Cecile, que estaba muy motivada, enseguida se le ocurrió una idea.

-Cuando las otras se despierten el sábado, nos hacemos las dormidas. Salimos del castillo mientras estén desayunando, dejando las cortinas selladas con el hechizo por si vuelven, que crean que todavía estamos en la cama y no puedan abrirlas. Luego volvemos mientras están almorzando y vamos a la enfermería para tener una coartada, que nos habíamos puesto malas. Poppy nos dará algo y llegaremos tarde a almorzar, tosiendo un poco, como si todavía no nos hubiera hecho efecto.

A Lily le pareció que Sev no lo consideraría un gran pretexto, pero no se les ocurrió nada mejor. “En efecto, me parece peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo, las chicas Gryffindor son un mal menor. Remus y yo estaremos en el desayuno y desde el principio del almuerzo, el terceto no volverá hasta la tarde, cuando Lily y Cecile ya hayan revelado su coartada, así que no tienen por qué relacionar la ausencia de los cuatro del castillo y de Hogsmeade. Daré mi visto bueno.

Lo haré con una carta extra el treinta de enero, día que no me toca, pero es el cumpleaños de Lily y ya la avisé de que le dejaría un regalo en el escondite.”

Pasó todo el mes pensando qué hacerle. “Algo que pueda llevar con ella siempre, pero no visible.” Recordó la ilusión que le hizo el anillito de su pelo y trenzó una cadenita con sus cabellos, cuidadosamente lavados previamente. “Está consiguiendo que deje de ser un guarro.”

Después intentó diseñar en su mente un adorno que engarzarle. “Debe ser algo natural, para que me salga perfecto. ¿Una piedra, una hoja como el prendedor, o una flor con sus colores como a Cecile? Pensaré en todo a la vez, a ver qué me sale.”

Convocó y obtuvo un pedazo de mineral, semiesférico y perfectamente pulido, del tamaño de la yema del pulgar y ya agujereado para pasar la cadena. Era del negro más profundo, pero hermosamente veteado de verde, plata, rojo, oro. “Wooow…”

Cuando Lily lo encontró en un paquetito junto al libro de endemismos pensó que Sev era todo un artista. Pero cuando leyó la carta que lo acompañaba en la que le explicaba cómo lo había obtenido se sorprendió todavía más, pues la magia se había conjurado para combinar todas sus ideas en un solo objeto, inspirado en la naturaleza pero posiblemente único en el mundo, pues había pasado a través del filtro de la mente humana.

Y tuvo todavía más motivación para realizar el ritual, pues estaba claro que Sev había adquirido con el mismo un tipo de magia realmente poderosa.


	26. Afinidad

Llegó por fin el sábado, y en efecto, había una fuerte ventisca. Habían quedado en la linde del Bosque junto al Lago, al inicio del camino por donde Sev y Lily se adentraron aquella tarde de finales de septiembre, desde donde ya no se veía el castillo.

Las chicas llegaron las primeras, pues acudieron mientras los otros desayunaban, y a pesar del _Impervius_ y el hechizo calefactor - que Remus había descubierto aquella noche que Lily se lo mostró que funcionaba no sólo como un desilusionador, sino también como el paraguas, acompañando al brujo que lo conjurara - acabaron con las capas mojadas, por lo que se dedicaron a intentar secarlas mientras esperaban a los chicos.

Poco después llegó Sev, que había desayunado a toda prisa para pasar por las cocinas y salir del castillo antes de que se acumulara el gentío que acudiría a Hogsmeade.

Al conjurar el _Impervius_ para evitar mojarse descubrió asombrado un nuevo poder. “No sólo los copos de nieve no me alcanzan, sino que he dejado de sentir el fuerte viento, como si en torno a mí se hubiera creado un oasis de calma. Puedo dominar, hasta cierto punto, los elementos.”

Así que salió corriendo. “Las chicas deben llevar un rato esperando sufriendo la ventisca.” Cuando alcanzó a verlas de lejos, ya observó que estaban intentando secarse las capas con las varitas y en cuanto llegó hasta allí, sin siquiera saludarlas, conjuró el hechizo paraguas sobre ellas, que inmediatamente sintieron su efecto.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso, Sev? – fue el saludo de Lily.

-Tomad, no habéis desayunado – fue el de él, sacándose de los bolsillos de la capa numerosas viandas, que puso en las manos de ambas – Luego os lo explico, voy por Lupin – Y regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos.

Cecile no dijo nada de lo asombrada que estaba. Al fin habló a Lily:

-Ha conjurado la ventisca… y nos ha traído el desayuno… ¿Siempre es así?

Lily asintió, sonriendo.

-Ahora comprendo que estés colada por él. Qué suerte tienes, Lily, un tesoro.

-Ya…

Mientras tanto, Sev se desilusionó a una distancia prudencial del castillo. Tuvo que esperar un rato, pues Remus se quedó con los otros tres hasta que se marcharon por el pasadizo al pueblo. Vio salir a la poca gente que acudió a Hogsmeade aquel día y poco después al lobo, corriendo para no mojarse.

Como ya no había nadie más a la vista, avanzó a su encuentro a buen paso, encontrándose ambos a la orilla del Lago. Remus ya le tendía la mano a pesar de estar casi empapado, pero Sev sólo le dijo:

-Espera – y conjuró el hechizo para él.

-¿Qué has hecho, Snape?

-Vamos, si sale alguien más puede vernos, te lo cuento de camino.

Y precediéndolo echaron a andar en absoluta calma, sin que los alcanzaran el viento ni la nieve, mientras le explicaba lo que acababa de descubrir.

Llegaron donde estaban las chicas, que ya estaban secas y habían desayunado, y se dedicaron por fin a los saludos. Lily y Sev se dieron un escueto beso en los labios, mientras Cecile se lanzaba a darle uno a Remus en la mejilla, a lo que él no fue capaz de corresponder, azorado. Sev le tendió la mano, repitiendo el apretón cálido y firme de aquella noche, y luego hizo otro tanto con Cecile, pero ésta, a un tiempo, se acercó también a besarlo, a lo que él correspondió.

Ambos le dijeron que estaban encantados de conocerlo por fin en persona. “Me siento invadido por una profunda calidez y agradecimiento, esto es la amistad. Ojalá hubiera sido Gryffindor.”

-Vamos a secar a Lupin entre todos – les propuso.

Lo hicieron, mientras explicaba también a las chicas cómo había conjurado la ventisca, y con más detalle, todo lo que había conseguido desde que realizó el ritual.

-Espero que cuando lo hagáis también os salga, pero si no es así, buscaremos vuestro árbol y volveremos en vuestro cumpleaños o en el equinoccio, que toca un roble y abundan en el Bosque.

Se pusieron en camino, había un buen trecho hasta el abeto y en parte era bastante accidentado. A Sev y Remus les acuciaba hablar, así que dejaron que las chicas los precedieran por el camino, guardándoles las espaldas.

-Supongo que te habrás preguntado muchas veces por qué me he puesto de vuestra parte cuando antes me dedicaba a acosarte con los otros – comenzó Lupin.

-No es necesario que te expliques, Lily ya me lo ha contado todo – intentó Sev no ponerlo en un aprieto.

-Lo sé, pero necesito decírtelo en persona. Lo que pasó en la Casa de los Gritos fue para mí la peor experiencia de mi vida, exceptuando cuando Greyback me atacó de pequeño. Estar a punto de matarte… - se le quebró la voz.

Sev se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirarlo. “Le dejo tiempo para que se desahogue o se calme, pero no impediré que continúe, pues por mi propia experiencia con Lily, he aprendido lo curativo que es pedir perdón.” Lo sintió respirar hondo, intentando dominarse.

-Soy una bestia peligrosa – continuó al fin – Jamás podré expresarte hasta qué punto me arrepiento de aquello. Hasta se me pasó por la cabeza quitarme de en medio.

“Buaaah… y yo considerándolo mi enemigo.”

-No fue culpa tuya, fue Black quien me llevó hasta allí sabiendo que te habías transformado. Imagino que Lily te lo habrá contado.

-Sí, claro, pero aun así… Y me siento fatal cada vez que quieren acosarte, llevo desde entonces intentando evitarlo, pero debo seguir mostrándome leal a ellos. A su modo, han hecho mucho por mí, y además, si no les parara los pies, estarían hostigándote continuamente.

“Ahora soy yo quien estoy tan arrepentido, por no haberle hecho caso a Lily desde el principio, confiando en él.”

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, sin duda te debo que no me hayan molestado en todo el curso. No sé cómo lo consigues ni necesito saberlo, comprendo que debas una doble lealtad.

-Gracias, Snape, por tu confianza a pesar de todo. Me alivia mucho que lo entiendas, pero cada vez estoy más convencido de que si debiera elegir, los dejaría – hizo una pausa – Extrema las precauciones en los días previos y posteriores a la luna llena, pues ahí no estoy en plena forma.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, lobo, gracias por el aviso.

“Buf… me ha salido sin pensar el apodo que he usado tantas veces despectivamente.” Pero lo dijo de forma tan natural y amigable que Lupin entendió que él siempre lo llamaba así, pero ahora le daba un significado afectuoso, y en cierto modo lo hizo reconciliarse con su condición.

Le salió una sincera sonrisa y se giró hacia Snape, que lo miraba de reojo por si se había molestado, y al cruzarse sus ojos también le sonrió.

-Supongo que lo merezco por haberte llamado Quejicus tantas veces.

Sev desvió la vista y puso los ojos en blanco.

-De tu parte ya está olvidado. Y además, a estas alturas ya me resbala.

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio, pero Remus tenía otra cuestión que lo acuciaba, la situación de Snape con los serpientes, pues Lily no le contaba nada sobre el asunto. Decidió abordarlo con tacto.

-No me respondas si no quieres, pero… ¿qué tal por tu casa?

“Decidí no presionarlo ni sacarle información en absoluto, pero me parece lógico que él quiera saber, ya que le pedí a Lily que no comentara nada sobre el tema. Mejor, así se lo contaré a mi manera.”

-Creo que van a intentar captarme próximamente, no van a esperar a que acabe el colegio. Pero, por supuesto, no pienso unirme. He encontrado un aliado que me aconseja lo que debo hacer, no puedo desvincularme todavía por completo, y al mismo tiempo busco otras alianzas. Un verdadero embrollo.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Dumbledore?

-¿Dumbledore? – lo encaró - ¿Con el caso que me hizo cuando os denuncié el año pasado? Además, no quiero que me lea, estoy en ello también. Lo dejo como último recurso.

Lupin no insistió, y decidió seguir guardando el Mapa y retrasando al máximo la confección del nuevo hasta que Snape saliera de su embrollo.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Bastante estás haciendo ya, espero poder corresponderte algún día.

Mientras tanto las chicas hablaban también de sus cosas… de ellos.

Llegaron al punto donde debían salir del camino y adentrarse en el Bosque. Fue Sev quien encabezó la marcha, pues sólo él conocía la ruta, con Lily detrás de él, para ayudarla cuando lo necesitara.

A Remus le tocó hacer otro tanto con Cecile, que se sentía en la gloria cada vez que le tomaba la mano para ayudarla a no resbalar o tropezar, que fueron muchas veces, pues el suelo estaba mojado y a trechos cubierto de nieve.

Lily y Sev aprovecharon para hablar de sus cosas, llevaban tres semanas sin hacerlo y no sabían cuándo volverían a tener oportunidad. Cuando ya llevaban un rato con temas menos trascendentes, ella le dijo en un tono más bajo, para que los otros no la oyeran.

-Sev, he estado intentando lo que me aconsejaste y creo que no me sale – tímida y preocupada - No te lo he contado en las cartas porque me da apuro escribir sobre eso.

Él le tomó la mano más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Tú misma me dijiste que no había prisa. Pues eso, no tengas prisa, ya lo intentaremos juntos como te prometí. ¿Te gusta cuando lo haces?

-Sí…

-¿Has probado de varias formas?

-Sí…

-¿Y hay alguna que te guste más?

-Sí…

-Bueno, entonces cuando quedemos me lo explicas, nos lo tomaremos con calma, y estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos aunque nos cueste un poco. ¿Vale?

-Vale...

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Sí, Sev.

-Yo también.

Y siguieron conversando de otros temas. Mientras tanto, Remus y Cecile hablaban a ratos, siempre era ella quien iniciaba la conversación y le tomaba con más fuerza la mano. Remus se debatía, le encantaba su contacto y su charla, conectaban, pero a un tiempo no quería alentarla, por eso no cruzaba su mirada con ella cuando se volvía a ayudarla ni sacaba un nuevo tema cuando alguno se agotaba.

Llegaron al abeto centenario. Sev derritió la nieve con las manos ante él con el hechizo calefactor y secó el suelo. Los otros lo miraban asombrados.

-¿Comenzamos por ti, Lily?

-Vale.

-Yo, la primera vez medité sólo mirándolo, pero ahí no noté nada. Fue cuando lo repetí descalzo y abrazándolo cuando sentí la magia. Así que hazlo como quieras.

Lily pensó que tenían poco tiempo y eran cuatro, así que decidió ir directa al grano. Se acercó hasta el espacio seco y se quitó los zapatos. Mientras tanto, los otros se alejaron un trecho para dejarla a sus anchas y guardaron silencio. Ella se abrazó al árbol descalza, con la mejilla pegada a él, y comenzó a invocar la petición que llevaba preparada.

“Universo, concédeme tu favor, sólo quiero pedirte que libres a Sev de su aparente destino fatal, que lo ayudes a no caer en el abismo al que se ha asomado.”

A la tercera frase comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo y el calor, en las plantas de los pies, las palmas de las manos y la mejilla y pronto la sensación se extendió a todo su cuerpo desde esos puntos.

“Él ha jurado combatir el Mal con su propia vida, eso debería bastar para que lo acojas en tu seno y lo ayudes en su tarea. Que no sea necesario que efectivamente dé su vida para conseguir su objetivo, sino que las cosas salgan bien si sabe encontrar la manera de luchar contra el enemigo de todos, que seguro lo hace, pues por su posición y su talento es el más adecuado para ello.

A cambio te prometo estar siempre a su lado pase lo que pase, deba estar en este bando o aparentemente en el contrario, nunca abandonarlo, ser su sostén, su refugio seguro. Eso seré para él, le daré la fuerza necesaria para estar motivado y conseguirlo.

Gracias, Universo, por todos tus dones y por escucharme.” Cuando terminó, todavía se quedó otro minuto sintiendo la magia colmarla, pero recordó a los demás y se separó, poniéndose de nuevo los zapatos. Aun así, la sensación no desapareció por completo hasta un rato después.

-¡Ya está! – les avisó.

-¿Ha resultado? – preguntó Sev, acercándose.

-Sí… me ha invadido por completo, todavía la siento.

Ambos se miraron, traspasados.

-Ahora mismo lo probaremos.

Se giró hacia los otros, que estaban más lejos.

-¡A Lily le ha salido! ¿Quién viene ahora?

Remus empujó a Cecile levemente por el hombro.

-Ve tú.

Ella lo miró y volvió a ver su alma.

Cecile imitó a Lily, hizo su propia invocación y también sintió la magia. Mientras tanto, alejados, Sev retiró a Lily el _Impervius_ y le pidió que lo hiciera ella misma. Le salió.

-¡Funciona!

-Shhh… - dijo Sev, con mirada ilusionada – No molestemos a Cecile.

Luego fue el turno de Remus y mientras tanto probaron si había resultado con Cecile. También lo había logrado.

-Lo que os decía, no tiene nada que ver el árbol ni el cumpleaños. Pura superstición, la magia está presente para todos.

Cuando Remus acabó también probó, y lo mismo. Los cuatro, formando un círculo, se miraban ilusionados. Lily preguntó:

-Sev, ¿nos queda tiempo?

-Sí, habéis sido muy rápidos.

-Entonces hazlo tú solo otra vez ya que estás aquí, quizá lo incrementes.

-Yo puedo volver cuando quiera, ahora que ya sabemos que la fecha no importa. Vamos a hacer los conjuntos.

-¡Sí!

La tomó de la mano, y al llegar al abeto le dijo:

-Prueba a secar el suelo sin la varita, sólo con las manos – mientras se quitaba las botas.

Lily lo hizo.

-Magia sin varita…

-Claro, como de pequeños, y como los druidas…

Se descalzaron y ambos lo abrazaron, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados, mirándose a los ojos. Meditaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sintieron el calor y el hormigueo también a través de su piel, y Lily, además, en el colgante que Sev le había hecho, y al mismo tiempo los invadió el sentimiento del otro. Profundo amor, complicidad, deseo, temor, querer estar juntos para siempre… Se miraban, totalmente traspasados por la emoción. Ella rompió el silencio.

-Sev… es increíble, tenemos que hacerlo también con ellos.

-Claro… - pero no podía alejarse de esa sensación.

-Vamos, anda, así les correspondemos.

-Sí, sí…

Se separaron del árbol.

-¡Venid! – llamó Lily, mientras ambos secaban todo el espacio en torno al tronco.

Cecile y Remus se acercaron, Lily lideró, por si ellos no se atrevían a tocarse, y como Sev y ella ya lo habían hecho juntos, les propuso colocarse con las parejas alternas, Lily tocando a Remus y Cecile y Sev al otro lado.

Abarcaban el tronco por completo entrelazando los dedos, parecía hecho a medida para ellos. Se miraron por turnos, primero las dos chicas y los dos chicos, después Lily a Remus y Sev a Cecile.

Cada uno de ellos apreció el conjunto de los sentimientos de los demás hacia ellos: Lily, confianza, aprecio y cierto temor; Sev, profunda admiración, cariño e intenso temor; Cecile y Remus agradecimiento, admiración y cierta compasión.

Pero lo mejor fue que al mismo tiempo todos sintieron que eran un todo indisoluble, un grupo afín, dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás. Cuando consideró pasado suficiente tiempo, Lily siguió liderando.

-Vamos a cambiar.

E intercambió su lugar con Cecile, para que Remus y ella se sintieran también. Esta vez fijaron la mirada cada uno en su pareja. Se transmitieron profundo aprecio, afinidad, él sintió apoyo incondicional por parte de ella y ella reticencia a acercarse por parte de él, pero también duda sobre esa decisión. Esta vez fue Sev quien rompió la magia.

-Es mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Remus y yo debemos llegar puntuales y vosotras poco después. Intentad memorizarlo, para volver cuando queráis.

Se calzaron y volvieron sobre sus pasos por el trecho abrupto como antes, pero ahora iban en silencio. Lily y Sev no se soltaban de la mano, porque seguían sintiendo la magia del otro, y Cecile y Remus lo mismo cuando se tocaban.

Al llegar al camino lo hicieron por parejas. Sev y Lily delante, enlazados, Remus y Cecile detrás, mirándose a ratos. Todos en silencio, porque ya no les hacía falta hablar.


	27. Avances

La experiencia había resultado tan emocionante y reveladora y les había colmado de tal forma, que Lily y Sev no lamentaron haberse perdido esa noche juntos a la que habían renunciado.

También para Cecile y Remus resultó impactante confirmar lo que presentían que sentían el uno por el otro, lo que la animó a ella a no cejar en su empeño, pero haciéndolo con tacto y paciencia, y a él a no cerrarse en banda y darse una oportunidad.

Como ya habían comprobado, los tres iniciados habían adquirido cierta capacidad para dominar el mundo natural con y sin varita y se dedicaron a experimentarlo.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Los primeros en notarlo fueron Remus y Cecile, ambos habían adquirido mayor destreza en las asignaturas que mejor se les daban a Sev y Lily, que eran la mayoría. Se lo comunicaron a Sev, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que la magia también se transmitía de un brujo a otro.

De hecho, en la siguiente clase de Pociones, en la que ambos muchachos estuvieron todavía más pendientes el uno del otro que hasta entonces, el lobo, en un momento dado, interrogó a Sev con la mirada, al tiempo que le mostraba con una mano un cuentagotas con esencia de naranja y con la otra tres dedos.

Él se lo confirmó, porque ya había efectuado ese paso en la preparación de la pócima, eran tres y no cinco las gotas que había que añadir. “Ha adquirido mi talento, a ver si las chicas también.”

Al final de la clase fueron Remus y Sev los únicos felicitados por Slughorn. “Entonces es como pensaba, sólo se transmite la capacidad innata, pero no el conocimiento adquirido. Remus cursa Aritmancia y ya lo tiene, pero no tenía la destreza para aplicarlo. Ellas también tienen el talento ahora, pero deben estudiar para desarrollarlo. Además, hoy he sabido intuitivamente cómo preparar los ingredientes, la habilidad natural de Lily. Hoy me toca escribir, se lo explicaré todo.”

Continuaron comunicándose sus progresos, ahora se carteaban los cuatro. Lily y Cecile vieron aumentado su talento para la Aritmancia, Sev y Remus las ayudaban a adquirir el conocimiento, y en pocas semanas alcanzaron la excelencia de ellos.

“Ahora gozarán además de mis aptitudes para el Duelo, sólo deben practicarlas para desarrollarlas, y Remus posee el conocimiento, puede enseñar a las chicas. Les mostraría mi escondite del Bosque, pero una nueva salida con ellos me parece arriesgada. Remus debe conocer la foresta tan bien como yo, de hecho me contó que volvería a reconocer la ruta hasta el abeto. Les dejaré un plano y una descripción detallada de cómo llegar al pequeño claro oculto en el libro de endemismos, proponiéndoles que practiquen Defensa juntos.

Así me aligero de la carga de tener que enseñar yo solo a Lily, lo que nos dejará más tiempo para otras actividades más amenas cuando volvamos a encontrarnos… que será pronto. Ya le pedí a Lauren que leyera a los serpientes inmediatamente después de mi ausencia en Hogsmeade y el castillo y me confirmó que no sospechan nada.”

En esa misma sesión probó a leer a Lauren sin varita. “Al fin y al cabo, la mente humana también es un elemento natural.” Y lo consiguió sin ningún esfuerzo a la primera, ella se asombró sobremanera. Todavía no habían comenzado con la Proyección y él quiso intentarlo, contándole mentalmente lo ocurrido el día de la ventisca, sin mencionar, por supuesto, de qué personas se trataba. Ella le explicó sucintamente cómo debía hacerlo, pero no lo consiguió.

“Claro, la magia del Bosque también proporciona el talento, no el conocimiento, como le pasó a Ariel cuando no pudo predecir el tiempo como yo. Si he avanzado en Transformaciones y en controlar los elementos casi de inmediato es porque llevo años adquiriendo destreza en esas cuestiones, y el Bosque me ha proporcionado el talento para explotarlas.”

Así que explicó de palabra a Lauren la magia descubierta y su expresión acompañó sus palabras:

-Severus… ¿nunca dejarás de sorprenderme?

“Deseo hacerla partícipe al instante de la Magia Druida, por fin una forma a la altura de corresponderle. Como no estoy seguro de que no influyan los astros - con los Gryffindor lo hicimos en novilunio - ni el día del cumpleaños, no quiero precipitarme. En poco más de una semana hay luna llena, pero en ese caso deberíamos ir de noche para que la luna esté en el cielo. No sé si seré capaz de orientarme, aunque sospecho que sí, pero el cuarteto, incluido Remus transformado, andarán de correrías. La siguiente luna nueva, más propicia por tratarse de un comienzo, todavía queda a un mes de distancia.”

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le preguntó él.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para hacerme otro regalo? Ya sabes sobradamente que no es necesario.

“Este comentario ya me da una pista de que falta poco.”

-Tú dímelo. Y sí que es para hacerte un regalo, pero no las fruslerías que te he dado hasta ahora, sino algo que aumentará tu poder.

-¿Te refieres a hacer el ritual?

Severus asintió, en los ojos de ella apareció asombro e ilusión, que desapareció enseguida.

-Sería muy arriesgado ir juntos, podrían vernos.

-No te preocupes, lo planearemos bien, si me salió con los Gryffindor no creo que tengamos mayor problema.

Ella se debatía.

-Ánimo, Lauren, si es necesario lo haremos de noche, creo saber orientarme. Piénsalo mientras voy por el libro para ver cuál es tu árbol sagrado.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio a buscar el libro del horóscopo celta. “Una excusa para dejarla sola, pues sé que el árbol no importa, y así le dejo leer la parte de los rituales, por si todavía no se convence.”

Volvió a sentarse frente a ella, ofreciéndole el libro abierto. La dejó leer en silencio. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a llevarle bastante tiempo le preguntó:

-¿Me lo dejas para acabarlo?

“Buf… las páginas anotadas…”

-Es mejor que no, lo tengo anotado con información muy personal.

-Claro… comprendo…

-Seguiré trayéndolo cuando quedemos para que lo leas completo, pero si te interesa dime ya tu fecha, para ir preparando el plan por si te decides.

-Claro que me interesa… El veinte de febrero. Cae viernes.

“Perfecto. Seguramente nos dé tiempo a ir tras las clases, aunque la luna decreciente no estará en el cielo por la tarde. Tampoco lo estaba en mi cumpleaños, pero era mi árbol.” Así que ante la duda, la dejó escoger.

-¿Prefieres ir después de clases o de madrugada, cuando la luna está en el cielo?

-Nací a medianoche, entre el diecinueve y el veinte. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

“No lo sé, el libro no es tan específico. Yo mismo no conozco el momento del día en que nací ni se lo pregunté a Lily.”

-No puedo decírtelo, elige tú misma.

-Nunca he estado en el Bosque de noche…

-De acuerdo, haremos el intento, y si no nos sale volvemos la tarde del veinte.

“No se lo digo, pero pienso ir una noche solo, para ver si puedo orientarme hasta el abeto.”

-Déjame buscar tu árbol.

Hojeó el libro hasta encontrar su página, que le devolvió sin mirar. Sólo alcanzó a ver el título. “El Pino. Del 19 al 29 de febrero y del 24 de agosto al 2 de septiembre. La Organización. Otra conífera, la madera de mi varita.” Dejó que ella lo leyera en silencio. Él ya no necesitaba saber más, pero ella comenzó a comentarle.

-La Organización… me pega, me pega, soy una magnífica organizadora. Mi árbol está emparentado con el tuyo. Hay muchos pinos en el Bosque – lo miró.

Severus asintió.

-Pero si a vosotros os salió en el abeto, prefiero hacerlo allí, así no tenemos que buscar un pino poderoso.

Ella leyó la información del árbol.

-Dice que es símbolo de la potencia vital, interesante… Es cierto que soy una persona muy vital.

Llegó a las características personales.

-Ya entiendo que no quieras que lea las tuyas… – le sonrió de manera encantadora y él le correspondió.

Sin embargo, ella sí que le comentó las suyas.

-Vaya, claro que me encanta la compañía agradable, como la tuya, pero es tan escasa… No soy narcisista en absoluto.

-¿Qué es narcisista?

-Narcisista es quien se regodea en sus propias cualidades.

-Vaya…

-Sofisticada y natural, también. Intento hacer mi vida muy confortable, eso no es muy cierto, mi vida es confortable y no me agrada en absoluto, preferiría que no fuera así. Activa y vital, en la diana. También me considero robusta y resistente, sobre todo de mente. Por supuesto que me gusta lo natural, por eso me interesa tanto el ritual… ¿Soy buena compañía?

-La mejor.

Ella le sonrió nostálgica.

-Pero no tengo muchos amigos, qué gran verdad… Me enamoro fácilmente pero mis relaciones no suelen durar hasta que encuentro mi pareja ideal… - se rio de sí misma.

“Que seguramente, considera que soy yo.”

-Si todo me va bien, puedo ser muy positiva y tener un gran sentido del humor, cierto, cierto – continuó Lauren - Muy organizada, eso ya lo he dicho. Soy fiable, totalmente, puedes estar seguro – lo miró con gravedad.

-Lo sé, Lauren.

-Adaptable, y tiendo a ser práctica en todos los aspectos de mi vida, acertado también. En general, gozo de una salud férrea, también cierto. Los invernales tienden a buscar el equilibrio en su trabajo, eso no lo hice hasta el pasado año, pero ahora sí. Éxito como política, abogada o empresaria, pero no soporto el fracaso, vaya, vaya… Buaaah… atina casi todo.

-Sí, también a mí.

-¿Hay más? ¿Puedo girar la página?

-La siguiente es el próximo árbol, ya no te toca, pero puedes mirar si quieres.

-No es necesario – le devolvió el libro – Dime sólo una cosa… si quieres. ¿Cuál es tu característica principal?

“Eso sí que puedo decírselo, lo sabe de sobra.”

-El misterio.

Su rostro, de ojos muy abiertos y amplia sonrisa, tomó una expresión de profunda revelación.

-Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera…

Sev le sonrió abiertamente. Buscó su página y le comentó también sus características, no todas, las menos comprometidas.

-Es genial, nos acierta casi todo… Quiero, quiero hacerlo, Severus. Nos escaparemos…

Ambos se sonreían ilusionados, ella por la perspectiva del ritual y porque él se le había confiado, él por poder complacerla y corresponder… por fin.

Esperó a hacer la exploración hasta la semana siguiente, una noche que sabía habría nubes y claros, a tres días de la luna llena. “En la espesura apenas me proporcionará luz, pero me servirá para orientarme si me pierdo. En ese caso me bastará con dirigirme hacia el norte hasta llegar a la orilla del Lago.”

Selló las cortinas de su cama de dosel cuando todos dormían y salió del castillo por un pasadizo que daba a la parte trasera de los invernaderos. Se adentró en el Bosque y recorrió la ruta hasta el abeto. “Es la quinta o sexta vez que lo hago, por lo que ya tengo el conocimiento adquirido.”

No dudó en ningún momento del camino de ida o vuelta. “Lo que me confirma lo que ya sospechaba, he adquirido el talento natural de orientarme en el Bosque como un animal, y tal vez no se deba sólo a la magia del mismo, sino también a las cualidades transmitidas por Remus. Ya que estoy aquí, repetiré el ritual, con nuevos propósitos.”

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el castillo. “Ha resultado tan mágico hacerlo de noche... Temo dar pie a Lauren a avanzar en una dirección que no deseo, tendré que guiarla en la oscuridad y tomarla de la mano… Incluso me da miedo verme tentado yo mismo, debo tener un encuentro con Lily antes de hacerlo. Ella nunca me lo propone, espera paciente.

Hay que dejar pasar la luna llena, por Remus. Es este domingo y lo de Lauren será el jueves por la noche… Buf… no he debido dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos a solas, casi mes y medio. Cada vez me embrollo más.” Ya tenía escrita la carta que dejaría a Lily al día siguiente. “Añadiré en la postdata que intentemos vernos entre el lunes y el miércoles de la próxima semana.”

*********

Lily, mientras tanto… se había convertido en inseparable de Cecile. Ahora iban juntas a todas partes, y una tarde que su amiga fue a buscarla a la Biblioteca, donde ella estaba sola sentada en su eterno sitio con Sev, le dijo, cuando ya se levantaba para cambiarse:

-¿Te has fijado que tienes a Romeo justo enfrente?

Ella lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio cuatro bancos más allá sentado junto a las ventanas, escribiendo concentrado.

-Estoy segura de que lleva meses haciéndolo para verte desde lejos sin distraerte y tú ni te enteras. Una joya. No creo que le importe que nos quedemos las dos en vuestro sitio, así te doy coartada y podéis miraros.

Cecile se sentó a su lado y Lily pasó un ratito esperando a que Sev levantara la vista hacia ella. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, y cuando se descubrieron, ambos se miraron ilusionados, sonriendo, mientras Cecile no levantaba la vista de sus deberes en todo el tiempo. Pasaron un minuto adorándose, y Sev se forzó a volver al estudio para que ella también lo hiciera.

A partir de entonces lo repetían casi todas las tardes. Se comunicaban verbalmente a través de las cartas, y visualmente, de lejos y en silencio, con las miradas. Pronto ajustaron el ritmo y conseguían coincidir cada cuarto de hora, dedicándose un largo minuto y volviendo a sumergirse en su trabajo, sintiendo que seguían estudiando juntos… _como siempre_.

*********

Al lunes siguiente de la salida nocturna de Sev, se produjo un nuevo avance en clase de Aritmancia. “Ya llevo más de un mes sentándome en clase con Stevens y pasándole los deberes a escondidas. Él no me comenta nada del subterfugio, sólo me expresa su agradecimiento escuetamente, y su supuesto club de Duelo no ha vuelto a ausentarse del Comedor los fines de semana por si los he descubierto. Podría leerlo, pero los valores de Lauren me inspiran a no hacerlo con los aliados.

Si no se decide a hablarme hoy, debería hacerlo yo, poner más de mi parte, les estoy fastidiando y la fecha de salida a Hogsmeade se aproxima de nuevo, cada día estoy más tenso, esperando que cualquier desayuno me llegue la carta, que deberé devolver y destapar mis verdaderas convicciones sin tenerlos todavía de mi parte.”

Esa mañana terminaron los deberes rápidamente, pues Stevens, gracias a las detalladas explicaciones de Sev, ya le había pillado el tranquillo a la asignatura, y esta vez, en lugar de ponerse a mirar la siguiente lección que les tocaba como hacía siempre, cerró el libro y lo encaró.

“¡Sí!”

-¿Necesitas Defensa para tus TIMOs? – le preguntó su compañero.

“Ha dicho Defensa como yo y Ariel, y no DCAO.”

-Sí. Al menos un Supera, pero quizá un Extraordinario. Todavía no he decidido que EXTASIS cursaré.

-Entiendo… Pero supongo que tú no tendrás problema alguno con la materia, a pesar de la pésima educación que nos dan, has aprendido por tu cuenta.

“Mis palabras, me está tanteando. Quizá comienza a brotar una flor, debo hacerla cuajar, ser sincero.”

-Sí, llevo años haciéndolo.

-¿También Magia Oscura?

“Buf… va directo al grano, pregunta peliaguda, de ella depende que la helada no arruine la flor. Voy a responderle la verdad, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no lo sabe ya?” Sacó la varita y conjuró un _Muffliato_.

-He realizado un hechizo para que no nos oigan. Sí, también Magia Oscura.

-Entiendo… Hay que conocer al enemigo, o en tu caso, al futuro aliado.

“Me está preguntando, a su manera de serpiente, de qué bando estoy.”

-No me haré Mortífago – le dijo gravemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

El otro lo estudió antes de continuar.

-Pues no es eso lo que parece por las relaciones que tienes.

-Estoy intentando desvincularme, pero no puedo hacerlo de golpe, porque me enteré de que van a intentar captarme dentro de poco, y si se lo huelen pueden chantajearme haciendo daño a cierta persona.

Stevens lo estudió, ceñudo, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. Por fin habló:

-Supongo entonces que es por eso que estás intentando acercarte a mí, para no quedarte solo cuando descubras tu tapadera.

“Uf… me ha creído y ha dado en el clavo.”

-Sí, estás en lo cierto. Pero no es sólo por eso, los que parecen mis amigos en casa en realidad no lo son, también quiero crear vínculos con buena gente como tú.

-Un poco tarde quizá, ¿no te parece? Si es cierto lo que me cuentas, has esperado a verte contra las cuerdas para cambiar de bando.

“No podía esperar que no me lo recriminara ni que siga dudando, pero seguiré abriéndome.”

-Tienes razón de nuevo, pero ahora estoy convencido de lo que quiero. No me echaré atrás, aunque me quede solo.

Stevens de nuevo tardó un rato en responder.

-Entiendo… Si es verdad lo que dices, no lo estarás.

“Cómo deseo que pudiera leerme. ¿Le propongo el _Patronus_? Mejor que lo haga él, en cierto modo, me ha hecho una promesa. Debe consultarlo con sus amigos, no lo forzaré.” Así que sólo le dijo:

-Gracias, Stevens.

La clase terminaba, y como de costumbre, volvieron a casa, pero en silencio, y se separaron sin más. “La flor está en proceso de cuajar.”

*********

Cecile, por su parte, intentaba avanzar en su relación con Remus, pero lo hacía con tanto tacto, no forzándolo a nada, que apenas consiguió gran cosa. Sentarse algunas veces a estudiar con él en la Sala Común con la excusa de que le explicara Aritmancia, pero en esos casos no quería distraerlo y robarle demasiado tiempo. Durante las comidas le hablaba y él le hacía más caso que antes del ritual, pero no pasaban de ahí.

Los tres Gryffindor también comenzaron a acudir algunos viernes o mañanas del fin de semana al claro de Sev para practicar Defensa. Pero una vez que Remus les hubo mostrado el camino un par de veces, quedándose con ellas - era mucho más divertido hacerlo entre tres, pues no sabías de dónde te vendría el ataque - ya no acudía siempre, con la excusa de que no podía separarse demasiado de los otros tres, de lo contrario sospecharían.

Cecile habló con Lily, cómo no, pidiéndole consejo e insinuándole sutilmente que le parecía que Remus padecía alguna enfermedad. Ya le había contado previamente lo que había sentido en el abeto. Lily pensó que Remus necesitaba un empujoncito.

Desde que el año anterior le confesara su condición de licántropo, ella solía visitarlo al día siguiente de sus transformaciones, que se pasaba en la enfermería. Para la luna llena de enero ya tenían la poción de Sueño Reparador, y Sev le había preparado un frasquito del tamaño justo para la dosis de cuatro horas de sueño, que equivalían a doce, con el fin de que pudiera esconderlo en la ropa que se quitaba y volvía a poner tras su fase animal, para así tenerlo a mano cuando los otros tres lo llevaban a la enfermería y pudiera recuperarse más rápidamente. Así que ese mes, Lily fue a visitarlo más temprano, cuando calculó que ya se habría despertado, tras el almuerzo del domingo, encontrándolo totalmente recuperado.

Y este día posterior al plenilunio de febrero, lunes, decidió invitar a Cecile a visitarlo durante el almuerzo. Pillarían algo en las cocinas y justo después de que Sev tuviera su trascendental conversación con Stevens, subirían a la enfermería.

-La enfermería, nodriza – le dijo Lily.

Ambas rieron. Cuando llegaron, Poppy no quería dejarlas pasar, pues Remus estaba almorzando. Pero Lily había forjado una relación especial con la estricta pero de corazón de oro medibruja cuando el año anterior había cumplido el ‘castigo’ de preparar pociones curativas con Sev, y enseguida la convenció de que las dejara visitarlo, pues después tenían clases y no podrían hacerlo. Así que cedió, pues les tenía cariño tanto a Lily como a Remus, y también apreció la ilusión en los ojos de Cecile.

Las precedió hasta el lecho tras el biombo donde se encontraba el lobito almorzando, y convocó dos sillas para ellas al lado de la cama. A Remus se le iluminó la mirada al verlas, pero sólo un instante.

Lo saludaron dándole un beso y él sintió resquebrajarse un poco más el muro que había erigido en su interior. Lily hizo que Cecile se sentara en la silla más cercana a él, sacaron lo que habían pillado en las cocinas y comieron los tres juntos.

Conversaron primero de temas sin importancia, pero Lily fue llevando la charla hacia las experiencias que estaban viviendo gracias al ritual que compartieron, hablando también de Sev y de la cita de los próximos días, que Remus le había prometido para el martes o miércoles, hasta conseguir crear un ambiente de confidencia.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Lily se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, y a partir de ahí conocían lo que había sucedido por lo que les contaron Cecile y Remus.

Él se sintió incómodo por quedarse a solas con ella en esa situación y a punto estuvo de levantarse de la cama para marcharse, pues ya se encontraba bien. Pero pensó que Lily volvería enseguida y no quería despreciar la compañía de Cecile de esa manera, así que se quedó callado, mirando al frente, esperando que ella continuara la conversación si quería hacerlo.

A estas alturas, Cecile ya sabía casi con total seguridad cuál era esa enfermedad que padecía Remus. Dos lunas llenas seguidas desde que estaba pendiente de él, y las cicatrices en su rostro.

Quizá no tendría otra oportunidad como ésa de darle la opción de que se confiara a ella. Sabía que Lily no iba a volver y no le importaba saltarse alguna clase. A tomar viento fresco los puntos para Gryffindor, ya estaba bien harta de la competencia entre casas.

Así que tomó su mano entre las suyas, él no la miró, pero sintió su calidez y afecto y no se resistió. Entonces ella le dijo muy dulcemente:

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Lunático?

Remus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Lo primero que pensó fue que Lily se había ido de la boca, pero Cecile continuó:

-Lily no me ha contado nada, ha sido mi aprecio por ti lo que me ha llevado a adivinarlo.

Podía creerla, cualquiera que se fijara un poco lo habría averiguado, como lo hizo el propio Snape. Y aun así… ella había seguido intentando acercarse a él, crear confianza, y le demostraba cariño. Remus estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cecile continuó, atreviéndose a acariciarle el rostro, recorriendo sus cicatrices, sin soltarle la mano con la otra.

-Me gustas mucho y quiero que seamos buenos amigos. Sé que los otros te acompañan en tus lunas. No sé cómo lo hacen, ojalá me lo contaras para poder hacerlo yo también.

Que no supiera que los merodeadores eran animagos le confirmaba que Lily no le había dicho nada. Vaya intuición la de Cecile, y además, le estaba dando la solución sin que él hubiera despegado los labios.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él se dominara, volviendo a tomarle la mano con ambas suyas. Él respiró profundamente varias veces, conteniendo las lágrimas. “Me toca decir algo, no puedo negarle la oportunidad a alguien así, pero también le advertiré.” Abrió los ojos, pero no la miró.

-Soy una bestia peligrosa, el año pasado casi maté a Snape.

Eso Cecile no lo sabía, pero reaccionó rápido y bien.

-Pero tienes un alma bella, la he visto. Por eso dejaste de acosarlo y te hiciste su amigo.

“De nuevo ella adivinándolo todo sin saber nada.” Asintió.

Cecile veía la luz al final del túnel, si ya le había confesado algo tan grave no le costaría averiguar lo que en verdad le interesaba. Abarcó su mejilla con la mano y lo hizo volverse a mirarla, él tenía los ojos empañados.

-Dime, por favor, cómo acompañarte, quiero estar contigo.

Ella no lo miraba con simple aprecio amistoso, sino con amor profundo, a pesar de lo que acababa de confesarle. Sabía que era muy difícil, a los otros les había costado cuatro años conseguirlo… Pero tal vez…. con la nueva magia… transformarse en animal era algo natural…

-Mis amigos son animagos no registrados, lo cual es ilegal. Les costó cuatro años conseguirlo, es la única manera de estar a mi lado en mis crisis, pues sólo ataco a los seres humanos.

“Así que era eso…” Cecile ya había notado la mejoría en Transformaciones que Sev les había referido y convertirse en animal… era algo natural. Y además ella tenía una motivación muy fuerte.

-Lo conseguiré, Remus. Y mientras tanto, tú lo piensas. No quiero forzarte a nada más, pero sé mi amigo al menos, no me rehúyas, disfrutemos de lo que tenemos.

“Merlín… qué generosa. Está dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo sin esperar nada a cambio más que mi amistad.” Y ahora él también la miró con amor y lloró.

Cecile, que todavía tenía la mano en su mejilla, se acercó para besarle la otra. Ambos desearon que ese beso hubiera sido en los labios. Pero ella por no forzarlo, y él por no alentarla en exceso, no se atrevieron a dárselo.


	28. Reconciliación

Menuda semanita fue la de Sev, aquella tercera de febrero.

Comenzando con la conversación del lunes con Stevens, esa misma noche quedó con Lauren para ultimar los detalles de la excursión nocturna, pues el martes o miércoles no podría por estar pendiente de la cita con Lily, que debía comunicarle Cecile durante la cena, ya que habría resultado sospechoso que Remus anticipara tanto los planes con el cuarteto. El martes por la noche recibió una negativa. “Ya me temo que no sea posible…”

Y el miércoles en Aritmancia, de nuevo tras terminar los deberes, Stevens le pidió que convocara el _Muffliato_.

-Supongo que ya controlas al completo el temario de Defensa de los TIMOs. ¿Me echarías una mano también con eso?

“La flor ha cuajado, va pedirme la prueba del _Patronus_.”

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-¿Qué tal te va el viernes por la tarde tras las clases? Supongo que tienes algún lugar donde practicar.

“Buf… por suerte al final quedé con Lauren el jueves por la noche.”

-Me va perfecto, y sí, tengo un sitio en el Bosque. ¿Conoces el camino que se adentra cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid?

-Sí.

-Te espero allí fuera de la vista del castillo, supongo que entiendes que es mejor que no nos vean juntos.

Stevens le sonrió irónicamente.

-Hasta ahí llego. De acuerdo, espera media hora. Si no aparezco, ya hablaremos. Y gracias, por cierto.

“Buf… vaya acumulación de trabajo. Si quedo con Lily esta noche, lo que deseo con toda mi alma, voy a pasar dos seguidas en vela, y la tarde del viernes la prueba de fuego con Stevens.

Y además, se me está acabando la provisión de pociones, pues me reservé lo mínimo para mí y ahora la estoy compartiendo con Lauren varias veces por semana. Debí preparar más con antelación, ahora tendré que ir al Refugio el fin de semana para hacerlo. Vaya falta de organización, se me está yendo de las manos.”

Al menos, esa noche tuvo la buena noticia. Cecile le comunicó durante la cena, con una encantadora e ilusionada sonrisa, que él le devolvió, que Lily acudiría esa noche al Refugio. “Aun así, puede torcerse la cosa y pasar la noche en vela sin que venga.”

Esperó a que todos durmieran, se vistió con la ropa que ella le había regalado y llevó el pijama en la mochila por si acaso. Protegió las cortinas del dosel con magia y se dirigió al Refugio con mayor sigilo que nunca.

Cuando llegó, ella ya estaba allí. “Por vez primera desde que se lo mostré hace ya cuatro meses, es ella quien me está esperando.” Esta vez no se contuvieron de correr a abrazarse y besarse con pasión, llevaban un mes y medio sin hacerlo.

“Está preciosa. Con su vestido blanco de verano estampado con pequeñas flores rojas con sus hojitas verdes, escotado, con el corpiño cerrado con un cordón también verde. Ya se lo había visto puesto, pero entonces el cordón era blanco. Lo ha cambiado para mí.”

-Perdóname por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo…

-No importa, Sev, lo entiendo - lo atajó ella dulcemente - Debes solucionar tu situación, te esperaré lo que haga falta.

“Nunca esperé recibir tanta comprensión y desinterés de nadie, pero claro, es _mi_ Lily, por algo he pasado ya va para siete años perdidamente enamorado de ella, y ahora que es mutuo, no va a reservarse nada que pueda ofrecerme.

Debe llevar largo rato esperándome, ya es más de la una. Tenemos cuatro horas, pues esta vez hemos quedado con Remus a las cinco y cuarto.”

“Qué corto…” pensaban ambos.

“Por eso ella ya se ha encargado de prepararlo todo. Ha ventilado el aula, encendido y alargado las velas, conjurado el calefactor, y también debe haber hecho limpieza. Después de mes y medio sin aparecer por aquí ninguno de ambos, debía estar todo hecho un asco, y sin embargo está tal y como lo dejamos.”

-Muchas gracias por haberlo preparado todo tú sola.

-Anda, calla, si siempre lo haces tú. Así aprovechamos mejor el tiempo que tenemos. Bésame como tú sabes… - hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Él también enterró los suyos en la cabellera de fuego y lo hizo, lo hicieron, hasta arrancarse jadeos. “Está claro que esta noche, lo primero, en lo que ambos coincidimos por completo, debe ser el amor.”

Lily le quitó el jersey verde, dejando de besarlo sólo para sacárselo por la cabeza, y lo arrastró tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa, caminando hacia atrás hasta el estrado. Se tomaron el tiempo justo, sentados, para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Ella terminó antes que él, pues llevaba sandalias, y mientras lo esperaba, no dejaba de mirarlo con deseo.

“Merlín… si hoy se pone como la otra noche, no voy a ser capaz de resistirme.”

Cuando estuvo descalzo, ella volvió a lanzarse a besarlo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Él quiso corresponder de inmediato deshaciendo el lazo que cerraba su corpiño, pero ella lo contuvo apartándole la mano.

-Hoy te toca a ti primero…

Así que se dejó hacer. Sin dejar de besarlo, se la abrió entera. “Ya sé que va a quitármela, pero me dejaré. Ya no me importa la razón que me llevó a impedírselo aquella noche, las cicatrices en mi espalda. Sé que no se echará atrás por eso, y ya no me importa que conozca mis más humillantes miserias.”

Ella deslizó sus manos por sus hombros por debajo de la camisa y por sus brazos, intensamente, arrastrando consigo la prenda. Le sacó las mangas sin dejar de besarlo y le acarició el torso y el vientre con la misma intensidad, sin pasar de ahí. Él sólo la tomaba por la cabeza, dejándola hacer.

“Nunca nadie me ha tocado así… La siento deleitarse en mi cuerpo delgado y fibroso, en cada curva, en cada recoveco. Me siento amado por completo, deseado, digno de serlo…” Ella interrumpió las caricias y besos, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Vamos a la cama…

Subieron al estrado. Él la miraba con deseo y adoración a un tiempo. “¿Qué hará a continuación…? ¿Quizá quitarme los pantalones? Me dejaría.”

Pero ella le dijo, muy dulce e incitante:

-Túmbate boca abajo. Quiero acariciarte también la espalda…

“No… las cicatrices…” Pero ella ya lo empujaba hacia la cama, suave pero firmemente, volviendo a besarlo y apartándose para mirarlo con ansia de él. “Que sea lo que sea…” La obedeció.

Se tumbó boca abajo, sufriendo un poco todavía. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a acariciarlo como antes, desde los hombros hasta debajo de la cintura, toda su piel que quedaba desnuda, incluidas las huellas del maltrato. Le decía:

-Tienes una espalda preciosa, tal como imaginaba al abrazarte. Te adoro, te deseo, me encantas…

“Ya lo ha visto todo y sigue sin importarle.”

Pasó así un rato, hasta que él se relajó por completo, y entonces, sin dejar de tocarlo con la mano izquierda, ella sacó la varita que tenía escondida entre el colchón y la pared. Ya había memorizado el hechizo y lo había probado en su propia rodilla, con una marca que tenía debida a una caída cuando iba en bicicleta de niña. Interrumpió la caricia con su mano izquierda y le dijo:

-No te muevas.

“Siento el cosquilleo del hechizo recorrer los surcos que dejó en mi piel hace ya ¿cuánto? No lo recuerdo, seguramente antes de Hogwarts, cuando me escapaba para ver a Lily, el cinturón de Tobías. Merlín… ya se había dado cuenta, cómo me ha camelado, y todo lo que pretendía era sanarme.”

Lily puso tanto empeño que le salió a la primera. “Desde luego, sería una excelente medibruja.” Los largos y delgados abultamientos quedaron reducidos a unas finísimas líneas algo más blanquecinas que la propia piel de Sev, que apenas se apreciaban.

Ella le tomó la mano y le hizo pasarla por la parte baja de su espalda. “Han desaparecido. No me importa, no habría sido necesario, pero lo ha hecho de tal manera, consiguiendo que me sintiera tan aceptado, querido y sanado, que siento que el amor que hasta ahora le he tenido, no era nada comparado con lo que ahora me revienta el pecho.”

-Gracias, Lily…

-No me las des, ya eras perfecto para mí. Esto ha sido sólo simbólico, las verdaderas heridas las llevas dentro, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por borrarlas, por dejarte sin marcas, por eliminar todo el odio que has sufrido – le dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado, frente a él, que se giró para encararla.

Se abrazaron, emocionados.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, llevas haciéndolo desde que te conocí. Sin ti, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Pasaron largo rato abrazados, sintiéndose, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del otro, en silencio. Al fin Sev, queriendo corresponder de alguna manera, le dijo, pícaro e incitante, al oído:

-Llevo más de un mes debiéndote el final de la pelea…

Ella se separó para mirarlo, sonreía.

-Ya te dije que no hay prisa. Además, ya he hecho mis progresos…

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y lo has conseguido?

-Casi, he sabido parar justo a tiempo. Quiero que la primera vez sea contigo.

Lily no se lo contó, pero estaba casi segura de que había adquirido ese talento por la magia de Cecile.

“Buaaah… Qué maravilla… Debe estar ansiosa…”

-¿Quieres que comencemos como el otro día? – ya se la comía con los ojos.

-Sí… pero espera un poco, hay tiempo. Cuéntame primero si hay noticias de Stevens.

“¡Claro! Lo había olvidado por completo.”

-Sí, muy buenas, pero espera, ahora ya sé ocluir para que leas sólo lo que yo quiera. Coge la varita.

Y Lily leyó en su mente la conversación con Stevens de esa mañana.

-¡Es fantástico! Va a pedirte el _Patronus_ como Ariel. Y además, al mostrarle tu sitio secreto le estás dando un voto de confianza.

-No cantes victoria todavía, quizá no aparezca.

-Pero en ese caso te ha dicho que ya hablaréis.

-Puede que para decirme que lo deje en paz.

-No lo creo, Sev. Estoy segura de que sólo se están tomando tiempo. ¿Quieres que vaya yo también? Sería una garantía, si te ve conmigo ya no dudará.

-No, Lily. No mezclemos por el momento y menos todavía sin avisarle. De hecho, no vayáis el viernes al claro.

-Vale, Sev, claro que no. Ya iremos el fin de semana.

-Éste no podré, porque esta semana tengo mucho lío. Pero para el siguiente puede que me una a vosotros, ya puedo leer a los de mi casa más a fondo y siguen sin sospechar nada, así que quizá pueda arriesgarme. Te avisaré con una nota en endemismos y si estáis allí desilusionados me dejáis una señal fuera del seto.

-¡Sería genial! Cuando viene Remus lo pasamos de muerte, es muy divertido practicar Duelo entre tres.

-Ah, ¿sí? Yo siempre que he combatido entre tres, fue porque eran dos contra mí – rio.

-Y estás avanzando un montón con las Artes Mentales. Vaya buen aliado has conseguido.

“Buf… nunca me comenta nada sobre eso y se lo agradezco mucho, porque es el único secreto que quizá nunca pueda revelarle.”

-¿Tienes más buenas noticias? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que la magia del Bosque actúa más allá de nosotros, porque todo lo que voy pidiendo se cumple de alguna manera. ¿Tú lo has notado?

-Supongo que sí. Yo he pedido sobre todo por ti, por nosotros, y parece que las cosas van saliendo. Nunca habría imaginado que creyeras en esas cosas.

-He pensado sobre ello, y creo que cada uno forjamos nuestro destino. Nada está fijado de antemano, si deseamos algo con la suficiente intensidad y ponemos nuestra voluntad y esperanza en ello, es mucho más fácil que acabe sucediendo. Así que quizá no es la magia, si no nosotros mismos quienes lo conseguimos.

-Pero eso también es magia.

-Seguramente sí.

Se miraban, abrazados, admirados el uno del otro. Juntos y con la inestimable ayuda de sus amigos, sentían nacer la esperanza de tiempos menos difíciles. Poco a poco, sus miradas cambiaron y volvió a aparecer el deseo en los ojos de ambos.

Se besaron sin prisa, a conciencia, disfrutándolo al máximo, y cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes, comenzaron a comerse a besos y mordiscos las bocas y los cuellos.

Como él ya tenía el torso desnudo y ella le había dicho que quería comenzar como la última noche, llevó la mano al lazo del corpiño, soltándolo al fin, y con paciencia, mientras seguía besando su cuello y su pecho, fue sacando el cordón de cada ojal, y con cada movimiento acariciaba levemente sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

“Ya sé lo que voy a encontrar debajo, pues los tirantes del vestido son estrechos y la fina tela deja transparentar el color y el duro botón que oculta.” Cuando tuvo en la mano el cordón completo, ya libre, miró su rostro, ella jadeaba expectante. “Esta vez no la haré sufrir tanto. Ya jugaremos cuando tengamos noches enteras, así que iré al grano.”

La tumbó boca arriba, y de costado, a su lado, con ambas manos, separó las mitades del corpiño, bajándole los tirantes del vestido, y abarcó sus formas, que habrían cabido en una sola de sus manos, acariciando ambas durezas con los pulgares.

Sus jadeos se volvieron gemidos y él sintió a su vez su propia dureza latir. Siguió así un poco más y deseó verla entera. La falda estaba cerrada por minúsculos botones, puso la mano sobre el primero y la miró interrogante. Ella asintió, con la boca entreabierta.

Él respiró profundamente, para mantener el control que sabía podía perder con facilidad al contemplar por primera vez el cuerpo casi desnudo de ella. Respirando y demorándose, fue soltando con ambas manos cada pequeño botón, descubriendo su estómago, su ombligo, su vientre. Se detuvo para cubrirlo de besos, como había hecho con su pecho, al tiempo que volvía a acariciarle un seno, para que no perdiera interés.

Continuó desabrochando, y obtuvo la grata, no tan sorprendente visión, de la prenda inferior conjuntada con la superior, ambas de encaje verde. Recorrió con el índice el borde. “Sólo por incitarla, no pienso pasar de aquí.”

Volvió a sus senos. “Lo prometido es deuda.” Le bajó un tirante descubriéndolo y se dedicó a morder y succionar, como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Gemía cada vez más intensamente, comenzó a acariciarle también el vientre, oprimiéndolo, a la espera de que ella le pidiera avanzar más. Cuando los gemidos se volvieron gritos ahogados, volvió a mirarla.

-Dime lo que quieres… – la grave voz cargada de deseo.

-Quítamelo… – ella se bajó el otro tirante.

“Vale, eso sí…” Con una mano buscó el cierre en su espalda, que desprendió hábilmente. Respiró profundamente, anticipando la visión del torso desnudo de ella. Se incorporó, apoyando una mano junto a su cadera por contemplarla mejor de frente, y le sacó un tirante y luego el otro por los brazos. “Es una diosa… Con los botones hinchados casi del color exacto de su cabello.”

Ella dejó que la admirara sin meterle prisa. “¿Cuánto tiempo debe haber esperado este momento?” Esperó un largo minuto y llevó las manos a su cinturón, él se tensó levemente. “Quedamos en que eso no.” Pero ella le dijo:

-Sólo quiero verte como tú a mí.

“De acuerdo entonces, y gracias por la ropa que me regalaste.”

Después del cinto le soltó los botones lentamente, acariciando su dureza como accidentalmente, por lo que al tiempo que lo disfrutaba, se relajó. “No pasará de ahí.” Cuando acabó, terminó de sacarse él mismo el pantalón.

-Yo también quiero verte entero, túmbate.

Lo hizo de espaldas, a su lado, ella se incorporó y recorriéndolo con la mirada, le dijo:

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, proporcionado, armonioso. Vestido no lo pareces.

“Y yo no le he dicho nada.”

-Tú eres una diosa… del fuego… Mi leona…

Se miraban con deseo controlado.

“Me siento latir, pero sé que puedo retrasarlo cuanto quiera, he pasado todo este tiempo entrenándome en contenerme.”

-¿Qué más quieres…? – le preguntó él.

-Tócame… como la otra vez…

Volvió a tumbarla sobre la espalda, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y le acarició ambos pechos, con los pulgares y pellizcando, hasta que volvió a arrancarle gritos ahogados.

-¿Qué más…?

-Ponte sobre mí… quiero sentirte…

Se dejó caer entre sus piernas, acoplando su latido al centro de ella, separados únicamente por la tela de las prendas. Apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, adoptó la cadencia lenta e intensa que ella ensayó la noche anterior, pronto los gritos ahogados fueron de ambos.

Él se contenía, y ella lo aferraba por la base de la espalda, para que presionara más, marcándole el ritmo, y entendió que debía dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Por ayudarla introdujo las manos bajo sus caderas, uniéndose más estrechamente. “Puedo sentir su humedad calando la ropa de ambos.”

Ambos habían olvidado besarse, concentrados en otra zona de sus cuerpos, pero Sev recordó cuánto le gustaba a ella que le mordiera los labios, y ésa fue la clave. Lo hacía al tiempo que embestía y dejaba escapar la presa de sus dientes mientras se retiraba. Los gemidos eran cada vez más intensos, hasta que ella le dijo:

-Estoy… a punto… ¿Tú también…? Los dos… juntos…

“Había pensado contenerme hasta que llegara, dejando quizá la oportunidad para un segundo asalto. Pero es su primera vez, sería maravilloso llegar juntos, y sí, yo estoy a punto hace mucho.”

-Cuando quieras…

Tres embestidas y mordiscos más…

-Ahora…

La sintió latir y se dejó ir. Los gritos de ambos resonaron al unísono en el aula vacía. Continuaron la cadencia, hasta que disminuyó la intensidad.

“Dios… así que esto es terminar…” pensó ella.

“Merlín… esto sí que es terminar…” pensó él.

Se miraron a los ojos, traspasados. Él hizo amago de retirarse, pero ella se lo impidió, abrazándolo con las piernas.

-Quédate encima, no me pesas nada, me encanta sentirte sobre mí.

Así que la obedeció. Ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, y él todavía la tomaba por las caderas, recuperándose. Ambos pensaban, “Si esto ha sido así, ¿cómo será cuando lo hagamos de verdad?” Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, ella soltó su presa y él se tendió a su lado, haciendo un pase con la mano sobre ambos para secarse.

-¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó él.

-Nunca imaginé que sería tanto, no tengo palabras, es indescriptible.

-Yo también lo he sentido como si fuera la primera vez para mí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No tiene nada que ver con hacerlo solo.

Se entrelazaban los dedos, hombro con hombro, mirándose embelesados.

-Ha sido maravilloso. Tenías razón, no hace falta hacer el amor para tener placer.

-Lily, sí que hemos hecho el amor, pero de otra manera.

-Es verdad, nosotros siempre hacemos el amor, hagamos lo que hagamos, aunque sólo nos miremos en la Biblioteca. Pero esto ha sido brutal, me siento llena. Ahora entiendo lo que significa ser una pareja. Y eso que ni siquiera nos hemos quitado la ropa… - rio – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esperaremos, con esto me llega y me sobra.

Sev sonrió, aliviado. “Se me ocurren todavía muchas maneras de jugar antes de la definitiva.”

-Probaremos otras cosas, y así no nos cansaremos, siempre será diferente.

-Yo nunca me cansaría de ti… - lo besó con pasión satisfecha.

“Y yo me siento doblemente satisfecho, por mi propio placer y por el de ella, al primer intento. Esto sí que es _poder_.”

Todavía era temprano, ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas. Ambos habían tomado ya la poción Estimulante, Sev en casa y Lily cuando llegó al Refugio. Ella le dijo:

-He traído mis pociones porque tú te quedaste con muy poca cantidad y estás compartiéndolas con tu aliado. Yo sólo las necesito cuando nos vemos, así que quédatelas. Puedo pedirle a Remus de las suyas.

-Buah, genial. De lo contrario me iba a tocar preparar más este fin de semana. Pero no haremos eso, convocaré unos frascos y nos las repartimos, deja que Remus disfrute de la suya, la tiene bien merecida. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Aumento el calefactor?

-No, si tú no tienes. Así aprecio mejor tu calor.

“Cada frase suya es poesía para mí. Debo aprender a corresponder también así.”

Hicieron el trasvase de pociones descalzos, casi desnudos. “Es tan raro y a la vez tan natural, habría sido imposible estar así con otra persona por primera vez, pero nosotros somos íntimos desde niños y no sentimos ningún apuro.” Después Sev sacó otra promesa que tenía preparada, el horóscopo celta de Lily.

-¡Bien! Lo había olvidado por completo. Gracias, Sev, me va a hacer tanta ilusión leerlo contigo… Aquella vez te hice trampa y me sentí muy culpable. Te juro que cuando nos dejaste el libro no volví a leerlo.

-No pasa nada, mi vida, ya no me importa que sepas lo que pienso de ti, pero me gustaría saber si acerté según tu propio criterio.

Se tumbaron boca abajo, hombro con hombro, y Sev abrió el libro por la página del Ciprés. Comenzaron a leer, ella comentaba:

-La Fidelidad. Por supuesto. Nunca, nunca, estaré con nadie más que contigo.

“Buf… si le digo que yo tampoco, quizá sea una promesa que no sea capaz de cumplir.”

-Los dos somos coníferas, eso ya me lo dijiste en el Bosque – continuó ella - Qué pena no haber encontrado ningún ciprés allí. Quizá en casa haya alguno, lo buscaremos. ¿Crees que tengo fuerza mental?

-Sí, claro.

-Pero cada vez estoy mejor también físicamente. Entrenar Duelo ayuda mucho.

-Entonces subráyalo – se levantó a por pluma y tintero y se los tendió.

-No. Hazlo tú.

-Vale.

-¿No soy flexible?

Sev bufó.

-Siempre has sido muy testaruda, pero en eso también estás cambiando – y escribió ‘Es flexible’ junto a la característica tachada.

-Satisfecha, tendencia al bienestar y al optimismo… en especial en este preciso momento – lo besó.

Sev se sentía en las nubes.

-Esto que tachaste, te equivocaste – continuó Lily.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te consideras materialista?

-Bueno… soy bastante caprichosa, ya sabes, ropita, cosas bonitas. Aquí no se me nota demasiado porque vamos de uniforme, pero en casa te habrás fijado, ¿no?

-Sí, siempre te pones guapa, pero eso es ser coqueta, no materialista.

-Ya… puede ser.

-A mí también me gustan las cosas bellas, como tú, pero las aprecio por eso, no por lo que cuestan.

-Gracias, mi amor, que sepas que ahora me pongo guapa sólo para ti – lo rodeó con el brazo.

“¡Rayos! Nunca seré capaz de alcanzar su capacidad de expresar lo que siente.”

-Me gusta recibir reconocimiento – continuó Lily - Aciertas, en especial el tuyo cuando me enseñas cosas.

-A mí también me encanta que me digas cosas bonitas. Antes me has hecho sentirme en el cielo, cuando ibas a curarme.

-¿De verdad, Sev?

-De verdad, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan valioso sólo acariciándome.

-Es porque para mí lo eres. Eres único, especial, no hay otro como tú, eres perfecto para mí.

“Buf… cuanto más le digo yo, más me dice ella, es imposible de alcanzar.” Así que la besó con pasión. Lily rompió el beso.

-Vamos a seguir, si no, nos liamos de nuevo… Odio la soledad. Pues ya no tanto. Estoy aprendiendo de ti – siguió leyendo - ¡Soy una amante apasionada y exigente! – rio, señalando los signos de admiración que Sev había anotado.

Él también lo hizo, pero de vergüenza.

-Eso es cierto, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

-Bueno, la otra noche me diste un buen susto – reía – Pero ya podríamos tachar lo de exigente. ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, táchalo.

Él lo hizo.

-Bueno, que soy muy fiel ya lo hemos dicho. Me altero fácilmente, indócil. Por aquel entonces tenías razón, pero estoy aprendiendo a dominarme.

-Es cierto, ambos estamos cambiando mucho. Lo tacho.

-Desinteresada. Creo que sí.

-Por supuesto, es tu mayor rasgo.

-Tú también lo eres.

Sev negó.

-No tanto. Quizá cada vez menos, por tu influencia, pero siempre esperaba algo a cambio de lo que daba. Como cuando te amaba y tú a mí no, me parecía que yo te daba más y era todo lo contrario.

-Ya… Así que desordenada y descuidada… Como con el anillito…

Sev bufó.

-No me lo recuerdes, vaya metedura de pata por mi parte. La verdad es que eso también lo has cambiado, ya no vas dejando la varita por ahí… espero.

-No, ya no me quito la túnica, me diste una buena lección.

-No me recuerdes eso tampoco… – Sev se agobió.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… no te pongas triste… aquello ya pasó.

“Debo aprender a contener mi expresión tan espontánea,” pensó Lily. “¡Merlín! Sev es tan frágil… Me doy cuenta ahora que ya no contiene lo que siente, pero seguro que siempre ha sido así por dentro, sin que yo me enterara.

-Abrázame, cariño. Están muy mal ordenadas. Recuerda, satisfecha, muy, muy satisfecha.

Lo abrazó y besó en los labios con besos húmedos hasta que él comenzó a corresponder. “Dios… sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos, piel contra piel.” Pronto ya estaban de nuevo jadeantes, mordiéndose las bocas, recorriéndose la piel con caricias ardientes.

No tardó mucho en sentir su tensión contra su muslo y lo acarició con él para estimularlo. Él comenzó a gemir y ella se apartó de su boca para bajar por su cuello, hasta que sus centros estuvieron a la misma altura. Pero no quiso ir tan deprisa, quería devolverle lo que él le había dado antes, y lo tumbó de espaldas, poniéndose sobre él, y continuó bajando con caricias, besos y leves mordiscos por su torso y su vientre, sin perder el estrecho contacto de las distintas partes de su cuerpo que quedaban contra su férrea serpiente, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más intensos.

También se sintió poderosa, y a un tiempo le encantaba sentir esa misteriosa parte de él que parecía tener vida propia, pues latía contra ella, su vientre, su estómago, el espacio entre sus pechos, su cuello cuando llegó con su boca al borde de su ropa interior. Hasta aquí por hoy.

Volvió a subir con besos ardientes, en un largo movimiento en el que deslizó por entero el eje vertical de su cuerpo sobre él, arrancándole un gemido prolongado, hasta unirse íntimamente como antes.

-Dime cómo te gusta a ti…

-A mí me vale lo que hagas… eres una diosa…

Ella, en sus prácticas, había comprobado que le resultaba más fácil llegar boca abajo, pero todavía no se tumbó sobre él, se incorporó erguida, cabalgándolo, y comenzó a moverse en cadencia lenta. Ahora gemían ambos, mirándose a los ojos entrecerrados y ardientes.

Él llevó las manos a sus pechos, pellizcando las duras cumbres, a lo que ella respondió con movimientos más rápidos que lo enloquecieron, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y volver la cabeza a un lado. Pronto le dijo:

-No sigas así… de lo contrario… terminaré… antes que tú…

“Vale.” Redujo la presión y el ritmo, para que se calmara un poco. “Muy bien. Lo he llevado al borde yo sola.” Él volvió a mirarla cuando se relajó y le dijo:

-Hazlo a tu manera… Yo estaré a punto cuando llegues…

Dejó caer su vientre sobre él, apoyándose con las manos, ofreciéndole sus pechos y poniendo las piernas sobre las suyas, atrapándolo íntimamente. Él se puso un cojín bajo la cabeza para incorporarse un poco, llevando las manos y la boca a sus pechos, mordiendo y succionando, mientras ella se movía lenta e intensamente, a lo largo de toda su longitud.

Él acompasó los mordiscos a su ritmo y con una mano la aferró fuerte por el coxis para ayudarla a presionar más sin abandonar sus pechos. Cuando ella sintió la ola llegar, le dijo:

-Ahora… mi vida… Te amo…

-Te amo… mi Lily…

Estallaron a un tiempo. Lo sintió latir contra ella, lo que incrementó su placer. Él se separó de sus pechos para volver a mirarla a los ojos y aferrarla con ambas manos para que lo sintiera más. Fue todavía más largo e intenso para ambos que el primero.

-Me vuelves… loco… - le decía él entre gritos ahogados.

Cuando acabaron los latidos de ambos, se dejó caer sobre él, buscando su boca, para besarlo mientras todavía jadeaban. Él respondió con pasión.

-Te amo… te amo… mi diosa… te adoro…

Esta vez era ella quien no era capaz de hablar. Dejó de besarlo y lo abrazó estrechamente, volviendo a posarse sobre su dureza ya decreciente, descansando la cabeza sobre su corazón. Él se la acariciaba con una mano y con la otra le recorría la espalda, provocándole escalofríos de placer postrero.

Se quedaron así largo rato, en silencio, sintiéndose. Él besaba su cabeza y ella su pecho y sentía su rítmico latido en su oído. “Su corazón, _mi_ corazón… Media vida latiendo por mí y nunca lo había oído.”

-Sev, te amo con todo mi ser, siempre te amaré, ahora lo sé, si tú me faltaras, no sabría querer a nadie más…

“¿Cuántas veces he pensado yo eso mismo?”

-Acabas de decir lo que he sentido por ti desde que tengo memoria. Yo creía que era imposible quererte más, pero después de lo de hoy me faltan las palabras, me ahogo en el sentimiento que me invade. Moriría ya mismo, en este mismo instante, daría mi destino por cumplido por haberte tenido así, para mí. Mi vida ha valido la pena sólo por esta noche.

“¡Buah! ¿Cómo responder a eso?” Así que simplemente lo abrazó más estrechamente. Siguieron largo rato callados, sintiendo cómo se les iban escurriendo los minutos. Ambos pensaban, “Qué pena no dormir juntos.”

Cuando ya faltaba poco para marcharse, Sev le dijo:

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por vernos más. Habla con Remus, tampoco podemos abusar de él. Si es necesario, iré yo mismo a buscarte a la torre Gryffindor, así sólo tendrá que avisarte cuando los otros duerman.

Se vistieron el uno al otro, riendo, y recogieron, apenas hablaron más, sólo se miraban y se lo decían todo. Él volvió a acompañarla adonde Remus esperaba, y esta vez, cuando salió de la capa… ¡Sev lo abrazó! Lily no daba crédito a sus ojos, nunca había visto a Sev abrazando a alguien que no fueran ella o su madre.

A Remus le costó un poco reaccionar pero se lo devolvió. Fue breve, y se separaron quedando ambos tomados por los brazos, mirándose. De nuevo Sev no podía distinguir los ojos del lobo, pero Remus en los suyos pudo ver el profundo sentimiento de reconciliación con la vida que lo invadía y que pugnaba por salir de su ser.

Y entendió que el amor de Lily lo había transformado por completo y ahora tenía para dar y repartir a cualquiera que considerase cercano. Vio su alma, y esa noche decidió que no colaboraría en la confección del nuevo Mapa, para lo cual lo necesitaban, pues era el único del cuarteto que cursaba Aritmancia.

Se quedaría con el que tenía para seguir protegiéndolos a ambos, y se lo daría a Snape cuando resolviera su situación, seguro de que él, libre de cargas, no se tomaría venganza en absoluto. Y si no lo conseguía, simplemente lo quemaría. Igualdad de condiciones. Esa noche se inclinó su balanza.

Después Sev le dio un cálido abrazo a Lily y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, ante la atónita mirada del lobo. Cuando Lily se metía ya bajo la capa, Sev le dijo en un susurro:

-Cuídala, lobo. Te llevas _mi vida_.

Y se esfumó como una sombra entre las sombras.


	29. Contención

Otra noche, otra bruja, otro sentimiento.

Pero desde que la noche anterior durmió como un bendito las dos horas y media que llegaban por casi ocho, a Sev le salía el amor por los poros. “Es cierto, ha dejado de importarme lo que me ocurra, ha valido la pena vivir hasta ahora sólo por la noche pasada. Pero al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que no quiero morir, abandonando a todos los que me quieren y sufrirían por ello. Lucharé, haré todo lo necesario por salir adelante, con mayor entrega y voluntad de la que he puesto hasta ahora.

Y en ello Lauren tiene un papel esencial. No tendré nada comprometido con ella, si se me pasó por la cabeza fue porque dejé pasar demasiado tiempo sin estar con Lily, quien desde hoy mismo ha comenzado a recogerse el pelo con el cordón verde, que puedo ver cuando me da la espalda en el Comedor, como un recordatorio constante de lo que pasó anoche.

Pero seré cercano, un verdadero amigo. Sé hacerlo de sobra, he pasado más de seis años haciéndolo con quien ahora sí, sé que será mi amor eterno. Para empezar, voy a hacerle un buen regalo de cumpleaños, que pueda llevar siempre consigo y que represente lo que somos y lo que hacemos juntos. Esta vez no voy a pensar en nada concreto, sólo en el sentimiento de complicidad y entrega mutua que me inspira.”

Convocó con los ojos cerrados evocando los brillantes ojos verdes que lo adoraban y a los que correspondía con intensidad. Cuando los abrió se quedó atónito ante lo que había aparecido. “Buaaah… ¿No será demasiado? Bueno, si esto es la representación de lo que siento, es así como debe ser.”

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común a la medianoche exacta de ese diecinueve de febrero, Lauren ya estaba esperándolo a oscuras en su sitio de siempre, de espaldas. Se acercó por detrás, sin hacer ruido, y al llegar hasta ella, sin que lo viera todavía, conjuró el desilusionador y el _Muffliato_. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro, al tiempo que se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído:

-Felicidades, amiga.

Ella no se sobresaltó, sólo se volvió a mirarlo. No se veían los ojos en la oscuridad, pero él le besó la mejilla por vez primera y depositó el regalo en su mano.

-Ya estamos invisibles y en silencio – le dijo.

Encendió su _Lumos_ para que lo viera. Era un pequeño colgante, engarzado en una finísima cadena plateada con su cierre, con la forma de dos serpientes entrelazadas por las colas y con las cabezas enfrentadas, una de ellas verde y la otra negra, y con los ojos del color opuesto, ambas de material mineral.

-Severus… ¿de dónde has sacado esto? Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ya sabes que puedo convocar cualquier cosa hecha de materiales naturales. Quédatelo y llévalo si quieres, pero que nadie lo vea.

-No, por supuesto, somos nosotros… Es precioso. ¿Lo has diseñado en tu mente?

-No exactamente, sólo he pensado en ti y me ha salido sin más.

-¡Merlín! Llevas un artista dentro… Y además, la cadena es de plata, y los minerales parecen preciosos, ónix y jade, seguramente. Es una joya y es espectacular. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que supone? Puedes ganarte la vida con ello.

“Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Yo no entiendo de esas cosas, pero Lauren sí, tiene dinero a espuertas.”

-No creo que me saliera algo así si lo ideara para venderlo, y no pienso repetir otro igual, quiero que sea único, sólo para ti. Acéptalo, por favor.

-Por supuesto, pero piensa en lo que te dicho e inténtalo, puede resolverte la vida. ¿Me lo pones?

-Claro.

Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga cola que apartó con las manos. Él, sosteniendo la varita con los dientes, lo pasó por su cuello y lo cerró en su nuca, sin rozarle la piel. Ella lo escondió inmediatamente bajo su ropa.

-Nunca me lo quitaré.

Tomaron la poción Estimulante para tres horas y Lauren se levantó. “Va bien equipada, con pantalones y botas parecidas a las mías y una zamarra con numerosos bolsillos. Ropa _muggle_ , mucho más útil que la capa para abrigarse en el Bosque sin impedimentos.”

-Vámonos antes de que baje alguien – le dijo.

El pasadizo que conducía tras los invernaderos salía de las propias mazmorras, así que apenas corrían riesgo de que los vieran. Rodearon el castillo hasta llegar frente a Lago Negro. El cielo estaba cubierto, la luna menguante todavía no había salido ni se vería, pero para cuando llegaran al abeto ya estaría, oculta, en el cielo.

Avanzaron en la oscuridad hasta la orilla del Lago y a lo largo de ella hasta quedar fuera de la vista del castillo, donde encendieron sus _Lumos_. Caminaban lado a lado, comentando el ritual. Sev le contaba más cosas sobre el mismo, lo que había sentido, lo que estaban avanzando sus amigos, y también le comentó lo que le propuso Stevens en clase de Aritmancia el día anterior. Ella se alegró mucho, como ya esperaba, y a su vez le contó:

-¿Sabes? Intenté conquistar a Steed, que es amigo suyo, el año pasado, cuando mis padres me revelaron la verdad sobre sus convicciones, porque me gustaba, buscaba un aliado y pensaba que siendo proveniente de una familia sangre-pura, no me rechazaría.

“Lo que me contó Stevens. Bien. Si me confiesa todo esto es porque no tiene esperanzas conmigo.”

-Sé que ambos nos atraemos mucho, de hecho tuvimos un pequeño escarceo – continuó ella.

“Eso Stevens no lo sabía, Steed no se lo contó a su propio amigo y le habló mal de ella.”

-Pero acabó rechazándome por creerme próxima a Voldemort.

“Más bien ya sabía desde el principio que no quería tener nada serio con ella. Vaya cerdo… la utilizó. Pero, tal vez, si ella le hubiera contado la verdad, se habrían enamorado. Pobre, pudo encontrar el amor y por tener que fingir, no lo obtuvo.”

-¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad sobre ti?

-No me arriesgaría, él tiene buenos amigos y no se callaría, demasiada gente en el secreto. Contigo lo hice porque sé que estás solo y corres peligro. Era una situación de emergencia, y sabes guardar un secreto, me lo demostraste con creces cuando te monté el numerito en Pociones.

Ya enfilaban el camino que se adentraba en el Bosque.

-¿Vas a saber orientarte? – le preguntó ella.

-Vine solo la semana pasada, no tuve problema alguno.

-Y no me dijiste nada… Me siento mal porque hicieras ese esfuerzo.

-Lauren, déjate de tonterías – hastiado – Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que haces tú.

-Pero para mí no supone un esfuerzo, sino un placer, estar contigo.

-Para mí también.

Llegaron al punto donde tenían que desviarse del camino.

-Por aquí, ahora es accidentado. Sígueme, te ayudaré cuando lo necesites.

Se volvía a mirarla a menudo, pero ella era ágil y lo seguía de cerca a apenas un paso, atenta al suelo que él iba pisando.

-Se nota que estás acostumbrada a caminar por el Bosque.

-Ya te conté que adoro la naturaleza, me escapo siempre que puedo, lo conozco bastante bien. Además, eres muy buen guía, me basta con seguir tus pasos, no dudas en absoluto del camino.

-Es por la magia del Bosque y porque ya lo conocía de antemano. Ya sabes, talento más práctica – se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla – Me extraña no haberte visto nunca, yo también vengo muy a menudo.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, bajando los ojos, y tardó un poco en responder.

-Yo sí que te he visto algunas veces, pero no quise molestarte, no teníamos confianza todavía…

“Siento resquebrajarse cada vez más el muro que me he impuesto. No puedo permitírmelo.”

Siguieron caminando, charlando sobre sus lugares favoritos de la foresta, en muchos de los cuales coincidían.

-¿Y no has descubierto ningún pino centenario? – le preguntó él.

-Quizá, pero no me fijaba tanto, no sabía de los árboles sagrados. A partir de ahora lo buscaré.

-Yo también lo haré.

“He debido hacerlo desde que supe de su árbol, hace ya más de dos semanas.”

Llegaron al abeto. “Es una lástima no verlo, pero eso no importa para la magia.” Sev limpió de nieve el suelo y lo secó con las manos mientras Lauren se quitaba las botas, sentada en una roca, con el _Lumos_ en la boca.

-Cuando quieras – le dijo él – Voy a alejarme un poco para que tengas tu espacio, no tengas prisa.

Avanzó unos pasos, apagando el _Lumos_ , pensando en la meditación que haría él. “Mañana tengo la prueba de fuego, no dejaré escapar la ocasión. Y también debo resolver lo de Lauren.” Pasado un rato escuchó su voz, emocionada.

-¡Severus! Ya puedes venir, ha resultado tal y como me contaste.

“¡Bien!” Volvió hasta el abeto.

-¿Vas a repetirlo? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí, voy a hacerlo aprovechando que estoy aquí, necesito suerte para mañana.

-Claro… – estaba calzándose.

Él a su vez se descalzó. Ella, como él había hecho, se alejó unos pasos. Tardó mucho menos que ella.

-Lauren, ya está, puedes venir – se sentó en la roca para ponerse las botas.

Ella se acercó hasta él y le habló tímidamente:

-Severus… ¿no quieres que lo hagamos juntos…?

“Ya había pensado en ello. Podría pasarle mi talento, haciéndole un gran bien, pero no quiero confundirla mostrándole lo que siento por ella, si yo mismo no me aclaro. Pero temo aún más enterarme de lo que ella siente por mí.” Lauren le dijo:

-Tengo talento natural para las Artes Mentales, podrías avanzar mucho.

-Ya lo imagino, Lauren, pero no sólo se transmite la magia, también los sentimientos.

Ella acercó el _Lumos_ a su rostro para que pudiera verla. Su mirada era grave, seria, madura.

-No temas por eso, ya me lo dejaste claro.

“Sí, el primer día que nos vimos, pero desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas por mi mente. Intentaré ocluirlo, quizá resulte.”

-Está bien, lo haremos.

Ambos se sacaron las botas, que ninguno había atado todavía. Sev le dijo:

-Prueba a secar con las manos un espacio más amplio, a ver si te sale.

Ella no hizo y lo consiguió.

-¡Bravo!

Abrazaron el árbol entrelazando los dedos.

-¿Podemos coger el _Lumos_ entre los dos para vernos?

“No puedo negárselo. Bastante desprecio le he hecho no ofreciéndole hacerlo juntos.”

-Claro.

-Usa tu varita, de pino, como mi árbol.

-Vale.

Ya estaban sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia mutua.

- _Lumos_ – dijo Sev.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, se transmitieron, él a ella, que la apreciaba sobremanera, la consideraba su mejor amiga, la admiraba y le estaba profundamente agradecido por lo que estaba haciendo por él, que nunca olvidaría en toda su vida, ocluyendo todo lo demás, sabiendo que ella reconocería la oclusión.

Ella a él, profundo y prolongado amor sin esperanza, (“Como yo con Lily”), intento de olvidarlo con otros chicos, pero fracaso en ello, pues era su ideal. Sev ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero ella continuaba, resignación a ser su amiga, lo cual sentía ahora que la colmaba y no necesitaba más. (“Como me pasaba también con Lily. Y estoy seguro de que está ocluyendo todo lo comprometido sin que me dé cuenta. No puedo dejarla así, he de confesarle al menos parte de lo que siento por ella.”) Intentó proyectarle con la mente:

-“Si Lily no fuera el amor de mi vida, lo serías tú.”

Escuchó su voz mental:

-“Me halagas, pero sigo sin esperar nada más de ti. Sé que tu corazón nunca será mío.”

“Me ha escuchado, acabo de adquirir la capacidad de proyectar.” Le respondió:

-“Mi corazón puede amar de muchas maneras.”

-“Entonces, ámame, a tu manera…”

Sev se desprendió del árbol, apagó el _Lumos_ , la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. “Como hacía antaño con Lily. Esta vez soy yo el amado, forzándome a no corresponder, y ella me hizo tanto bien, a pesar de que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo…”

Lauren sólo lo tocaba. “Teme forzarme. Quizá no he ocluido bien o en todo caso, lo ha reconocido.” Entonces se aferró a ella, dándole calor. “Está mucho más sola que yo, tiene una gran necesidad de cariño, y me respeta tanto, que a pesar de lo que le he dicho, no se atreve ni siquiera a abrazarme.”

-Lauren, abrázame fuerte.

A ella todavía le costó un poco decidirse, pero al fin lo hizo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos hundieron los rostros en el cuello del otro, respirando profundamente para contener la emoción y no ir más allá, y también luchando por no llorar.

-“Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida” – le proyectó Lauren.

Al pie del abeto centenario, en la completa oscuridad de la madrugada sin luna ni estrellas de aquel veinte de febrero del ’76, Lauren y Severus, abrazados, sellaron un silencioso pacto de entrega desinteresada y _eterna_.


	30. Tercer grado

Lauren continuó comunicándose proyectándole su pensamiento y Sev intentó responderle igual pero no fue capaz de hacerlo sin mirarla a los ojos. “Claro, eso todavía no lo he practicado.” Entonces ella le propuso que simplemente pensara en lo que quería decirle y lo leería, pues en efecto había reconocido la oclusión y lo había hecho bien. “Ya no necesitaré el pensadero.” Le explicó también cómo reconocer la lectura, para que fuera practicando también eso.

Así que realizaron el camino de vuelta conversando en silencio, y esta vez ella se dejó tomar la mano por él algunas veces, pues seguían sintiendo la magia mutua.

Ambos estaban comenzando a sufrir los efectos secundarios de las pociones. Si alguna noche se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde sin tomar la Estimulante se sentían más agotados que de costumbre y les costaba conciliar el sueño sin la Reparadora.

Así que decidieron disminuir el ritmo de consumo ahora que podían comunicarse sin hablar, reducirían sus encuentros a una vez por semana, a no ser que hubiera algo urgente que requiriera que se vieran en persona. Aunque esto no se lo dijeron, ambos quedaron aliviados, pues lo que habían sentido abrazados al pie del abeto era muy poderoso, y ambos querían evitarlo a toda costa.

Llegaron a casa antes de las cuatro de la madrugada, y Sev cayó en la cuenta de que tenía una buena manera de poner en claro sus sentimientos, ahora que guardaba en su recuerdo el aroma de la piel de Lauren, que había aspirado profundamente al abrazarla. Tomó una baya roja y le supo sumamente intensa, tanto que casi no pudo soportarlo, a los sabores mezclados de sus dos amadas, sin rastro alguno de amargor. “Las amo a las dos profundamente y ellas a mí, vaya lío. Al menos ninguna está sufriendo, las cosas deben seguir como están.”

Tomó poción Reparadora para cuatro horas, que le valdrían por doce. Debía estar fresco para el día siguiente, quizá uno de los más determinantes de su vida, la demostración de su cambio de bando. “Y van tres seguidos.”

Ese viernes leyó a los serpientes a los ojos, descubriendo que ya podía profundizar más allá de los pensamientos inmediatos a los recientes, y comprobó que no sospechaban nada de sus salidas nocturnas. Durante el almuerzo se lo comunicó a Lauren proyectando su pensamiento mirándola, y ella se lo confirmó. “Todo en orden, entonces.”

Al salir de clases a las cuatro, pasó por casa a dejar la mochila y ponerse la capa, pues el cielo seguía cubierto y amenazaba nevada, que comenzaría esa noche. Al salir de su dormitorio, Stevens entraba. Estaban solos, pero Sev sólo lo saludó:

-¿Qué tal, Stevens?

El otro, con una enigmática mirada, le respondió:

-Nos vemos luego.

Y salió para el Bosque, aliviado. Su compañero sólo lo hizo esperar un cuarto de hora. Por el camino conversaron sobre cómo llevaba la práctica de Defensa, y éste le dijo que se estaba ciñendo al temario, pero que le interesaba avanzar más para sacar buena nota en los TIMOs, sin contarle qué EXTASIS quería cursar.

Pronto llegaron al claro. Sev comenzó a convocar el desilusionador y el _Muffliato_ a su alrededor, no verbales.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Desilusionar? Nos oirían igualmente – le dijo Stevens.

“No creo que Ariel no les haya hablado del _Muffliato_ , con el interés que puso en aprenderlo. Ya comienza a disimular.”

-El hechizo que hago en clase para que no nos oigan cuando hablamos funciona también como un desilusionador.

-Vaya, nunca oí hablar de ello. ¿Es invento tuyo?

-Sí. ¿Quieres aprenderlo?

-No hace falta, con que lo sepas tú me vale.

“Para no delatar que le sería útil con los otros, y porque no necesita que se lo enseñe, ya lo sabe de sobra. Éste sí que es astuta serpiente.”

Ninguno de ambos llevaba mochila ni libros, sólo la varita. Stevens le dijo:

-No he traído el libro porque imagino que conoces el temario al dedillo.

-Así es. ¿Comenzamos por donde vas o prefieres repasar todo el curso?

-Podríamos repasar primero, para calentar.

Comenzaron a lanzarse los hechizos de quinto año y también algunos anteriores, Sev combatía a su par. “Demuestra el nivel que dice tener, pero me da la impresión de que no está dando todo lo que puede.”

Poco rato después comenzaron con los hechizos nuevos. “Ahora sí que está disimulando bien, dejándose pillar la mayoría de las veces. Si seguimos así se nos va a hacer de noche antes de mostrarle el _Patronus_ , que es de los últimos temas.” Así que le dijo, cuando ya llevaban casi una hora:

-Es saltarse el temario, pero podríamos descansar un poco haciendo algo divertido.

-¿Divertido en Defensa? A mí me parece muy serio.

-Bueno, era una forma de hablar. ¿Has leído toda la teoría?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya sabrás lo que es un _Patronus_ , para qué sirve, y también que los Mortífagos no pueden hacerlo.

-Claro.

-¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

-No.

-Pero habrás visto alguno.

-Nunca.

“Responde con absoluta seguridad, miente a la perfección. Intenta arreglar la metedura de pata del pequeño Ariel. Está intentando disimular el club de Duelo ante mí, comprobando si los traicionaría de enterarme, lo cual no me garantiza tampoco que confíen en mí para que me una.”

-Bueno, pues ahora vas a verlo.

Esta vez, arriesgándose un tanto, en lugar de evocar su recuerdo lejano del río, recordó la noche pasada con Lily, sin duda la mejor de su vida hasta el momento.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

Una leona rugiente emergió de su varita, encarándolo. “Mi leona apasionada.” Stevens la miraba con asombro genuino, no simulado, que aumentó más todavía cuando Sev se acercó al traslúcido animal plateado, tendiendo la mano a su cabeza, con lo que el felino se calmó y se dejó acariciar. Su compañero estaba con los ojos como platos, Sev hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, el otro todavía intentó disimular:

-Tenía entendido que eran animales, pero no que hicieran cosas semejantes.

-Y no las hacen, que yo sepa. El mío es especial.

-Ya veo.

-¿Has visto el pase y el conjuro?

-Sí.

-Pues has de evocar el recuerdo más feliz que tengas al mismo tiempo.

Stevens lo hizo, y no le salió nada a la primera. A la tercera consiguió un incorpóreo.

-Eso ya te bastaría para ahuyentar a los dementores, pero el corpóreo es más potente. Debes evocar el mejor recuerdo que tengas.

Stevens simuló concentrarse, obtuvo otro incorpóreo. “Bueno, voy a tomármelo con paciencia. Serpientes, con lo fácil que es con los leones.” Al tercer intento obtuvo una hermosa gacela. “Voy a hacerle una broma para quitarle hierro al asunto.”

-No podremos hacerlos a un tiempo, de lo contrario el mío devorará al tuyo.

Ambos rieron. Ya caía la noche, la gacela refulgió cuando salió a brincos del claro.

-¿Lo dejamos por hoy? Vamos a quedarnos sin luz.

-Claro, Snape, tú mandas.

Sev se aventuró a ofrecerle más información, inspirado por la sugerencia de Lily de acompañarlos.

-Cuando quieras volver a quedar, avísame con tiempo, pues hay más personas que utilizan este espacio para practicar.

Stevens lo miró ceñudo. “Buf… está pensando en los serpientes.”

-No son de casa. Evans y dos amigos. Ya sabes, la leona.

Su compañero entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo. “Vaya, el pequeño Ariel se tomó al pie de la letra que debía guardar el secreto de que estoy con Lily. No se lo ha contado a sus amigos, está más de mi parte que de la de ellos. Merlín, qué ganas tengo de verlo.”

-No sé de qué me extraño, ya era raro que os hubierais separado tan de repente. ¿Es a ella a quien amenazan?

-Sí, pero ahora está relativamente segura. No sospechan nada.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

“Eso no se lo diré. Puede creer que también lo leo a él.”

-Porque sigo vigilándolos, también es por eso que no me desvinculo todavía.

-Vaya, Snape… En menudo embrollo estás metido.

“Ayúdame a salir.”

-Ya lo sé.

-Bueno, vámonos ya. Tenemos que separarnos para llegar al castillo.

Sev precedió a Stevens hasta el camino, en silencio. Al llegar le dijo:

-Me quedo aquí un cuarto de hora para darte tiempo.

Y su compañero… ¡le tendió la mano!

-Gracias por la clase.

“Bueno, un nuevo disimulo.” Sev se la estrechó firmemente.

-No se merecen.

Pero el otro no lo soltó.

-El lunes te diré algo.

“Wow… me lo he ganado, ahora falta el visto bueno de los otros.”

-Gracias, Stevens.

Se fue. Sev se quedó ese cuarto de hora pensando. “Si no hubiera sido por la confianza ciega de Ariel nunca habría logrado acercarme al grupo de Stevens, debe haber estado dándoles la lata con que soy de fiar. Han pasado un mes y medio tanteándome y todavía siguen haciéndolo, no desvelando ningún secreto. Desde luego, son gente fiable, no se traicionan. Intuyo que si al final no soy aceptado, tampoco traicionarán el mío.

Serpientes, los más desconfiados, y por eso mismo, los más fiables. Vuelvo a sentirme Slytherin hasta la médula.” Sonrió irónicamente. “Si no me aceptan a la primera, seguiré insistiendo. Si tienen un club de Duelo tengo _mucho_ que ofrecer.”

Ese fin de semana se dedicó a descansar y recuperarse de los agotadores días. Durmió hasta tarde todo lo que le apeteció y luego salió a pasear por el Bosque, nevaba pero sin ventisca. Se pasó por el claro por si estaban los Gryffindor, pero no fueron.

Las tardes las dedicó a ponerse al día con los deberes en la Biblioteca, donde sí que pudo ver a Lily con Cecile, estudiando. “Debo llevarla de nuevo al abeto, para transmitirle las aptitudes para las Artes Mentales de Lauren, y así poder proyectarnos nuestros pensamientos. Dejaremos de necesitar las cartas, o al menos, no tantas.

Se me presenta una semana especialmente tensa, la previa a la salida de febrero a Hogsmeade. Confío en que continúe el mal tiempo, va a seguir nevando por lo menos hasta el martes, lo que espero que hará desistir a Malfoy de presentarse aquí.

Podría citar a Lily el próximo domingo para ir hasta el abeto. Es de nuevo luna nueva, y estoy seguro de que Cecile y Remus le darán coartada. Pero antes debo esperar la respuesta de Stevens y la, no por favor, carta de Malfoy. La avisaré sin darle garantías.”

Por fin llegó el lunes, Aritmancia, su clase favorita en lo académico y ahora también en lo personal. Hizo el _Muffliato_ en cuanto su compañero cerró el libro.

-¿Puedes volver a quedar el viernes? – le preguntó Stevens.

-Sí, claro.

-¿En el mismo sitio?

-Sí.

-Vendrá alguien conmigo. ¿Te importa?

“Steed, el líder del grupo.”

-En absoluto.

-Si hay algún inconveniente, nos avisamos.

-Vale.

“Ésta va a ser en verdad la prueba de fuego. Ya me fastidia bastante someterme a alguien que trató así a Lauren, pero no me queda otro remedio. Debo poner toda mi astucia en crear confianza, hasta ahora no me ha ido tan mal. Lo consultaré con Lily, la experta en relaciones.”

Ella le respondió que conociéndolo a él y sabiendo cómo eran los serpientes, lo iban a someter a un tercer grado como hizo él con ella, recomendándole que fuera sincero con respecto a los Gryffindor, pero que no delatara a su aliado de casa.

“Esto último no pensaba hacerlo en absoluto, y menos con ese tipo. Lauren es tan sagrada para mí como Lily.”

A partir del miércoles se relajó un tanto. “Ya no creo que llegue carta de Malfoy con tan poca antelación, y Stevens no ha vuelto a hablar del tema, por lo que la cita no se cancela por el momento. Además, el viernes hará buen tiempo, el primer anuncio de la primavera, un buen presagio.”

Esperó a Stevens en el mismo punto del camino. “Efectivamente, viene con Steed, como esperaba, ambos con las varitas en la mano. Ya no van a disimular.”

Se saludaron. “Sin tenderme la mano esta vez, guardando las distancias.” Los condujo hasta el claro sin mediar palabra. Cuando llegaron, ambos inspeccionaron los alrededores. “Han de asegurarse de que no les he tendido una emboscada. Buf… van a ponérmelo difícil.” Sev esperó pacientemente hasta que volvieron a entrar para conjurar los hechizos protectores. “Esta vez ya no preguntan nada.” Cuando acabó, habló Steed:

-Un buen sitio, Snape. ¿Puedes hacer el _Patronus_?

“¡Buah! Al grano.” Lo conjuró no verbalmente. “Ya de paso, demuestro otra de mis aptitudes.” Esta vez, la leona permaneció junto a él mirando a los otros dos, acompañándolo. Le acarició el lomo antes de que desapareciera, Steed no demostró estar impresionado. Se encararon, los dos amigos frente a él, mirándolo atentamente, graves, con los brazos cruzados pero sin soltar las varitas. Steed comenzó a preguntarle con mucha seriedad pero sin dureza:

-¿Un truco tuyo? ¿O te sale sin más?

Sev respondía con la misma gravedad e intentando transmitir humildad.

-Es un efecto que no conocía, es gemelo del de mi novia, cuando los hacemos juntos juegan.

-Interesante… ¿La pelirroja Gryff?

-Sí.

-Anthony me ha contado que te chantajean para captarte amenazándola.

-Lo hicieron el año pasado y en especial en septiembre en el Expreso, por eso dejamos de vernos en público.

-¿Y fue entonces cuando tuviste la señal de que iban a hacerlo?

-No, fue en Navidad. Recibí carta de Malfoy diciéndome que me habría invitado a su casa de haber sabido que me quedaba en el castillo.

Steed puso cara de ‘vaya lío…’, sacudiendo la mano. “Está bien al tanto de cómo se comportan los Mortífagos, pero si no lo ha disimulado ante mí es que ya lo tengo de mi parte.”

-¿Y por qué no te desvinculaste cuando comenzaron los chantajes?

“Me cree, confía en mi cambio de bando, pero no puedo confesarle toda la verdad, apenas hemos cruzado dos frases.” Steed continuaba:

-Si hubieras seguido con ella, seguramente os habrían dejado en paz a ambos.

“Lo que me dijo el pequeño Ariel, metí la pata hasta el fondo.”

-Tuve miedo, el año pasado atacaron a una amiga suya. Pensé que la protegería separándonos y vigilándolos, pero no fuimos capaces de mantenernos alejados, y decidimos llevarlo a escondidas.

-Pues lo mejor habría sido que entonces hubierais dado la cara, todos sabrían que contaba con tu protección. Te creía más astuto, Snape, has jugado en vuestra contra, porque ahora ya te creen pillado y no van a soltarte tan fácilmente.

Sev bajó la vista al suelo, respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura y no derrumbarse. “Qué delicada ha sido Lauren prestándome ayuda sin meterme miedo ni recriminarme lo que hice mal, sabiendo de sobra el embrollo en que nos he metido. Con razón estaba tan nerviosa la primera vez que nos vimos, insistió tanto en que aceptara su ayuda en Artes Mentales y teme que se descubra nuestro secreto. Cómo se la ha jugado por mí, por suerte ya puedo ocluir.”

Steed denotó que había notado su inquietud, esperando que volviera a mirarlo para seguir hablándole, y cambiando el seco tono que había empleado hasta entonces por uno más amable.

-¿Qué planes tienes cuando te citen?

“Se ha compadecido de mí, no es tan mal tipo.”

-Devolver la carta sin abrirla, y entonces desvincularme por completo.

-Difícil, conviviendo con ellos, aunque Anthony es especialista – ambos amigos se dedicaron una media sonrisa cómplice y continuó hablando más animadamente – Lo de devolver la carta sin leerla es una buena idea, así renuncias a la información que puedan darte. ¿Estás haciendo algo más mientras tanto?

Sev decidió en un segundo. “Debo ser sincero hasta cierto punto.”

-Sí, estoy aprendiendo Legeremancia.

Ahora Steed no disimuló su asombro.

-¿Solo?

-Sí.

-¿Y hasta qué punto has llegado?

-Puedo leer a los ojos y profundizar a pensamientos recientes.

Steed entrecerró los ojos con interés.

“Vaya, eso le ha gustado, pero ahora va a venir el verdadero tercer grado.”

-¿Cuándo comenzaste?

“He de mentir, de lo contrario no creerán que lo estoy haciendo solo.”

-Cuando comenzaron los chantajes.

-Bueno, es posible, con tu talento, que hayas avanzado tanto. Las Artes Mentales no suelen aprenderse en solitario.

“Tragó.”

-¿Practicas también Oclumancia?

“Pregunta trampa. La Legeremancia se puede aprender solo, pero la Oclumancia no.”

-No.

-Entonces es mejor que evites la entrevista a toda costa, suelen llevar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Vaya… Está muy, pero que muy bien informado. A estas alturas ya me percato de que, al menos, intentan ayudarme.”

-¿Algo más? ¿Cómo haces con la Gryff?

“Vaya manera de hablar de una chica. Puede ser buen tipo en lo demás, pero con las mujeres es un prepotente.”

-Nos escribimos con protección, y nos vemos muy poco y con la máxima seguridad. Nos ayudan dos amigos suyos.

De nuevo Steed se asombró.

-Así que alianzas con los leones… - puso los ojos en blanco – Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Sev mantuvo su actitud grave. “Son mucho mejor personas que tú.”

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te llegue la maldita carta y te desvincules?

-Depende de si he conseguido aliados. Desde luego, mantener el secreto con mi novia, aunque tengamos que dejar de vernos. Si me quedo solo, no me importa lo que pueda pasarme a mí.

-¿Eres consciente de que ella corre peligro igualmente sólo por su origen?

“Bueno, se preocupa por Lily también, es tipo Potter, prepotente y protector a un tiempo.”

-Sí, pero pensaba que el mayor peligro para ella era estar conmigo.

-Pues seguramente era todo lo contrario, nunca la atacaron mientras estuviste con ella, lo hicieron con una amiga suya para meterte miedo sin enfrentarte directamente y te dejaste amedrentar.

Sev cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. “Vaya, cuánta razón, ahora me doy cuenta de que mis ‘queridos’ serpientes son más astutos que yo. Lo he hecho todo al revés.” Steed continuó, compasivo:

-Pero ahora que creen que te tienen pillado, si llegan a enterarse de que sigues con ella puede que se atrevan a atacarla, porque entenderán que os escondisteis porque les cogiste miedo – negó con la cabeza y suspiró - Menudo lío…

“Es empático y se preocupa de verdad, quizá es así con las mujeres porque se sabe atractivo y nunca le han faltado admiradoras, pero si se enamorara cambiaría.”

-Bueno… – continuó Steed en el mismo tono – Está claro que necesitas ayuda para salir de ésta, entiendo que estés intentando buscar aliados en nosotros.

Los dos amigos se miraron un rato. Sev se puso de lado para no fisgonear su silencioso diálogo.

-Está bien, Snape – Sev se giró, Steed lo miraba comprensivo – Vamos a darte un voto de confianza, te creemos y nos consta que eres discreto. Ninguno habíamos notado que seguías viéndote con la Gryff.

“Llama así a Lily porque no recuerda su nombre, no por desprecio.”

-Debes mantener el mismo secreto con nosotros. Bueno, a ella puedes contárselo si es de fiar para que esté más tranquila, pero que no se lo diga a los otros leones. Ya has visto que no te hemos preguntado quiénes son.

“Cierto, no pide nada que no ofrezca, y se preocupa profundamente por Lily, a pesar de que acaba de conocerme y de no saber siquiera su nombre. También sabría guardar el secreto de Lauren. Buf… vaya trama a mi alrededor.”

Steed continuaba, cambiando el tono a irónico:

-Además, si puedes leer, ya debes estar enterado de todo lo nuestro, es mejor tenerte como aliado.

“Vaya, quizá me los he ganado precisamente por eso, pero seré sincero, a ver si me creen.”

-En absoluto, me lo olí cuando estuve con Beamy en Navidad. No leo a los aliados.

Steed frunció el ceño, extrañado e interesado a un tiempo.

-Me parece extraño, aunque te creo. Pero por la misma regla de tres, si no nos aliamos, nos leerás.

-No, no lo haré, os dejaré tranquilos sin más, no suponéis una amenaza para mí.

Steed rio sarcástico.

-Sí que lo seríamos, si te hubieras mantenido en el bando equivocado – cambió a serio – No nos subestimes.

-No lo hago en absoluto, pero nunca me pondré en vuestra contra, puedes estar seguro.

Los amigos volvieron a mirarse, Sev bajó la vista al suelo.

-De acuerdo – continuó Steed en tono grave y amable a un tiempo - Ésta es la cuestión.

“Por fin.”

-Llevamos desde Navidad sin poder entrenar a fondo por el riesgo que suponía que el pequeño Ariel – puso los ojos en blanco – te hubiera revelado demasiada información. Supongo que ya sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo. Hemos creado un pequeño club de Duelo.

“Sí…”

-Entrenamos en el Bosque, pero lejos, así que aprovechamos todas las horas de luz una vez por semana, por eso solemos faltar a almorzar. Pero como ya te habrás fijado, hemos evitado hacerlo desde que hicisteis migas en Navidad. Lleva obsesionado contigo desde que entró a Hogwarts.

“La persona que se le parecía que era de los malos, tenemos los mismos ojos. Pero no nos asemejamos en nada más, es imposible que se fijara tanto en ese detalle durante la Selección. Elucubraciones mías, a ver si me cuentan quién era.”

-Pero siempre conseguíamos disuadirlo de que te abordara – continuó Steed.

“Buaaah… ha esperado más de dos años para conocerme.”

-Y desde que comenzamos con el club, no ha parado de darnos la lata con que teníamos que ficharte, siempre nos ponía la excusa de que si andabas con la Gryff no podías ser malo, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

“Lily, la clave.”

-Él es huérfano, no sé si lo sabes.

“No les ha dicho que me lo contó.”

-Pero se hizo íntimo de mi hermana pequeña y en cierto modo lo adoptamos, siempre pasa las vacaciones en casa.

“Son buena gente.”

-Pero al parecer se enteró de que te quedabas en el castillo.

“Tampoco saben cómo lo hizo.”

-Y en el último momento, sin decirnos nada, se borró de la lista para tomar el Expreso, había encontrado la ocasión de conocerte a escondidas.

“Tal como supuse.”

-Y cuando volvimos nos contó muy ilusionado todo lo que habíais hecho juntos.

“A ver si me habla de la Magia Druida, sería otro aliciente para ellos.”

-Es una serpiente muy rara, creo que se peleó con el Sombrero para entrar en Slytherin.

“Vaya… eso tampoco se lo contó y a mí sí. Por descontado, no voy a chivarme.”

-Yo también pensé lo mismo – dijo Sev.

-Pero es muy buen chico y tiene cierta astucia… a su manera.

“Mucha más de la que piensas.”

-Nos dimos cuenta de que te había revelado demasiada información, pero como al mismo tiempo estabas sorprendentemente acercándote a Anthony – hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia éste, que asintió sonriendo irónico – decidimos tantearte durante un tiempo, a ver si nos habías delatado o qué narices querías – cambió a tono de reproche amistoso - Podrías haber dado la cara sabiendo lo que sabías, ¿no crees?

Sev le sonrió levemente y le respondió disculpándose:

-No quise forzar la situación, entendí que debíais tomaros tiempo.

Steed habló comprensivo:

-Puedo entenderlo, todos somos serpientes al fin y al cabo. Bueno, al grano, que puedes unirte si quieres.

“¡Bien!”

-La verdad, sabiendo ahora de qué vas, pegas mucho más con nosotros que con quienes andas, todos somos mestizos.

“Mis iguales.”

-Excepto Ariel quizá, que no conocemos su origen.

“Porque no les contó que había un Slytherin de su familia, pero a mí sí.”

-Por el momento sólo somos cinco, porque no nos hemos atrevido a divulgarlo, nos hemos limitado a un grupo de extrema confianza.

“Y lo están abriendo para mí, a quien consideraban un enemigo hasta hace menos de dos meses, porque no les ha quedado otro remedio. Merlín… no debo fallarles.”

-Supongo que comprenderás el riesgo que estamos corriendo contigo, con tu mala fama y no conociéndote de nada.

-Claro que lo comprendo, y no subestimo vuestra confianza.

-No pienses tampoco que es desinteresado, soy el líder del grupo.

“Eso ya es evidente, le gusta recalcarlo.”

-Y ya casi todos me alcanzan.

“Lo ha dicho por explicar ese detalle, es modesto.”

-Ya pudiste ver las aptitudes de Ariel, está casi a mi nivel en tercer año, es un fuera de serie.

“Cierto.”

-Por eso precisamente tenía tanto interés en ti, para que nos enseñes más.

“Mi sueño, y tampoco les ha contado que quiere sacarme del lío ni lo que siente por mí.”

-Tampoco creas que sé mucho más que él – dijo Sev.

-Para nada, le notamos el cambio al instante, en sólo tres semanas.

“La magia transmitida, o simplemente es que realmente mejoró, como yo le vi día a día quizá no lo aprecié tanto. En todo caso, no me están hablando de ello, y éste habría sido el momento oportuno, quizá tampoco les contó eso. ¿Se lo cuento yo?”

-Además, tú no quisiste enseñarle maleficios y me pareció muy correcto por tu parte.

“Desde luego.”

-Pero los mayores sí que debemos aprenderlos, se avecina una guerra y hay que conocer al enemigo.

“Mis palabras.”

-Y ahora que nos hemos enterado que además eres Legeremante…

“No saben nada de la Magia Druida.”

-Buaaah… – con admiración – Un excelente fichaje.

“Buf… voy a tener que enseñarles.”

-Porque también nos dedicamos a espiar, aquí Anthony y su novia, pasan las salidas a Hogsmeade en Cabeza de Puerco, que es donde se reúnen ésos, los puercos.

“Ya lo sabía, yo mismo lo he hecho.”

-Van de parejita íntima e intentan enterarse de las conversaciones, pero pudiendo leer… alto nivel. Así que si quieres aliados, aquí nos tienes, comparte lo que sabes y cuando te llegue el momento te apoyaremos. No somos muchos, pero sí los suficientes como para que no se atrevan a iniciar una guerra en casa, y esperamos que se nos una más gente. Y si las cosas se ponen feas, Slughorn y Dumbledore se pondrán de nuestra parte sin dudarlo.

“Soy de la misma opinión, ya no se trataría de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, sino de hostilidad en el seno de nuestra casa.” Sev cerró los ojos y suspiró, aliviado.

-¿Qué dices?

“¿Todavía necesita preguntármelo? Desde luego, sabe tratar a la gente, lo consulta todo con Stevens e incluso ahora conmigo, teniendo en cuenta mi opinión.” Volvió a mirarlo.

-Sí a todo, por supuesto.

“Debo contarle a Lauren que voy a enseñarles a leer, a ver cómo se lo toma, ha sido una metedura de pata confesárselo.”

-Muy bien, vas a estar a prueba un tiempo. Sólo entrenaremos los mayores para no poner en peligro a los peques, y no sabrás dónde lo hacemos, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque por sorpresa.

“Vaya… siguen desconfiando. Recuerdo cuando Ariel me preguntó si no le vendaba los ojos, y no les contó que conozco el Bosque palmo a palmo, y por lo tanto tampoco les habló de la Magia Druida. No puedo delatarlo contándoselo yo, podrían deducir que avanzó tanto por eso, pero debo derribar ese muro o darles la oportunidad de echarse atrás.”

-Os advierto que será inútil que intentéis conducirme a ciegas, reconoceré el lugar, conozco el Bosque como la palma de la mano.

Ambos le miraron ceñudos y después lo hicieron entre sí.

Sev bajó la vista. “¡Rayos! Todo al garete.”

-Bueno… – el tono de Steed era resignado pero seguro – Muy honesto por tu parte habernos advertido, demuestra que eres de fiar y no planeas nada raro, de lo contrario, nos habrías dejado hacer para conocer el escondite.

“¡Bien! Este tío sabe juzgar. Me toca corresponder y demostrarles que no tengo interés en conocer su secreto.”

-Si somos pocos podemos entrenar aquí, estamos por completo protegidos.

-Ya lo sabemos, Ariel nos lo contó, y de hecho, hemos estado utilizando el hechizo que le enseñaste para que no nos oigan, antes ni siquiera poníamos el desilusionador porque habría sido inútil, así que en cierto modo ya has estado ayudándonos sin saberlo. Lo estuvimos buscando en libros hasta que la semana pasada le contaste a Anthony que es invento tuyo, y te agradecemos mucho haberlo compartido y también ofrecernos tu espacio – la mirada de Steed era de sincero aprecio – Pero es muy pequeño para el nivel de entrenamiento al que estamos acostumbrados, iremos a nuestro claro, está a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, por eso aprovechamos el día entero. Este fin de semana nos toca el domingo, porque Anthony y su novia deben espiar mañana en Hogsmeade.

“A ver si puedo evitar que quieran aprender a leer.”

-Ya no es necesario que lo hagáis, yo puedo pasaros la información.

-Bueno… – le habló con madurez y paciencia - Hagamos las cosas con calma. Sólo lees a los ojos, no puedes quedarte mirando fijamente a cualquiera como hace el viejo.

“Tiene toda la razón, he vuelto a irme de la lengua, acostumbrado a los completos informes de Lauren.”

-Lee si quieres y luego comparamos datos, así también comprobaremos si nos mientes. No te ofendas, pero comprende que estás a prueba, Snape.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Entonces el domingo, tras el desayuno, si puedes.

“¡Todavía me consulta!”

-En el mismo camino en que nos hemos encontrado hoy pero más adelante. Te esperaremos, aguarda a salir del castillo unos quince o veinte minutos después que nosotros. Eso va a retrasarnos, pero espero que merezca la pena.

-Allí estaré, sin falta.

-Ya sabes, cuéntaselo sólo a tu novia, para que esté más tranquila, si sabe callarse.

“Ahora ya la ha llamado ‘mi novia’. Y por supuesto, también deberé contárselo a Lauren después de mi metedura de pata, pero ella sí que sabe callarse, y así también le daré la oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con Steed, es un buen tipo al profundizar y él también sabrá hacerlo. Buf… haciendo de alcahuete, quién lo diría de mí.”

-Por cierto, somos La Guardia Mestiza.

“Y yo el Príncipe.” Le salió una sonrisa.

-Buen nombre, ¿verdad? – los otros chicos sonreían orgullosos.

-Me encanta.

-Vale, entonces así quedamos. Si no llegas en media hora nos marcharemos.

“Todavía duda que iré.”

-Pero mejor avisa si no puedes, se lo dices a Anthony, no nos hagas perder tiempo. Nos vemos el domingo.

Ambos le tendieron la mano, los apretones fueron firmes.

-Espera aquí, ya conocemos el camino de vuelta.

Se marcharon del claro.

“Y ahora ya han confiado en que no les ataque por la espalda. Merlín… no quepo en mí de alivio, la flor ha dado fruto, ahora debo seguir abonando y regando la planta para que madure. No fastidiarla, sobre todo con el secreto.

Se lo contaré a Lily, claro, me han dado permiso, pero sin especificar quiénes son, ya va a saberlo de todas formas y estoy seguro de que no se lo dirá a los Gryffindor como ha hecho hasta ahora, de otro modo el lobo no me habría preguntado por ello cuando nos vimos. Es una pena no poder decírselo a él y Cecile para tranquilizarlos, pero lo sabrán en su momento, cuando llegue la maldita carta de Malfoy y todo se destape.

Y a Lauren debo contárselo todo, ella sí que va a callarse y ocluye a la perfección. De cualquier modo iba a percatarse cuando me viera faltar al mismo tiempo que ellos al Comedor, ya sabe demasiado. Espero que no le siente mal que voy a tener que enseñarles a leer, yo ya ocluyo también y sólo nosotros dos estamos en su secreto.

Si me sigue pasando información de los serpientes, la utilizaré para ganarme a La Guardia, y sé que pronto yo mismo podré leer sin mirar a los ojos. Todo un complejo entramado de lealtades secretas sólo por sacarme del abismo.

 _Agradecido a la vida_ …”


	31. Comprensión

Desde poco después de Navidad, como Lily le daba la espalda en el Comedor, Sev había adoptado la costumbre de mirar al sentarse a otras dos brujas. Primero, mientras lo hacía, a través de las cabezas, a Cecile, por si había algún mensaje urgente de los Gryffindor, y una vez sentado a la mesa y tomándose su tiempo, porque habría sido mucho más arriesgado para ella, a Lauren.

Aun así, solían coincidir en el momento en que ambos cruzaban las miradas, y si cualquiera de ellos la detenía, significaba que debían comunicarse. Al principio lo hacían con leves gestos como aquel primer día, pero desde que estuvieran en el abeto, Sev ya podía proyectarle el pensamiento mirándola a los ojos. Esa noche lo hizo.

-“Lauren, debemos hablar esta noche si puedes.”

-“Claro, quedamos como siempre.”

“Nunca, nunca, se niega,” pensó.

Como era viernes, les tocó esperar un buen rato a que todos se durmieran, no pudieron encontrarse hasta casi las dos de la madrugada.

-“Lo siento, debes estar agotada. Mañana, aprovechando que éstos irán a Hogsmeade, voy a preparar una buena provisión de pociones, por lo menos hasta Semana Santa, y te pasaré tus propios frascos.”

-“Gracias, Severus. Y pensar que antes no querías ayudarme con las pócimas…”

Rieron. “Desde la noche del abeto, se la ve dichosa. Quizá meta la pata proponiéndole a Steed como pareja, voy a desilusionarla. De cualquier modo, esperaré a conocerlo mejor. Total, voy a volver a verlo el domingo. Comenzaré con las buenas noticias.”

-“Esta tarde tu ‘querido’ Steed me ha sometido a un tercer grado” – con una enigmática sonrisa.

Ella no disimuló su cara de expectación y alegría contenida.

“Ya sabe de sobra lo de La Guardia, ella se fija en todo lo que pasa en casa aunque no los lea, es una auténtica espía. Y hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada por no hacerme ilusiones.”

-Estoy dentro – concluyó Sev de viva voz.

-¡¡Sííí…!!

Sev se partía de la risa.

-Lauren, que se escucha el zumbido.

-Wow… Qué alivio, Severus…

-Bueno, bueno… según ellos, estoy ‘a prueba’.

-“Bah, pero si ya te han confesado que entrenan, ya no pueden echarse atrás.”

“Tiene razón… Y menos todavía si no les queda otro remedio que mostrarme dónde lo hacen.” Sonrió satisfecho.

-“¿Te ha presionado mucho?” – le preguntó ella.

-“En absoluto, todo lo contrario. Más bien ha tratado de advertirme y ayudarme casi desde el principio de la charla.”

Ella asentía, comprendiendo, y dijo:

-“Es un tío fantástico, tiene un corazón enorme. En cuanto te conozca mejor va a aceptarte como a uno más, sabe juzgar y confía en su propio criterio, está por encima de las apariencias.”

“Vaya, debió tratarla muy bien, aunque le hablara mal de ella a Stevens. Quizá se veían a escondidas, los amigos se enteraron de alguna manera y él tuvo que ponerles la excusa de que ella lo incordiaba para no confesarles que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, una aparente partidaria de Voldemort, y por eso terminaron. Jo… otro amor imposible.”

-“La difícil es ‘la amiga’” – continuó Lauren.

-“¿La otra chica de sexto año?”

-“Sí. Son íntimos desde niños y ella es muy celosa y desconfiada de las amistades que hace él. Estoy segura de que esperaba ser su novia, él la ignoró por su carácter y le ha tocado conformarse con alguien a quien puede dominar.”

-“Stevens.”

-“Claro. ¿Por qué crees que llevando más de un año entrenando son sólo cinco, dos de ellos chavales?”

-“Dímelo tú.”

-“Yo esto no lo sé por él. Nunca me contó nada sobre ellos, pero supongo que es la segunda en la jerarquía sin ser muy buena duelista, y sabe que perderá el puesto en cuanto entre alguien como tú, que sepa pelear y no esté sometido a ella como su novio.”

-“Vaya manera de fastidiarla, ¿no?”

-“Míralo por el lado bueno. Si hubieran sido más, habrías tenido que ganarte a gente más difícil que Steed y Stevens. Yo creo que nuestro compañero ha acabado convenciéndolo a él y han ganado por superioridad numérica. Y ahora que has entrado tú van a verse obligados de una vez por todas a derribar el muro que ella ha erigido, porque necesitaréis ser más gente para poder salir a la luz y defenderte cuando te toque. Le va a tocar _tragar_.”

-“Buaaah, Lauren… estás enterada de todo.”

-“Es lo que tiene vivir entre dos aguas. Todos enemigos.”

Se dedicaron una sonrisa triste.

-“Bueno, no te he citado con urgencia para contarte sólo buenas noticias.”

-“Ya lo imagino.”

-“He metido la pata hasta el fondo y les he contado que sé leer.”

-“Y han desconfiado de ti porque han creído que los has leído.”

“Vaya, no parece importarle por ella.”

-“Al principio sí, pero luego les he convencido de que no lo he hecho.”

-“¿Y te han creído?”

-“Sí.”

-“Ya te digo que Steed sabe juzgar. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?”

-“Que van a querer que les enseñe, porque también se dedican a espiar en Hogsmeade.”

-“Bueno, si a eso lo llaman espiar… Ir a Cabeza de Puerco e intentar pillar frases al vuelo, arriesgándose a que un día venga Lestrange y los lea. Por suerte no vino el mes pasado ni viene mañana, de lo contrario te habría tocado avisarlos para que no fueran y pudiera enterarse de lo tuyo.”

-“Buaaah, Lauren... ¿Por qué no me habías contado todo esto?”

-“Porque no ha sido necesario y todo tiene su proceso, Severus. De hecho, espera al momento oportuno para avisarles, no te delates. ¿Ya te han citado para el domingo?”

“Vaya… lo tiene todo controlado. Qué inepto me siento.”

-“Sí.”

-“Entonces tienes un mes por delante para hacerlo. Gánate primero la confianza plena de Steed, no te va a costar, y díselo a él en privado, de lo contrario la otra va a creer que quieres quitarle el puesto de honor de espía porque tú puedes leer. ¿Ya te han pedido que les enseñes?”

-“No directamente, pero sí que se han mostrado muy interesados. Van a pedírmelo.”

-“Claro, porque ella no estaba. Has hecho muy bien en contárselo hoy mismo. Entonces hazlo y que se dejen de estupideces.”

-“¿Y si te leen a ti?”

-“Yo ocluyo, Severus, y tú también.”

-“Pero, ¿no pueden darse cuenta de que lo hacemos?”

-“Buf… Dentro de tres años, quizá, y entrenando a diario. ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?”

-“Sí.”

-“Lo siento, debí contártelo. La identificación de la Oclumancia es el Arte Mental más difícil con diferencia. Por algo Voldemort y Lestrange ni siquiera se han molestado en aprender. Tienen otros intereses ‘más urgentes’.”

-“Claro…”

-“Jo… estabas preocupado...”

-“Sí.”

-“Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a guardarme la información para mí.”

-“No pasa nada, ahora ya está.”

-“¿Y de ocluir, te han preguntado?”

-“Sí, me ha hecho una pregunta trampa, porque acababa de contarles que había aprendido a leer solo.”

Lauren rio.

-“¿Y te han creído?”

-“Sí.”

-“Pobres, no tienen ni idea. Ellos quizá te saquen de tu hoyo, pero tú les vas a dar alas.”

-“La que me está sacando del hoyo eres tú, Lauren.”

Ella suspiró, agradecida y aliviada.

-“Quizá también se les ocurra pedirte que les enseñes a ocluir con ayuda de un libro.”

-“Ya lo he pensado también. ¿Qué hago?”

-“Que aprendan, se puede, mis padres lo hicieron así. Pero deberás disimular que tú ya sabes.”

-“Hasta ahí llego.”

-“Y de la Magia Druida, ¿les has hablado?”

-“No.”

-“Fallo, porque eso sí que es un filón. En una semana ya he notado los cambios.”

-“¿Sí?”

-“Sí. Incluido parte de lo que pedí en el ritual.”

“Seguro que pidió por mí. Vaya, qué bien, he podido corresponderle un poquito.”

-“Lauren, no lo desaproveches. ¿Qué EXTASIS piensas cursar?”

-“Herbología, una excusa para salir al Bosque.”

“Uno de los menos exigentes, claro.”

-“La Magia Druida te va a ir muy bien para eso.”

-“Ya lo sé. ¿No te he dicho que ya lo he notado? El viernes pasado y hoy he disfrutado como nunca en los invernaderos.”

“En los invernaderos, donde me pasó la carta.”

-“Me alegro mucho.”

-“¿Y tú? Nunca te lo he preguntado.”

-“Todavía no lo he decidido. Por el momento estoy preparando dos.”

-“Wow… ¿cuáles?”

-“Defensa y Pociones.”

-“Buah, Severus… ¿y no es demasiado, con todo lo que tienes encima?”

-“Me ayuda a distraerme de los problemas.”

-“Claro… Es lo tuyo, empollar.”

Rieron.

-“Además, muchas asignaturas coinciden.”

-“Ya lo sé. Me estuve informando de todos.”

“Para elegir uno de los fáciles.”

-“Lauren, tú tienes talento. Hasta tercero eras la segunda de la clase.”

-“Claro, siempre detrás de ti.”

“Buah… qué directa me ha lanzado.” Sev ocultó el rostro en el brazo sobre la mesa, riendo avergonzado, ella también reía. “Voy a aprovechar el talante.” Pasó a tono de confidencia.

-“Dime una cosa, tengo curiosidad. Si no tuvieras que disimular, ¿qué te habría gustado estudiar?”

Ella respiró hondamente antes de responder con absoluta seguridad.

-“Defensa, por supuesto.”

“Para luchar contra Voldemort.”

-“¿Y por qué no lo intentas? De cualquier modo van a intentar captarte al acabar el colegio, y si consigues ser Auror, sería más creíble que cortas con tu familia.”

Ella se quedó pensando. “Bien…”

-“A estas alturas de curso, no creo que llegara a ponerme al día como para sacar tantos Extraordinarios.”

“Pero ahora tiene la Magia Druida y mi talento, sólo tendría que esforzarse un poco.”

-“Además, nunca he entrenado, jamás sacaría la práctica” – continuó ella.

“Pero es ágil, fuerte y con buenos reflejos, y puedo entrenarla yo. Estoy seguro de que no se negará, aunque sea para pasar tiempo conmigo.”

-“Lauren, ¿te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando?”

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-“Con el mejor duelista de Hogwarts” – continuó él.

-“¿Me entrenarías?”

-“Sin dudarlo, y te ayudaría también en el resto de asignaturas. Piensa que de aquí a los exámenes ya podré proyectarte de lejos, te daría las respuestas.”

-“Vale…”

“Sí…”

\- “¿Cómo lo hacemos?” – preguntó ella.

-“¿Qué te parece los viernes por la tarde, en el Bosque? Los días ya alargan y podemos volver de noche, como hicimos desde el abeto. Ambos lo conocemos bien, encontraremos un lugar no demasiado alejado y seguro, sólo somos dos, y la práctica de quinto año tampoco es para tanto.”

-“Vale…” - ilusionada.

-“Entonces comenzamos de aquí a una semana.”

-“Buf… se me va a hacer muy larga...”

Se sonrieron, ilusionados. “Por fin voy a poder corresponderle.”

*********

Lily se llevó al mismo tiempo un pequeño disgusto por no poder ir el domingo al abeto con Sev y una inmensa alegría por la buenísima noticia. Sabía que él iba a ganarse la confianza de los otros rápidamente, pues su fiabilidad era unos de sus principales rasgos, y le aconsejó que fuera sincero si seguían interrogándolo.

No le importó que apenas le diera detalles ni que le pidiera que no dijera una palabra a Cecile y Remus, lo comprendió a la perfección. Simplemente les dijo que Sev estaba mejor.

Remus, desde el intercambio con Cecile en la enfermería, pero sobre todo, desde que pudo apreciar el cambio que el amor había producido en el hosco Snape, comenzó a acercarse más a ella. Como casi siempre ella y Lily estaban juntas, las ayudaba en Aritmancia, en la Sala Común o en la Biblioteca.

Lily los dejaba solos a ratos, pero Cecile le pidió que no lo hiciera, porque en esos casos, él se cortaba más. Así que ese sábado, el lobito fue con ellas a Hogsmeade en lugar de con el terceto. Lo pasaron genial, Cecile sacó su vena divertida, y como podían hablar libremente, pues los tres estaban en el secreto, le hacía bromas a Remus sobre su condición animal.

Él se sentía un tanto incómodo al principio, pero pronto comprendió que Cecile estaba demostrándole aceptación y restándole importancia al asunto, y al final él mismo acabó contando anécdotas de sus correrías.

Cecile, a raíz de haberse enamorado de Remus y su decisión de convertirse en animaga, cambió su opción de cursar el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia y decidió preparar dos, Transformaciones y Medimagia, pidiendo una entrevista con McGonagall para informarla y proponerle que le diera clases extra de Transformaciones.

No era algo habitual, pero ella se lo planteó con tanto convencimiento y seriedad, que la profesora acabó aceptando. Esto último no se lo contó a nadie.

El domingo, Lily les propuso ir al Bosque a practicar Defensa como Sev estaba haciendo con sus nuevos aliados, y ya que la semana anterior no lo habían hecho, ambos aceptaron.

Remus ya era buen duelista, Lily había aprendido mucho en las escasas clases con Sev, y los tres habían adquirido la capacidad innata de él a través del abeto. Ese domingo Cecile logró conjurar su primer _Patronus_ corpóreo… ¡Era un lobo como el de Remus!

En ese momento Lily fue testigo del primer beso de amor de ambos. Después se abrazaron y ella ya estaba por marcharse del claro cuando le dijeron:

-Ven…

Y se dieron un abrazo de tres. Todos extrañaron a Sev en ese momento.


	32. Confesión

Desde la reunión con Steed y Stevens y su posterior encuentro con Lauren, Sev estaba tan aliviado e ilusionado que sentía que se le había abierto el cielo.  
El sábado, aprovechando que los serpientes habían salido a Hogsmeade, fue al Refugio y se dedicó a dos tareas. Preparó una gran cantidad de pociones de sueño para que al menos les duraran hasta Semana Santa, para la que faltaba todavía mes y medio, pues se había enterado por Lily que a Remus apenas le quedaba, y le advirtió de nuevo que no abusara.  
La segunda tarea fue repasar sus libros de Artes Oscuras, que hacía meses que no tocaba. Trajo un pupitre de una de las aulas vacías y se dedicó a repasar maleficios, pues se olía que ya que los pequeños de la Guardia no iban a estar presentes, los otros querrían aprovechar para aprenderlos.  
Llegó el domingo. Sev dejó que La Guardia Mestiza saliera del Comedor antes que él y calculó el tiempo que tardarían en bajar a casa a ponerse las capas para salir a su vez, por lo que se los cruzó en el corredor que salía del vestíbulo hacia las mazmorras. Iban Stevens, la chica de sexto que debía ser su novia, y Steed, que lo saludó alzando las cejas.  
Se preparó a su vez. El resto de serpientes de su año estaban en la Sala Común, haciendo el vago, pero ya hacía tiempo que no lo molestaban en absoluto, así que ni le preguntaron adónde iba cuando dijo ‘Hasta luego’ y se marchó.  
Se adentró por el camino, bastante. Cuando ya pensaba, “Éstos se han marchado sin mí. Qué raro…”, escuchó la voz de Steed a su espalda.  
-¡Snape!  
Se giró, los tres estaban a unos quince pasos de él.  
“Vaya… qué cuidadosos, me han esperado desilusionados para asegurarse de que venía solo y llevan las varitas en la mano. Desde luego, va en serio que estoy a prueba.”  
-Puntual como un reloj – le habló Steed amistosamente mientras se acercaban a él.  
Ambos chicos le tendieron la mano y le presentaron a la chica, Deborah Fairbank, que también lo hizo, con seriedad, sin despegar los labios y estudiándolo brevemente sin denotar emoción alguna.  
“Vaya, vaya, tal como me avisó Lauren. A ella también voy a tener que ganármela. Desde luego, no se deja someter al criterio de los chicos, y probablemente ellos no intentan hacerlo en absoluto. La dejan tomar sus decisiones, lo que significa que no son prepotentes para nada, ninguno de ambos.”  
Se dividieron en parejas para avanzar a buen paso por el camino. Fairbank y Stevens quedaron en la retaguardia. “Guardando las espaldas, y para tenerme los tres a la vista, les ha puesto condiciones.” Sev caminó junto a Steed, que continuó con su interrogatorio.  
-Dime, Snape, ¿cómo te enredaste con ésos siendo tu amiga hija de muggles?  
“En tono más informal, pero interesado en indagar al máximo. Una pregunta muy larga de responder y una buena oportunidad para ganármelo en privado. Ya que tenemos más de media hora de camino, voy a seguir la recomendación de Lily y contárselo todo. No sólo mi estancia en Hogwarts, sino todo. Ya me demostró el otro día que es cercano y empático ante el sufrimiento, reduciré el tiempo de ‘prueba’ e intercederá por mí ante Fairbank.”  
Comenzó, atendiendo al camino sin mirarlo, pero sintiendo la mirada del otro sobre él con genuino interés.  
-Verás… es una larga historia. Mi madre, procedente de una familia sangre-pura, se enamoró y casó a escondidas con un muggle, por lo que fue repudiada por los suyos. A un tiempo, le ocultó a mi padre que era bruja. Fueron a vivir a un barrio muy humilde, aunque supongo que al principio les iba bastante bien. Mi padre trabajaba en la industria textil y pasaron más de diez años solos hasta que nací yo, imagino que porque mi madre sabía que cuando comenzara a mostrar mi magia todo el asunto se destaparía. Y así fue. Yo apenas tenía poco más de dos años cuando empecé.  
-Wow…  
-Por descontado, no recuerdo aquello, pero supongo que fue ahí cuando todo se estropeó. Mi padre no aceptó nuestra condición y comenzó a beber y pegarnos, a mí por hacer magia y a mi madre por intentar defenderme. Lo deduzco de que mi primer recuerdo de infancia, cuando tenía algo más de cuatro años, fue una situación así.  
Hizo una pausa y cruzó la mirada unos segundos con Steed. “Totalmente impactado, se ha quedado sin palabras.”  
-Así siguieron las cosas hasta que comencé a controlar mi magia, a los seis años.  
-¿A los seis? Ahora me explico tu talento.  
“Bueno, a ese comentario hay que restarle importancia. Lo primero, la modestia.”  
-Sí, justo la edad en que mi padre quiso que ingresara en un colegio muggle y mi madre educarme en casa, así que discutían todo el tiempo por eso, yo era incapaz de soportar la presión y seguía teniendo arranques de magia involuntaria, muy poderosa, destrozando objetos y cosas así, por lo que mi padre continuó con las palizas.  
-Cuando de haber dejado que tu madre te educara en un ambiente pacífico se habrían terminado los problemas.  
-Pero al final fue ella la que cedió y comencé a asistir al colegio. Para entonces ya era tan apocado y desconfiado de los muggles, que no hice ningún amigo, era el bicho raro, y más todavía cuando empezaron a hostigarme y tampoco allí me controlaba. Se lo contaba a mi madre y seguían discutiendo, así que no tenía refugio en ninguna parte.  
-¿Por qué tu madre no se separó de él?  
-Por entonces ella no trabajaba, no tenía más formación que la recibida en Hogwarts, llevaba muchos años apartada del mundo mágico, y supongo que también temía ausentarse de casa y dejarme solo con mi padre.  
-Pero podría haberlo denunciado.  
-Eso ya no entiendo por qué no lo hizo. Por entonces no tenía uso de razón, y cuando más adelante fui consciente no he sido nunca capaz de preguntarle, pues ella también sufría mucho y no he querido ponerla en el aprieto de tener que explicármelo. Pero imagino que seguía enamorada de él.  
Escuchó a Steed resoplar. Lo miró de reojo, negaba levemente con la cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo. “Lo estoy atormentando. Bueno, que se entere de lo que es la vida difícil, porque la cosa no ha terminado todavía.” Continuó:  
-Mi padre cada vez bebía más, perdió el trabajo y así le pasó con varios, durante años, así que al maltrato se sumó la miseria. No tenían ni para comprarme ropa a medida que iba creciendo y nos alimentábamos muy mal. Yo, que ya soy de constitución delgada, me quedé en los huesos, y me vestía con ropa de mis padres. Así que, aunque con ayuda de mi madre y al ir creciendo pude al fin controlar la magia en casa y en el colegio, los otros niños seguían metiéndose conmigo. Comencé a escaparme, y cada vez que mi padre se enteraba de que no había ido, que eran muchas, volvía a pegarme. Creo que para entonces ya lo había tomado simplemente como costumbre, porque lo hacía por cualquier excusa.  
Volvió a mirar a Steed de reojo, seguía con la mirada baja y expresión acongojada. “No había escuchado en su vida algo así, y ya se le ha olvidado por completo la pregunta con la que comenzó la historia, creo que ya no va a necesitar que se lo explique. Pero lo haré de todas formas, en su momento. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado por la varita de mi madre.”  
-Acuciada por la necesidad, mi madre comenzó a ganarse la vida como podía. Simulando ser muggle conseguía trabajos limpiando casas y cosas así, pero haciéndolo con magia, por lo que le iba bastante bien… a temporadas.  
-¿Y por qué no te defendía también con la varita?  
“Ahora.”  
-Desde que mi padre comenzó a pegarme intentaba hacerlo, pero él se ponía todavía más furioso si la empleaba y a la primera de cambio se la quitaba y la escondía. Nos salvó que le tiene tanto miedo a la magia que no se atreve a romperla o a deshacerse de ella de alguna otra manera, pues cree que le caerá una maldición si lo hace. Así que mi madre la recuperaba, pero la usaba sólo para trabajar y a escondidas de mi padre para sanarme las heridas. Pero no siempre se atrevía a hacerlo, por si él se daba cuenta de que me había curado y volvía a quitársela, lo que sucedió muchas veces, con lo que mi madre debía trabajar a lo muggle, abandonándome durante más tiempo y dejándome a merced de mi padre. Así que yo no volvía por casa hasta que caía la noche, y a veces ni siquiera aparecía a dormir, porque cuando volvía siempre me esperaba otra paliza. Y por supuesto, mientras no estaba en casa no tenía qué comer.  
-¿Qué edad tenías por entonces? – su voz denotó profundo sufrimiento.  
-Ocho años. Si está siendo demasiado para ti, puedo ir al grano.  
-No, no, sigue…  
“Bueno, voy a aflojar un poco.”  
-Las cosas siguieron así durante años, mi padre cogiendo y perdiendo trabajos y mi madre intentando ganarse la vida y al mismo tiempo no descuidarme, pero al menos, vivir prácticamente en la calle fue lo que me salvó, porque conocí a Lily.  
-¿Tu novia Gryff?  
-Sólo lo somos desde noviembre, pero a los nueve años nos conocimos en un parque cercano a nuestras casas y nos hicimos amigos inseparables. Hacíamos juntos magia voluntaria, sin tener varita todavía.  
-¿Qué me dices? – asombrado.  
“Qué raro que Ariel no le haya contado que también la hacía, con lo chulito que es.”  
-Sí, ya te dicho que yo comencé a los seis a controlarla y ella a los ocho. Pero yo tuve ayuda de mi madre, ella lo hizo por sí misma, acuciada también por la necesidad de que los demás niños no se metieran con ella en el colegio, pero en especial su hermana mayor.  
-Vaya…  
-Así que éramos tal para cual, por fin tenía un refugio, y me enamoré de ella perdidamente ya desde entonces. Mi madre y yo le enseñamos a escondidas de mi padre todo sobre la magia, y también informé a su familia, que llevaban años preocupados porque no lo comprendían, y les hablé de Hogwarts. Sus padres son fantásticos, les maravilla que su hija sea bruja, y desde entonces han intentado tratarme bien también a mí, pero yo nunca me he dejado, por mi eterna desconfianza hacia los muggles.  
“Bueno, ya voy entrando en el tema.”  
-Entonces no les contarías tampoco a ellos lo que te pasaba en casa.  
“Vaya, ya parece darle igual, le interesa más mi historia.”  
-No. Pero no por eso, sino porque me avergonzaba mucho. Ni siquiera se lo conté a ella, se enteró mucho después. De hecho, tampoco ahora conoce cómo fue mi infancia, no quiero hacerla sufrir.  
Steed volvió a suspirar y a bajar la vista al suelo.  
-No veíamos el momento de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, y cuando llegó, fue la mejor época de nuestra vida, sobre todo de la mía, porque al fin iba a escapar del infierno que era mi casa y a vivir con ella en el castillo encantado.  
-Y entonces tú fuiste a Sly y ella a Gryff…  
-Eso. Aun así, ya has visto que seguimos juntos después de casi cinco años. Yo, como la tenía a ella, no me preocupé demasiado por buscar con quién andar en casa, me junté con los de mi año y poco después con Malfoy, que se percató de mi talento. Estaba halagado por la atención que me prestaban los sangre-pura siendo mestizo y también acuciado por la necesidad de protegerme de los Gryffindor, que comenzaron a molestarnos a Lily y a mí ya desde el primer viaje en Expreso, pero en especial a mí, claro, por ser serpiente y andar con ella. Así que el sueño de Hogwarts se convirtió también en pesadilla. Yo creía que me protegía del cuarteto andando con éstos, y de hecho no me atacaban cuando iba con ellos, pero si me pillaban solo, cuatro contra uno… no daba para tanto. Los sangre-pura se cuidaron muy bien en un principio de avisarme de dónde me estaba metiendo, y a mí me dio por aprender Magia Oscura por mi cuenta, para protegerme de los Gryffindor. Al menos tuve cierta intuición y lo hice también a escondidas de los serpientes, con lo que nunca me demandaron que les enseñara, aunque a estas alturas ya saben de sobra que la empleo.  
-Ya… Pero a estas alturas ya saben también que la aprenderán en su momento. ¿Y la situación en tu casa? ¿Mejoró al marcharte?  
“Increíble, está más interesado por mi situación familiar que por mi relación con los serpientes.”  
-No sé qué pasaba cuando estaba en el colegio, pero cuando volvía por vacaciones mis padres seguían discutiendo. Yo me escapaba para estar con Lily y seguía ganándome unas broncas descomunales y más palizas. Para cuando cumplí trece comencé a enfrentarme a mi padre, pero, ¿qué podía hacer un crío como yo? Me doblaba en tamaño. Poco más adelante mejoraron las cosas. Mi padre agotó todos los trabajos que tenía a mano y tuvo que viajar para ganarse el pan, porque con lo de mi madre seguía sin llegarnos. Pero cada vez que vuelven a echarlo, regresa a casa, se bebe todos los ahorros de mi madre y sigue amenazándonos y pegándonos, porque dice que le hemos arruinado la vida.  
-Todavía… - Steed no disimuló su rabia.  
-Las últimas veces he conseguido echarlo de casa, una de ellas usando magia, pero después de pegarnos a lo muggle, porque mi madre se interpuso entre nosotros, la arrojó contra la pared y le produjo una conmoción cerebral. Creí que la había matado y casi me lo cargué de un Avada. Pero me contuve a tiempo y sólo lo desmayé y lo saqué a la calle, poniendo protección a la casa para que no volviera a entrar.  
-Y recibiste el aviso del Ministerio.  
-Sí. Retiraron la protección y calificaron la infracción como grave. Dumbledore nos castigó a Lily y a mí, porque ella también usó la varita repetidas veces para curarme las heridas.  
-Y tu madre, ¿se recuperó?  
-Sí, sí.  
-¿Y tampoco lo denunció entonces?  
-No. Porque no se enteró de todo el asunto, sólo de lo que le había pasado a ella. Al menos, cuando encontramos su varita, volvió a poner la protección. Pero sigue dejándolo entrar cuando vuelve, por eso no fui a casa por Navidad.  
-Hiciste bien. ¿Cuánto te queda para los diecisiete?  
-Los cumplo en enero.  
-Si no te queda otra, puedes pasar en mi casa las vacaciones hasta entonces. Porque si vuelves a necesitar la varita te llevarán a juicio, y con tu fama seguro que te expulsan.  
“Wow… ¿Qué me está diciendo? Si me conoce desde hace dos días, y sin consultarlo siquiera con su familia.”  
-Muchas gracias, pero no será necesario. Los padres de Lily ya están enterados y también me han ofrecido su casa.  
-Cuánto me alegro, ahora ya tienes una familia. ¿Y el castigo de Dumbledore?  
“Sigue interesándose más por mí que por su asunto.”  
-No fue nada, aprender a hacer juntos pociones curativas, yo creo que el viejo intentó hacernos de alcahuete.  
-Seguro… - rio Steed.  
-Pero la fastidió, porque eso nos unió más y los Gryffindor comenzaron a cebarse más conmigo, llegando casi a matarme.  
-¿Qué dices? – muy alarmado.  
-Lo que oyes. Pero uno de ellos se arrepintió de lo ocurrido, desde entonces me protege a escondidas de los otros y no han vuelto a pillarme en todo el curso.  
-Uno de los amigos que nos comentaste el otro día.  
-Sí.  
Steed se quedó pensando unos largos segundos.  
“Está recordándolos, elucubrando quién puede ser.”  
-Lupin, el de las cicatrices.  
-Sí.  
-Siempre me pareció extraño que ese chico te acosara con los otros, parece buen tipo.  
-Lo es, también ha tenido una vida difícil. Supongo que le pasó como a mí, se juntó con los de su año sin más.  
-Si te es leal podría resultar un buen fichaje.  
-Buf… no le sería posible. Si descubre su lealtad hacia mí, se pondría en contra de los otros.  
-Ya… Pero puede entrenar y mantenerla oculta mientras le sea necesario, esto es a largo plazo. Se avecina una guerra, debemos ser cuantos más mejor.  
“Y el otro día puso los ojos en blanco cuando le hablé de ‘alianzas con los leones’. Es muy flexible y ya lo tengo en el bote. Eso es lo que quiere él y la otra idiota no le deja.”  
-Después lo hablamos con Deborah y Anthony – dijo Steed - Sigue contándome, imagino que lo de los Gryff no fue la única consecuencia.  
-Aciertas de pleno. Lo peor fue que los de casa comenzaron a chantajearme para que dejara de andar con Lily, y el resto ya te lo conté el otro día.  
“Si quiere saber más, que pregunte.”  
Steed suspiró profundamente y lo encaró, su cara era un poema.  
-Vaya tela, Snape. Ya no me extraña en absoluto que les cogieras miedo, has vivido como un animal acorralado. Y me parece increíble que siendo así sigas tan entero, estás hecho de muy buena pasta.  
“Ni rastro de compasión, sino de admiración. Bien.”  
-No es mérito mío, sino de ella. Incluso siendo sólo amigos, me salvó y me curó de tantas cosas… Fue la luz de mi vida, lo sigue siendo y lo será mientras quiera. Yo nunca le fallaré.  
-No seas tan modesto. Si ella ha seguido a tu lado a pesar del lavado de cerebro que deben haberle hecho en casa y del peligro que le hiciste creer que corría, es porque también ve lo mismo en ti. Desde los nueve años… dos brujos aislados en una cuidad muggle… soportando la hostilidad de casas enemigas y aun así unidos. Lo vuestro es predestinación, es para siempre.  
-Ojalá.  
-Entonces imagino que nunca habrá llegado a pasársete por la cabeza hacerte Mortífago a pesar de tus ‘amistades’.  
“Llevo todo el camino esperando esta pregunta y sé de sobra lo que debo responder. La verdad, demostrándole confianza absoluta. Y esto tengo que decírselo a la cara.” Lo miró.  
-Sí que lo pensé. Cuando casi me mataron los Gryffindor y algo más adelante, en verano y a principio de curso, cuando decidí alejarme de ella.  
\- Tampoco me extraña que lo hicieras, si casi te asesinan y creíste haberla perdido. Pero si ella te dejara más adelante, quizá volverías a planteártelo.  
-En absoluto, porque ahora soy consciente de que son sus enemigos, la amenazarían siempre y seguiría velando por ella.  
Steed no cambió un ápice su expresión grave y comprensiva, mientras valoraba su confesión.  
-Te creo. Y además, tal y como te lo he planteado, podrías haberte ahorrado contarme tu lado oscuro, y lo extraño sería que no lo tuvieras con la vida que has llevado – continuó Steed - Estoy a muerte contigo, Snape.  
“¡Toma!”  
-Gracias, Steed.  
-No me las des. Gracias a ti por depositar de ese modo tu confianza en mí, contándome cosas tan privadas sin apenas conocerme. Sabes ganarte a la gente, y eso va resultar esencial para conseguir más aliados, porque los buenos van a desconfiar de ti, ya has visto a Deborah. Quizá debas repetir tu historia para hacerlo.  
“Buf… airear mis miserias ante esa víbora.”  
-Entiendo… - suspiró y apartó la vista.  
-Si te da apuro, lo haré yo, siempre con tu permiso y sin dar tantos detalles, no es necesario.  
-De acuerdo, Steed, cuando sea el momento lo hablamos.


	33. La Guardia Mestiza

Ya llevaban tiempo siguiendo un laberinto de estrechos senderos. “Estamos cerca del Pasaje de las Opciones, pero nos hemos desviado antes de llegar a él. Ya me huelo adónde vamos, al claro de los castaños, siguiendo una ruta diferente a la que hice con Lily aquella tarde, pues entonces nos desviamos para ir por moras. Ya que Steed está apreciando tanto mi sinceridad, voy a decírselo.”

-Creo que sé adónde vamos. A un claro amplio donde hay árboles de frutos comestibles.

-Pues sí, has acertado. Ya veo que no nos mentiste cuando nos dijiste que conocías bien el Bosque. ¿Sabes atajar?

-Sí.

-Pues ve tú delante.

Continuaron campo a través. “Sigue vigilándome, pero ahora lo hace para que la chica se sienta segura. Ha quedado en medio de ambos, protegiéndola por delante y por detrás. Lo que decía Lauren, es la peor duelista.”

Llegaron al claro, que todavía conservaba algo de nieve. “Así no nos haremos tanto daño con las caídas. ¿Cómo harán en otoño, cuando está lleno de frutos? Pudimos haberlos descubierto aquella tarde, pero hubo salida a Hogsmeade y les tocaba espionaje.”

Steed propuso:

-¿Qué os parece que lo proteja Snape, ya que es el experto?

“Ya comienza a demostrar a los otros que confía plenamente en mí, pero sin dejar de consultarles.” Sev se mantuvo de espaldas a ellos, sin sacar todavía la varita, para no ponerlos en un apuro si se negaban. “Tardan en responder, conversación silenciosa.” Habló Fairbank por fin:

-Está bien, Jack, pero lo comprobaremos.

“Ahí está, la que me va a dar problemas. Aunque sabe que llevo casi dos meses ayudando a su novio, no le importa en absoluto, quiere imponer su criterio. Bueno, habrá que camelársela.”

-Claro. Snape, cuando quieras – dijo Steed.

Sev comenzó a rodear el claro convocando el _Muffliato_ y el desilusionador, verbales. Cuando terminó, volvió a guardar la varita, quedando de nuevo de espaldas a los otros, con los brazos cruzados. Los chicos lo flanquearon, en guardia.

“Claro, es ella misma quien va a comprobarlo, no confía ni en ellos. O lo que dice Lauren, no es muy buena duelista y deben protegerla porque va a dejar de verme y yo a ella no. Inepta, en lugar de disimular. Debe estar saliendo.”

-¿Nos oyes, Deborah? – gritó Steed.

“Ya está fuera, ahora no nos ve pero habrá oído el zumbido.”

Pasaron breves segundos.

-Todo correcto.

-Bien, comencemos entonces.

Los tres se desprendieron de las capas por turnos, sin dejar de vigilarlo, colgándolas de las ramas de los árboles. “Llevan buena ropa muggle, como Lauren, más cómoda también que la capa para pelear, y ella, por supuesto, pantalones. Pero si yo me la quito también, voy a pelarme de frío, por lo menos hasta que caliente, sólo llevo el uniforme debajo.”

Steed lideró, dirigiéndose a Sev:

-Vamos a comenzar probándote, pelearemos tú y yo. Sin desarmar, no verbales y sin maleficios. Empléate a fondo, da todo lo que tengas.

“A tomar viento fresco la capa, ahora seguro que caliento.” Se la quitó y la colgó también. Steed ya lo esperaba en guardia casi al extremo del claro. Él se colocó a una distancia similar del borde, bastante lejos el uno del otro, unos quince pasos. Fairbank y Stevens se apartaron a un lado, quedando también en guardia, mirando hacia Sev.

Reverencia… y comenzaron. “Es bueno, rápido y con buena puntería, utiliza todos los hechizos legales enlazándolos de forma original, pero le falta agilidad para esquivar y nunca me pilla en movimiento.” Así que Steed sólo consiguió alcanzarlo un par de veces en diez minutos, mientras que Sev lo hacía continuamente. Sin avisarle, ordenó:

-Anthony, únete.

El otro lo hizo, los dos frente a él. Sev comenzó a usar más _Protegos_ y a atacar menos, pero aun así, apenas lo alcanzaban y él a ellos sí.

Steed se picó:

-Snape, al centro. Deborah, únete, lo rodearemos.

“Buaaah… En esta situación nunca he estado, ahora me van a crujir. Esto ya no era necesario, saben que es imposible que me defienda así.” Optó por el _Protego_ hacia Steed intentando esquivar a los otros, que cuando lo hechizaban volvían a efectuar el contrahechizo de inmediato.

“Si pudiera extender el _Protego_ todo a mi alrededor, con dos varitas, quizá. Pero ahora hago magia con las manos y estoy protegiendo algo natural, yo mismo. Es el momento de desvelarles la Magia Druida.” Puso ambos brazos en cruz, dejando de apuntar con la varita, con las manos en señal de parada, invocando el _Protego_ en su mente. De inmediato se formó un escudo semiesférico a su alrededor y sobre él.

“¡Buaaah! ¡Qué descubrimiento…! Deben estar alucinando.” Los hechizos de los otros rebotaban, no podían tocarlo. “Buf… Es un gran esfuerzo mental.” Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y mantenerlo, lo que consiguió hasta que los otros se cansaron.

Steed habló:

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo.

“Buf… menos mal.” Sev deshizo el escudo, guardó la varita y lo encaró.

-Está claro que nos supera a los tres. Snape, habíamos quedado que nada de Magia Oscura.

“No tienen ni idea de que hablé de ello con Ariel, no lo delataré.”

-No lo es, es la primera vez que lo he hecho. Ya habéis visto que no lo he empleado desde que habéis comenzado a atacarme, acabo de descubrirlo.

-¿Magia con las manos? ¿Como hacías de pequeño?

-Sí y no. Hay algo más.

Les habló de la Magia Druida, haciéndoles algunas demostraciones con la nieve y moviendo hojas y ramas de los árboles con las manos. Los tres estaban mudos de asombro.

-¿Y dices que encontraste el libro en una librería de viejo? Pero si esto es un filón.

-Podéis adquirirla, hoy es luna nueva y es propicio. No me necesitáis para hacerlo, procede del Bosque.

“Y ahora, a vencer de una vez la desconfianza.”

-Pero si también lo hacemos juntos, quizá os transmita mis habilidades innatas, aunque de eso no estoy completamente seguro. Hasta ahora sólo lo he hecho con buenos amigos, creo que en primer lugar es necesario crear afinidad entre el grupo.

-¿Quién más conoce esto?

-Mi novia y mis dos amigos Gryffindor. Y han notado inmediatamente la mejoría en todas las asignaturas que tienen que ver con el mundo natural y con mi talento innato, y yo también lo de ellos.

La expresión de los tres cambió a alarma, mirándose entre sí.

“Buf… he metido la pata hablando demasiado. Desde luego, esto de confiar en la gente no es lo mío.”

-Esto debe mantenerse en absoluto secreto. Si los Mortífagos descubren este poder, corremos peligro de muerte incluso en el colegio – dijo Steed.

“Claro… tiene razón.”

-Soy de la misma opinión, y me consta que los leones no van a divulgarlo, de otro modo no se lo habría comunicado – dijo Sev.

-¿Conocen el escudo?

-No. Me lo habrían contado, ya os he dicho que acabo de descubrirlo.

-¿Les has contado algo sobre nosotros?

-Sólo a mi novia, y sin especificar quiénes sois.

-¿Quién es la tercera persona?

-Una compañera de nuestro año.

-¿Harb? – preguntó Stevens.

-Sí.

Todos estaban en verdad preocupados.

-¿Puedes salir un momento del claro? – le preguntó Steed.

-Sí, por supuesto.

“Vaya, yo pensando en ayudar y los he puesto en un aprieto. Bueno, a ver qué deciden, hace un rato Steed estaba dispuesto a fichar a Remus. Y voy a tenerles que contar que también le enseñé la Magia Druida a Ariel. Buf… a ver primero cómo se han tomado esto.”

Steed salió a llamarlo un cuarto de hora o veinte minutos después.

-Snape, puedes volver.

Entró de nuevo, los cuatro formaron un círculo para hablar. Steed comenzó:

-Te resumo lo que hemos estado hablando.

“Bueno, van a decirme cómo han tomado la decisión.”

-Les he contado lo que me has explicado de Lupin. Siento no haberte preguntado primero, de cualquier modo lo habría hecho. Y ellos a su vez me han dicho que no lo vieron con el cuarteto en la salida a Hogsmeade de enero, lo cual es bastante extraño, porque nunca faltan.

-Precisamente aprovechamos esa mañana, que también era novilunio, para realizar el ritual.

-¿En plena ventisca? – preguntó Stevens muy asombrado.

-Sí. Yo ya lo había realizado en Navidad, tenía el poder, descubrí que el _Impervius_ funcionaba calmándola a mi alrededor y lo hice también para ellos.

-Increíble… – dijo Steed asombrado.

-Pues sí, y a saber cuántas cosas más se pueden hacer.

-Vaya… También ayer estaban tus tres amigos juntos en el pueblo, al margen de los otros.

“Eso no lo sabía.”

-Anthony además se ha fijado en que tu novia y su compañera suelen sentarse juntas en la Biblioteca, del cambio de sitio que hicieron en Pociones después de Navidad, y ha los visto a los tres juntos alguna vez en la Biblioteca también – continuó Steed - No es mucha información, pero de todo ello deducimos que han hecho piña, Lupin está alejándose en la medida que puede de los Gryff y la chica también os es leal.

“Confían en ellos.”

-Y también que últimamente Slughorn suele felicitar a Lupin en Pociones, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Tampoco es gran cosa, pero suponemos que puede atribuirse a lo que nos has contado.

“Me han creído.”

-¿Sueles encontrarte con ellos?

-Últimamente no lo he hecho por seguridad, pero puedo hacerlo.

-Es urgente que les cuentes a los tres cuanto antes lo que has descubierto, por si ellos lo hicieran también por casualidad en un momento poco oportuno y se corriera la voz. También queremos pedirte algo que quizá no te parezca bien, pero es una situación de emergencia. Debes averiguar si han divulgado la Magia Druida con total seguridad, pues al no darse cuenta de la implicación que tiene quizá no le hayan dado importancia y se lo hayan contado a alguien más. Pensamos que deberías leer a la chica y a Lupin cuando les hables del escudo, será un pensamiento inmediato que les vendrá a la cabeza, porque también se alarmarán si lo han divulgado, y te resultará fácil.

“Idea de la otra, para ponérmelo difícil. Y un cuerno pienso leerlos, confío totalmente en su palabra, y éstos tendrán que confiar también en la mía.”

-A tu novia basta que le adviertas y le preguntes, sería muy poco ético que la leyeras, y confiamos en que no te mentirá – continuó Steed.

“Sólo faltaría.”

-No vamos a exigirte que lo hagas, pero piénsalo, tú y tu novia también corréis peligro. Si al final decides no hacerlo, al menos pregúntales también a ellos, muy seriamente y explicándoles el riesgo que corréis. Hay que averiguar a toda costa quién está en el secreto y si es de fiar. ¿Cuándo sería posible que te encontraras con ellos con urgencia y seguridad?

“Buf… es domingo. Sólo es seguro en el Refugio o en el claro, y a éste último sólo podemos ir con seguridad los viernes por la tarde o los fines de semana. Podría volver ahora mismo al castillo, hacer la señal de aviso urgente a Cecile en el almuerzo y quedar por la tarde en el claro, pero paso, perdería el día con éstos y alarmaría a los Gryffindor sin necesidad. Así que quizá podríamos quedar después de clases aunque sea de noche.”

-Mañana mismo, si pueden.

-De acuerdo, después le cuentas a Anthony el resultado en cuanto tengáis ocasión, pero en persona, no por carta como con los deberes.

-Claro.

“Bueno, allá voy.”

-He de contaros algo más. No lo he hecho hasta ahora porque me he dado cuenta de que os lo había ocultado y no he querido traicionarlo, pero también compartí la magia con el pequeño Ariel.

Los tres se miraron realmente alarmados.

-Buf… Snape, vaya lío… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, sabiendo lo inocente que es?

-Acababa de descubrirla y no comprendía aún las implicaciones que podía llegar a tener. De hecho, fue la primera persona con quien lo hice y ni siquiera sabía si se transmitía el talento. Estaba tan ilusionado por estar conmigo que quise corresponderle así. Él sabe que puede hacer magia con las manos. ¿Tampoco os lo ha mostrado?

-No.

-Entonces no lo ha hecho con nadie más.

-No estés tan seguro, ya ves cómo nos la jugó para quedarse contigo en Navidad. No nos contó nada de ti hasta que volvimos, y sólo para seguir insistiendo en que eras un maestro excelente y no podíamos dejar que te quedaras con los malos. Te guarda más lealtad que a nosotros.

“Eso ya lo sabía.”

Los otros asentían.

-Pero si le advertís, os hará caso – dijo Sev - Es muy consciente del peligro.

-También le advertíamos sobre ti y ya viste. Creo que debes ser tú quien hable con él también, al fin y al cabo, eres quien mejor conoce al enemigo.

“Ya los tengo pillados por los…”

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Cuando queráis.

-Quizá esta misma tarde sería lo mejor, volveremos más temprano e iremos por él. Hemos estado ocultándole nuestros encuentros porque sabíamos que nos habría seguido para venir a verte.

“Seguro.”

-Se nos han precipitado las cosas, Snape, ahora nos toca confiar en ti a la fuerza. Yo al menos ya lo hago, después de la charla.

-Yo también, por cómo has estado ayudándome, aunque fuera interesadamente – dijo Stevens - Te lo has tomado con mucha paciencia y entrega a pesar de la amenaza que pende sobre ti.

-Falto yo – fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió la chica.

Los otros asentían. “Vale, los otros ya me demuestran confianza abiertamente ante ella, ya no tiene nada que hacer contra mí. Si supiera todo lo que sé...” Sev se carcajeaba para sus adentros.

-Así que ya sabes – dijo Steed - Si quieres sacarnos del lío en que nos has metido, vas a tener que mostrar tu verdadera cara.

“Ahora a poner yo también mis condiciones.”

-Pedid y os diré si estoy dispuesto.

-Muy bien. ¿Nos enseñarás a leer? Sólo lo haremos con los de casa y con quien consideremos que tiene demasiada información o puede resultar peligroso por alguna razón, de tus amigos te encargas tú.

-Por supuesto que de mis amigos me encargo yo, tengo una ética muy estricta para eso. Al igual que no os he leído a vosotros, sólo lo haría con ellos en una situación de emergencia. Sólo os enseñaré si vosotros también los respetáis en ese aspecto.

“Que se entere esa pánfila de lo que es _la lealtad_.”

Steed lo miraba con admiración.

-Yo lo haré, desde luego – respondió de inmediato.

-Y yo - dijo Stevens.

Miró a Fairbank. “Falto yo…”

-De acuerdo – dijo la chica al fin.

“A tragar, y ya veremos si te enseño.”

-Imagino que el libro con el que estás aprendiendo lo has sacado de la Sección Prohibida, ¿es así? – le preguntó Steed.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías conseguir uno de Oclumancia también? Nosotros nos encargaríamos del pensadero.

“Merlín, Lauren se los sabe de memoria.”

-Sí, lo haré.

-Buf… Comienzo a sentirme mal por ponerme tan exigente, Snape, pero entiéndelo, es lo que hemos acordado entre todos. ¿Sigues estando dispuesto a compartir con nosotros la magia que has descubierto a pesar del riesgo que supone?

-Por supuesto, confío totalmente en que no la revelaréis. Habéis sido vosotros mismos quienes me lo habéis hecho ver.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¿Queda muy lejos el abeto?

-Algo menos de una hora para llegar y otro tanto para regresar al castillo. Más el tiempo que necesitéis para realizar el ritual.

Steed consultó su reloj y miró a Fairbank mientras hablaba.

-Son casi las doce, anochece a las seis. Debemos volver sobre las cinco para ir a buscar a Ariel. ¿Entrenamos hasta las dos y después paramos a almorzar y charlar un rato antes de ir hasta allí o prefieres comenzar hablando?

“A sido ella la que ha puesto todas las condiciones.”

-La verdad, prefiero entrenar ahora, ya bastante tiempo hemos perdido – respondió ella mirando a Sev con cierto reproche.

“Jódete, idiota, no tienes idea del tiempo que os voy a hacer ganar cuando dejes de mandar tú.”

-¿Quieres hacerlo con él? Ya sabes que tiene nuestra confianza y lo bien que lo hizo con Ariel, y está confiando también en ti a pesar de que tú no lo haces. Vigilaremos si quieres.

“Enfrentándola delante de mí, ya no tiene nada que hacer. Y amedrentada de tener que pelear conmigo, porque voy a darme cuenta de lo inepta que es.”

-Bueno, todavía no ha demostrado nada de lo que ha prometido – respondió ella.

“¿Acaso tú me has demostrado algo?”

-Pero no es necesario, vosotros también debéis practicar un rato - continuó Fairbank - He de poner de mi parte también.

“A tragar.”

Steed se giró hacia Sev.

-Ya has visto, Snape, tienes dos horas para ganártela como alumna. Entrénala como tú sabes.

“Ahora se va a enterar de lo que es un buen maestro.”

Así lo hicieron. Sev le daba ventaja a Fairbank, mucha menos que con Lily. “Aunque tampoco sé siquiera cuánto ha avanzado ella, llevamos desde antes de Navidad sin combatir. Ya me da pena, en vez de llevarla a ella al abeto, voy a tener que hacerlo con mis nuevos ‘afines’. Cómo he metido la pata, pero menos mal, de lo contrario quizá nunca me habría percatado del peligro que supone que los Mortífagos lleguen a conocer la Magia Druida. Soy un inconsciente.”

La trató como él sabía hacerlo. Animándola cuando fallaba, explicándole con precisión los errores que cometía, dejándose hechizar para alentarla y aplaudiéndole cuando lo conseguía.

Pronto, el grave semblante de ella fue cambiando, llegando a sonreír levemente a la media hora, abiertamente cuando llevaban una, y a reír con ganas hacia el final del tiempo, porque Sev fue correspondiendo a cada pequeño cambio de actitud con toda su voluntad. “Se está divirtiendo.” Si se caía y se hacía daño, él la curaba pasándole la mano por encima. Mientras tanto, los dos amigos combatían entre ellos.

Para cuando se cumplieron las dos horas, Sev estaba agotado y también Fairbank lo parecía. Steed les dijo:

-Las dos, hora de almorzar.

Sev volvió a ponerse la capa para no enfriarse. Se sentaron los cuatro en círculo en el suelo tras haberlo secado. Stevens, el único que llevaba mochila, sacó unos sándwiches y pasteles. Le ofreció el primero a él. “Buf… no he pensado en la comida, y estoy hambriento.”

-No, gracias – lo rechazó.

-Vamos, Snape, he cogido para todos – le dijo Stevens - Además, cuando volvamos, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo traigo yo. Es mejor que no nos vean hacer los mismos movimientos por el castillo.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias – lo aceptó.

-¿Qué tal, Deborah? – le preguntó Steed - Ya he visto que te has divertido.

Ella, en lugar de responder a su amigo, se dirigió a Sev con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, eres un maestro muy bueno.

“Ya te digo.”

-Gracias, Fairbank.

Steed le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Bueno, Snape, ahora toca charla, ya sabes. Aunque creo que ya no sería imprescindible, no estaría mal que les contaras tu historia a Deborah y Anthony, para que entiendan por qué estás metido en el embrollo. Si no te apetece puedo hacerlo yo, ahora o más adelante, siempre con tu permiso, claro.

“Buf… No es lo mismo contárselo a una sola persona lado a lado, que a tres mirándome directamente. Por suerte Fairbank ha decidido entrenar antes de hablar y en cierto modo ya me la he ganado, pero si me niego quizá vuelva a desconfiar.”

-No hay ningún problema, entiendo que debo ganarme la confianza que ya estáis depositando en mí, y vosotros os conocéis desde siempre. Si quiero formar parte debo abrirme.

Les hizo un resumen, olvidando su sándwich y evitando mirarlos a la cara, pero sí haciéndolo en los momentos clave a la chica, de lo que le había contado antes a Steed, sin omitir lo más espinoso. Ninguno lo interrumpió. Cuando acabó los miró a los tres, que se la devolvían graves y preocupados. Stevens, que estaba a su izquierda, le tomó el antebrazo con la mano, el que habría sido marcado de convertirse en Mortífago.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Severus, saldrás de ésta. A muerte contigo.

“Mi nombre.”

Fairbank, a su derecha, también lo tocó.

-Pídenos cualquier cosa que necesites, si está en nuestra mano, la haremos. Contigo a muerte.

“En el bote.”

Ahora habló Steed:

-Todavía es temprano, pero si decides desvincularte antes de recibir la carta, avísanos y planearemos la estrategia.

“Por supuesto que es temprano, debemos ser más. El fruto está en proceso de maduración, pero todavía le falta.”

-Gracias, a los tres. Y dádselas también a Ariel por haber confiado en mí ciegamente.

Rieron. Habló Fairbank:

-Olvidas que vas a verlo dentro de un rato. Tú también tienes ganas, ¿verdad?

-No sabes cuántas.

-No nos des las gracias – éste fue Steed – Visto lo visto, es mil veces mejor tenerte como aliado que como enemigo. Si le hubiéramos hecho caso desde un principio nunca habrías llegado hasta este punto. Debimos confiar en su intuición, pues acertaba de pleno, ahora haremos lo posible por enmendar el error. Anda come, que tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Y Sev intentó acabar su sándwich a pesar del nudo en la garganta que sentía.

Tomaron camino hacia el abeto, de nuevo guiaba él. “Pero ahora es porque soy el único que lo conozco. De hecho, los tres han guardado las varitas.” Deshicieron el tortuoso camino que siguiera con Lily aquella tarde. “Es como cerrar un círculo.” Los otros se turnaron tras él para contarle a su vez sus historias. El primero fue Steed:

-Soy hijo de un sangre-pura y de una hija de muggles, adinerados, pues no hubo problema alguno con esa unión, porque mi estirpe es traidora a la sangre desde hace décadas. Conocimos a Ariel en el Expreso, mi hermana pequeña y él, que son del mismo año, hicieron migas enseguida. Yo ya era Sly, mi hermana esperaba serlo también y se lo contamos, por eso creemos que se peleó con el Sombrero. Tiene una tía lejana que suele venir a visitarlo al colegio, pero nunca la hemos visto, suele citarlo Slughorn en su despacho bastante a menudo, de lo que deducimos que lo hace a escondidas de su familia y sospechamos que debe ser mestizo repudiado por sangre-pura, quizá también por eso entró en Sly.

“Vaya… eso a mí no me lo contó, nos oculta cosas a todos. Además, conociendo lo astuto que es en realidad, eso de la tía lejana debe habérselo inventado, si lo visita tan a menudo debe ser su propia madre. ¿Cómo no se han dado cuenta éstos? Quizá sí que lo piensan y respetan lo que les dice él. Quizá ella no se lo dice, pero él seguro que se da cuenta. Y por descontado, también lo haría mientras estaba en el orfanato, le enseñaría a controlar la magia como hizo mi madre conmigo, por eso tampoco les contó eso.

Así que la persona que creyó de su familia durante la Selección quizá se parecía a ella y no a él. Quizá era su propio hermano y él sea hijo ilegítimo. ¿Quién sería? Me pica mucho la curiosidad. Podría leerlo o incluso a Slughorn, pero no lo haré, no es una situación de emergencia, ya intentaré que me lo cuente más adelante, quizá a mí sí que se confíe.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sí que es una situación de emergencia. ¡Buaaah! Puede haberle hablado a ella de la Magia Druida, y si su otro hijo, que según Ariel era ‘de los malos’, procede de una familia próxima a Voldemort, quizá sea simpatizante como los padres de Lauren y pueden haberla leído… Vaya, vaya lío… Tengo que decirles todo esto también. Esperaré a que hagamos el ritual, para que confíen más en mí.”

Steed le preguntó:

-¿Cómo se apellida tu madre?

-Prince.

-¡Ah, claro! Ya me lo explico, sangre-pura hasta la médula, fue muy valiente renunciando a todo por amor. Lástima que luego le saliera sapo en lugar de príncipe.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sev rio de un chiste sobre su horrible padre. Steed continuó:

-Prince… Príncipe… Mestizo.

“Wow… me ha adivinado el apodo.”

-Puede ser tu nombre de guerra, imagino que debes odiar el apellido de tu padre. ¿Te gusta?

“¿Le cuento que ya lo es? No… no voy a quitarle la ilusión de haberlo inventado él.”

-Me encanta.

-Entonces a partir de ahora te llamaré Prince, el Príncipe Mestizo y su Guardia. A mí puedes llamarme Jack.

“¡Toma ya! Es el primer día que paso con ellos y ya me está dando un puesto de honor, como si estuvieran a mi servicio.”

Y a partir de entonces, siempre lo llamó Prince, y a los demás se les pegó.

Después fue el turno de Fairbank. Sev le ofrecía ayudarla a moverse por la accidentada ruta y ella lo aceptaba, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era tan ágil como Lauren. “En realidad no lo necesita, lo hace por no rechazarme.”

-Soy amiga de Jack desde que éramos niños.

“Ya lo sabía.”

-También procedo de una estirpe adinerada, pero más mezclada que la suya. Nuestras familias estuvieron emparentadas, tenemos un tatarabuelo común, y como somos del mismo año, siempre hemos sido inseparables. Llámame Deborah.

“Como yo y Lily, sólo que él no se enamoró de ella, como me dijo Lauren. Ambos son de temperamento dominante, ella más que él, por cómo me ha tratado al principio, y chocarían demasiado si fueran pareja. Le conviene mucho más Stevens, que se deja someter por ella, es menor, más apocado y menos inteligente y agraciado. Por supuesto que es la segunda en la jerarquía, aunque sea peor duelista que él. De hecho, ha sido la segunda en hablarme. Pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto.”

Cuando le tocó a Stevens le contó:

-Soy hijo de bruja y muggle, aunque mi madre tampoco es sangre-pura, por lo que mis padres son más humildes, clase media.

“Vaya, y además con sangre más mezclada todavía que la mía y con menos dinero que ellos.”

-Fui el último en unirme al grupo, a través de Deborah.

“Y el último en unirse, aunque ahora el último soy yo y Jack ya me ha otorgado un puesto de honor. Y la verdad, pienso que lo merezco, voy a resolverles la vida, enseñarles maleficios, a leer y ocluir, la Magia Druida y mi talento innato y el de Lauren y los Gryffindor de rebote. Ni siquiera protegían el claro antes de conocerme.”

-Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido, Prince. Ya hace casi tres meses que te considero mi amigo, desde que me ofreciste ayuda con Aritmancia. Si he guardado las distancias hasta ahora ha sido por los demás.

“Vaya… Mi compañero de clases y dormitorio, que se ha pasado más de cuatro años compartiéndolo con cinco malos.” Le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, Anthony, yo también lo consideraba así.

Llegaron al abeto, cada uno ya había pensado por el camino su meditación. Protegieron también los alrededores para realizarlo, lo efectuaron y quedaron asombrados de lo que sintieron. Después comprobaron que había resultado convocando el escudo esférico, estaban entusiasmados.

“Bueno, ahora somos muchos demandando ayuda al Universo. La unión hace la fuerza.”

-¿Vas a hacerlo tú también? – le preguntó Jack.

-No es necesario, lo hice la semana pasada y ya ha dado resultado lo que pedí. No quiero abusar.

Los tres le sonrieron, comprendiendo. Lo hicieron los cuatro juntos, en dos tandas como con los Gryffindor. También rodeaban por completo el tronco. “Mi árbol sagrado, a la medida de mis aliados.” Le transmitieron aprecio, simpatía, gratitud, plena confianza, apoyo desinteresado y temor por su suerte. “Ya no les importa tanto lo que puedan sacar de mí, su motivación genuina es ayudarme.”

Él les agradeció infinitamente lo que hacían, prometía corresponder en todo lo que estuviera en su mano, y por descontado, no evitó transmitirles el intenso temor que sentía debido a su deducción sobre Ariel. “Así se van preparando.”

Y de nuevo sintió, todavía más intensamente que con los Gryffindor, que formaban _un todo_ , entre los cuatro y con el Universo.


	34. Amor

Sev y La Guardia se separaron del abeto y se calzaron.

-Buah… Ha sido todavía mejor que realizarlo solo - comentó Jack - ¿No os parece?

-Sí, ha sido increíble sentir esa comunión entre nosotros, que ya sabíamos que existía – dijo Deborah.

“No existía tanta, maja, la he creado yo.”

-Pero esto la hace patente y no ha interferido para nada tu participación, Prince, lo que supongo significa que ya eres uno más – continuó ella.

“Vaya, me dio su visto bueno.”

-Y si además nos has transmitido tu talento, que ya lo comprobaremos el sábado, vamos a ser invencibles – dijo Jack - Lo que os decía, un auténtico filón. Pero no nos has demostrado en absoluto el temor que en realidad sientes. ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas contado?

-Sí, de nuevo sobre Ariel. Deberíamos hablar de ello antes de que lo haga con él. ¿Tenemos tiempo?

-Sí, todavía son las cuatro menos cuarto, ya contaba con charlar para aconsejarte cómo abordarlo – los cuatro formaron un círculo de nuevo – Pero dinos, ¿qué ocurre?

-Veréis, cuando hace un rato me has hablado sobre él, lo de su tía que le visita.

-Sí.

-Eso a mí no me lo contó, también me oculta información.

-Qué raro.

-Y sin embargo sí que me dijo algo mucho más comprometido a lo que no le di importancia hasta que me has contado lo de su supuesta tía.

-Ya veo que te has dado cuenta de que debe ser su madre.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Yo le pregunté directamente si se había peleado con el Sombrero para entrar en Slytherin, y me dijo que sí, pero no sólo por vosotros.

-Ya…

-Me contó que durante la Selección vio a alguien en la mesa que le pareció de su familia, y que el Sombrero le confirmó que su ascendencia era verde-plata.

-¿Y te dijo quién era?

-No, pero sí que era de los malos y que ya no estaba en el colegio. De lo que deduzco que procede de una familia próxima a Voldemort, quizá sea su propio hermano, que se parezca a su madre y no a él, por lo que ella, si viene a escondidas, puede ser incluso simpatizante.

-Entiendo… - dijo Jack con cierto temor y expectación.

-Y si le ha hablado de la Magia Druida a ella, podrían leerla.

Jack, que era a quien Prince estaba mirando, se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos y resoplando, en gesto de profunda desesperación. Prince miró a los otros dos, que también tenían cara de espanto.

Fue todo un disimulo, pues los tres acababan de caer en la cuenta, conociendo la historia de la infancia de Prince, del misterioso vínculo que lo unía al pequeño Ariel, y a partir de ese momento hicieron todo lo posible porque él no fuera consciente a su vez.

-Buf… Prince… Por suerte entre todos hemos conseguido reunir toda la información. Y pensar que hemos pasado casi dos meses perdiendo el tiempo tanteándote cuando deberíamos haber confiado en ti de inmediato. No te preocupes, lo averiguaremos esta misma tarde. ¿Estarías dispuesto a leerlo?

-Si pensáis que no queda otro remedio sí, pero no quisiera enterarme así de algo que se guarda tan celosamente, quizá se avergüenza.

-Lo comprendo. ¿Serías capaz de averiguar solamente si se lo ha contado, sin llegar a enterarte de quién es ella?

-Explicándoselo y ayudándolo creo que sí, si consigue convertirlo en un pensamiento muy superficial.

-Vale. Pero si crees que no puede conseguirlo, no lo presiones. Yo creo que con la alegría que se va a llevar cuando te vea, no te mentirá sobre la magia. Veo que hemos avanzado en dirección al Lago. ¿Vamos a salir allí?

-Sí.

-¿Al camino?

-Sí.

-¿A qué altura?

-A unos veinte minutos de distancia.

-¿Y luego puedes atajar por el Bosque hasta tu claro sin salir a la vista del castillo?

-Claro.

-Ya… vaya pregunta estúpida. Entonces vamos a ponernos en marcha y ya seguiremos hablando cuando lleguemos al camino, así tenéis más tiempo de volver a crear confianza, y quizá no sea necesario que lo leas.

-Vale.

-Tú guías, Prince.

Los precedió por el camino tortuoso. Jack lo seguía, y ninguno despegó los labios hasta que llegaron al camino, asimilando la información de la que acababan de ser conscientes.

Prince pensaba, “Lo conocen mucho mejor que yo aunque les haya ocultado cosas, y ahora que confían plenamente en mí, también confiarán en lo que me cuente él.”

Cuando llegaron al camino, Deborah y Anthony los precedieron. Jack, junto a él, lo tomó por los hombros.

“Wow… qué confianza.”

-Vaya día más intenso, Prince… Por suerte no todos son así.

-Desde luego.

-He estado pensándolo, y creo que Ariel no habrá sido tan inconsciente como para hablarle a su madre de la magia sabiendo que procede de una familia así, siendo que ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros.

-Ya.

-Y en todo caso, si se lo explicas y le adviertes del peligro que supone para todos, incluido tú, seguro que te cuenta la verdad.

-Vale.

-No es necesario que insistas en lo de ese posible hermano, quizá no era un familiar tan cercano.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Bien. Entonces sólo pregúntale si se lo ha contado a su tía, no le digas que sabes que es su madre.

-Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-Bueno, veo que coincidimos en cómo manejar las situaciones. ¿Te llegará con su palabra para quedarte tranquilo?

-Si a vosotros, que lo conocéis mucho mejor que yo, os llega, sí.

-Si eres cercano y te dejas querer, seguro que no te miente, ya te confió algo muy gordo que a nosotros no. Te va a tocar hacerle de hermano mayor, ya que el que pensaba que lo era le salió malo.

“Vaya… Recuerdo cuando me dijo que si tuviera familia no se habría quedado por Navidad, y todas las veces que me decía, ‘Tu familia te quiere mucho, te escriben todos los días’. Al menos al final se enteró de que no era así, que quien lo hacía era Lily.”

-A ver si me sale, en Navidad no me lucí gran cosa.

-Para nada, Prince, quedó encantado contigo, no habla de otra cosa.

Lo miró sonriéndole y lo estrechó, a Sev casi le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Venga, anímate, vas a verlo dentro de media hora. Voy a acompañarlo sólo yo, para que os toméis el tiempo que necesitéis aunque se haga de noche, y sólo voy a decirle que vamos a verte, de todo el resto te encargas tú.

-Vale.

-Nos esperas en el claro y cuando lleguemos lo proteges para los dos, yo esperaré afuera desilusionado.

“Wow…”

-Tendrás que explicarle más cosas aparte de lo del escudo.

-Lo que sea necesario.

-Lo primero, que no intente venir solo al Bosque, ni siquiera a tu claro, porque hemos tenido que atarlo en corto para que no se escapara para buscarte.

-Buf…

-No te preocupes, en cuanto se lo expliques tú lo entenderá. Y también que no ande solo por el castillo de noche. Ahí sí que se nos ha escapado un par de veces, desapareciendo desde la cena hasta el toque de queda. Te lo llevaste de expedición, ¿verdad? Ahora su frase favorita es, ‘El sigilo también forma parte de la Defensa’.”

Ambos rieron, Sev avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo, en Navidad y acompañado era seguro.

-Sólo vino conmigo a la lechucería a enviar una carta.

-Ya… pero para él fue toda una aventura.

-Tienes razón, ya me di cuenta, y debí haber pensado en que lo intentaría por sí mismo.

-Tampoco es tan grave, no va a pasarle nada, pero no lo conoce bien, puede perderse y llevarse un susto o no llegar a tiempo a casa y que lo castiguen. Ya estamos llevándolo de paseo de día, para que se le pase un poco el ansia y vaya sabiendo por dónde anda, pero adviértele que espere a conocerlo bien para andar solo de noche.

-Buf… Cuántos problemas os he dado.

Jack negó vehemente.

-No. Fuimos nosotros quienes no supimos juzgarte, debimos hacerle caso e interesarnos por ti desde hace mucho – ahora eran los ojos de Jack los que estaban húmedos – Perdónanos.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

-Sí, sí que lo hay. Todos sabíamos que eres mestizo, de clase humilde, y que no te despegabas de Evans. Que los sangre-pura te aceptaban entre ellos por mero interés y que los Gryff te acosaban. Teníamos muchas, muchas pistas de lo que en realidad te pasaba, hemos estado muy ciegos y nos hemos pasado de desconfiados. Y te aseguro que no estoy hablando sólo por mí - Jack ya lloraba - Aunque no hayamos vuelto a hablar desde hace rato, sé que Deborah y Anthony piensan lo mismo. Me avergüenzo incluso de haberme burlado el otro día de tus ‘alianzas con los leones’. Estoy seguro de que ellos no han necesitado saber demasiado sobre ti para darte su apoyo, y la propia gente de tu casa, que deberíamos haber sido tu familia, te hemos fallado. Pero ya no más, lo que te hemos dicho antes, multiplícalo por diez. Estamos a muerte contigo.

“Si le doy las gracias me las va a rechazar.”

-Y yo con vosotros.

-Gracias. Todavía tendrás que explicarle algo más.

-Dime.

\- Al traerlo contigo, vamos a quedarnos sin excusa para que no vuelva a verte, porque va a entender que has pasado el día con nosotros. Así que vas a tener que decirle también, con mucho tacto y sin alarmarlo, que todavía no podemos estar todos juntos, porque él piensa que en cuanto te aceptemos se acabarán tus problemas.

-Claro.

-Y entonces, todavía le quedará la esperanza de verte los fines de semana en los entrenamientos, y también vas a tener que quitársela por el momento, porque lo primero que queremos es aprender maleficios, y por supuesto, no podemos permitir que esté presente.

-Ya lo imaginaba cuando me dijisteis que no ibais a traer a los peques. De hecho, ayer estuve repasando, hacía mucho que no los utilizaba.

Jack le dedicó una mirada de profundo aprecio.

-Así que vas a tener que explicarle también eso, que quizá el próximo sábado no podáis veros – Jack parecía realmente apenado.

-Sin problema.

Jack suspiró, tranquilo al fin.

Llegaban a la linde, los otros ya los esperaban, girados hacia ellos con expresión grave. Deborah parecía haber llorado también. A un par de pasos Jack se detuvo y le dijo:

-Abrázame, amigo.

Se fundieron, como nunca antes había hecho con un chico excepto con Ariel. Fue largo y muy cálido, mucho más que una camaradería masculina. Cuando se separaron, Jack les dijo a los demás:

-Voy a llevar solo a Ariel.

Los otros asintieron, Deborah también lo abrazó.

-Nos vemos el próximo sábado, no faltes, Prince.

Y después Anthony.

-Mañana, compinches en Aritmancia, mi asignatura favorita desde que me ayudas.

Sev no era capaz de decir nada, luchando por no llorar.

“Y todavía me falta ver a Ariel. Por suerte, ahora voy a dar un paseo solo por el Bosque, esto es demasiado intenso para mí.”

-Nos vemos en un rato – le dijo Jack.

Los miró alejarse por la linde durante un minuto, se giraban y se despedían de él con la mano, él sólo les sonreía. “Merlín… Me he ganado tres amigos para siempre en apenas siete horas. ¿Cómo rayos lo he hecho?” pensaba mientras se internaba en la foresta, camino del claro.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta allí, intentando vaciar la mente de toda preocupación y emoción, dedicándose a contemplar con detalle el aspecto que ofrecía el Bosque. “En muchos de los vegetales caducos ya están apareciendo brotes, y algunas plantas ya presentan las primeras flores, aunque todavía hiela de noche y continuarán las nevadas durante al menos otro mes. Sin duda, la Naturaleza es resistente, cumple sus ciclos y espera los momentos oportunos para cada acontecimiento, nunca fuerza las cosas, todo llega a su tiempo. Estoy seguro de que con la magia también hemos adquirido esa sabiduría.

Por eso, en cuanto realicé el ritual, supe cómo debía comportarme con Ariel, aunque todavía la fastidié llevándomelo de noche por el castillo y no advirtiéndole de que no intentara buscarme. No se me ocurrió que estaba poniéndolo en peligro, nunca he debido cuidar así de nadie. Debo ser tajante con él en eso sin dejar de ser cercano. Sé que me hará caso, cuando me negué a enseñarle maleficios no volvió a pedírmelo.

Y también sé que no va mentirme cuando le advierta del peligro que corremos todos con respecto a la magia, y menos todavía si se lo ha contado a su madre sabiendo que procede de partidarios de Voldemort. Se asustará y querrá protegerla también a ella. Así que, como me ha aconsejado Jack, no voy a necesitar leerlo, él no disimula sus emociones, y si ha metido la pata voy a notárselo al instante.”

Llegó al claro. “Buf… Espero que Ariel no se les haya escapado de nuevo y no tarden demasiado. No contaba con pasar tanto rato quieto y menos todavía al anochecer. Estoy cansado de pasar todo el día en pie, peleando y caminando, hambriento porque sólo he comido un sándwich desde el desayuno, y no me siento con fuerzas para seguir moviéndome mientras espero. Me voy a enfriar, he debido coger también la túnica o el jersey que me regaló Lily, pero, ¿qué sabía yo que iba a pasar todo esto hoy?

¡Bah! Qué bobo soy, si puedo conjurar también aquí el hechizo calefactor.” Lo hizo. “Wow… 70º al aire libre el veintinueve de febrero… Veintinueve de febrero, un día único cada cuatro años… Bah, estoy volviéndome supersticioso con esto de la magia.”

Ariel llegó a los cinco minutos. Sev había secado un buen espacio de suelo y los esperaba sentado. Lo vio aparecer corriendo a través del seto.

-¡Sev! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Mi deseo se cumplió! – arrojándose encima de él, abrazándolo y tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

“Merlín… se le ha escapado en cuanto ha adivinado adónde venían.”

-Shhh… Ariel, calla, que todavía no está puesto el _Muffliato_ , y los malos pueden descubrir mi sitio secreto.

-¡Ah! Claro, perdona… Lo de siempre, soy un impaciente… Qué calentito se está aquí – en susurros, sentándose a su lado - ¿También lo haces con la magia nueva?

-No. Es un hechizo de un libro – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo - No has debido separarte de Jack para venir.

-Pero si ya sabía el camino de sobra, tú siempre me dejabas irme solo.

-Pero ahora no vamos a poder proteger el claro hasta que llegue, y él sólo ha estado aquí una vez, quizá no recuerde bien el camino y se pierda.

-Claro… Qué bobo, no he caído en la cuenta.

-No pasa nada, ya lo sabes para la próxima.

-¿Vamos a buscarlo?

Jack apareció por donde lo había hecho Ariel, sin resuello.

-¿Has visto lo que te he explicado antes, Prince? Se me ha escapado en cuanto hemos quedado fuera de la vista del castillo. Milagro que he sabido llegar hasta aquí habiendo venido sólo una vez.

-Acabas de descubrir otro talento del Bosque – le respondió Sev.

-Vaya…

-¿Has visto lo que te decía, Ariel? Podría haberse perdido.

-Ya...

-Cuando nos ha visto faltar a todos al almuerzo ya ha adivinado que estabas con nosotros, y se ha pasado la tarde esperándonos en las escaleras de la entrada – dijo Jack - Por suerte no le ha dado por intentar llegar solo al claro.

-Quería ir… pero podía perderme… – le dijo Ariel a Sev disculpándose.

-Pues no debes andar solo por el Bosque, hay animales peligrosos y no sabes dónde están – le dijo Sev.

-Ya…

-Al final he tenido que explicarle parte de lo que habíamos hablado para que no se delatara en casa, pero cuéntaselo tú a tu modo también – dijo Jack - Qué caliente se está aquí. ¿Otro hechizo de los tuyos? ¿O también controlas el clima con la magia?

-Qué va, venía en un libro – respondió Sev - Es el que he usado con las manos para derretir la nieve.

-Wow… una caja de sorpresas. Bueno, ya nos contarás. Yo te traía esto – llevaba una mochila de la que sacó un grueso jersey de lana - Aquí ya no te hace falta, pero quédatelo para volver al castillo. Ya no me lo devuelvas, yo casi nunca me lo pongo.

-No es necesario, Jack, ya tengo uno en casa.

-Anda, acéptalo, es lo único con lo que puedo corresponderte en este momento.

Sev comprendió, por su propia experiencia, que debía hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, Jack.

-También te he traído algo de comer, para que aguantes hasta la cena. Llevas todo el día con un sándwich.

“Wow… qué atento es.”

-Eso sí que te lo cojo sin dudarlo – y a Ariel - ¿Has visto cómo Jack sabe cuidar de la gente? Has de confiar en todo lo que te diga él.

-Ya… Pero él no confiaba en mí, y al final yo tenía razón – dijo Ariel.

-Bueno, pero ahora ya se ha dado cuenta. A partir de hoy, haz todo lo que te diga.

-Vale, Sev.

-Bueno, protegeos y os espero fuera hasta que acabéis, tomaos el tiempo que haga falta, son poco más de las cinco – dijo Jack - Con llegar a la cena nos vale.

“Wow… está dispuesto a pasar más de dos horas esperando.”

-Tranquilo, no será necesario tanto tiempo.

-No, Prince, aprovéchalo, en serio. No me importa, he traído un libro para estar entretenido.

-Entonces te enseño el hechizo calefactor para que no cojas frío, funciona también como un _Impervius_.

-Wow… qué útil, Prince.

-Ese descubrimiento se lo debo a Lupin.

-Vaya…

Le dijo el conjuro.

-Sal y pruébalo.

Jack lo hizo.

-Genial. Nunca llegaré a corresponderte, Prince. Hablamos cuando acabéis.

-Hasta luego, Jack.

“Cuántas veces he pensado lo mismo de Lauren, y son perfectos el uno para el otro. Él no tiene novia porque la otra no le deja, o quizá incluso porque se quedó pillado de Lauren, no me extrañaría en absoluto. De lo contrario, estaría también en La Guardia o me habría hablado de ella.”

-¿Quieres proteger? – le preguntó a Ariel.

-¿Me dejas? – asombrado.

-Claro, siempre lo hacías tú y te salía muy bien.

-Es que ellos nunca me dejan… encima que fui yo quien se lo enseñé.

-Bueno, porque los pequeños tienen que hacer caso a los mayores, que son los que saben lo que hay que hacer. Además, hoy tenemos fuera a Jack para comprobar que lo has hecho bien. Seguro que se fija.

-Claro…

-Venga, dale.

Ariel se levantó de un salto y rodeó el claro convocando el desilusionador y el _Muffliato_ no verbales, como Sev le había enseñado. Él lo esperó sentado.

-¡Ya está! - volvió a echarse en sus brazos – ¡Dame un abrazo, Sev, lo hemos conseguido, como te prometí!

“Bueno… a ver hasta dónde le ha contado Jack, porque parece estar muy emocionado todavía. Primero voy a dejarlo explayarse un poco, quizá me lo cuente él mismo.”

-¿Has entrenado con ellos? – habló Ariel atropelladamente - Hoy es luna nueva, ahora siempre me fijo en el cielo. ¿Les has enseñado tu magia? ¿Por qué te llama Prince?

“Buf… ya te digo que impaciente…” Sev se carcajeaba.

-Ariel, para el carro, no puedo responderte a todo a la vez.

-Perdona, perdona… Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte…

-Cuéntame tú primero lo que te ha dicho Jack y luego te explico lo que hemos hecho.

-Me ha dicho lo que yo ya imaginaba, que los malos amenazan a tu novia y no pueden verte todavía con nosotros porque podrían hacerle daño.

“Vale, me lo ha puesto muy fácil sin asustarlo demasiado. Voy a terminar yo de tranquilizarlo en ese aspecto.”

-Pero no se lo harán, porque hace meses que no nos ven juntos y no saben nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

“No voy a hablarle de la Legeremancia si ellos no lo hacen.”

-Porque también sigo con ellos para vigilarlos, y así me entero de todo lo que saben.

-¿Los espías, como hacen Deborah y Anthony?

-Claro.

-Wow… un espía dentro de casa. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, para que también se lo dijera? Les habría convencido mucho antes.

“Merlín… aceptarían a Lauren de inmediato, he de hablar con ella. Pero ahora, con él, debo quitarle la idea de la cabeza, no debe verse tentado a hacerlo.”

-Porque ser espía es muy peligroso, es un secreto que no se puede decir a no ser que estés seguro de que confían en ti. Podrían haber pensado que también los espío a ellos.

-Claro…

-A ti no se te ocurra intentarlo, para eso ya estamos los mayores. Ya lo harás cuando te toque.

-Vale, Sev.

“Y ahora, a cambiar al tema candente.”

-Y sin embargo no les hablaste de la Magia Druida. ¿Por qué?

-Es que me habrían regañado por haber recorrido todo el Bosque contigo. Y además era algo tan poderoso… y ellos no confiaban en ti…

“Vaya… Ya se dio cuenta él solito del riesgo que supone, e incluso temió que sus propios amigos me hicieran daño si se enteraban mientras yo estaba del otro lado.”

-Bueno, pues que sepas que ahora ya lo hacen y no hay ningún problema en ese aspecto. Y sí, les he llevado al abeto esta tarde y hemos hecho los cuatro juntos el ritual, así que ya puedes hablar de eso también con ellos.

-¿Y les ha salido? ¿Aunque no fuera su árbol?

-Sí.

-Buaaah… deben estar muy contentos.

“Voy a comenzar a tantearlo, ya que estamos en el tema.”

-¿Y tú? ¿Has notado más avances?

-Sí, Sev, lo que me explicaste de Transformaciones, ya puedo convocar objetos naturales.

“Wow… en tercer año.”

-¿Y lo estás empleando en clase?

-No, porque todavía no hemos llegado a eso, es de quinto año. Hago igual que con Defensa, disimulo mis avances.

“Claro, lo que le han explicado sus amigos.”

-Sólo lo hago cuando sé que no puede verme nadie y después los hago desaparecer otra vez – continuó Ariel.

“Vaya, eso yo no lo he probado.”

-Vale, entonces sigue así, y nunca te arriesgues a que te descubran. Sería muy sospechoso que un chico de tercer año ya supiera convocar.

“Así voy asustándolo un poco sobre el tema.”

-Claro, Sev.

“Ya se da cuenta él solo.”

-¿En qué más has mejorado?

-En Pociones y Aritmancia. Ahora nunca fallo en los problemas y ya sé modificarlas, no necesito los apuntes de tu novia para hacerlo.

“Adquirió también mis talentos naturales.”

-Bueno, eso no es necesario que lo disimules.

-No claro, sólo en los deberes, como me dijiste.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. También entiendo mucho mejor Herbología. No se me daba mal, pero no me gustaba demasiado y ahora me encanta.

“De nuevo la magia del Bosque. Y todavía no me ha contado nada de Defensa, no ha descubierto el escudo él solo. Pero debo asegurarme.”

-¿Y en Defensa, qué tal?

-¿No te han contado que he mejorado un montón con todo lo que me enseñaste? Ahora le puedo a Jack.

-Sí. Ya me he dado cuenta que es peor que tú cuando he luchado contra él. ¿Pero has notado algún cambio después de lo del cedro?

-Yo creo que no… pero no puedo estar seguro.

“Claro, el talento ya lo tenía, mejoró con mis clases. No ha descubierto el escudo, y si se lo cuento quizá se vea tentado a hacerlo solo.”

-¿Practicas tú solo alguna vez?

-No, Sev, qué aburrido.

Sev no pudo evitar reír. “Y pensar que me contó que sí que lo hacía para camelarme. Está claro que no va a mentirme en nada más.”

-Nunca practiques sin tus amigos, si los malos llegan a ver lo bueno que eres pueden ir por ti.

-Claro, claro, eso ya lo sabemos todos.

“Todos menos yo. Bueno, al tema.”

-¿Le has contado a alguien que no sean tus amigos lo de la magia?

-No, Sev, si no se lo he contado a ellos, ¿a quién iba a hacerlo?

“Buf… aquí sí que me está mintiendo, espero no tener que leerlo. Voy a dejar de tantearlo y voy a ponerlo en un pequeño aprieto, a ver cómo reacciona.”

-¿Tampoco se lo has contado a tu tía?

-No, a nadie, a nadie. Es muy peligroso saberlo. Si tú no se lo hubieras contado a ellos, tampoco se lo habría dicho yo.

“Vale, no ha dudado ni un segundo a pesar de que no me habló de su madre, quizá no me lo dijo por no traicionarla, como hacía con sus amigos, mientras no estaba seguro de que yo saldría del hoyo. No es necesario leerlo, está siendo sincero.”

-Has hecho muy bien, Ariel. No lo hagas, como tú mismo te has dado cuenta, cada persona que la conocemos estamos en peligro y es mejor que sólo estemos enterados quienes sabemos que podemos protegernos. Quizá la pongas en riesgo si lo sabe y la espían.

-Claro, Sev, por eso no lo he hecho.

“Vamos a tener que enseñarle a ocluir también. Voy a charlar un rato más para no inquietarlo en cuanto a esto y luego salgo a hablar con Jack del resultado, seguro que está cerca, a ver qué le parece.”

-Bueno, ahora pregúntame tú lo que quieras.

-¿Qué más habéis hecho hoy? ¿Les has enseñado maleficios?

Sev rio. “Tiene unas ganas de aprender maleficios que no se tiene.”

-No. Hoy no nos ha dado tiempo, porque primero han estado probándome para ver cómo peleo.

-Y les has ganado a todos, ¿verdad?

Sev se carcajeó.

-Casi, contra Jack y Anthony sí que podía, pero luego Jack se ha picado, me han rodeado entre los tres, y ahí ya no he podido con ellos.

-Claro… Cómo ibas a defenderte así, eso no se hace. Ha sido porque estabas dejándolos en ridículo y siempre quieren mandar.

“¡Qué mono! Defendiéndome y sacando su vena rebelde.”

-Bueno, no pasa nada, enseguida han parado, y no me han hecho daño. Después he estado entrenando a Deborah un rato, porque no nos conocíamos.

-Ya, ella es la que menos se fía de ti. Me extraña que se haya atrevido a combatir sola contigo, con lo mal que lo hace.

“La verdad es que comparada con él es bastante peor.”

-Bueno, de camino Jack y yo hemos tenido una larga charla y él la ha convencido de que lo hiciera.

-Ya, es al único al que hace caso, ni siquiera le vale lo que dice su novio. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Anthony y yo habríamos convencido a Jack mucho antes.

“Así que Anthony también lleva tiempo abogando por mí.”

-Pero después de ver cómo entreno, incluso se ha divertido.

-¿De verdad? Casi nunca se ríe.

-Pues conmigo sí que lo ha hecho.

-Vaya, es que ya te lo dije, eres muy agradable.

-Después hemos comido y hemos seguido charlando, les he contado mi historia y lo de la magia y ya he terminado de ganármela también a ella.

-Buah, Sev, vaya hazaña, en un solo día.

-Luego hemos ido hasta el abeto y hemos hecho el ritual, y entonces ya se han dado cuenta de que estamos todos en el mismo barco, porque nos hemos transmitido los sentimientos como tú y yo aquella vez, y ya me consideran uno más.

-¡Qué bien! – lo abrazó de nuevo – Entonces ya vamos a poder entrenar juntos otra vez.

-Bueno… Quizá debamos esperar un tiempo, porque a ellos sí que tengo que enseñarles maleficios, y los peques no podéis estar.

-Jo… ¿y cuándo podremos?

-Deja que sean tus amigos quienes decidan eso, Ariel, ya has visto que ahora nos han dejado estar solos un rato, porque sabían que los dos teníamos muchas ganas.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú también tenías ganas de verme?

-Claro, no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo.

-Sev… - lo abrazó más fuerte – Te quiero mucho, quería venir a buscarte aquí porque sabía que entrenabas tú solo, me daba mucha pena, y no me dejaban.

-Yo también te quiero, Ariel, pero no vuelvas a intentar hacerlo. En Navidad era seguro porque los malos no estaban en el colegio, pero ahora pueden pillarnos, está muy cerca del castillo, y no pueden vernos juntos. ¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a intentarlo?

-Claro, Sev, lo que tú digas.

-Además, ahora ya no entreno nunca aquí, lo hago en mi sitio secreto del castillo, donde me iba a responder las cartas y a dormir y donde me encuentro con Lily. Esto también es un secreto muy gordo, sólo lo sabemos ella y yo y no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos. Si me prometes que no lo harás, algún día te llevaré.

“Cuando aprenda a ocluir.”

-Claro, Sev.

-Y ahora voy a entrenar con La Guardia una vez por semana, ya no me aburriré, y dentro de poco podremos hacerlo juntos. Tus amigos avanzarán muy rápido con los maleficios, porque ya han adquirido mi talento en el abeto. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí, sí.

-Abrázame más fuerte.

“Vaya, tiene, tiene fuerza.”

-¿Te importa quedarte solo un poquito?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero salir un momento a ver qué tal está Jack, si le está funcionando el hechizo y no está pasando frío.

-Os habéis hecho muy amigos, ¿verdad? Es genial, como tener un hermano mayor.

-Cierto.

-¿Por qué te llama Prince?

-Por el apellido de mi madre, me ha puesto un nombre de guerra, el Príncipe Mestizo.

-Vaya… el Príncipe de la Guardia…

-Sí.

-Pero vuelves enseguida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Ariel, que todavía tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas más. Ten paciencia y no salgas aunque tarde un poco, ¿vale?

-Vale, Sev.


	35. El Joven Guerrero

Sev salió del claro y comprobó que no se veía a Ariel dentro.

-Jack, ¿andas por aquí?

De inmediato, Jack apareció a unos diez pies, sentado en la raíz de un árbol y apoyado en el tronco, con un libro abierto en una mano y la varita en la otra.

“Nuestro guardián.”

-¿Ya habéis terminado? – le susurró, extrañado.

-No – Sev se acercó y se sentó junto a él, convocando el _Muffliato_ y el hechizo calefactor – Pero quería comentarte un par de cosas antes de continuar.

-Claro, pero no desilusiones. Que nos vea si sale.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Dime entonces.

-Me he asegurado de que no ha descubierto el escudo él solo.

-¿Lo has leído?

-No ha sido necesario, me lo habría contado. Y también de que disimula sus avances y nunca entrena solo. Es muy consciente del peligro que supondría que se enteraran de lo bueno que es.

-Sí, sí, eso ya se lo hemos dicho siempre.

-Entonces he decidido no contarle que lo hemos descubierto, por si se viera tentado a probarlo solo, ya que quizá no vuelva a entrenar en un tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Jack se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Que lo has hecho bien. Tú lo has descubierto porque te has encontrado en una situación muy comprometida en la que él no se va a ver. Y sí, si lo supiera y no pudiera probarlo, quizá se arriesgaría a hacerlo en un momento o lugar inoportunos. Muy bien pensado, Prince. ¿Y has averiguado si se lo ha contado a su madre?

-No lo ha hecho.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Tampoco he necesitado hacerlo. Él mismo se dio cuenta, sin necesidad de descubrir el escudo, de que conocer la magia es peligroso. Por eso no os lo contó a vosotros, porque temía que me atacarais.

-Vaya… - le sonrió.

-De hecho, ni siquiera le he mencionado que existe la Legeremancia, aunque sí que he tenido que decirle que espío a los malos para tranquilizarlo sobre Lily.

-Ya…

-Pero creo que lo he convencido de que él no intente hacerlo.

-No. Ya sabe que de eso nos encargamos nosotros, y ahora que sabe que tú también lo haces, no creo que lo intente.

“No las tengo todas conmigo, pero bueno… Luego le daré una lista de instrucciones.”

-¿Algo más? – le preguntó Jack.

-Sí, que también habrá que enseñarlo a ocluir.

-Ya, ya contábamos con eso. De hecho, pensábamos comenzar también con ello el próximo sábado los mayores.

“Jo… qué bien nos vendría Lauren.”

-¿Cómo? ¿Sin pensadero?

-No, imposible. Voy a escaparme el viernes por la tarde a Diagon. Yo ya tengo los diecisiete y puedo Aparecerme.

-Pero todavía no has hecho el examen.

-No, es el mes que viene.

-¿Y no te pillarán?

-Sería un mal menor, debemos aprender cuanto antes a ocluir. Ha sido un grave error por nuestra parte comenzar con La Guardia sin haberlo hecho. Podrían haber leído a Deborah y Anthony en alguna de las entrevistas que suelen hacer en Hogsmeade y ¿quién sabe si lo hace alguien más en casa? Hemos sido unos inconscientes.

“Pues sí, la verdad, ellos solitos se han dado cuenta, ya no hace falta que los avise. Ojalá pudiera decirle que Lauren tiene un pensadero y que no hay nadie en el colegio que lea, debo hablar con ella cuanto antes. Al menos van a aprender muy rápido, pues ya tienen mi talento y el de Lauren y también Ariel el mío. Voy a tranquilizarlo un poco.”

-Bueno… Yo conozco a todos los maléficos y nunca he tenido ninguna noticia de ello. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera Malfoy, que tiene un alto puesto en el escalafón, lo hace, por eso siempre lleva a Lestrange a las entrevistas. Y esto último no lo sé directamente, sólo lo deduzco, pero si alguien como Malfoy no lee, es porque Voldemort no es partidario de que sus secuaces lo hagan.

-Claro…

-Así que no te precipites ni te arriesgues. Espera a hacer el examen y vas el mes que viene en la salida a Hogsmeade. Yo intentaré enterarme de si han citado a alguien para entonces y si viene alguien peligroso al pueblo. Y en cualquier caso, bastará con que Deborah y Anthony no acudan ese día a espiar, ya nos enteraremos leyendo, porque obviamente, si Voldemort no les permite leer, aún menos les permite ocluir, podrían engañarlo.

-Claro… Prince… qué pérdida de tiempo precioso no habernos puesto antes en contacto contigo.

-Bah, no pasa nada. Yo tampoco di señales de intentarlo hasta hace muy poco.

-¿Algo más sobre Ariel?

-No, todavía me queda hablarle de algunas cosas que me has dicho. Por eso he salido ahora, por si querías que le contara lo del escudo y te llegaba con lo que he averiguado sobre la magia.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo estás haciendo genial. Entonces aprovechamos mientras no se impaciente y salga para hablar ahora también de algunas otras cosas pendientes, que hemos estado comentando mientras llegábamos al castillo.

-Claro, como quieras.

-Tema Gryff. No los leas, a ninguno, nos basta con su palabra.

-No pensaba hacerlo, Jack.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

“Era la otra la que lo exigía. A saber la bronca que han tenido en el claro mientras he estado fuera.”

-Habrá que enseñarlos a ocluir también a ellos – dijo Jack.

-Ya contaba con ello.

-Pero como para eso vamos a esperar, ya lo seguiremos hablando.

-Vale.

-Ya no hace falta que te comuniques con ellos mañana mismo. Haz prevalecer la seguridad a la urgencia.

-De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema, lo dejaré a su criterio.

-Si conseguís veros durante la semana, invita a los tres a que se nos unan el sábado.

“Así que ‘alianzas con los leones’...” Sev se carcajeaba para sus adentros. “Vas a ver quién va a mandar ahora. Me parece que de camino al castillo también han tenido una seria charla.”

-Buf… muy sospechoso – respondió Sev - Faltar ellos tres y yo al mismo tiempo al Comedor es imposible, Potter está obsesionado con Lily. Ésa es la verdadera razón por la que me acosan y no la eterna excusa de que soy maléfico.

-Vaya… ahora lo entiendo todo… - con expresión de profunda comprensión - Porque nunca lo hacen con los verdaderos malos.

Sev asentía.

-Son unos cobardes, no entiendo qué pintan en Gryffindor. Nunca, nunca, me han atacado de uno en uno. Y cada vez estoy más convencido de que ya no lo hacen porque sospechan que Lupin no se les uniría, y en ese caso sólo contarían Potter y Black, porque Pettigrew es una rata asustadiza que ni siquiera sabe lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ decente. Y ya has visto que con dos puedo de sobra.

Ahora asentía Jack.

-¿Y si vienen las chicas sólo por la mañana pero Lupin se queda todo el día? Su compañera le daría coartada a tu novia. O los tres sólo por la mañana, lo que consideren seguro.

“Wow… está ansioso, les he cambiado totalmente la visión que tenían de ellos mismos.”

-O los tres por la tarde, Lupin conoce el claro.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Buf… suerte que nunca nos pilló.

“Ya te digo. Suerte que no entrenáis las noches de luna llena.”

-Se lo diré. Aunque no me atrae demasiado llevarlas a ellas al lugar donde pensaba practicar maleficios con vosotros. Han estado entrenando aquí, pero no sé qué nivel tienen. Y a Lily en concreto intenté enseñarle uno y le costó mucho conseguir la intención. No es muy consciente del peligro real que corre.

-Ya. ¿A dónde pensabas llevarnos?

-Al nido de las acromántulas, fue allí donde aprendí yo las Imperdonables.

-¿Solo? – muy asombrado.

-Sí.

-Buaaah… Prince... tú sí que deberías estar en Gryff.

“¡Toma!”

-Bah, mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

Rieron, cómplices.

-¿Te parece buena idea? – preguntó Sev.

-Por supuesto, ya habíamos hablado de ello, no vamos a ponernos a cargarnos centauros o unicornios.

-En absoluto. Los centauros armarían una guerra, y los unicornios son sagrados. ¿Has visto alguno en el Bosque?

-No, sólo en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas.

-Yo también la cogí en tercer año, para ir con Lily.

-Vaya… - le sonrió, tierno.

“Voy a contárselo… le va a encantar.”

-Pero también vi una vez un unicornio en el Bosque.

-¿Sí…? – ilusionado.

El tono de ambos se volvió íntimo.

-Sí, y no huyó de mí. Nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato a ambos lados del estanque.

-Wow… eso sí que es estar tocado por la magia…

-Eres el primero a quien se lo cuento.

-Gracias, te guardaré el secreto.

Quedaron mirándose un largo minuto, sonriendo ilusionados, en la penumbra del ocaso. Por fin Jack suspiró.

-Vaya día inolvidable…

-Veintinueve de febrero.

-Cierto…

Rieron.

-Bueno, concretando – dijo Jack - Si vienen los Gryff el sábado, dejaremos los maleficios para la tarde, para evitar que vayan las chicas y Lupin pueda apuntarse si se queda.

-Perfecto.

-¿Me dejas contarles a los otros por qué te acosaba el cuarteto?

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando salgamos a la luz, nos tomaremos _una buena revancha_.

Rieron, cómplices y maléficos.

-Venga, vuelve con Ariel, que el pobre debe estar volviéndose loco. No entiendo cómo has conseguido que te obedezca y no salga.

-Ya… yo tampoco.

Sev volvió al claro.

-Sev… has tardado mucho… - le dijo Ariel.

Volvió a sentarse junto a él, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas de mayores, Ariel.

-Jo… ya eres como ellos, siempre con sus secretos…

Sev hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

-No eran secretos, Ariel. Teníamos que planificar el entrenamiento del sábado, porque ya no vamos a volver a vernos en toda la semana.

-Claro… No te has chivado de lo que te contado de ellos, ¿verdad?

-No, en absoluto, lo que hablemos entre nosotros es privado. De lo contrario, Jack no se habría quedado afuera. Nos estamos quedando sin luz, dale al _Lumos_.

Ariel encendió su varita.

-Ya casi es de noche. ¿Qué tal llevas lo del sigilo? – le preguntó Sev.

-Buaaah… Sev… he descubierto pasadizos nuevos.

“Buf… aquí voy a tener que ponerme firme. Le di alas.”

-Ariel, escúchame bien – le habló mirándolo muy serio – No debes andar de noche solo por el castillo mientras no lo conozcas bien de día.

-¿Por qué, Sev? Si tú lo haces siempre…

-Pero yo me lo sé de memoria, como el Bosque. Al igual que no te has atrevido esta tarde a venir solo al claro, tampoco debes andar solo por el colegio. Si te pierdes y no sabes volver a casa a tiempo, Filch te pillará y te castigará, también Slughorn se enfadará contigo y nos quitarán puntos a todos.

“No le cuento las veces que me castigaron a mí de pequeño, porque de lo contrario voy a animarlo en lugar de amedrentarlo.”

Ariel lo miraba muy serio.

-Deja que tus amigos te lo enseñen hasta que lo aprendas.

-Ya… pero ellos no me llevan por donde tú lo hiciste…

“Buf… qué metedura de pata. Me va a tocar hacerle sentirse culpable.”

-Pues no debí hacerlo, me han echado un buen rapapolvo por llevarte aquella noche.

-¿Sí…? Lo siento…

-Y si vuelves a escaparte, volverán a enfadarse conmigo por meteros en problemas.

-No, Sev… no lo haré. Con lo que me ha costado que se hagan tus amigos, sólo faltaría que ahora volvieran a enfadarse por mi culpa.

-Vale – cambió el tono duro – Te prometo que cuando podamos estar juntos te llevaré a todas partes. Conmigo estarás seguro hasta que las aprendas tú solo, y luego ya podrás andar a tu aire. ¿Vas a tener paciencia hasta entonces?

-Sí, sí.

-De lo contrario yo también voy a preocuparme.

-No, Sev, ya tienes bastantes problemas, no te preocupes por mí.

-Vale… A ver, vamos a hacer un repaso de todo lo que hemos estado hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Vamos a llamarle ‘Manual del Joven Guerrero’. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!

“Bien…”

-Entonces repite conmigo, obedecer al Comandante.

-Obedecer al Comandante.

-¿Quién es el Comandante?

-Jack.

-Eso. Obedecer a Jack.

-Obedecer a Jack.

-No intentar buscarme en el Bosque ni en el castillo.

-No intentar buscarte en el Bosque ni en el castillo.

-No hablar a nadie de la Magia Druida.

-No hablar a nadie de la Magia Druida.

-No practicar Defensa solo.

-No practicar Defensa solo.

-Disimular los avances en las asignaturas.

-Disimular los avances en las asignaturas.

-No espiar a los serpientes malos.

-No espiar a los serpientes malos.

-No andar solo por el castillo.

-No andar solo por el castillo.

-¿Te ha quedado claro, o volvemos a repetirlo?

-No, Sev. Lo tengo.

-Vale, entonces repítelo tú.

Ariel repitió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Muy bien. Ahora ya tienes Extraordinario en seguridad, que es la parte más importante de la Defensa.

-¡Genial!

“Bien…”

-Vuelve a recordar las instrucciones todos los días.

-Claro, Sev.

-Nos queda un ratito. ¿Quieres volver ya al castillo o prefieres mirar el cielo un rato conmigo?

-¡Sí! Mirar el cielo, hoy que está despejado, se ven las estrellas.

-Claro… Y no hay luna, así se ven mucho mejor. Vale, entonces nos tumbamos juntos y te voy explicando las constelaciones que se ven desde aquí.

Se tumbaron sobre la hierba limpia de nieve del claro, lado a lado, tomados de la mano. Apagaron el _Lumos_ y Sev le iba señalando con la varita los dibujos en el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí la segunda parte del relato, la tercera se titula “El Año de la Revolución III. La Maduración del Fruto”


End file.
